


Burn out

by dcasimir



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcasimir/pseuds/dcasimir
Summary: Felicity mène une carrière de front, s'occupe seule de ses enfants pendant que son mari passe son temps à travailler et à presque ignorer sa famille. Felicity a discuté avec lui à plusieurs reprise de son comportement, Oliver écoute mais ne change pas alors jusqu'à quand Felicity va accepter cette situation ? Oliver va-t-il finir par écouter les plaintes de sa femme ?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 104
Kudos: 73





	1. Burn out

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui comportera une bonne vingtaines de chapitres. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Merci à Delicity de m'avoir encouragé à écrire cette fiction, merci de m'avoir lu et corrigé.

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques temps déjà, Oliver rentra du bureau assez tard. Il gara sa voiture au garage puis regagna la maison non sans oublier de passer par son bureau afin d'y déposer son attaché case et d'y prendre quelques documents qu'il étudierait durant son repas. Il gagna ainsi la pièce de vie où il retrouva sa femme. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'installer au bar de leur cuisine où l'attendait son repas. Il posa la liasse de documents qu'il avait en mains, attrapa ses couverts et mangea machinalement tout en lisant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne remarquant même pas sa femme qui se tenait face à lui et qui le regardait avec un air triste, las et fatiguée.

\- Oliver ?

Elle tenta d'attirer son attention, mais c'était peine perdue, il était concentré sur sa lecture et ne tressaillit même pas à son prénom. Elle retenta une seconde fois en haussant le ton et cette fois, il daigna relever la tête.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Plus tard Felicity, je n'ai pas le temps là.

Felicity marmonna un « comme d'habitude » avant de se retirer de la cuisine et de s'installer devant la télévision qu'elle ne regarda pas vraiment. Elle la fixait mais était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'en pouvait plus du comportement de son mari, elle était à bout et aspirait à autre chose qu'à lui servir ses repas et coucher avec lui quand l'envie lui en prenait.

Ne vous méprenez pas, sa vie n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Oliver était un homme merveilleux, toujours aux petits soins pour elle, veillant à son bien-être et à celui de leurs enfants mais tout avait changé deux ans auparavant quand la ville a subi une attaque terroriste tuant des milliers de personnes. Des bombes avaient fait sauter les lignes de métros et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, les protagonistes avaient également fait sauter le cinéma et la salle de spectacle détruisant des quartiers au passage, semant la peur et le chaos dans toute la ville.

Les pompiers avaient été dépassés, il y avait eu des corps partout jonchant les trottoirs, d'autre coincés sous les débris. Les gens avaient couru à travers la ville, hurlant et priant pour leurs vies. Cette journée avait marqué à jamais l'âme de la ville ou les âmes de tout le monde. Oliver était maire et avait géré du mieux qu'il avait pu cette horreur. Une fois le calme revenu, les morts enterrés, il avait promis à la population qui craignait chaque jour une nouvelle attaque qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'événements aussi atroces dans leur ville, qu'il y veillerait. Et depuis deux ans maintenant il se perdait dans cette quête.

Il avait abattu un travail de titan au détriment de sa famille. La ville était l'une des (villes les) plus sécurisées du pays. Il y avait des contrôles partout, des détecteurs de métaux placés à chacune des entrées d'établissements importants ou non. Des caméras qui veillaient sur la population, des drones qui survolaient le ciel et encore bien d'autres choses. Oliver était devenu si obsédé par la sécurité qu'il trouvait toujours de nouvelles choses à y ajouter. En ce moment il était sur la rénovation totale d'un quartier moyen. Il avait fait déplacer la population dans des bungalows tout confort et avait entreprit de gros travaux dans les logements sociaux afin qu'ils résistent à n'importe quel impact.

Ça coûtait de l'argent mais Oliver en avait. Sa famille détenait une entreprise et celle-ci lui fournissait l'argent nécessaire à la rénovation. Sans compter qu'il travaillait également sur la réfection du métro qui n'était toujours pas actif deux ans après l'attentat. Il le voulait à la pointe de la technologie avec des lignes les plus sûres au monde. Il voulait absolument tout contrôler et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Sa vie se résumait au bien-être des citoyens et si Felicity avait trouvé son idée excellente quand il lui avait exposé, maintenant elle déchantait. À plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient disputés concernant leur vie de couple et familiale et Oliver avait promis de faire des efforts. Il en avait fait mais ceux-ci ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Les mauvaises habitudes reprenaient vite leur place dans sa vie.

C'est le cœur lourd et des larmes dans les yeux que Felicity se leva du sofa. Elle regagna la cuisine où comme chaque soir l'assiette vide d'Oliver trônait sur le plan de travail. Elle la prit, la nettoya avant de la placer dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle regarda ensuite dans le réfrigérateur si tout était prêt pour sa journée du lendemain, si elle n'avait rien omis puis elle éteignit les lumières. Elle se positionna ensuite contre le chambranle de la porte du bureau d'Oliver et le regarda quelques secondes avant d'entrer pleinement dans la pièce. Son mari lui manquait. Elle l'aimait de toutes ses forces et elle n'en revenait toujours pas du tournant qu'avait pris leur relation. Elle plaça sa main libre sur son épaule et la massa doucement avant de demander d'une petite voix emplie de larmes qu'Oliver ne remarqua même pas.

\- Oliver, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Elle était insistante mais elle voulait vraiment qu'il entend ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Il fit pivoter son siège vers elle tout en soufflant avec lassitude. Il était usé de sa journée et n'avait qu'une envie boucler ce travail pour aller se coucher.

\- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il presque sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Felicity eut un sursaut de recul à son intonation. Elle prit une grande inspiration, refoulant ses larmes et d'une voix sûre, elle répondit.

\- Non rien, oublie.

Ce qu'il fit, il retourna à son travail et ne vit pas l'enveloppe que sa femme déposa sur le coin de son bureau, ni même ses larmes qu'elle avait fini par ne plus savoir contenir. Elle monta à l'étage le cœur lourd. Elle embrassa chacun de ses enfants avant de noyer son chagrin sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Peu après minuit, Oliver se leva, éreinté. Il éteignit la lumière de son bureau puis gagna à son tour l'étage. Il fit les mêmes gestes que Felicity, embrassa ses enfants, prit une douche puis se coucha à côté de son épouse. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue avant de sombrer jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne se déclenche à sept heures pétantes.

Il sortit de son lit non sans mal. Il regarda sa femme encore profondément endormie et ne put que l'envier de la voir ainsi, si paisible. Il remonta le drap sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, puis il gagna la salle de bain où une douche fraîche finirait de le réveiller. Il enfila le costume que Felicity lui avait préparé la veille puis il alla réveiller ses enfants. Il les aida à s'habiller notamment Lucas qui avait encore du mal du haut de ses sept ans à passer son pull et à fermer son pantalon. Une fois le petit garçon prêt il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la chambre de Mia et vit que sa petite princesse était prête. Il leur demanda de se taire afin de ne pas réveiller Felicity qui ne se levait pas avant sept heures trente puis ils descendirent ensemble à la cuisine. Oliver prépara le petit déjeuner de ses enfants avec l'aide de Mia.

Les enfants mangèrent dans le silence tandis que leur père était occupé sur son téléphone à superviser sa journée. Ils débarrassèrent leurs vaisselles qu'ils déposèrent dans l'évier avant de filer dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour finir de se débarbouiller. Au moment où ils sortirent de la pièce, ils virent leur mère au bas des marches et comme chaque matin ils se jetèrent dans ses bras en hurlant joyeusement un « bonjour maman ».

Felicity les accueillit avec plaisir, leur faisant des câlins à n'en plus finir. Mia et Lucas étaient ses petits rayons de soleil, c'était un peu grâce à eux si elle tenait le coup ces derniers temps. Ce fut la voix d'Oliver qui les sortit de leur petit moment à trois.

\- Préparez-vous les enfants, départ dans cinq minutes.

Il passa devant le trio, déposa un baiser sur le front de Felicity avant de s'esquiver à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Felicity repoussa doucement ses enfants, elle ouvrit ensuite le réfrigérateur, en sortit le déjeuner qu'elle leur avait préparé la veille puis glissa les deux boites dans chacun de leurs sacs qui étaient posés dans l'entrée. Elle aida ses enfants à se vêtir, ferma la petite veste de Lucas puis l'aida à lacer ses chaussures. Elle prit le temps de natter les cheveux de Mia, puis embrassa ses deux amours avant de les laisser regagner le garage où les attendait Oliver.

Une fois son petit monde partit, Felicity ne traîna pas. Elle bût un café, puis se prépara à la hâte. Elle rangea la maison puis elle gagna à son tour son véhicule et se rendit chez QC où elle évoluait en tant que vice-présidente.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Avez-vous des idées pour la suite ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello tout le monde, je vous remercie de me lire et remercie également les personnes m'ayant laissé une review. Je vous laisse découvrir ce second chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Oliver se massa les tempes avant de sortir de la voiture. Il avait une migraine carabinée et était éreinté. Il ferma doucement la portière afin que le bruit ne résonne pas dans toute la maison. Chose qui était peu probable étant donné que la maison était bien insonorisée. Il s'en était assuré. Il effectua son petit rituel avant de regagner la cuisine. Il était tellement mal qu'il ne remarqua même pas que sa femme ne l'avait pas accueilli comme à son habitude. Il jeta un œil sur le plan de travail et ne vit pas son repas mais là encore ça ne l'interpella pas car il arrivait que parfois Felicity lui laisse son repas dans le four où le réfrigérateur. Il ouvrit celui-ci en premier et en sortit une délicieuse salade composée à base de poulet. Il s'installa au bar et la mangea tout en analysant des documents. Une fois la salade engloutit et qu'il eut pris un cachet il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il en sortit quelque heure plus tard encore plus éreintée que lorsqu'il n'y était entré. Il se massa de nouveau les tempes, la migraine ne lui avait laissé que quelques heures de répit. Il travaillait trop, il avait besoin de repos, il le savait mais n'en avait cure. Il le prendrait une fois qu'il serait sûr que les habitants seraient totalement en sécurité ce qui était selon lui pas encore le cas.

Il éteignit les lumières du rez-de-chaussée, puis monta l'escalier en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Mia avec délicatesse et y pénétra de la même façon. Il faisait totalement noir ce qui était pour le moins étonnant. Mia et Lucas avaient toujours une petite veilleuse allumée la nuit. Felicity avait dû oublier de leur allumer. Cela dit les ténèbres ne l'empêchèrent pas de se pencher au-dessus du lit de sa fille et de se baisser afin de lui faire un baiser. Il se redressa avec stupeur quand il ne rencontra que du vide. Il tendit la main vers le mur et tâtonna celui-ci pour trouver l'interrupteur. Quand la lumière inonda la pièce il se rendit à l'évidence, sa fille n'était pas dans son lit. Un tendre sourire éclaira son visage, il était fortement possible que celle-ci se soit endormie dans le lit conjugale. C'était vendredi et souvent ses enfants regardaient la télévision dans leur chambre s'endormant dans leur lit au passage. Il n'entreprit même pas de passer par la chambre de Lucas, si Mia n'était pas dans son lit, il y avait de forte chance pour que le garçonnet ne soit pas dans le sien. Il continua son chemin et entra dans sa chambre avec douceur. Il n'alla pas tout de suite vers le lit, il passa d'abord par la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement. Il se vêtit d'un tee-shirt et d'un bas de survêtement avant de sortir de la salle de bain dont il laissa la porte ouverte afin que la lumière de celle-ci diffuse un peu de clarté dans la chambre. Il avança vers le lit et s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements. Le lit était vide. Désert. Il n'avait pas été défait. Son cœur commença à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et la peur s'invita dans ses pores. Où était sa famille ? Il ne comprenait pas. Felicity ne lui avait pas parlé qu'elle emmenait les enfants pour un voyage ou je ne sais quoi ! Où peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait. Il s'assit sur le lit et tenta de se souvenir d'une conversation qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle mais rien ne lui vînt.

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela sa femme. Il tomba directement sur le répondeur ce qui était assez inhabituel, il paniqua totalement et appela Donna. Il laissa sonner quelques secondes avant de raccrocher s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin là où vivait la mère de Felicity. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de réfléchir mais son téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet. Donna le rappelait.

\- Oliver, est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-il arrivé quelques choses aux enfants où à ma fille ?

Elle parlait d'une voix forte et agitée, comme s'il ne venait pas de la sortir de son sommeil, ce qui pourtant devait être le cas.

\- Non, non tout va bien. Enfin j'espère. Felicity n'est pas à la maison et je pensais bêtement qu'elle était chez toi.

\- Non... elle n'est pas ici. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Donna savait que c'était peu probable, Felicity et Oliver étaient deux âmes sœurs qui se comprenaient facilement et qui étaient en symbioses, le yin et le yang, les deux faces d'un aimant toujours attiré par l'un, l'autre même après quinze années de mariage, si bien que parfois elle était jalouse de ce que partageait le couple. Elle aurait aimé vivre ce genre de relation mais hélas son ex-mari l'avait abandonné la laissant seule avec sa petite fille de sept ans. Mais elle s'en était sortie malgré tout et était fière d'avoir pu aider sa fille à s'épanouir et à devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

\- Non... non on ne s'est pas disputés. Felicity a probablement dû me dire où elle passait le week-end mais c'est l'orgie à la mairie et j'ai dû oublier.

\- Plus tôt dans la semaine elle m'a parlé d'un week-end au camping qu'une camarade de classe de Mia organisait.

\- Oh oui... ça me revient maintenant. Elle m'en a parlé. J'ai complètement oublié. Quel genre de mari je fais ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé pour ça mais ce n'est tellement pas dans les habitudes de Felicity de découcher. Bref je vais te laisser.

\- Pas de problème Oliver. Ravie d'avoir pu aider.

Donna raccrocha, soulagée que sa famille aille bien. Elle était loin de se douter que la relation du couple battait de l'aile depuis quelques temps. Felicity ne s'était confiée à personne autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que son entourage prennent partit pour l'un ou l'autre. C'était leurs problèmes et ça devait le rester.

Oliver de son côté avait menti à sa belle-mère, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce week-end camping mais il faisait confiance à Donna concernant ce genre d'information. Felicity l'appelait chaque semaine et lui parlait de tout et de rien mais surtout des enfants et de leurs activités extra-scolaires. Il tenta une nouvelle fois le portable de sa femme mais tomba sur le répondeur. Il laissa tomber, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à cette heure aussi tardive. Felicity dormait probablement dans la même tente que Mia et Lucas et ne voulait sûrement pas que leurs enfants soient réveillés par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Il finit par s'allonger et le sommeil le gagna rapidement. Il dormit d'une traite jusqu'à très tard dans la matinée. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le réveil indiquait qu'il n'était pas loin des onze heures. Il se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises, pensant avoir mal vu mais c'était bien réel. Il n'avait plus dormi aussi tardivement depuis la naissance de Mia, dix ans plus tôt.

Il se redressa subitement, attrapa son téléphone et tenta d'appeler sa femme, mais comme la veille il tomba sur le répondeur. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de réseaux. Ça n'était pas impossible. Il se leva, prit une longue douche puis descendit à la cuisine où il se prépara un brunch. Œufs brouillés, bacon, fruits, pancakes, salade. Il mangea d'un bon appétit avant de regagner son bureau où il y passa le reste de la journée.

La journée du lendemain ressembla à celle de la veille exceptée qu'à dix-sept heures n'ayant toujours pas réussi à joindre sa femme la panique le gagna plus fortement que le vendredi soir. Ça n'était pas normal. Sa famille devrait déjà être de retour ou tout du moins Felicity aurait dû le contacter. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant et en expirant doucement. Tout allait bien, s'ils leurs étaient arrivés quelque chose, la police l'aurait averti, or personne ne l'avait contacté. Il balaya sa maison du regard et entreprit un nettoyage. Il n'avait rien fait du week-end et la vaisselle débordait de l'évier. Depuis quand était-il devenu ce genre d'homme ? Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était maniaque et détestait le désordre, or là, la cuisine était désordonnée et sale. Il rinça la vaisselle avant de la mettre dans la machine, il nettoya les plans de travail, sortit la poubelle, puis nettoya également son bureau. Des tas de papiers y traînaient. Il fourra le tout dans un sac qu'il portât à l'extérieur. Une fois que la maison eut une apparence normale, une heure venait de s'écouler et sa famille n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler sa femme mais tomba encore et toujours sur ce foutu répondeur. Mais où était-elle bon sang ? Il finit par attraper les clés de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison des Hillways. C'était leur fille aîné Lara qui fêtait son anniversaire au camping chaque année. Il passa devant la maison et vit que les voitures de ses parents étaient présentes, donc ils étaient de retour. Alors pourquoi sa femme n'était pas rentrée ? La peur s'insinua en lui, ses mains commencèrent à trembler si fort qu'il dû s'arrêter sur le côté. Il faisait une attaque de panique, quelque chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années. Un petit clac sur la vitre côté passager le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et vit la petite Lara au carreau. Il descendit celui-ci.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Queen. Mia est avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Non, non elle n'est pas avec moi ». Réussit-il à dire. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais la petite fille le devança.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'elle vienne à ma fête d'anniversaire dans deux semaines. Vous serez de la partie ? On va au camping comme chaque année et ça serait génial si vous pouviez venir. On va faire un barbecue géant et bien sûr ce sont les papas qui vont s'en occuper pendant que les mamans joueront à des jeux avec les enfants. Ça va être une super fête.

Elle débita son flots de paroles sans voir le malaise qui s'installait sur les traits d'Oliver.

\- Alors ? » S'impatienta la petite fille. « Vous viendrez avec Mia, Lucas et Felicity ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Finit-il par lui répondre. Il faut que j'y aille.

Sur ceux il ferma la vitre et quitta la chaussée les mains de nouveaux tremblantes. Il regagna sa maison. Il ne prit pas le temps de mettre son Suv au garage, il courut comme un dératé vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte rapidement la faisant claquer contre le mur, il la lança et celle-ci se ferma dans un bruit sourd. Il monta quatre à quatre l'étage, se rua dans sa chambre et ouvrit le côté du dressing appartenant à Felicity. Vide. Les affaires de sa femme n'y étaient plus. Il se précipita dans la chambre de ses enfants et fît le même constat. Les armoires avaient été entièrement vidées. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa famille à la maison excepté le mobilier des chambres des enfants. Oliver s'écroula sur le lit de Lucas. Felicity l'avait quitté sans même l'avertir. Elle était partie comme une voleuse, emmenant ses enfants. Il n'en revenait pas. Quel genre de femme faisait ça à son mari ? Pas celui de sa femme en tout cas et pourtant, les faits étaient là, devant lui. Elle avait déguerpi sans explication.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Pourtant tout semblait aller pour le mieux, ils avaient toujours des relations sexuelles, chacun prenait son pied alors que s'était-il passé dans sa tête pour qu'elle parte de la sorte ? Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, Felicity était tout pour lui. Son amie, sa confidente, l'épaule sur qui compter, sa femme, la mère de ses enfants. Elle était sa vie et sans elle, sa vie n'avait aucune saveur. Il suffisait qu'elle lui sourit pour que sa journée soit illuminée. Il se redressa sur le lit. Depuis quand sa femme ne lui avait plus souri ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire et rien ne lui vînt à l'esprit. Il ne la voyait plus sourire parce qu'il était obnubilé par ses projets pour la ville. Depuis deux ans sa vie se résumait à la sécurité et au bien-être des habitants de Starling. Il passait tout son temps à la mairie et quand il n'y était pas, il travaillait dans son bureau. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu une vraie conversation avec elle ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait passé du temps de qualité avec sa famille ses deux dernières années. Le constat fût sans appel, la dernière fois c'était il y a près d'un an lors de l'anniversaire de Lucas. Ils avaient accueilli leur famille et amis pour les sept ans de leur fils. Quinze jours auparavant ils avaient fêté les dix ans de Mia. Mais même lors de ces événements il n'y était pas vraiment présent. Ça avait été Felicity et sa mère Moira qui s'étaient occupées de servir les invités tandis que lui était sur son téléphone notant les idées qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait tout fichu en l'air, délaissé sa famille, même avec ses enfants ils ne passaient plus de temps. Il les emmenait chaque matin à l'école mais là encore il les laissait pour ainsi dire vivre leur vie. Il leur servait le petit-déjeuner et c'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne leur parlait pas ou peu. Il avait exactement le même comportement avec sa femme, c'était même pire car elle, il ne l'écoutait même pas comme ce jeudi soir où il l'avait littéralement envoyé sur les roses. Son attention s'arrêta sur ce fameux jeudi. Sa femme avait voulu lui parler mais il l'en avait empêché. Peut-être avait-elle voulu lui dire qu'elle souhaitait le quitter. Non impossible elle semblait aller bien. Surtout qu'elle était venue dans son bureau juste après et lui avait massé les épaules. Non une seule épaule dans son souvenir mais peut-être était-ce les deux ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de se refaire la soirée. La dernière qu'il avait passé avec sa femme ou plutôt les trois minutes où il l'avait vu. Elle lui avait posé son repas sur le bar, qu'il s'était empressé d'engloutir avec un verre d'eau et des documents à ses côtés. Elle lui avait parlé et il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter. Il avait ensuite regagné son bureau sans même débarrasser le bar. Depuis quand ne le faisait-il plus ? Pour qui prenait-il sa femme ? Il était honteux de ce constat, décidément il était tombé bien bas en ce qui concernait la tenue de la maison et sa façon de traiter sa famille. Il ne faisait absolument plus rien chez eux. La maison n'était propre que grâce à Felicity. Et pourtant elle aussi menait une carrière de front et s'occupait de leurs enfants. Jamais elle ne s'était plainte de ses conditions de vie. Et la seule fois où elle avait voulu lui parler, il lui avait hurlé dessus. Il s'en souvenait maintenant, dans son bureau. C'était une épaule qu'elle avait massée et lui avait demandé d'une toute petite voix à parler avec lui. L'intonation qu'elle avait employée se rappela à lui et il se rendit compte à l'instant que sa femme avait des larmes dans la voix alors que lui n'avait fait que l'envoyer chier. Elle lui avait finalement dit d'oublier et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, si absorbé par ses soucis et ses projets qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander si ça allait. Il était plus que honteux à présent. Puis il se souvint de sa main se posant sur le bureau. Avait-elle déposé quelque chose ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus mais rien n'était impossible. Il se leva subitement et couru jusqu'aux poubelles qu'il avait placé sur la rue, il en sortit le sac qui contenait tous les documents qu'il y avait fourré et repartit au pas de course avec le sac noir en main. Il étala son contenu sur le sol de l'entrée et trouva parmi le tas de feuilles une enveloppe blanche non décachetée. Il l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un énorme merci à tous mes lecteurs anonyme et à ceux qui me laisse des reviews. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction vous plait.
> 
> Je vous laisse avec ce 3 ème chapitre qui vous apportera peut-être des réponses.

Lorsque Felicity arriva chez QC, elle ne traîna pas. Elle regagna son bureau où son bras droit Curtis l'attendait. Elle termina la planification de la semaine qu'il devrait gérer sans elle. La veille ils avaient avancé entre deux dossiers mais n'avait pas réussi à la boucler et Felicity ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard à la sortie de l'école. Le mercredi elle avait tenté d'avoir une discussion avec Oliver mais en vain, comme c'était le cas depuis des mois. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ne faisaient que l'amour et encore de son point de vue c'était plus une baise rapide pour que monsieur puisse se soulager. Il s'enfonçait en elle après l'avoir un peu touchée, alors qu'elle était sur le côté. Il lui donnait un orgasme, jouissait en elle, se retirait, posait un baiser sur son épaule, se levait, allait se laver puis retournait à son bureau travailler alors qu'elle laissait ses larmes silencieuses couler sur son visage, honteuse de l'avoir laisser faire, honteuse de ne pas l'avoir repoussé.

Quand ce mercredi il monta et qu'il l'eut prise de cette façon, Felicity s'était jurée que ça serait la dernière fois alors une fois qu'il eut quitté la chambre, elle se leva, nettoya sa honte, puis elle lui écrivit une lettre au cas où elle n'aurait pas su lui dire les mots si tant est que cette fois il l'écouterait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. De plus sa fille Mia qui était très observatrice lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait perdu son sourire et elle ne supportait pas que ses enfants voient à quel point elle était malheureuse. Il était temps pour elle de se faire une raison et de tourner la page. De se construire une vie emplie de joie avec ses enfants. Elle laissa ses larmes couler à ses pensées tout en réservant un vol privé pour la Polynésie Française.

\- Bon tout est ok ? Car il est déjà neuf heures et j'ai encore un tas de chose à faire avant de récupérer les enfants à l'école.

\- Oui tout est ok. Felicity, tu ne veux toujours pas prévenir Thea ?

\- Non ! Non Curtis je ne peux pas et ne veux pas. J'ai besoin de cette pause, de ce break, que personne ne sache. Si tu crains qu'elle me vire pour mon absence crois-moi elle n'en fera rien. Elle sera sûrement fâchée que je ne lui ai rien dit mais c'est ma belle-sœur et je gérerai ça à mon retour.

\- Ok et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu pars ?

\- C'est un secret. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de gagner la porte.

\- Hé bien bonnes vacances Felicity. Amuse-toi bien.

Curtis ne posa aucune question, il travaillait avec elle depuis trois ans maintenant et sa patronne était devenue son amie au fil du temps. Il savait qu'avec son mari ça n'allait pas fort. Parfois, voir même trop souvent il la trouvait avec un air mélancolique sur le visage et son cœur se serrait car il savait qu'elle se donnait corps et âme pour sa famille mais qu'elle n'était pas récompensée de ses efforts.

\- Et toi, ne fait pas tout foirer ok. Impose-toi ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Thea. Je sais qu'elle peut être pénible parfois.

\- Je vais gérer.

Felicity lui fit un petit signe de la main et quitta son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur réservé à la direction et pria pour ne croiser personne. Surtout pas Thea qui serait curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle était à QC alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle prenait son vendredi. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement seulement lorsque sa voiture fut sur la route la menant chez elle qui serait dans quelques heures son ancienne maison. Prendre la décision de quitter Oliver avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle n'avait jamais faite de sa vie.

Elle était consciente qu'elle le quittait comme une voleuse mais s'il avait bien voulu l'écouter la veille, elle n'en serait pas là où elle en était ce matin. Cela dit, à bien y réfléchir c'était moche mais elle préférait ça, car lui dire de vive voix qu'elle le quittait aurait été au-dessus de ses forces et même si elle y était parvenue, le connaissant il lui aurait assuré qu'il allait changer, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Chose dont elle ne doutait pas puisqu'elle ressentait les mêmes choses. Mais c'était malheureusement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait essayé de changer à plusieurs reprises, mais l'évidence était là. Il revenait toujours à ce qui faisait de leur vie ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Elle laissa sa voiture dans l'allée, elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps une heure tout au plus. Elle monta à l'étage ouvrit son dressing, attrapa ses valises qu'elle ouvrit sur le lit puis y jeta le contenu de ses affaires. Elle ne prit pas la peine de tout plier correctement, elle n'avait pas le temps pour les chichis. Elle prit ensuite un sac et fit la même chose avec ses produits de beauté et son maquillage. Elle laissa sa brosse à dent sur le lavabo en ayant acheté des nouvelles. Elle traîna ses deux énormes valises dans le couloir puis avec beaucoup de difficulté les descendit une par une au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle vida le contenu des armoires des enfants, n'oubliant pas d'empaqueter les doudous, puis elle chargea le tout dans la voiture. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle ferma la porte de sa maison qui avait vu grandir ses enfants et renfermée dix années de bonheur. Ils y avaient emménagé un peu avant la naissance de Mia, Oliver et elle avaient passé des soirées entières sur les plans de rénovation. Ils avaient eu un coup de cœur pour cette villa mais malheureusement elle était en triste état et beaucoup de travaux avaient été à prévoir. Mais le couple avait de l'argent alors ça n'avait pas été un problème. Ils avaient réussi à en faire une maison aux allures modernes tout en gardant la pierre originale. Ils avaient habillé la façade de bois foncé sur la brique claire. Le rendu était tout simplement magnifique et Felicity se disait en la regardant qu'elle n'en avait pas assez profité.

Elle claqua sa portière et prit la direction de leur ancien logement qu'ils avaient mis un temps en location et qui devrait encore l'être, mais trois mois plus tôt les locataires l'avaient quitté et Felicity avait prié l'agence de ne pas le relouer pour le moment stipulant qu'Oliver et elle voulaient y faire quelques aménagements. Ce qui était faux évidemment, elle le voulait surtout disponible pour le cas où. C'était un loft qu'ils avaient acheté après avoir vécu quelques temps au manoir. Il se situait en périphérie de la ville à quinze minutes du manoir et vingt-cinq minutes du centre-ville. Il donnait sur la baie de Starling. La vue était magnifique surtout à la tombée de la nuit lorsque les lumières des buildings reflétaient sur l'eau limpide. C'était calme, paisible et reposant.

Voilà, c'était le dernier voyage. Felicity ferma la porte du loft, y jeta un regard circulaire avant d'y entrer pleinement. Elle contourna les valises posées à côté de l'entrée puis s'avança vers l'énorme baie vitrée. Elle regarda la baie en contrebas et trouva la vue toujours aussi belle. Elle fit ensuite le tour de l'appartement et nota sur une feuille les aménagements qu'elle aimerait y faire, de même que les meubles qu'elle aimerait y mettre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire sa liste car l'appartement était comme dans ses souvenirs et elle savait exactement comment elle voulait l'aménager.

Elle ouvrit les valises et étala leur contenu à même le sol. Elle prit tout ce dont ses enfants et elle auraient besoin pour leurs vacances. Elle prit soin cette fois de plier soigneusement le linge ne voulant pas qu'il soit froissé. Elle ne prit que des petites tenues d'été, deux vestes et un pantalon pour chacun d'eux. Leurs vêtements tenaient dans une seule valise ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Elle réunit le reste du linge entre ses bras et le fourra dans la valise sans se formaliser de l'état qu'aurait les vêtements à son retour. Elle regagna ensuite sa voiture, traînant la valise derrière elle. Elle avisa sa montre, il était près de treize heures. Dans une heure elle récupérerait ses enfants à l'école puis elle prendrait la direction de l'aéroport pour s'envoler avec eux.

Une heure, ça lui laissait le temps de passer par l'agence qu'elle avait repéré pour la rénovation du loft. Elle poussa la porte et fût accueillit par un homme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Elle s'installa face à lui et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle voulait et ne voulait pas dans le loft. Son interlocuteur l'écouta avec attention. Il aimait ce genre de femme sûre d'elle, avec du caractère. Elle lui laissait une semaine pour tout faire. C'était court mais pas insurmontable. Son agence avait la réputation d'être la meilleure et surtout il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décevoir Madame Queen. C'était ce genre de personne qui faisait leur réputation. Elle lui laissa les clefs et lui demanda de les remettre au concierge une fois les travaux effectués ainsi que de passer par elle via sa boite mail pour toutes questions qu'il pourrait avoir lui expliquant que son mari n'avait pas de temps à accorder à ces travaux.

Elle attendait maintenant avec impatience la sortie de l'école. Dans moins de cinq minutes ses enfants seraient avec elle et une boule d'angoisse commençait à prendre forme au creux de son ventre. Des tas de questions venaient à son esprit qu'elle essaya de repousser. Non, elle n'enlevait pas ses enfants puisque Oliver lirait la lettre tôt ou tard ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait à l'évidence puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné l'appeler où montrer le bout de son nez. Non, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle emmenait simplement ses enfants en vacances, chose que Oliver leur avait refusé ses dernières années.

La seule chose qu'on pourrait lui reprocher c'était le fait que ça n'était pas les vacances scolaires. Mais Felicity s'en fichait royalement. Elle savait que ses enfants n'avaient aucun problème sur le plan scolaire, ils étaient même en avance sur tout. Mia avait passé une classe et restait parmi les meilleures élèves si ce n'est la meilleure et Lucas était premier de sa classe. C'est la voix guillerette de son fils qui la sortit de ses interrogations. Elle se baissa et l'accueillit avec plaisir. Elle le serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce week-end ?

\- C'est une surprise mon chaton.

C'était toujours la question de Lucas le vendredi. Il aimait les week-end. Notamment parce qu'il avait toujours un match de soccer. Mais la saison était quasiment terminée et les matchs se comptaient maintenant sur les doigts d'une main. D'ailleurs le prochain avait lieu dans quinze jours ce qui les amenaient au week-end camping pour l'anniversaire de Lara. Felicity ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'organiser mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir ses enfants.

Mia ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre. Felicity embrassa son aînée puis ensemble ils regagnèrent la voiture. Pendant qu'ils lui parlaient de leur journée d'école, des maux et des histoires hilarantes ou non de leurs amies, Felicity les mena à l'aéroport.

\- Maman que faisons-nous ici ?

Mia regarda par la vitre ébahie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris l'avion c'était à noël. Quand elle avait l'âge de Lucas. Ils étaient allés passer les fêtes de Noël à la montagne en famille.

\- Nous partons en vacances. Tous les trois.

\- Wow !

Lucas cria ce mot avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il n'en revenait pas. Ils allaient en vacances. Rien que tous les trois. Il souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était petit lors de leurs dernières vacances et n'avait plus vraiment de souvenirs.

\- Et papa ?

Mia semblait un peu plus sur la réserve que son frère. Elle avait l'air heureuse, mais bien sûr l'absence de son père devait l'étonner même s'il ne faisait plus rien avec eux.

\- Il ne voulait pas nous accompagner.

C'était tout ce que Felicity put lui répondre. Elle n'allait quand même pas dire à sa fille que son père n'était toujours pas au courant de leur escapade.

\- Comme d'habitude quoi ! Hé bien tant pis pour lui. Nous, on va s'amuser.

Et sur cet air jovial, ils descendirent de la voiture. Un membre de personnel vînt sortir la valise du coffre, vérifia les passeports de la famille et ensuite ils embarquèrent.

Vingt minutes plus tard l'avion quittait le sol de Starling en direction de Tahiti sous les questions des enfants et des photos de l'endroit où Felicity comptait les emmener. Ils étaient excités et avaient hâte d'arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que Felicity semble partir comme une voleuse, en tout cas ça y ressemble mais Oliver semble à mille lieues de leur vie et de la réalité mais n'oublions pas qu'elle a essayé de lui parler mais qu'il n'a pas été réceptif.
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un énorme merci encore aux personne qui me lisent. Voilà le moment que vous attendez tous, la lecture de ce fameux courrier retrouvé.

Oliver sortit la feuille que contenait l'enveloppe. Elle était noircie de l'écriture de sa femme.

Oliver,

Ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te parler mais en vain alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu prendrais le temps de me lire. Je voulais t'informer que je partais pour la semaine avec les enfants. J'avais besoin de vacances et je pense que les enfants aussi.

Je voulais aussi te dire qu'à notre retour qui se fera vendredi, je te déposerai les enfants pour le week-end. Je pense qu'avec cette phrase tu auras compris que je ne reviendrais pas à la maison.

Oliver relut cette phrase à plusieurs reprises. Elle le quittait. Il l'avait compris quand il avait vu les armoires vides, mais à la lecture de la première ligne il s'était dit que peut-être n'avait-elle voulue que lui faire peur, qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il risquait en continuant de placer son travail en priorité. Or là c'était écrit noir sur blanc. Elle lui laisserait ses enfants pour le week-end, et elle, elle irait il ne savait où. Il continua sa lecture des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel et pourtant il en avait la preuve dans les mains.

Je ne pensais pas te quitter mais dernièrement, notre fille m'a fait remarquer que j'avais perdu mon sourire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait bien que j'étais malheureuse et qu'elle détestait me voir de la sorte. Alors j'ai essayé Oliver, de sourire, de rire avec elle et Lucas pour masquer ma tristesse, je l'ai fait et je le fais encore pour eux. Mais je suis las de cette vie qui n'en est plus une. Je suis las de faire semblant, las d'être la personne que tu attends que je sois. C'est à dire qui accepte tout sans broncher quitte à être malheureuse ce que je suis sans aucun doute.

Jamais il ne lui avait demandé d'accepter de se taire, d'ailleurs elle ne se gênait pas pour lui dire quand ça n'allait pas et ils se disputaient, il faisait des efforts pour elle. Pour eux. À l'évidence il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait et maintenant qu'elle partait, il s'en rendait compte. Il tenterait de discuter avec elle quand elle viendrait déposer les enfants. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui faire entendre raison, peut-être qu'elle accepterait ses excuses ?

Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, nos enfants non plus. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière Mia m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas me lever à la même heure qu'eux parce qu'elle s'ennuyait lors du petit déjeuner. La raison tu la connais probablement mais je vais tout de même te l'écrire. Tes enfants mangent, et toi tu ne leur décroches pas un mot. C'est le seul moment de la journée que tu peux partager avec eux et évidemment tu n'en fais rien. Comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

Comment ? Il se posait la question parce qu'elle venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Oui comment ?

Lui qui aimait ses enfants plus que tout, qui ne jurait que par eux et leurs exploits, il les avait tout bonnement abandonnés. Il ne partageait plus rien avec eux, n'allait plus au match de soccer de Lucas qui pourtant était plus que bon. Il adorait aller voir son petit garçon jouer chaque samedi. Il avait passé du bon temps au bord du terrain avec les autres papas qui ne cessaient de lui vanter l'agilité de son fils balle au pied. Tous ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il irait loin dans ce milieu et lui, il rétorquait que ce qu'il voulait avant tout c'était que Lucas soit heureux et épanoui. Ce qu'il était sans aucun doute. Il était tellement doué qu'il évoluait dans la catégorie supérieure.

Quant à Mia elle prenait des cours de théâtre et adorait ça. Il avait toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à lui faire réciter ses textes et même à jouer certains personnages avec elle. Mais il n'avait plus vu aucune de ses présentations parce qu'il plaçait toujours le travail avant tout. Pourquoi sa vie s'était transformée ? Pourquoi avait-il balayé de sa vie tous ces bons moments qu'il partageait avec ses enfants ? Il n'avait aucune réponse si ce n'est cet attentat qui l'avait transformé.

Je sais que la ville et tous les maux qui lui sont arrivés t'ont beaucoup accaparé. Tu m'avais promis qu'une fois la sécurité en place, ça changerait, que tout redeviendrait comme avant, alors j'ai attendu, j'ai pris mon mal en patience et me suis dit que ça n'était que l'histoire d'une petite année sauf que ça s'éternise. Pas parce que la sécurité met du temps à se mettre en place, ça non, tout y est ! Je t'ai même aidé dans ce projet et aujourd'hui j'en viens à le regretter. De t'avoir suivi, d'avoir laissé ton travail t'accaparer de la sorte surtout qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu que cela arrive. Je veux dire par là que je suis vice-présidente de la société de tes parents, Thea présidente mais en aucun cas nous mettons nos familles à l'écart et tu sais pourquoi Oliver ? Bien sûr que tu le sais nous en avons déjà discuté mais tu as dû oublier ou passer outre. Parce que Thea et moi savons déléguer.

Et elle avait raison. Elles déléguaient, tout comme ses parents l'avaient fait avant elles pour qu'ils puissent jouir Thea et lui d'une vie familiale stable avec des parents présents malgré une gestion d'entreprise. Ça n'était pourtant pas difficile, tout le monde y étaient arrivés, sauf lui. Il avait pris les rênes de la mairie six ans plus tôt et au début il déléguait, il y arrivait. Ça fonctionnait très bien de cette façon alors pourquoi avait-il changé sa façon de travailler ? Mais la question était pourquoi ne revenait-il pas à sa façon de faire qui était tout aussi efficace ?

Simplement parce qu'il était devenu un maniaque du contrôle. Il aimait que tout soit parfait et il vérifiait absolument tout, la moindre installation. Il passait beaucoup de temps sur les chantiers également, supervisant les travaux alors qu'il avait au sein de son équipe des personnes qualifiées pour ce genre de choses. Et c'était comme ça pour absolument tout. Le peu de temps qu'il lui restait de sa journée c'est à dire pas grand-chose, une heure peut-être, il la passait à la salle de sport où il entretenait son corps d'apollon.

Et heureusement sinon nos pauvres enfants n'auraient ni papa, ni maman. Ça n'était pas la vie que j'avais envisagé pour eux et je ne veux pas non plus poursuivre ma vie sur la voie que nous avons emprunté. Pour qu'un couple soit en échec il faut être deux. J'ai ma part de responsabilités, je le sais et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tout fait pour sauver notre couple, mais les faits sont là, notre couple est mort depuis des mois maintenant.

Comment pouvait-elle encore prendre la responsabilité de leurs échecs alors qu'à l'évidence il était le seul fautif ? Elle avait fait plus qu'essayer, elle lui avait dit à maintes reprises qu'elle ne supportait plus ses absences, ni même son silence. Qu'elle désirât que leur vie redevienne ce qu'elle était mais il ne l'avait écoutée que d'une oreille, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était obnubilé par la sécurité, parce que lorsqu'il fermait les yeux tout ce qu'il voyait était ces corps allongés sur le sol froid de l'hiver agonisants, mourants pour la plupart sans qu'aucun soin n'ait pu leur être apporté tellement le nombre de victimes était important.

Des milliers de blessés dont la vie n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été, des personnes qui luttaient encore chaque jour contre un handicap, des personnes toujours dans le coma, deux milles cinq cent morts, c'était l'horrible chiffre qui dansait devant ses yeux chaque fois qu'il devait prendre une quelconque décision concernant la ville. Il ne voulait plus revivre ce cauchemar alors il se donnait corps et âme pour sa ville. Et maintenant en tenant cette lettre dans ses mains il réalisa qu'il n'avait récolté que ce qu'il avait semé. Il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue qu'il effaça du revers de la main avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

Le pire dans tout ça Oliver c'est que je t'aime à tel point que de te quitter me fais mal mais je préfère le faire maintenant avant que j'en vienne à te détester.

Mia et Lucas t'appelleront en face time dans la semaine afin de te donner l'heure à laquelle je te les déposerai. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te parle. Je n'en aurai pas la force. Je te laisse. À bientôt.

Il laissa pendre la lettre au bout de sa main. Il avait tout gâché. Il avait rendu sa femme malheureuse alors qu'il n'avait voulu que son bonheur. Il s'était promis de l'aimer comme un fou, de la chérir, de la faire rire et sourire chaque jour que ferait leur vie, mais il avait échoué. Pourtant ils s'aimaient comme des fous, elle l'aimait toujours, elle l'avait dit dans sa lettre mais peut-être croyait-elle l'aimer encore ? Peut-être que ces journées loin de lui, lui montrerait qu'en fait elle n'était avec lui que par habitude ? Non, il ne devait pas aller sur ce chemin-là. Si elle n'avait plus rien ressentit pour lui, elle lui aurait signifié. Felicity n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face, loin de là. C'était une personne entière, franche et honnête. Alors si elle disait l'aimer, c'est que ça devait être vrai. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Il arriverait peut-être à regagner son cœur et à la faire réintégrer la maison familiale ? Il allait tout faire pour, car il était hors de question que ses enfants vivent une vie d'enfant de parents divorcés, pas alors qu'il y avait encore un infime espoir. Sur ces bonnes paroles il regagna l'étage l'âme en peine, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment, sa femme était partie en vacances avec leurs enfants. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Non. Non car elle lui avait demandé à maintes reprises qu'ils y aillent et il avait refusé prétextant avoir du travail, privant sa famille de vacances et d'il ne savait quoi encore à cause de ses idées et ses envies. Il posa la lettre sur sa table de nuit, se dirigea vers la douche avant de se coucher. Cette nuit-là, il eut un mal fou à s'endormir, tentant d'organiser sa journée du lundi.

Oliver arriva à la mairie peu avant huit heures, il pria sa secrétaire Jane de convoquer tous les conseillers dans la salle de réunion pour neuf heures. Il s'installa ensuite à son bureau, sortit les notes qu'il avait écrites lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'aube et les mit au clair.

À neuf heures tapantes, il était en salle de réunion avec tous ses conseillers. Il les salua un à un avant de gagner son siège en bout de table. Il présenta le travail qu'il y avait pour la semaine et délégua le tout. Les conseillers semblaient tous très étonnés par cette nouvelle façon de travailler mais aucun ne rechigna après tout ils étaient là pour travailler ce qu'ils ne faisaient quasiment plus depuis que le maire avait décidé de tout prendre à sa charge. Son adjoint John Diggle qui était aussi un ami de la famille depuis des années resta assis alors que les autres se levaient, se dirigeant chacun vers la tâche qui leur avait été attribué.

Chacun avait son planning pour la semaine. Ça n'avait pas été compliqué pour Oliver d'attribuer les taches, il connaissait bien ses membres et savait qui était apte à certaines choses ou pas. Le plus compliqué pour lui avait été d'envoyer des personnes compétentes pour s'occuper des problèmes que rencontraient actuellement la construction de la ligne de métro. Finalement il avait pris la décision de s'en occuper personnellement avec John. Cela ne lui prendrait que la matinée, à la suite de ça il avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec sa mère. C'était déjà la cinquième ou sixième fois qu'il reportait, il ne savait plus, il avait perdu le compte mais elle, elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer. Bref il comptait bien honorer son déjeuner cette fois, ainsi que tous ceux qui s'ensuivraient.

Une fois que la pièce fut vidée, John prit la parole.

\- Ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidé à écouter Felicity ? Tu délègues ?

\- Elle m'a quitté John.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de pleurer mais devant son ami, il avait perdu de son assurance et avait fini par craquer.

C'était la première fois depuis deux ans que son ami le vit en pleurs. Oliver ne pleurait que très rarement. Il avait versé des larmes de joie lors de son mariage et celui de sa sœur, lors de la naissance de Mia et Lucas, mais c'était à peu près tout. Et lors de l'attentat il avait pleuré les morts comme tous les habitants de cette ville.

\- Je suis désolé mec.

John ne trouva rien d'autre à lui répondre même s'il aurait voulu lui dire le fond de sa pensée, son ami n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sa femme l'avait quitté et s'il y avait bien un couple pour lequel John pensait que ça n'arriverait pas, c'était les Queen.

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Elle reviendra. C'est Felicity mec. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans toi et l'inverse est vrai aussi.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer même si sur l'instant il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Elle m'aime encore. Elle... elle m'a laissé une lettre expliquant sa décision. Elle est malheureuse.

\- Je le sais mec.

Diggle ne put dire que ça, car oui il savait. Tout le monde le savait, sauf Oliver. La jeune femme ne souriait plus, elle était cernée, irritable, ses cheveux semblaient malades. Elle avait perdu du poids, ne parlait que très peu, s'enfermait chez elle dès qu'elle avait terminé sa journée de travail. Elle ne sortait plus et refusait les invitations car chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait elle était seule avec les enfants. Oliver n'était plus présent à ses côtés et elle en souffrait.

\- Je... je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne suis qu'un sale putain d'égoïste.

Il hurla la dernière phrase avant d'éclater en sanglot.

John ne le voyait pas comme tel et Felicity non plus, ni même sa famille. Il était loin d'être égoïste au contraire ce qu'il avait fait pour la ville était compréhensible et généreux, mais il s'était perdu en chemin, voulant tout mener de front ce qui était impossible sans y laisser des plumes. Et malheureusement c'est sa famille qui en faisait les frais.

Dig posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, ni que dire. Il ne savait pas où était la jeune femme, ni même dans quelles circonstances elle avait quitté Oliver.

Le jeune homme se reprit, il tira un mouchoir de l'une des boites qui traînaient sur les tables, essuya ses larmes avant de répondre aux interrogations muettes de son ami.

\- Tu ne sais pas où elle aurait pu partir en vacances ?

Dig lui posa la question même s'il était peu probable qu'il le sache. Il connaissait Felicity et elle n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Non. Elle n'a rien dit. Juste qu'elle avait emmené les enfants et que je les verrais en Face Time dans la semaine. Je ne sais même pas quand.

\- Ça ressemble un peu à un Burn out...

\- C'est plus que ça John, nous le savons très bien. Elle m'a quitté. Et …

Il inspira profondément, il avait du mal à parler, les larmes étaient toujours là, prêtent à couler.

\- Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir la récupérer. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire que tout est de ma faute et j'en suis conscient.

\- Vraiment ? Non parce que Felicity a essayé de te faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie et tu n'as rien changé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En supposant que tu y arrives évidemment.

\- Je sais d'accord. Je sais qu'elle me l'a demandé et que j'ai ignoré ses demandes et sa souffrance. Je sais aussi que si je la perds je serai le seul à blâmer. Et pour ce qui est de la nouvelle organisation de toute façon il faudra que ça fonctionne car je compte bien récupérer ma famille. Il est hors de question que je ne vois mes enfants qu'un week-end tous les quinze jours.

En le disant haut et fort il prit conscience que ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et pourtant, il avait tout fichu en l'air. Il avait ses enfants avec lui chaque jour, pouvant en profiter et n'en avait rien fait. C'est quand on perd ce qu'on a de plus précieux qu'on se rend compte de l'importance de ce qu'on avait et Oliver en faisait maintenant les frais.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois reprenant contenance puis il fit un signe à Diggle de le suivre. Le chantier l'attendait et il comptait ne pas se mettre en retard pour son déjeuner avec sa mère qui allait être riche en émotion.

#0#

Moira était attablée au « Garden » attendant son fils avec impatience. Elle regarda le texto qui venait d'arriver sur son téléphone et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il était là, il allait arriver, c'était réel. Après des mois de reports ou de refus, son fils acceptait enfin un déjeuner avec elle. Plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsqu'elle avait vu un texto d'Oliver, elle s'était dit qu'il annulait une fois de plus mais quand elle l'avait lu, elle en était presque tombée de sa chaise. Il allait honorer leur rendez-vous après plus de trente refus. Elle l'avait relu deux fois pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tour.

Oliver entra dans le petit restaurant dans lequel sa famille avait une table réservée pour n'importe quel service et à n'importe quel moment. Il s'avança vers celle-ci et vit que sa mère était déjà installée. Elle se leva à son arrivée et le prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il soit là devant elle, et surtout rien que pour elle parce qu'évidemment elle voyait son fils mais jamais en dehors de son travail. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds au manoir et qu'il refusait le peu de repas dominical que Moira faisait encore. Si elle voyait ses petits-enfants c'était uniquement grâce à sa belle-fille qui les amenait une à deux fois par semaine.

\- Comment tu vas mon beau garçon ?

\- Je... En fait pas très bien. »

Il avait d'abord pensé lui mentir en premier lieu mais le fait qu'il était là devant elle, signifiait que rien n'allait. Si ça avait été le cas il serait sûrement à son bureau travaillant tout en déjeunant un truc que sa secrétaire serait allée lui acheter.

\- Des problèmes à la mairie ?

\- Non, de ce côté-là tout va très bien. »

Il inspira posa ses deux mains sur la table puis leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de sa mère.

\- Je... je suis désolé maman de ne pas avoir été un bon fils ces dernières années. De vous avoir mis de côté papa et toi, d'avoir annulé nos rendez-vous, de ne pas avoir assisté à nos repas familiaux. De m'être perdu dans le travail et de vous avoir fait du mal.

Moira, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à de telles excuses de la part de son fils. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit assis en face d'elle.

\- Wow... Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?

Oliver esquissa un petit sourire. Il alla de nouveau prendre la parole mais le serveur se présenta pour prendre leurs commandes. Moira commanda comme à son habitude, une entrecôte cuite à point accompagnée d'une salade et d'un verre de vin. Oliver n'avait pas très faim. Une boule lui obstruait la gorge depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre de Felicity et il était certain de ne pas arriver à avaler quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait réussi à boire qu'une tasse de café à son réveil et une autre tasse dans la matinée.

Il commanda donc une salade d'avocat et de thon accompagnée d'une bouteille d'eau.

\- J'accepte tes excuses Oliver. J'espère que ta femme a eu droit aux mêmes et que tu vas te reprendre parce que sinon, tu risques de la perdre mon fils.

Les yeux d'Oliver se brouillèrent de larmes qu'il s'efforça de contenir. Il s'était déjà ridiculisé plus tôt à pleurer devant son meilleur ami et il n'allait pas s'y remettre alors qu'il était dans un restaurant bondé.

\- Je... Je crains de l'avoir déjà perdue maman. Elle... elle m'a laissé une lettre. Elle est partie. Elle a emmené les enfants en vacances, je ne sais pas où et... Et elle va me les laisser ce week-end.

Moira n'en était pas étonnée. Sa belle-fille, qui n'était que joie de vivre, qui mettait toujours de la bonne humeur lors des repas de famille, qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde, qui sortait, voyait de monde, qui était épanouie grâce à l'amour que lui portait Oliver, grâce à ce lien si spécial qui les unissait et les rendait tous deux pétillants de vie et qui en faisait baver plus d'un, elle la première, s'était éteinte.

Moira était heureuse et épanouie avec Robert, ils s'aimaient mais ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'amour que se portaient son fils et sa belle-fille. Entre eux, c'était une évidence. Moira connaissait déjà un peu Felicity avant leur rencontre puisqu'elle travaillait chez QC. C'était Robert qui l'avait engagée, elle était travailleuse, fonceuse et surtout très intelligente. Robert n'avait pas arrêté de lui vanter ses qualités.

Elle faisait partie de leur famille depuis quinze maintenant et Moira aimait Felicity comme sa propre fille. C'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Mais ces derniers mois elle avait vu sa belle-fille malheureuse, elle l'avait vue s'éteindre petit à petit, se renfermer sur elle-même. Cette femme pétillante n'était devenue que l'ombre d'elle-même. Felicity ne s'était jamais plainte de rien, n'avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes. Elle était d'une loyauté sans faille envers son fils et jamais elle ne l'aurait accusé de tous les maux et pourtant aux yeux de Moira il le méritait. Moira avait essayé d'en discuter avec Oliver mais il disait toujours que tout allait bien entre eux et qu'elle se faisait des idées.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as accepté le repas Oliver. Tu voulais de la compassion ? Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu en auras. Ça fait des mois que ta femme ne va pas bien à cause de tes absences, de la distance que tu mets entre vous. Des mois que je te dis qu'elle ne va pas bien. Si tu avais fait l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est elle qui serait attablée ici avec toi.

Oliver détestait ce sermon mais il l'avait mérité alors il l'accepta sans broncher. Sa mère avait raison et il savait aussi que si elle devait prendre parti, ça ne serait pas pour lui. Elle l'aimait sans aucun doute mais elle aimait tout autant Felicity. Tout le monde l'aimait.

\- Écoute Oliver, rien n'est perdu d'accord. » Se reprit Moira en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne. « Tant qu'un divorce n'a pas été prononcé il y a toujours de l'espoir. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire non ?

Oliver hocha la tête. Il le savait et aurait dû le faire depuis bien longtemps. Ce matin il avait délégué et tout semblait s'être bien passé. Il avait eu les comptes rendus de chacun sur sa boite mail et aucun incident n'avait été déclaré.

\- J'ai commencé à déléguer ce matin. J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile pour moi qui aime tout contrôler mais j'ai réussi à le faire. J'ai également pris un rendez-vous avec un thérapeute car je pense avoir besoin d'aide.

\- C'est déjà un bon début Oliver. Et demander de l'aide est un grand pas aussi. Je suis sûre que ça va t'aider et que Felicity verra les efforts que tu fais.

Oliver grimaça à cette réflexion. Les verrait-elle vraiment ? Elle partait vivre ailleurs alors il doutait qu'elle voit quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'allait rien lâcher, sa mère avait raison tant qu'il n'avait pas reçu de demande de divorce tout était encore possible. Le déjeuner s'éternisa jusqu'à quatorze heures. Oliver paya la note et regagna son véhicule le cœur un peu plus léger que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Sa mère avait réussi à apaiser ses craintes, l'avait rassuré malgré un départ un peu difficile et elle avait même réussi à le faire rire un peu en lui racontant les pitreries de ses enfants qu'il avait manqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A vos clavier ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ou plutôt lire vos commentaires.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le mardi venait de s'écouler lentement pour Oliver, bien trop lentement à son goût. Comble de l'ironie, sa famille lui manquait. Il quitta la mairie en même temps que tout le monde c'est à dire dix-huit heures pétantes et il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à l'heure du couché. Il tenta une énième fois d'appeler sa femme mais sans succès. Il tombait encore sur le répondeur comme pour les cent derniers appels qu'il avait pu passer depuis son absence. Elle ne voulait plus de lui, mais lui ne voulait pas la laisser partir même si à l'évidence, elle était déjà partie.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis soupira. Cinq jours qu'elle l'avait quitté, emmenant ses enfants. Cinq longs jours qu'il était sans nouvelle. Cinq jours de solitude. Non, il se mentait à lui-même ça n'en faisait que deux. Depuis la lecture de cette fameuse lettre car aussi dur que c'était de l'admettre, il ne s'était quand même pas vraiment inquiété de son absence, pire encore il s'était plus ou moins délecté de l'absence de sa famille pour sombrer encore plus dans son travail. Il se secoua la tête, il faisait vraiment un piètre partenaire et un horrible père. Ça n'était pas étonnant que sa femme s'était enfuie comme une voleuse.

\- Oliver ?

Il sursauta à cet appel, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'interpeller et à l'air qu'elle affichait, il savait qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il s'était attendu à la voir débarquer bien plus tôt et avait même était étonné de ne pas l'avoir déjà affronté.

\- Comment as-tu pu ?

Elle lui hurla dessus, sans même prêter attention aux personnes qui marchaient dans la rue, se retournant sur elle qui lui hurler dessus.

\- Comment ?

Oliver se frotta les yeux, déjà las de la conversation qui l'attendait.

\- Bonsoir Thea. Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît ne pas te donner en spectacle ?

\- Je me fiche de tous ces gens figure toi... par contre tu sais de qui je ne me fiche pas ? De ma famille contrairement à toi.

Oliver accusa le coup. Décidément ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il s'avança vers elle, la snoba et continua sa route.

\- Oh ! Je te parle Oliver !

Il s'arrêta dans ses pas et se tourna vers elle.

\- Et je t'écouterai quand nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes Thea. Je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie, ni même me faire sermonner par ma petite sœur devant les citoyens. Alors tu viens ou pas ?

Thea le suivit. Il ouvrit la porte de la mairie, s'effaça pour laisser passer sa sœur puis l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre la direction de son bureau. Il referma la porte puis s'installa derrière son poste de travail tandis que sa sœur posa ses fesses directement sur le bois du bureau à quelques centimètres de lui et commença à cracher son venin.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ça. Elle fit un geste circulaire, montrant la pièce. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as tout détruit ! Pourquoi ? Pour cette ville et ses habitants. Tu as abandonné ta famille pour des étrangers qui se fichent pas mal au final de toute cette sécurité que tu as mis en place.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Ce n'est pas ce que dise les chiffres, ni même les mails et les lettres des habitants que je reçois par centaines chaque mois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de lire leurs émois ? De la fierté ? Non ! Je suis sûre que non ton côté super-héros doit t'apporter l'envie d'en faire encore plus au détriment de ta famille. D'ailleurs peut-être que dans ces lettres, il te demande des améliorations et toi, tu te jettes la tête la première dans leurs idées qui te maintiennent de plus en plus occupé.

Elle était très en colère. Oliver leva la main voulant en placer une mais elle reprit de plus belle.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit Oliver parce que ça ne me regardait pas et je pensais que Felicity se plaisait dans cette vie, que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être tout le temps seule avec les enfants que ce soit aux réunions familiales, aux matchs de Lucas où même aux représentations de Mia. Elle t'excusait toujours et disait que tu avais fait ton maximum mais que tu étais débordé.

Et c'était vrai, elle ne mentait pas. Il était débordé de travail mais ça n'était pas une raison suffisante pour oublier le reste, ce qui aurait dû être le plus important, sa famille.

-Il y a trois semaines, quand je suis allée voir la présentation de Mia, celle dans laquelle elle tenait le rôle principal, j'ai vu qu'elle te cherchait dans la salle, j'ai vu sa déception de ne pas te trouver parmi nous, c'était subtil, à peine perceptible mais c'était bien là, dans son regard. Tu aurais dû la voir putain... elle a réussi à faire pleurer le public. Mais elle s'en fichait de tous ses gens qui l'ovationnaient car la seule personne dont elle aurait voulu un peu d'attention n'était pas présente. Quand elle nous a rejoint, elle s'est jetée sur Felicity et s'est mise à pleurer parce que tu n'étais pas venu alors que tu lui avais promis d'être là. Quel genre de père fait des promesses qu'il sait qu'il sera incapable de tenir ? Toi. Toi est de ce genre-là.

Et il en était désolé d'être devenu ce type. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il en était arrivé là et il était en colère contre lui pour le comportement qu'il avait eu. Il avait toujours dit à ses enfants de ne pas faire de promesses s'ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir les tenir. Il leur avait expliqué que c'était mal et que ça pouvait faire beaucoup de tort. À l'évidence il aurait dû retenir ses propres conseils pour lui car il avait fait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Et dieu seul savait qu'il avait dû commettre d'autres erreurs de ce genre ces derniers temps.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu en arriverais là, pas avec l'éducation que nous avons reçue, pas alors que nos parents ont toujours tout fait pour être avec nous malgré leurs responsabilités qui étaient tout aussi importantes que celles que tu as aujourd'hui. Alors dis-moi Oliver est-ce que toutes ces personnes, cette ville méritent vraiment tous les sacrifices que tu as fait ?

Il marmonna un « je suppose que non » mais Thea ne l'entendit pas trop occupée à lui cracher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Est-ce que tes citoyens auront de la compassion pour toi lorsque ton divorce sera prononcé et que tu perdras la garde de tes enfants ? Tu sais quoi ? Quand j'ai vu que Felicity n'était pas au bureau lundi et que son bras droit m'a informé qu'elle était partie en vacances, je me suis dit ça y est, Oliver s'est enfin décidé à prendre du bon temps avec sa famille. J'étais tellement heureuse pour elle et les enfants. Puis maman est passée à mon bureau cet après-midi et elle m'a dit que vous aviez déjeuné ensemble la veille. Elle n'a pas eu besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprenne que Felicity était partie seule.

Thea se leva, attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- J'espère que tout ça, ça en valait vraiment la peine. Finit-elle avant de partir claquant la porte, laissant son frère seul.

Oliver fixa la porte close. Elle était partie et il n'avait pas réussi à en placer une. Ceci dit, qu'aurait-il bien pu dire pour sa défense ? Les faits étaient là. Il n'avait été que déception pour toute sa famille.

#0#

Felicity et les enfants avaient atterrit à Tahiti quelques heures plus tôt sous un magnifique couché de soleil après treize heures de vol. Elle avait eu un mal fou à réveiller ses enfants qui étaient profondément endormis dans la petite chambre du jet privé qu'elle avait loué pour le voyage. Ils étaient maintenant sur la terrasse de leur chambre d'hôtel profitant de l'air tiède que leur offrait le climat.

Mia était toute excitée par cette petite aventure et tentait de deviner à quel animal appartenait les petits bruits qu'elle entendait. Il était près de minuit heure locale, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez Felicity malgré une petite sieste dans l'avion mais ses enfants étaient trop énervés pour se coucher. Ils restèrent encore un moment sur la terrasse puis Felicity finit par les coucher après les avoir aidés à se doucher.

Elle s'allongea à son tour, alluma son téléphone pour vérifier ses appels. Oliver l'avait appelé deux fois. Elle soupira. À quoi s'était-elle attendue au juste ? Il se fichait pas mal d'eux alors le fait qu'elle ait emmené les enfants devait être le cadet de ses soucis. Au contraire, il devait être l'homme le plus heureux. Il avait la maison pour lui durant une semaine. Une semaine dans le calme sans femme pour l'enquiquiner, ni enfants qui chahutaient gentiment en fond sonore. Elle programma un réveil sur son téléphone pour le lendemain puis s'allongea.

Finalement le réveil ne fut pas nécessaire. Les enfants se réveillèrent à 4 heures du matin en très grande forme. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Felicity qui peinait à sortir du lit. Décidément le jet lag était bien difficile. Évidemment les enfants, étaient encore calés à l'heure américaine et elle, ayant peu dormi dans l'avion n'avait pas eu son quota de sommeil.

Elle finit par se lever une heure trente plus tard après avoir flemmardé au lit avec Mia et Lucas. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose à la télévision pour les divertir et avait réussi à dormir d'un seul œil. Maintenant ils étaient sur la terrasse admirant le lever du soleil. Mia ne cessait de prendre des photos avec l'appareil que Felicity avait emporté. Elle s'extasiait de tout ce qui l'entourait ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle avait fait le bon choix en les emmenant ici.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, elle emmena ses enfants à Papeete pour visiter le marché. À leur arrivée, un local passa un collier de fleurs de tiaré au cou des enfants qui n'étaient que joie et sourire. Felicity pour sa part reçue une fleur qu'il plaça avec attention dans ses cheveux. Ils déambulèrent ensuite une partie de la matinée dans les allées hautement colorées, appréciant chacun des stands de vêtements, de bijoux artisanaux, de sacs, et bien d'autres choses.

Ils goûtèrent aussi aux fruits locaux. Mia avait flashé sur une robe que Felicity lui avait acheté. Elle en avait profité pour s'en offrir une également. Si elle avait écouté Mia, elle serait ressortie avec beaucoup plus mais comme elle l'avait expliqué à sa fille leurs vacances ne faisaient que commencer et elle trouverait certainement d'autres choses à acheter au fil des jours. Elle acheta un petit ukulélé pour Lucas qui n'avait cessé de tirer sur son bras pour aller les regarder.

Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le stand, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller de bonheur et il l'avait suppliée afin qu'elle lui offre la réplique de celui de son héros Disney préféré « Coco ». Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui dire non et dans la voiture de location les menant à l'hôtel, Mia et elle écoutaient la mauvaise musique que Lucas jouait en grattant les cordes de son nouvel instrument.

L'après-midi, ils le passèrent à la plage de sable noir. Mia avait trouvé ça dégoûtant en arrivant mais avait vite fait abstraction de la couleur pour aller se baigner avec son frère. Felicity était allongée sur une serviette les surveillant. Ils étaient très bons nageurs. Oliver et elle leur avaient fait prendre des cours avant même qu'ils ne sachent marcher. Ayant leur propre piscine, ils avaient trouvé ça plus prudent. Mia revint vers elle en courant.

\- Maman, maman, je veux apprendre à faire ça.

Elle pointât du doigt des jeunes surfeurs qui semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais ?

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui Mia.

\- Demain ?

\- Non, demain nous partons vers une autre destination.

\- On reprend l'avion ?

\- Oui, nous allons visiter une autre île ma poupée.

\- Oh d'accord. Bon alors j'apprendrai plus tard.

Elle sourit à sa mère puis courut vers son frère qui était occupé à faire passer du sable entre ses mains, un sourire de contentement sur le visage.

Au retour de la plage ils tombèrent sur un énorme crabe se dirigeant vers les cocotiers qui longeaient la côte. Felicity avait prévenu ses enfants que ce genre de crustacé existait et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas les toucher.

\- Ils sont encore plus moches en vrai qu'en photo.

Lucas était tétanisé, tremblant d'effroi à la vue de cet énorme crabe qui filait droit vers le bosquet de cocotier.

\- Hé chaton, ça va aller.

Felicity se mit à sa hauteur et prit son menton entre ses mains.

\- Il est parti. Regarde. Il s'est enfui vers les cocotiers. Tu ne risques rien.

Le petit garçon jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit que sa maman avait raison. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette bestiole répugnante, juste la vue de sa sœur courant vers eux en criant.

\- Maman !

Felicity se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers sa fille le cœur battant au ton qu'elle avait employé, craignant le pire.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai réussi à le prendre en photo pour le montrer à papa quand on rentrera.

\- Tu l'as poursuivi ?

\- Non maman, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai juste vu sur quel arbre il grimpait. Regarde il est sur celui-là.

Elle pointa l'arbre et Felicity put voir l'horrible bestiole grimper en s'aidant de ses pinces. Le voir de la sorte lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle attrapa la main de ses enfants et s'éloigna avec eux d'un pas rapide vers la voiture, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et l'horrible crustacé.

Le lendemain matin ils partirent en excursion pour visiter les trois cascades. Puis ensuite ils gagnèrent l'aéroport valise en main afin de mettre le cap sur Bora Bora où Felicity avait réservé un bungalow sur pilotis.

\- Wow on va vraiment dormir ici maman ?

Lucas s'extasia de la vue. Les bungalows étaient disposés en cercle en plein milieu de la mer réunis entre eux par des passerelles en bois.

\- Oui, chaton. On va y passer deux nuits et ensuite nous irons finir nos vacances sur une autre partie de l'île.

Mia s'était arrêtée et regardait cette grande marée bleue qui les entouraient. Elle replaça la fleur de tiaré qu'on lui avait placé dans les cheveux à l'accueil de l'hôtel puis se tourna vers sa mère et déclara :

\- C'est génial ! Je ne veux plus jamais partir d'ici. On peut rester ici pour toujours maman ?

\- Non Mia, j'aime bien ici mais on va manquer à papa. Pas vraie maman ?

\- Oh regardez, des petits requins comme sur les photos que je vous ai montré.

La diversion était la bienvenue, Felicity ne savait que répondre. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit à ses enfants qu'à l'issue de cette semaine, ils iraient voir leur père seuls et passeraient le week-end avec lui sans elle. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leurs vacances. Elle avait d'ailleurs bloqué les appels sur son téléphone afin d'être tranquille. Elle pensait qu'à cette heure, Oliver avait découvert la lettre. Elle débloquerait le tout le soir venu et verrait combien de fois il l'avait contactée.

Felicity pressa ses enfants vers le bungalow ils avaient une session d'initiation à la plongée de prévu et elle ne voulait pas se mettre en retard. Le programme du lendemain serait la visite de l'aquarium où les enfants et elle pourraient nager avec toutes sortes de poissons ainsi que d'énormes raies et des requins. Cette partie faisait un peu peur à son fils mais Felicity saurait le rassurer en temps voulu. Elle avait très hâte d'y être. Elle n'avait rien prévu pour l'après-midi, alors ils aviseraient puis le mardi matin ils prendraient un vol à destination de Moorea où ils passeraient le reste de la semaine qui sera encore bien rempli.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite de cette fiction. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie de tout cœur toutes les personnes qui me lisent.

Oliver était de retour chez lui après la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eu avec Thea. Il avait pris à emporter, pas très courageux de se préparer un dîner et avait mangé devant un match de football. Il avait pris plaisir à le regarder. L'équipe qu'il adulait depuis son adolescence avait gagné le match les menant ainsi premier du championnat. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu jusqu'à l'instant, mais ces petites choses qu'il avait délaissées lui avait manqué. Il éteignit la télévision et se leva du sofa emportant à la cuisine les cartons de son repas. Il jeta le tout puis monta se coucher. Il sortit de la douche en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, attrapa le tee-shirt qu'il avait préparé et couru dans la chambre. C'était l'appel qu'il attendait avec impatience depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre. Il décrocha tout en passant son tee-shirt.

\- Coucou papa.

\- Hé vous deux. Comment vous allez ?

Ses enfants étaient allongés côte à côte, probablement dans un lit recouvert de draps blancs. Ils avaient la peau tannée faisant ressortir leurs yeux bleus. Les cheveux blonds de Mia étaient rassemblés dans une tresse piquetée de fleurs et ceux de Lucas étaient coiffés en bataille lui donnant l'air d'un petit filou. Ce qu'il était sans aucun doute.

\- On va bien.

Ils répondirent à l'unisson ce qui tira un sourire à Oliver. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de les voir, de savoir qu'ils allaient bien.

\- C'est génial ici. J'aimerais ne jamais rentrer.

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra. Une peur soudaine l'envahit. Et si Felicity décidait de ne pas rentrer. Si elle décidait de prendre les paroles de sa fille au sérieux et de rester là où ils étaient ?

\- On a fait plein d'activité avec maman.

\- On a fait de la plongée papa. J'ai même touché des requins. Ils n'étaient pas méchants. Puis on a vu pleins de poissons.

Lucas ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur lorsqu'il racontait ses aventures. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il semblait tellement heureux.

\- Tu sais que némo il existe ? On en a vu plein, pas vrai Mia ?

\- Oui, et d'autres poissons multicolores. On a caressé des raies aussi. Elles étaient aussi grandes que Lucas.

\- Ça avait l'air génial cette sortie. Vous avez fait d'autres choses ? Demanda Oliver pressé d'en savoir plus sur leurs vacances.

\- Oui on vu des cascades. Et sur le chemin du retour il y avait une église rose. On a fait plein de photos, maman pourra te les envoyer.

\- Et aussi on est allés à la plage noire. L'eau est bleue mais le sable est noir. C'était bizarre au début. Ça semblait sale mais en fait c'était bien papa. On a ramassé des coquillages et on a vu un énorme crabe. J'ai eu très peur parce qu'ils peuvent pincer tu sais.

\- C'est seulement si tu les embêtes Lucas. Puis de toute façon, ils préfèrent les noix de coco. Rigola Mia de voir son petit frère encore terrorisé par les crabes.

Noix de coco, à voir les fleurs qui Mia avait dans les cheveux ça ressemblaient à des fleurs de tiarés, il en déduisit donc qu'ils étaient à Tahiti. Pas étonnant que sa fille ne voulait plus rentrer. Les paysages devaient être paradisiaques.

\- On a aussi pris l'avion deux fois déjà. On a changé d'endroit et hier on a dormi au milieu de l'eau. Il y avait un hamac sur lequel Lucas et moi on s'est allongés et en dessous c'était l'eau et on voyait les requins nager. Maintenant on est dans un nouvel endroit, sur une autre île mais on est toujours au milieu de l'eau c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de hamac mais ce n'est rien, c'est quand même super jolie.

Mia avait raconté tout ça s'en faire de pause, pressée de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu et fait.

\- Regarde papa. Lucas lui montra ce qui rassemblait à un début de chapeau. Il n'est pas encore terminé. Maman va m'aider tout à l'heure. C'est un chapeau en feuilles de cocotier.

\- C'est super beau. Oliver était admiratif. Tresser les feuilles de cette façon devait demander beaucoup de patience et Lucas n'en avait pas réellement.

\- Demain on va voir faire de la pirogue. Maman dit qu'on verra peut-être les baleines. S'extasia Mia impatiente de voir ces énormes mammifères pour de vrai.

\- Moi je me fiche des baleines je veux voir les dauphins. Ajouta Lucas avec sérieux.

Oliver sourit à leur petite divergence d'opinion. Il mourrait d'envie de leur demander delui passer Felicity mais elle avait dit qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas alors il n'en fit rien.

\- Hé papa, regarde ce que maman m'a acheté.

Lucas s'installa en tailleur, attrapa un objet qui était à portée de main et le posa sur ses genoux.

\- Wow ! Il est superbe. Mais attend c'est celui de Coco ?

\- Le même. Maman dit que je pourrais prendre des cours en rentrant parce que je ne sais pas en jouer et je crois que je lui casse les oreilles.

Oliver rit à cette réflexion. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, mais Felicity aimait bien trop ses enfants pour leur avouer une telle chose. Elle s'extasiait de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Qu'importe si ça l'agaçait, ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était leurs bonheurs.

\- Tu veux lui parler ? Lui demanda Mia.

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la fillette se leva, fit quelques pas et donna la tablette à sa mère.

\- Tiens maman papa veut te parler. Felicity prit la tablette que lui tendait sa fille avec un petit sourire, puis la posa sur ses genoux.

Le petit visage de Mia apparut de nouveau à l'écran.

\- Au revoir papa.

Il salua sa fille à son tour puis Lucas qui était venu lui dire au revoir puis il se retrouva seul avec sa femme. Elle était magnifique. Évidemment il ne voyait pas ses yeux qui étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Elle semblait être assise sur un fauteuil suspendu.

\- Juste pour que tu saches... je n'ai rien demandé à Mia. C'est elle qui t'a apporté la tablette sans mon consentement.

Il se sentait bête face à elle. Il ne savait que dire. Pourtant il en avait des choses à lui raconter. Des tas d'excuses à lui faire. Il inspira lourdement.

\- Comment tu vas ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponses. C'était plus que mérité. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de réellement savoir comment elle allait auparavant alors pourquoi lui répondrait-elle maintenant ?

\- Je... je voulais que tu saches que j'avais pris des dispositions à la mairie. Et demain je vois un thérapeute. Je sais que ça arrive tard. Que tu as dû en arriver à l'extrême pour que je me prenne en main mais...voilà tu sais.

Elle resta stoïque. Ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle le regardait.

\- Les enfants ont l'air heureux. C'est... c'est bien. Est-ce qu'ils savent pour... nous ?

Il souffla la dernière phrase ne voulant pas qu'ils entendent au cas où ils seraient proches d'elle et surtout parce que c'était difficile pour lui d'accepter qu'à l'issu de cette semaine elle le quitterait.

Elle lui fit simplement un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Ok... À quelle heure tu me les déposes vendredi ?

Elle lui montra six doigts pour lui indiquer l'horaire. S'il n'était pas stupide, ce qu'il n'était pas, de ça elle en était certaine il comprendrait qu'elle parlait du début de soirée

\- D'accord... Je vais préparer leurs chambres et organiser le week-end. Ça sera difficile d'égaler la semaine qu'ils auront passé avec toi mais je vais trouver de quoi les occuper.

Il faisait un monologue mais il s'en fichait totalement, il se saoulait de la vue de sa femme assise en tailleur sur ce fauteuil, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu turquoise aux motifs végétaux multicolores faisant ressortir son bronzage. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à l'identique de ceux de Mia à l'exception que la tresse de Felicity était faite sur le côté. Ses cheveux semblaient également plus blonds que d'habitude, le soleil avait dû les éclaircir. Il fit une capture d'écran voulant avoir un souvenir d'elle dans cette tenue avec ce décor paradisiaque en arrière-plan. Elle l'avait sûrement vu faire mais n'avait pas relevé.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer quelques photos de vos vacances ?

Nouvel haussement d'épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas... tu n'es pas obligée... je comprends et je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Elle bougea, changea de position. Elle attrapa un verre de cocktail qu'elle sirota à la paille.

\- Je vais te laisser. Il commence à se faire tard ici. Quelle heure est-il là où tu es ?

De nouveau elle montra six doigts pour indiquer l'heure locale.

\- OK. Dans ce cas je te souhaite une belle soirée.

Ça lui brisa le cœur de couper la conversation, mais quels autres choix avait-il ? Elle ne lui avait pas décroché un mot, avait semblé totalement indifférente à ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il l'avait rassurée pour les photos ne voulant pas la forcer même si son cœur lui hurlait de la supplier. Il savait que ça ne mènerait à rien, qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire parler en la forçant ou en lui hurlant dessus. Sa femme s'était retranchée dans une coquille qui pour l'heure lui semblait inaccessible.

Il avait merdé putain !

Il balança le livre qui traînait sur la table de chevet puis se leva. Il était trop énervé pour dormir, sa tête était emplie d'image d'elle. Il fixa un moment la capture d'écran qu'il avait fait avant de passer un short et se dirigea vers la piscine. Il plongea dans l'eau glaciale. Il faisait encore trop frais en ce début de printemps pour que l'eau soit réchauffée par les rayons de soleil mais Oliver s'en fichait. Il nagea avec vigueur jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses muscles.

De son côté Felicity posa la tablette sur la déserte où son verre de cocktail se trouvait plus tôt. Elle retira ses lunettes et essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à ce que Oliver quitte la conversation. Le voir lui avait fait autant de bien que de mal et elle en avait marre de ressentir ces sentiments contradictoires. Il s'était pris en main, il lui avait dit mais combien de temps ça allait durer ? Le connaissant probablement une à deux semaines et ensuite il repartirait dans ses travers. De toute façon elle s'en fichait. Il était un peu trop tard pour tout ça, il l'avait même souligné.

Elle soupira puis se leva. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Elle aurait tout le loisir de le faire une fois de retour chez eux. Il lui restait quelques jours de vacances et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle appela les enfants qui étaient probablement sur le ponton admirant les requins. Ils arrivèrent de suite. Elle avait de la chance qu'ils soient si dociles. Plus tôt elle avait vu une famille anglaise et les enfants semblaient ne pas écouter les conseils parentaux, et hier sur la plage une famille française semblait se disputer avec leurs enfants qui s'étaient un peu trop éloignés du bord de mer avec leurs bodyboards.

\- Est-ce qu'on finit ses chapeaux où est-ce qu'on va dîner ?

\- Dîner ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Une fois le dîner achevé, ils traînèrent un peu sur la plage, photographiant les tortues qu'ils trouvaient, les lézards qui longeaient les murs de l'hôtel puis ils rentrèrent lorsqu'ils n'y voyaient plus rien. Ils finirent leurs chapeaux puis se couchèrent. Des nouvelles aventures les attendaient le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon il a eu des nouvelles de ses enfants. Sa femme lui est devenue indifférente et oui ça fait mal ! D'un autre côté il voit ce que ça fait d'être ignoré non ? A vos claviers pour me donner votre ressenti sur ce chapitre.
> 
> A bientôt.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Merci pour vos messages, merci a ceux qui me laisse des reviews c'est gentil.
> 
> Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plait ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Felicity se massa la nuque qui était devenue raide à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était assoupie. Elle quitta son siège et marcha quelques minutes histoire de se dégourdir les jambes puis elle se rassit. Il lui restait encore quatre heures de vol avant d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Starling. Les vacances étaient belles et bien terminées et ça avait été un crève-cœur de quitter la Polynésie française et ses îles toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres. Le voyage avait été de courte durée mais ses enfants ne pouvaient pas se permettre de manquer l'école plus longtemps.

Elle sortit sa tablette et parcourue la centaine de photos qu'elle avait prise durant la semaine. Elle avait fini par en envoyer quelques-unes à Oliver le lendemain de sa demande. Elle lui avait donné les plus beaux clichés qu'elle avait de ses enfants et il l'avait remercié d'un texto qu'elle avait reçu plus tard. Elle lui avait expédié assez tard dans la soirée sachant qu'il dormirait, puis elle avait éteint son téléphone dans la foulée ne voulant pas discuter avec lui par message interposé. Elle n'était pas prête et elle se demandait comment ça allait se passer quand elle lui ramènerait les enfants. D'ailleurs ceux-ci ne savaient toujours rien de la situation. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire plus tôt pour ne pas gâcher leurs vacances. Elle s'était dit qu'elle attendrait le moment où ils seraient dans l'avion et elle y était, alors qu'attendait-elle ?

Elle rangea sa tablette, appela le steward pour lui demander de servir le petit déjeuner, puis elle se rendit dans la petite chambre où ses enfants dormaient profondément. Elle calcula combien de temps ils avaient dormi. Six heures. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se coucher de suite à la montée dans l'avion. Ils avaient regardé un film puis avaient discuté avant de finalement capituler. Il devait être 7h à Tahiti et une heure de l'après-midi à Starling. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient complètement décalés elle se devait de les réveiller. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Mia et la secoua doucement.

\- Mia, chérie, il faut te réveiller.

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux emplis de sommeil et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Pas assez.

\- Je sais chérie mais il faut que votre corps se réadapte rapidement à l'heure de Starling. Allez viens ma puce, on va se débarbouiller un coup.

Elle l'accompagna dans la petite salle de bain et l'aida à se laver. Elle lui passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage puis l'aida ensuite à s'habiller d'une tenue plus chaude que celle qu'elle avait sur elle.

\- Les pantalons et les pulls ne m'avaient pas manqué.

\- J'imagine bien.

Felicity sourit à cette réflexion car elle en avait pensé de même quand elle avait passé ses vêtements plus tôt. Elle dénatta ses cheveux, puis les peignit. Mia lui demanda pour qu'elle les attache simplement ce qu'elle fit.

\- Je vais réveiller Lucas. Est-ce que ça va aller pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Je pense que oui maman. Je vais avoir onze ans tu sais.

Elle savait, comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Elle les fêterait dans un mois et ensuite ce serait au tour de Lucas de souffler ses huit bougies. Ses enfants n'étaient plus des bébés, ils devenaient grands et bientôt ils n'auraient plus vraiment besoin d'elle.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose aussi maman ?

\- Non, ça va aller. Je prendrai un café après.

La fillette sortit de la minuscule salle de bain puis disparue dans la cabine principale du jet. Elle se servit des céréales auxquelles elle ajouta du lait. Rien n'était compliqué, le steward avait à la demande de Felicity déposé tout ce qu'il fallait pour le petit déjeuner. Elle posa doucement le bol sur la table puis alla se chercher une salade de fruit et un verre de jus d'orange. Elle prit un panier dans lequel elle ajouta quelques tranches de pain puis y ajouta des carrés de beurre et des petits pots de confiture.

Elle attendit que sa mère et Lucas la rejoignent avant de commencer à manger. Elle détestait manger seule et plus encore détestait que personne ne lui parle quand elle déjeunait. Son visage se voila de tristesse. Elle savait qu'à son retour leur vie redeviendrait comme avant. Avec un père présent tout en étant absent. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'étendit pas sa mère revenir avec son petit frère qui était encore à moitié endormi.

\- Mia, tout va bien ?

Elle se ressaisit et offrit un sourire rassurant à sa mère qui s'installa face à Lucas et elle.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais partie ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Papa redeviendra un jour le papa qu'il était ?

Elle en rêvait secrètement. Elle voulait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant qu'elle en eût même émis le souhait à chacun de ses vœux d'anniversaire. Et même si elle ne croyait plus au père noël depuis l'âge de six ans, l'an dernier elle lui avait quand même déposé une lettre quand elle l'avait vu au centre commercial avec ce vœu qu'elle avait glissé dans l'enveloppe. Évidemment rien n'avait changé. Les choses avaient peut-être même empiré.

\- Et il était comment Papa avant ?

\- Tu le sais bien Lucas. Il venait toujours à tes matchs. Ils s'amusaient avec nous puis il venait chez mamie et papy. Maintenant on y va plus que tous les trois parce qu'il travaille tout le temps.

Lucas chercha dans sa mémoire et se rendit compte que sa sœur avait raison. Son père l'accompagnait souvent à ses matchs. C'était toujours lui d'ailleurs, sa mère ne venait que très rarement et maintenant c'était l'inverse. Mais le petit garçon qu'il était deux ans auparavant n'avait pas vraiment été perturbé par ce changement, au contraire il s'était extasié de voir sa mère avec lui, le supportant dans sa passion. Il adorait qu'elle soit derrière les barrières à l'encourager. Son père aussi l'avait probablement fait mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait commencé le soccer à l'âge de quatre ans. Dès qu'il avait su marcher il s'était intéressé au ballon et ne l'avait plus lâché si bien que lorsque John Junior, le fils de John Diggle s'était inscrit au football à l'âge de 5 ans, Lucas l'avait suivi malgré son jeune âge. Le club l'avait accepté malgré son année de moins parce qu'il était déjà très doué à l'époque.

\- En parlant de votre père.

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête de leur petit déjeuner, regardant leur mère avec attention. Ça y était, c'était le moment. Felicity allait leur dire. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné dans sa cage thoracique, elle était sûre qu'il en serait sorti. Elle stressait de la réaction qu'auraient ses enfants mais dans leur situation rien n'était idéal. Elle savait que Mia souffrait de l'ignorance de son père. Lucas était jeune et n'avait pas vraiment bien perçu les changements chez Oliver. Pour lui c'était la normalité. Elle savait que si elle ne partait pas, elle se condamnait à rester malheureuse le reste de sa vie et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que dans le futur Mia lui reproche d'être restée et de n'avoir rien fait pour eux.

\- Vous... vous allez passer le week-end avec lui, sans moi. Je... je ne rentre pas à la maison.

\- Mais tu vas aller où maman ?

Lucas la questionna d'une voix inquiète. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne rentrait pas avec eux. Ni même où elle allait se rendre.

\- Dans une autre maison. C'est un loft en fait. Notre ancien loft que j'ai fait aménager.

\- Donc tu le quittes ? Vous... vous allez divorcer ?

La voix de Mia chevrota sur le mot divorcer. À l'évidence elle en voulait beaucoup à son père du comportement qu'il avait adopté, mais elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'ils vivent séparés, ni à le blâmer pour ses erreurs. Elle l'aimait sans condition même s'il la décevait.

\- Je ne sais pas Mia... je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

\- Moi je ne veux pas que vous divorciez. Papa il nous aime et je ne veux pas que tu ailles vivre ailleurs Maman.

Lucas repoussa son petit déjeuné, releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer. Le cœur de Felicity se serra. Elle le comprenait mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Mia passa un bras autour des épaules de Lucas et la ramena vers elle. Elle adorait Lucas et était très protectrice envers lui. Avec des larmes dans la voix elle s'adressa à sa mère.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas obligée de partir Maman. Si tu lui disais de changer je suis sûre qu'il le ferait. Papa n'est pas stupide.

\- J'ai déjà essayé ma puce. Et il essaie de changer mais ça ne dure jamais. Chaque fois il replonge dans le travail. Et dernièrement, il ne m'écoute même plus. Je suis désolée ma chérie.

Mia hocha simplement la tête. Elle essuya une larme qui roula sur sa joue, puis une seconde. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater en sanglot et elle y parvint. Elle apprenait à contrôler ses émotions depuis qu'elle faisait du théâtre et elle y arrivait avec succès. Ça n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait décroché le premier rôle de la dernière pièce qu'elle avait joué. Elle avait cette qualité exceptionnelle de capter facilement l'attention du public. Elle était captivante, envoûtante et savait faire passer des émotions juste avec sa voix mélodieuse et son jeu. Elle se perdait dans son personnage avec une facilité déconcertante et Felicity se demandait toujours d'où tout ça lui venait.

Lucas se redressa, il essaya ses yeux du revers de sa manche puis il vint prendre place à côté de sa mère, se serrant contre elle. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il était inconsolable. Felicity le serra dans ses bras, frotta son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Son bras libre était tendu à travers la table, sa main posée dans celle de Mia. Quand les pleurs de Lucas cessèrent, elle reprit la parole. Elle devait les rassurer.

\- Tout ça ne changera rien à la façon dont je vous aime. Ni même celle dont votre père vous aime. On aura juste chacun notre maison.

\- Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas papa qui part ?

Lucas renifla, puis essuya de nouveau ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa maison. Il l'aimait. Il y avait tous ses jouets, puis un jardin et une piscine dans laquelle il aimait nager quand il faisait chaud. Felicity se leva pour prendre un paquet de kleenex dans son sac qu'elle donna au petit garçon.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui décide de quitter papa, pas l'inverse Lucas. Ce serait injuste de lui demander de quitter la maison alors que c'est moi qui ne veux plus vivre avec lui. Tu comprends chaton ?

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il faisait confiance à sa mère même s'il aurait voulu que les choses restent comme elles étaient.

Les heures de vol restantes furent tristes. Les enfants ne parlèrent que très peu, chacun se demandant comment allait se dérouler leur vie maintenant que leur mère leur avait annoncé la séparation. Mia avait une copine dont les parents étaient divorcés et elle n'était ni malheureuse, ni vraiment très heureuse de la situation. Elle disait à Mia qu'elle aimait mieux son ancienne maison, que maintenant elle en avait deux mais que rien n'était plus pareil. La seule chose qu'elle aimait c'était qu'elle partait deux fois en vacances. Avec sa mère puis son père. Elle n'aimait pas non plus la nouvelle femme de son père mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Mia pria silencieusement pour que ses parents ne rencontrent pas de nouvelles personnes. Elle ne voulait pas d'un beau-père et encore moins d'une belle-mère. Sa mère était géniale et de son point du vue, aucune femme n'arriverait à la cheville de sa maman. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son père n'avait pas fait plus d'effort au moment où sa mère lui en avait demandé. Mia savait que Felicity ne mentait pas. Plusieurs fois alors que ses parents pensaient qu'elle dormait, elle les avait surpris à se quereller. Sa mère avait essayé de faire entendre raison à son père et elle avait été très patiente. Tout ce que Mia espérait maintenant c'était que son père change pour de vrai. Qu'il se préoccupe d'eux, qu'il travaille moins et peut-être que s'il le faisait, sa mère reviendrait sur sa décision.

La petite fille allait sur ses onze ans et faisait preuve d'une grande maturité. Elle parlait comme une jeune fille de quinze ans et réfléchissait beaucoup au sens de la vie. Elle savait qu'elle tenait tout ça de sa mère qui était exactement comme elle lorsqu'elle était enfant. La seule chose qui les différenciait était que Mia avait des tas de copines alors que Felicity avait été rejetée à cause de cette différence.

Ils étaient maintenant à bord de la voiture de Felicity qui roulait vers le loft. Elle voulait montrer à ses enfants où ils vivraient dorénavant avant de les déposer chez Oliver. Ça lui faisait drôle de penser à leur maison comme à celle d'Oliver mais c'était ce que c'était, elle n'allait pas se voiler la face. Tout en conduisant elle repensa à la réflexion de Lucas. Il aurait été plus logique qu'elle garde la maison familiale pour elle étant donné que c'était elle qui aurait les enfants la plupart du temps mais elle ne se voyait pas mettre Oliver à la porte de chez eux alors que c'était elle qui partait. De toute façon le loft n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Elle chercherait à investir dans quelques mois.

\- On n'est pas loin de chez mamie.

\- Exact Mia. C'est la même direction.

\- Mais...c'est loin alors. Je vais devoir changer d'école ? Et de club de foot ?

\- Non chaton. Rien ne va changer. C'est la direction pour aller chez mamie mais ce n'est pas non plus juste à côté. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Elle gara sa voiture sur l'une des places de parking qui lui était réservée puis ensuite elle mena ses enfants vers l'ascenseur. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec ce bâtiment c'était que l'ascenseur les menait directement au parking.

\- Quel étage maman ?

Mia attendit la réponse de Felicity puis appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Je dois passer prendre la clé chez le concierge et ensuite nous irons dans notre nouveau chez nous que se trouve tout en haut.

Lucas regarda le panneau des étages avec attention. Le plus haut était le vingtième. C'était donc tout là-haut qu'il vivrait désormais. Il n'était pas spécialement heureux de le savoir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup prendre l'ascenseur. Il n'en avait pas peur, mais il n'était pas rassuré non plus et plus il passait du temps dedans plus il avait de chance selon lui de rester bloqué. Il détestait prendre l'ascenseur quand il rendait visite à sa mère chez QC parce que son bureau était au quarantième étage de la tour. Ce qui était le double d'ici. Ça irait. C'était moins que chez QC ce qui était selon lui une bonne chose.

Felicity présenta ses enfants au concierge monsieur Gibbs. Il la connaissait très bien et se souvenait parfaitement d'elle et d'Oliver. Ceci dit c'était difficile de ne pas se souvenir d'eux. Ils étaient propriétaires du plus bel appartement de l'immeuble et les Queens étaient très connus en ville pour leur richesse.

Felicity était de nouveau nerveuse alors que ses enfants et elle se trouvaient devant la porte de leur nouveau chez eux. Les travaux d'agencement étaient terminés. Elle avait reçu quelques photos de l'état d'avancement durant la semaine et une photo finale du résultat. Tout lui avait semblé à la hauteur de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée mais elle avait hâte de voir le tout en vrai. Elle poussa la porte et laissa passer Lucas et Mia devant elle. Elle traîna la valise dans l'entrée puis referma la porte. Les enfants n'avaient pas bougé, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce qui se présentait devant eux.

Elle avait fait refaire le tout dans un style moderne tout en gardant le côté industriel du loft. L'escalier menant à la mezzanine où était sa chambre avait été changé contre un escalier en bois clair et métal noir, elle avait fait poser des verrières pour remplacer la balustrade de métal afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Les plans de travail de la cuisine avaient été changés, remplacé par des plans de travail de couleur bois de la même couleur que celui de l'escalier. La table de salle à manger était également faite du même bois et les chaises qui l'accompagnait était dans les même teintes que le canapé, un gri souri.

\- Est-ce que ça vous plait ?

\- C'est moins grand que chez nous. Et il n'y a pas de jardin.

Lucas semblait déçu. Alors que Mia s'approchait des baies vitrées.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de jardin Lucas mais viens voir cette vue.

Le petit garçon s'approcha de sa sœur et regarda en contre-bas. C'était beau il ne pouvait pas nier mais ça n'était pas sa maison.

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Enfin votre chambre.

C'était là le plus gros problème du loft. Il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule chambre. C'était la raison pour laquelle Felicity avait eu besoin de faire quelques travaux. À l'époque quand elle y vivait avec Oliver, la mezzanine leur servait de coin salon et bureau et maintenant elle lui servirait de chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de ce qui était jadis la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Oliver et s'extasia à la vue. Ils avaient reproduit exactement ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. La première partie de la chambre était le coin de Lucas. Puis la seconde moitié celle de Mia. Une estrade y avait été posé afin de délimiter les deux pièces qui étaient séparées par une grande verrière dont l'une des fenêtres pouvait s'ouvrir afin d'aérer la pièce en totalité. Des rideaux de couleur ocre habillaient l'ensemble pouvant ainsi offrir l'intimité à chacun des enfants.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez pas chacun votre chambre mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même.

\- C'est jolie maman. Ça change. Et c'est bien décoré. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Je pense qu'on y sera heureux. Même sans le jardin Lucas.

Il écouta sa sœur mais ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle. Serait-il vraiment heureux ici ? Il en doutait. Mais pour rien au monde il ne laisserait sa maman. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Puis le petit garçon était un fils à maman.

\- Bon je vous laisse prendre vos marques. Je vais vous préparer un sac pour votre week-end.

Felicity ouvrit la valise dans laquelle elle avait fourré tout le linge avant de s'enfuir avec ses enfants, puis fouilla essayant de trouver les vêtements les moins chiffonnés. Elle plia tout ce qu'elle avait mis de côté puis les plaça dans un sac de sport avec leur nécessaire de toilette. Il était maintenant temps d'emmener les enfants à leur père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les vacances sont terminés et la vie des enfants va radicalement changer. Dur dur pour eux de voir leur parents se séparer.
> 
> Hâte de lire vos impressions et ressentit.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mille merci de l'attention que vous portez à cette fiction. Je suis heureuse que ca vous plaise. Hé oui Oliver est totalement différent de ce qu'on a pu voir.
> 
> Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps me laisser leur ressenti.

Jamais une journée ne lui avait paru aussi longue. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures et les heures une éternité. Il n'avait cessé de regarder l'horloge de son bureau toutes les deux minutes et avait fini par s'agacer de sa conduite. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer de la matinée et l'après-midi risquait de se passer sur la même note. Il claqua ses mains sur le bureau puis se leva. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Peut-être que le temps passerait plus vite une fois assis dans le bureau du thérapeute.

C'était sa deuxième séance. Lors de la première, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il avait un problème bien plus important que ce qu'il avait annoncé. Qu'il était entré dans cette phase de travail intense parce qu'inconsciemment il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger la ville de ces attaques. Après avoir longuement discuté avec lui, il avait également soulevé d'autres problèmes sur lesquels ils allaient travailler. Le thérapeute lui avait dit que ça pouvait prendre des mois et c'est démoralisé qu'il était sorti de la séance. Il n'avait pas des mois. Il ne pouvait pas vivre des mois sans sa femme. Ça lui était impossible.

\- Jane, je sors.

Sa secrétaire le regarda avec stupéfaction. Oliver n'avait jamais laissé un travail en plan depuis qu'elle avait pris son poste un an auparavant. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne le trouvait pas dans son état normal depuis le début de la semaine. Primo, il avait délégué le travail aux conseillers qui l'entouraient et secundo il avait quitté chaque jour la mairie à dix-huit heures.

Le lundi, elle avait été étonnée qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait partir, qu'il avait lui-même terminé sa journée de travail. Elle ne s'était pas trop posée de questions, heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps devant elle, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement voire même jamais. Le maire était un bourreau du travail et quand il l'avait recrutée il l'avait avertie qu'elle risquait de travailler très tard. Ça ne lui avait posé aucun souci. Elle était jeune, sans attache et ambitieuse. Puis elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait son travail et encore plus Mr Queen.

Plusieurs fois elle s'était prise à rêver qu'il était célibataire. Elle lui aurait fait du gringe sans honte, mais son statut d'homme marié la bloquait. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril un mariage. Puis de toute façon même si elle avait essayé, elle ne serait arrivée à rien. Oliver ne disait presque jamais rien sur sa femme mais le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vu en sa compagnie elle avait pu se rendre compte qu'il en était fou amoureux. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de particulier, mais il dégageait quelque chose de particulier quand il était proche d'elle, et l'inverse était vrai aussi.

\- Monsieur Queen ?

Elle sortit de sa léthargie. Elle devait lui faire signer un document important avant qu'il ne parte. Oliver se retourna à l'appel.

\- Vous pouvez me signer ça avant de partir ? D'ailleurs est-ce que vous comptez revenir ?

Elle avisa l'heure sur son écran d'ordinateur. Ça n'était que le début d'après-midi. Il n'était même pas encore quinze heures.

\- Oui. Enfin non. Non je ne reviendrai pas. J'ai un rendez-vous et ensuite je rentre chez moi. Je vais retrouver ma famille.

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu et lui souhaita un bon week-end.

Oliver était vidé. Il avait passé une heure et demi avec le thérapeute. Il n'avait pas progressé, au contraire. Le médecin l'avait trouvé nerveux et lui avait demandé ce qui le tracassait. Il s'était confié, lui disant qu'il reverrait ses enfants dans la soirée et lui expliqua également que sa femme le quittait. Il ne lui avait rien dit de sa situation lors de la première séance parce qu'Oliver voulait se concentrer sur ses problèmes qui avait fichu sa famille en l'air. Ils s'étaient alors attardés sur sa relation et l'échec de son mariage. Le thérapeute lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait à redevenir l'homme qu'il était et Oliver lui donnait toute sa confiance. Il était réputé pour être le meilleur de la ville.

Finalement cette séance de thérapie lui avait fait du bien et en plus, lui avait permis de faire abstraction du temps qui s'écoulait lentement. Il était maintenant dix-sept heures. Dans moins d'une heure il reverrait sa petite famille.

Il s'occupa de la maison durant cette heure. Il remit des draps propres sur le lit de Mia et Lucas, rangea un peu la maison bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ranger. Il réajusta les coussins du canapé puis prépara le dîner qu'il mit à mijoter sur le feu. Il avait préparé du sauté de porc au chorizo et aux olives qu'il accompagnerait de riz. Il se précipita dans l'entrée dès qu'il entendit le bruit des roues de la voiture de Felicity sur le goudron. Il ouvrit la porte au moment même où Mia descendait de voiture. Sa fille se précipita vers lui et il l'accueillit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, il déposa des baisers dans ses cheveux. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué.

\- Tu m'étouffes papa.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis si heureux de te voir. Tu m'as manqué.

Mia n'en revenait pas qu'il dise une chose pareille, c'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait de sa bouche.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi. Enfin un tout petit peu.

Elle ne mentait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Elle avait ressenti son absence mais peut-être pas au point qu'il lui manque.

Oliver lui fit un sourire contrit. Il comprenait parfaitement puisqu'il était peu présent dans sa vie. Si ça n'était pas du tout. Il était là sans être là.

\- Hé mon champion.

Il enlaça Lucas qui lui donna un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu m'as manqué papa. Et pas qu'un petit peu. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Oliver ébouriffa ses cheveux avec tendresse puis il leva la tête et vit Felicity qui arrivait vers eux, un sac de sport à la main. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et son regard se voila de tristesse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui revienne, qu'elle reste avec eux, qu'elle dorme dans leur lit.

Elle lui manquait comme ça n'était pas permis et il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait compris ce que c'était de vivre sans elle, sans eux et qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie, mais il se tue parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas de l'écouter. Il le voyait dans son regard. Elle était toujours en colère, sur la défensive. Alors quand elle lui tendit le sac il l'attrapa, frôlant ses doigts des siens. C'était rapide mais il avait ressenti ce contact jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- Bonjour Felicity.

\- Salut. Ce sont les vêtements des enfants pour le week-end.

Elle montra le sac qui pendait maintenant au bout de son bras et jeta un œil dessus.

\- Ouais... J'avais deviné. Est-ce que... tu veux rentrer un moment ?

\- Non. Je vais y aller.

Elle embrassa Mia et lui fit promettre d'être sage puis elle enlaça Lucas et le serra contre elle avant de se retourner et de presser le pas vers sa voiture. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas que la main de Lucas vînt se poser sur la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce...

Sa phrase fut coupée par les sanglots de son fils. Il n'avait pas voulu pleurer, ni même rattraper sa mère. Il avait voulu faire le grand mais l'angoisse qu'il avait au creux du ventre depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture s'était intensifiée au point qu'il craque. Il ne voulait pas dormir chez son père. Il avait peur d'y être seul, de ne pas pouvoir trouver d'aide s'il en avait besoin. Chaque fois que ça avait été le cas, il avait toujours trouvé sa mère mais là sans elle, il s'était demandé qui l'aiderait. Pas son père puisqu'il serait occupé à travailler. Mia certainement, mais parfois elle aussi avait besoin d'aide et de conseils. Alors il s'était vu seul et abandonné et avait craqué.

\- Je... je ne veux pas dormir ici. Je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi maman.

Le cœur de Felicity se serra. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée que ce soit Lucas qui flanche. Si elle avait dû parier elle aurait misé sur Mia. Elle était surprise. Elle se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son fils et le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber en voyant la détresse sur le visage de Lucas.

Oliver s'avança vers le duo et s'abaissa également.

\- Lucas, mon champion. Si tu ne veux pas dormir ici personne ne te forcera. Tu as le choix. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux donc si tu veux rentrer avec maman tu peux. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ses sanglots commencèrent à s'apaiser peu après. Il était soulagé d'avoir le choix et de pouvoir rentrer avec sa mère.

\- J'avais prévu de vous emmener à la fête foraine demain en fin d'après-midi. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir ?

Nouvelle hochement de tête de Lucas.

\- D'accord. Felicity est-ce que tu pourras me le déposer ?

\- Demain. Oui. À quelle heure ?

\- Après le goûter ça me semble bien. Je ne veux pas y aller trop tard. Avec le jet lag ils seront sûrement fatigués et j'aimerai aussi qu'ils se reposent parce que dimanche j'avais prévu de les emmener au parc aquatique.

Mia écoutait tout ça de là où elle se tenait et elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Leur père leur avait organisé un super week-end. Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer et il allait s'occuper d'eux. Elle avait eu un peu peur elle aussi qu'il soit trop absorbé par son travail pour passer du temps avec eux, mais apparemment elle avait fait fausse route. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il faisait des efforts et elle avait hâte de savoir s'il allait les laisser un peu seul pour travailler dans son bureau.

\- Mia, est-ce que tu veux rester dormir ?

\- Oui.

Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle avait vu que le comportement de Lucas l'avait blessé mais il n'avait rien dit. Au contraire, il avait été gentil et lui avait laissé le choix. Mia était certaine que son petit frère allait choisir de rester avec sa mère. Il était toujours avec elle et même si son père lui avait manqué, ça ne changeait pas le fait que ça mère lui manquerait trois fois plus.

\- À demain alors mon champion.

\- À demain papa.

\- Maman ? Est-ce qu'on pourra se faire une Visio ce soir avant que j'aille me coucher ?

\- Bien sur ma chérie. Enfin si papa veut bien.

Elle croisa les yeux bleus d'Oliver. Il semblait aussi triste qu'elle de leur situation et sur le coup elle se détesta de leur faire vivre tout ça. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine, sachant qu'elle l'aimait toujours ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait rentrer avec eux. Peut-être que cette semaine sans eux lui avait ouvert les yeux ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle peut t'appeler Felicity. Je n'empêcherai jamais nos enfants de te voir où te parler même durant mon week-end de garde. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils soient heureux avec ou sans moi.

Il eut du mal à sortir la dernière phrase et il espérait que ses enfants ne fassent jamais le choix de ne plus le voir. Il ne savait pas s'il survivrait tout comme il ne savait pas comment il continuerait sa vie si Felicity demandait le divorce. Il aimait ses enfants sans condition. Il les avait vu grandir, s'épanouir et puis il les avait vus s'éloigner de lui parce qu'il s'était détaché d'eux en premier. Ils étaient dans cette horrible situation par sa faute et il estimait ne pas être en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Il prendrait ce que Felicity et les enfants voudront bien lui donner du moment qu'il pouvait les voir un petit peu.

\- Ok. Alors je t'amène Lucas demain.

Après le départ de Felicity et Lucas, Oliver aida Mia à s'installer dans sa chambre. Il rangea son linge dans son armoire puis plaça son nécessaire de toilette dans la salle de bain. Il était conscient que sa fille puisse se débrouiller seule mais il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

\- Oh papa ! Avant que j'oublie.

Elle sortit un petit paquet cadeau de la poche de sa veste et le lui tendit. Il l'ouvrit dès qu'il le reçu après avoir remercié sa fille.

\- Ils sont superbes. Je les mettrai lundi.

\- Ils te plaisent vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi tu sembles douter ?

\- Hé bien parce que Lucas et moi voulions t'offrir un cadeau mais on ne savait pas quoi choisir. C'est maman qui nous a suggéré de prendre des boutons de manchettes. Sur le coup on trouvait ça nul mais comme on n'avait pas d'idée bah on a suivi l'avis de maman.

\- Et vous avez bien fait. Ils sont supers beaux. J'aime beaucoup le design.

\- Ce sont des perles de là-bas tu sais.

\- Oui je sais chérie. Merci.

Oliver ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un cadeau et il en était ému. Il ne le méritait pas et pourtant sa famille lui avait ramené un petit présent.

\- Maman a acheté plein de cadeaux pour toute la famille. Je ne sais même plus combien elle a dépensé dans la boutique mais je crois qu'elle n'était pas loin des milles dollars. Elle voulait des choses de qualité.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de maman.

Mia avait passé une très bonne soirée avec son père. Après le dîner avec lequel elle s'était régalée, ils avaient regardé un film au salon. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et chahuté aussi. Elle avait aimé chacun des moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui et s'était sentie aimé comme elle l'avait été plus jeune. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son père et ça lui faisait un bien fou de le voir aussi attentif à elle. Elle regrettait un peu l'absence de son frère. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils partagent ces instants ensemble. Elle ne s'était pas ennuyée une seule seconde et son père n'était pas allé travailler. Elle s'étira et bailla.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

\- Déjà ? Il n'est même pas encore vingt-deux heures.

\- Je suis fatiguée papa. Je vais d'abord appeler maman.

Oliver se leva et alla chercher son MacBook qu'il lui tendit puis il partit nettoyer et ranger la cuisine la laissant discuter avec sa mère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'espionner ce qu'elles se diraient.

\- Coucou maman. Comment était ta soirée ?

Felicity put voir que sa fille était heureuse. Malgré la fatigue, son regard était teinté d'une lueur de contentement.

\- Super. Enfin elle l'était jusqu'à ce que je couche ton frère. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans sa chambre.

\- Oh ! Il est sûrement fatigué du voyage et du décalage horaire maman. Ça ira mieux demain.

\- J'espère chérie.

Felicity frotta ses yeux. Elle était totalement épuisée et avait attendu l'appel de Mia avant de se mettre au lit.

Mia regarda autour d'elle pour voir si son père était dans les parages puis elle chuchota.

\- J'ai passé un super moment avec papa. Il n'a pas travaillé une seule fois maman. C'est un miracle.

\- Wow.

\- Oui... on verra si ça dure. Mais c'était top maman. Ah et aussi il a aimé les boutons de manchettes. Il était ému quand je lui ai offert.

\- Je suis contente que ton cadeau lui plaise ma puce.

\- Maman on sait très bien toi et moi que c'est plus ton cadeau que le mien.

\- Non ! C'était ton cadeau Mia.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon je vais me coucher. À demain maman. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles.

\- Je t'aime aussi chérie et je suis heureuse que papa ait passé du temps avec toi. J'espère que tu le retrouveras ma puce.

Mia ferma le MacBook puis alla retrouver son père à la cuisine. Il était de dos, faisant la vaisselle. Elle l'enlaça par derrière et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put.

\- Je t'aime papa. J'ai passé une super soirée avec toi et j'aimerais en passer encore plus. J'ai adoré que tu sois disponible et que tu délaisses ton travail.

Oliver essuya ses mains sur un torchon puis se tourna vers sa fille. Il encercla sa petite taille de ses mains et la ramena contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime aussi Mia. Et je suis désolé de m'être abruti de travail et de vous avoir délaissé maman, Lucas et toi. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Mais tu as déjà essayé de changer papa et ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Comment tu peux croire que ça va marcher cette fois ?

Mia voulait croire son père. Elle voyait qu'il était sincère mais elle avait peur que la réalité le rattrape.

\- Parce que je vous ai perdu et que si je veux vous récupérer je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de me battre pour que ça marche. Et je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Je vous ai inculqué des valeurs que je n'ai pas su tenir. Alors pour ça je m'excuse.

Il repoussa sa fille de son torse et encra son regard au sien tout en prenant son petit visage entre ses mains.

\- Je voulais aussi que tu saches que j'ai vu ta pièce.

\- Tu étais dans la salle ?

Elle était étonnée de l'aveu de son père. Peut-être qu'il était venu la voir et qu'il ne s'était pas mis avec sa famille parce qu'il s'était disputé avec sa mère. C'était possible. Ceci dit sa joie fut brève.

\- Non. Non Mia je suis ne pas venu ce soir-là. Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai failli à ma promesse. Mais j'ai regardé ta prestation sur le site de l'école de théâtre et Mia bon sang, tu as été exceptionnelle. Ton jeu d'actrice est magnifique. Tu as beaucoup évolué depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir. Tu as des chances de toucher ton rêve tu sais.

\- Pff tu dis ça parce que je suis ta fille.

Elle pouffa et Oliver rigola.

\- On en reparlera d'accord. Mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper. Aller file te coucher tu dors debout.

Mia l'embrassa puis monta à l'étage.

\- Mia, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te lire une histoire ?

\- Je vais avoir onze ans papa. Je suis un peu trop vieille pour les histoires tu ne crois pas ?

Il se présenta au bas de l'escalier et lui fit un sourire puis il lui envoya un baiser qu'elle lui renvoya en retour.

Elle passa se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain avant de regagner la porte de sa chambre où elle resta sur le seuil, hésitante. Elle avait onze ans c'était vrai mais y avait-il vraiment un âge pour laisser un parent conter une histoire à son enfant. Elle n'en savait rien mais elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'elle prendrait bien l'offre de son père alors elle l'appela du haut de l'escalier.

\- Papa ? Ton offre tient toujours ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais trop vieille ?

\- Je le pensais aussi puis je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour passer du temps avec ses parents. Alors ?

Son père ne lui répondit pas, elle entendit simplement ses pas dans l'escalier. Ce soir-là Mia s'endormit au ton de la voix de son père lui lisant une histoire des contes de Grimm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Hâte de lire vos impressions sur ce chapitre.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous l'attendiez ? le voilà.
> 
> J'espère que sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Les enfants et Oliver avaient leur compte. Ils avaient fait un nombre incalculable d'attractions depuis leur arrivée deux heures plus tôt et n'avaient qu'une envie se poser au snack et manger des frites bien grasses et des hots dog dégoulinant de sauce avant de rentrer. Lucas ne voulait toujours pas passer la nuit chez lui et il avait convenu avec Felicity qu'elle passe le prendre à neuf heures.

Les enfants avaient les yeux emplis de bonheur. Ils avaient passé un super moment avec leur père et n'avaient qu'une envie recommencer. Seul Mia avait une petite pointe de déception car elle voulait absolument faire un manège à sensation mais ça avait été impossible. Son père n'avait pas voulu laisser Lucas seul le temps qu'ils fassent l'attraction. Elle avait parfaitement compris. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux et laisser Lucas aurait été imprudent.

Ils mangèrent d'un bon appétit tout en discutant de leur après-midi. L'attraction préférée de Lucas avait été le concours de glissade sur d'énormes toboggans dont il était sorti vainqueur. Quant à Mia elle n'avait pas eu de préférence. Elle s'était amusée et c'était tout ce qu'elle retenait. Oliver se leva et alla jeter ses déchets. Quand il se retourna, ses enfants étaient entourés de Thea et Alex qui venaient visiblement d'arriver.

\- Papa, marraine est là et elle a proposé de surveiller Lucas pour que je puisse faire les loopings avec toi.

Oliver embrassa sa petite sœur, notant au passage le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Elle lui en voulait encore.

\- Nous venons de manger Mia. Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller. Tu vas être malade.

\- Non ! Je te promets que non papa. S'il te plaît.

Oliver avisa sa montre, il était dix-neuf heures trente. Il avait du temps mais il se sentait incapable d'aller sur un tel manège le ventre plein. Il serait malade, il en était certain.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée Mia.

\- Ton père est une poule mouillée. Je vais faire l'attraction avec toi ma belle.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel à la réflexion d'Alex. Il n'était pas une poule mouillée. Bon peut-être un peu, mais pour sa défense il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'Alex. Bon d'accord, l'âge n'avait aucun rapport. Mais Oliver était sûr que s'il n'avait pas mangé il l'aurait fait mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être malade. Il se sentirait ensuite mal durant des heures ce qui gâcherait un peu ce bel après-midi.

\- Chouette. Alors on y va.

Mia attrapa la main d'Alex et le tira vers l'attraction avec empressement. Thea rit en la voyant ainsi et pressa le pas pour se mettre à leur hauteur laissant Oliver et Lucas derrière. Il n'y avait pas foule ce qui fit que Mia et Alex montèrent au tour suivant. Sa petite fille avait l'air très à l'aise et sereine. Elle envoya un baiser à son père, suivit d'un cœur qu'elle dessina de ses doigts avant de faire un signe de mort. Le trio resta sur le côté à les attendre riant de ses pitreries. Durant le tour, Oliver ne quitta pas Mia des yeux. Lucas semblait angoissé pour sa sœur car avant chaque looping il serrait fortement la main d'Oliver, retenant son souffle.

Quand l'attraction s'arrêta enfin, Mia en sortit et courut vers son père, heureuse.

\- C'était trop super génial ! Je peux refaire un tour ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Il ne lui refusa pas. Alors c'est doublement heureuse que la petite fille repartit faire la queue avec Alex. Elle avait demandé à Thea de l'accompagner mais celle-ci avait refusé.

\- Lexie est avec maman ?

\- Oui... Alex et moi avions besoin de nous retrouver un peu alors maman a proposé de la garder.

\- C'est bien.

La conversation était un peu tendue entre les deux et Oliver aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la complicité qu'ils avaient quelques années auparavant revienne.

\- Mais elle n'a pas pleuré ?

\- Non Lucas. Pourquoi aurait-elle pleuré ?

\- Hé bien parce que tu es venue à la foire sans elle.

\- On ne lui a pas dit. Et je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire lorsque tu la verras. Je peux compter sur toi Lucas ?

\- Bien sûr tante Thea. Je sais garder des secrets.

Puis Thea partit dans une conversation avec Lucas. Il lui raconta ses dernières vacances et lui expliqua aussi que ses parents étaient séparés.

\- Mais je ne dors pas à la maison. Je dors avec maman. Enfin pas dans son lit mais dans notre nouvel appartement.

Oliver tilta à ça. Il ne savait pas du tout où vivait Felicity. Elle ne lui en avait pas touché un mot et lui n'avait pas voulu questionner ses enfants. Il s'était dit qu'elle lui dirait quand elle serait prête. Il ne voulait absolument pas la brusquer ni la mettre plus en colère contre lui.

\- Donc vous vivez dans un appartement ?

\- Oui tante Thea. Ce n'est pas très grand et en plus je partage ma chambre avec Mia. Enfin on a chacun notre coin. Maman a bien fait les choses.

\- Ta maman fait toujours bien les choses Lucas.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais on n'a pas de jardin. Mais Mia dit que ce n'est pas grave parce qu'on a une jolie vue sur la baie de Starling. Enfin elle pense que c'est bien mais hier j'ai regardé et je n'ai rien trouvé de jolie là-dedans.

Thea pouffa de rire à sa réflexion. C'était bien un homme, incapable de voir que les choses les plus simples étaient les plus jolies. Comme admirer un coucher de soleil sur la baie de Starling.

Avec les indications que Lucas venait de donner à sa tante, Oliver était maintenant sûr de savoir où Felicity vivait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle habitait dans leur ancien appartement. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était comment elle avait pu s'y installer sachant qu'ils l'avaient mis en location. Ceci dit il ne s'occupait plus de tout ça depuis un moment donc il ne savait pas vraiment où le bail des locataires en était.

\- C'était encore trop bien.

\- Mais c'est tout pour ce soir ma belle. Je n'ai pas encore mangé, mais deux tours c'est amplement suffisant.

\- Merci Oncle Alex d'être venu avec moi. C'était super et je ne dirais à personne que tu as crié comme une fillette.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa de sa réflexion, l'intéressé compris. Et sur cette bonne note, Oliver et les enfants regagnèrent la voiture.

\- Papa, Lucas s'est endormi. On devrait peut-être appeler maman pour la prévenir.

C'était une bonne idée. Oliver ne savait pas si le petit garçon se réveillerait quand il le sortirait de la voiture et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça l'embêterait de le réveiller pour qu'il aille avec sa mère. Il se devait de la prévenir notamment parce qu'elle avait un bon vingt minutes de trajet pour arriver chez eux. Ils étaient presque arrivés et Felicity ne devrait pas partir de suite de chez elle. Il verrait la réaction de son fils une fois qu'il le sortirait du véhicule.

\- Doucement papa.

Oliver posa Lucas sur son lit. Il ôta ses chaussures, puis tira les couvertures sur lui. Il ne s'était pas réveillé et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand Oliver l'avait sorti de la voiture. Il avait été un poids mort dans ses bras. Il brancha la petite veilleuse puis quitta sa chambre dont il laissa la porte légèrement ouverte.

\- Je vais appeler maman.

Elle décrocha à la seconde tonalité.

\- Hé, il y a un problème ?

\- Non tout va bien. Tu es déjà partie ?

\- J'allais démarrer la voiture à l'instant pourquoi ?

\- Lucas s'est endormi et comme il ne s'est pas réveillé je l'ai couché.

\- Oh. D'accord.

\- Tu penses que j'aurais dû le réveiller ?

Oliver n'était plus très sûr d'avoir bien agi. Peut-être que son garçon se réveillerait en pleine nuit et pleurerait après sa mère. Qu'allait-il faire si une telle chose arrivait ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Oliver entendit la portière de la voiture claquer en arrière-plan.

\- Et s'il se réveille cette nuit ?

\- Oliver, c'est ton fils. Tu seras géré et si ce n'est pas le cas eh bien je viendrais le chercher.

Oliver s'imagina Felicity rouler en pleine nuit seule pour venir récupérer leur fils et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait que rien ne lui arriverait, la ville était sûre. Mais personne n'était à l'abri d'un accident.

\- Oui je vais gérer. Alors bonne nuit ch... Felicity.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver.

Oliver raccrocha et un voile de tristesse habilla ses traits. Felicity lui manquait à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Il la voulait près de lui, qu'elle réintègre la maison et que leur vie reprenne là où il l'avait laissée avant les attentats. Il le voulait tellement que ça lui faisait mal.

Mais il savait qu'elle ne partageait pas ses envies où plutôt peut-être qu'elle le faisait mais qu'elle n'avait plus la force d'essayer. Il s'en voulait tellement de les avoir poussés dans cette situation alors que s'il l'avait écoutée il serait probablement à ce jour heureux et en famille, partageant des bons moments comme celui qu'il avait partagé plus tôt avec ses enfants.

\- Papa ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Mia s'inquiéta de voir son père immobile, fixant son téléphone.

\- Oui... oui Mia ça va.

Sa fille s'approcha de lui et vit toute la peine qu'il avait affiché sur son visage alors elle enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches et le serra contre elle. Elle détestait cette situation tout autant que ses parents mais en voyant son père se transformer, elle savait que sa mère avait pris la bonne décision. Il fallait juste qu'il continue ses efforts et peut-être que sa mère les verrait et le pardonnerait.

\- Je sais qu'elle te manque papa et tu lui manques certainement beaucoup aussi.

\- J'en doute ma chérie. Je n'ai pas été un bon mari, ni même un bon père.

\- Mais tu fais des efforts papa. Je crois en toi et je sais que tu vas changer pour de bon cette fois. Je t'aime même si tu n'as pas été parfait et que tu m'as déçue.

\- Oh Mia.

Une larme roula sur ses joues. Il était touché des mots de sa petite fille. Elle le pardonnait et pour lui ça voulait dire beaucoup.

\- Tu es une bonne fille chérie. Je ne te mérite pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Avant tout ça tu me méritais et c'est toujours le cas papa même si tu doutes.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Bonne nuit papa. À demain.

Finalement la nuit ne s'était pas déroulée d'une traite. Lucas avait fini par se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, désorienté. Il avait d'abord appelé sa mère, puis avait trouvé son père sur le pas de sa porte. Oliver lui avait dit qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il l'avait couché. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il était préférable de laisser dormir sa maman. Lucas avait un peu pleuré mais Oliver avait su le calmer puis l'avait aidé à se rendormir.

Il avait réussi à gérer et ça lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Sa femme avait eu foi en lui et elle avait eu raison. Il n'était pas un mauvais père, il s'était juste perdu en chemin mais avec l'amour de ses enfants et sa volonté, il retrouverait le chemin du bonheur.

\- Les sacs sont prêts les enfants ?

\- Oui papa. Mais tu peux vérifier qu'on n'a rien oublié.

Mia posa les sacs sur la table et Oliver en inspecta leur contenu. Une serviette dans chacun des sacs, un maillot de bain et des sous-vêtements propres. Tout y était. Ils étaient prêts pour aller au centre aquatique mais avant de s'y rendre, ils avaient été invités pour un brunch dominical au manoir. Moira avait hâte de voir ses petits-enfants et de connaître les détails de leurs vacances.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, les enfants s'extasièrent. Non seulement il y avait la voiture de leur tante mais aussi celle de leur mère.

\- Super ! maman est là aussi. S'exclama Mia.

Mia sourit en voyant la petite voiture rouge et noire de sa mère garée dans l'allée. Ça allait être un super dimanche en famille et d'un coup elle regretta qu'ils doivent aller au centre aquatique. Elle savait que le temps du brunch ils auraient l'air d'une famille comme ils l'étaient auparavant.

Oliver n'eut pas la même réaction que sa fille. Sa femme lui manquait certes mais il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir en sa présence et le fait que ses moindres faits et gestes seraient observés par sa famille ne l'aidait pas.

Ils furent accueillis par la gouvernante qui leur indiqua le salon. Les enfants coururent alors qu'Oliver avança à petit pas repoussant le moment de la rencontre. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, sa mère étouffait presque ses enfants sous des tonnes de baisers et de câlins, Thea et Alex étaient assis côte à côte sur l'un des canapés. Felicity se tenait dans un fauteuil et la petite Lexie âgé de quatre ans était en grande conversation avec son grand père.

\- Je crois que je devrais y aller. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu un repas famille et je... bref, j'y vais.

Felicity était mal à l'aise. Elle était passée chez ses beaux-parents comme elle le faisait souvent le dimanche. Elle était venue afin de leur offrir les présents qu'elle leur avait achetés à Tahiti.

Elle avait pris une parure de bijoux pour Moira et un tiki d'une taille de trente centimètres pour son beau-père qui aimait l'art. Pour Thea elle avait pris du monoï, un paréo et un bracelet avec une perle de culture gravée de l'arbre de vie. Alex avait eu droit à un tiki à porter autour du cou et un porte clé. Et pour la petite Lexie elle lui avait choisi une paire de boucle d'oreille en or surmontées d'une fleur de tiaré en nacre. Elle avait acheté les mêmes pour Mia. Elles étaient jolies et discrètes. Thea les avait adorés à la seconde où elle avait ouvert l'écrin.

\- Non, il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles. Si quelqu'un doit partir c'est lui.

Thea se leva. Felicity était comme une sœur pour elle et il était hors de question qu'elle parte. Selon elle, elle avait plus sa place dans cette famille que son propre frère.

\- Personne ne partira. Il fût un temps, nous étions une famille et nous le resterons qu'importe vos différents.

Moira avait haussé le ton. Elle n'avait pas aimé la réflexion qu'avait faite Thea. Oliver était son fils et jamais elle ne le mettrait à la porte tout comme elle ne laisserait jamais partir Felicity. Elle savait qu'ils étaient dans une position délicate mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps le couple arriverait à se pardonner les erreurs qui avaient été faites.

\- Thea a raison maman.

Moira voulu lui couper la parole mais il leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

\- Les enfants, vous voulez bien aller avec Raïssa ? Nous devons discuter entre adultes. Ça ne sera pas très long. Mia, tu peux les emmener s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille prit Lexie par la main et fit signe à son frère de la suivre. Elle ferma la porte du salon quand elle quitta la pièce.

\- Donc je disais Thea a raison. Je ne sais pas si j'ai ma place ou non dans cette maison mais...

\- Bien sûr que tu as ta place ! Tu es notre fils Oliver. Ta sœur est en colère et elle la laisse s'exprimer un peu trop à mon goût.

Moira fusilla sa fille du regard, mécontente de la réflexion qu'elle avait faite, les plaçant dans une mauvaise posture.

\- Qu'importe je vous dois des excuses à vous tous. Maman tu as déjà eu les miennes et tu les as acceptées avec beaucoup de facilité. Je t'en remercie.

Moira posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son fils. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu les accepter. C'était son seul fils et elle l'aimait bon sang.

\- Papa, Thea, Alex, je suis désolé pour ma conduite de ses dernières années. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le fils, ni le frère que vous vous attendiez que je sois et pour ça j'en suis navré. J'ai brillé par mes absences préférant la ville à ma famille. Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Alors Thea je ne sais pas si tu peux me laisser une seconde chance mais si c'est le cas, j'essaierai de ne plus te décevoir.

Les traits du visage de Thea se radoucirent. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le pardonner mais elle l'aimait et son grand frère lui manquait alors elle était prête à faire un effort. Elle voulait tellement retrouver leur complicité de jadis. Alex n'avait rien dit mais il savait que sa femme était malheureuse des absences répétées de son frère et qu'elle vivait très mal la rupture du couple.

Il avait vu sa femme plus en colère durant la semaine écoulée que durant ces six dernières années. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler du comportement de son frère et du courage de Felicity.

Il avait été d'accord avec elle concernant le comportement de son frère envers eux mais lui avait fait remarquer que ce qui se passait entre Felicity et lui ne les regardait pas.

Robert quant à lui avait pris son fils dans ses bras et lui avait donné une tape virile dans le dos. Signe qu'il le pardonnait à son tour.

\- Felicity. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête à me parler ni même à entendre mes excuses et je sais qu'elles ne suffiront pas. Je t'ai fait bien plus du mal qu'à eux. Je t'ai négligée pendant que tu ne faisais que m'aimer et m'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour mes absences et mon comportement.

Oliver s'avança et s'abaissa devant sa femme.

\- Si tu veux que je parte, je le ferai pour toi. Si tu te sens mal à l'aise parce que je suis présent je partirais aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de ma présence. Tu es certainement plus ici chez toi que moi. Alors Felicity veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

Felicity se triturait les ongles. Elle avait entendu chacun de ses mots mais elle était incapable de lever la tête et lui faire face. Même lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé devant elle, elle avait fui son regard.

Elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Il lui faisait de la peine et la façon dont Thea l'avait traité la peinait également.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Que les membres de sa famille prennent parti pour l'un ou l'autre.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il était venu avec les enfants, avait fait des efforts et elle savait que s'il partait, il ne la blesserait pas elle, mais Mia.

\- Non... tu peux rester.

Elle le chuchota mais Thea qui était assez proche l'entendit, de même que Robert. Oliver se releva et hocha la tête.

\- Bon hé bien puisque s'est réglé, nous pourrons peut-être passer à table.

\- Juste une dernière chose.

Moira s'arrêta dans ses pas à la voix chevrotante de sa belle-fille.

\- J'aimerai... je voudrais que personne ici ne prenne partie pour Oliver ou moi. J'ai pris la décision de le quitter... parce que je ne supportais plus notre vie. Mais ça ne regarde que nous et je... voulais éviter cette situation... Thea, ton frère n'est pas une mauvaise personne, au contraire. Donne-lui la chance de te prouver qu'il peut redevenir le frère qu'il était.

Thea se leva et alla serrer Felicity contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise Felicity. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai eu peur de te perdre toi aussi alors je l'ai blâmé...

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Thea. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus repousser ton frère. Je pense que ça ne l'aidera pas à avancer si tu le fais. Il a besoin de toi et de vos parents. D'accord ?

Thea hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes se demandant comment Felicity pouvait être aussi forte.

Le brunch se passa relativement bien. Thea fit l'effort de parler à Oliver. Felicity montra ses photos de vacances sur la télévision du salon afin que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

Moira avait demandé à Felicity si elle pouvait lui en envoyer quelques-unes dont celle où ils étaient à trois sur le cliché, installés sur un yacht filant sur la belle étendue bleue, souriant à pleines dents, avec en arrière-plan un magnifique couché de soleil et une baleine suspendue dans les airs qui venait probablement de faire un saut.

Oliver avait aimé cette photo dès qu'il l'avait vue et aurait aimé l'avoir lui aussi mais il n'avait pas osé la demander à Felicity alors quand il fût sur le départ pour aller au centre aquatique avec les enfants, Moira ayant vu son air d'envie quand elle avait spécifiquement demandé cette photo, elle l'avait accompagné à sa voiture et lui avait partagé la photo sur son téléphone. Il l'avait remerciée. Il savait déjà qu'il la ferait développer, l'encadrerait et la poserait sur sa table de chevet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Hâte de connaitre votre ressenti.


	10. chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous et toutes de me lire.

Oliver avait déposé les enfants chez leur mère après leur sortie au parc aquatique. En principe c'était elle qui devait passer les prendre chez lui en ville, mais elle lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant s'il ne pouvait pas les déposer sur le chemin du retour. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas terminé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire et qu'elle était fatiguée. Il lui avait répondu que ça ne le dérangeait pas. De toute façon c'était bien plus logique, ça ne lui faisait pas faire de détour puisque c'était sur le chemin du retour. Il lui avait demandé l'adresse même s'il savait où elle restait. Un sourire c'était dessiné sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'il avait visé juste la veille lorsque Lucas avait dépeint l'appartement à sa tante.

Il était maintenant de retour chez lui après un week-end à s'occuper exclusivement de ses enfants. Il ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait face à tout ça mais une chose était sûre il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir avec eux et l'ambiance du week-end lui manquait déjà. L'absence des rires et les voix des enfants qui comblaient les silences lui filait le bourdon.

Il n'aimait pas ce calme alors qu'il l'avait apprécié le week-end dernier. Il prit place sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour combler ce vide. Ça n'était pas parfait mais ça l'apaisait tout de même. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il avait fait tourner une machine en rentrant après avoir débarrassé les sacs de piscine. Il avait enlevé les draps des lits des enfants ainsi que les siens puis en avait placé des propres.

La maison n'était pas sale, l'aspirateur avait été passé le matin même, la vaisselle faite. Il tournait en rond. Il n'avait aucunement envie de travailler et pourtant il avait quelques dossiers à étudier.

Il aurait pu s'installer à son bureau et y travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure mais il voulait éviter de repartir dans ses travers alors pour passer le temps il s'installa devant la télévision, trouva un vieux match de base-ball et regarda les photos qu'il avait sauvegardé sur son MacBook.

Il y avait de tout. Les fêtes de noël, les réunions familiales, les anniversaires. Il était sur beaucoup de ses photos posant avec ses enfants, sa femme ou encore en famille.

Puis il vit qu'il y était de moins en moins jusqu'à disparaître totalement des clichés, ne restant plus que Felicity et les enfants. Ça devait bien faire une année qu'il n'y avait plus de photos avec lui. Oh des photos de lui seul il y en avait. Beaucoup. Il suffisait de taper son nom sur la toile pour le trouver entouré de personnes mais aucune avec sa famille.

Même avec Felicity il n'y en avait plus. Pourtant, elle l'accompagnait encore au gala de charité, ou aux fêtes de noël organisées à l'occasion. Elle était même présente aux vœux du maire.

Mais lui était focalisé sur tout, sauf sur elle. Il discutait avec tout le monde, sauf elle. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire il était incapable de dire ce qu'elle faisait lors de ces galas.

Il ferma brusquement l'ordinateur. S'en était trop. Il se sentait monstrueux de l'avoir ignorée ainsi. Il savait qu'il n'était pas beaucoup présent, mais maintenant qu'il venait de faire face à ses agissements il se trouvait plus que misérable.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Le thérapeute lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas fait le deuil de l'attentat. Qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé et que c'était pour ça qu'il se noyait dans le travail. Et il avait visé juste. Il se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas su protéger la population et il s'était promis de sécuriser la ville avant la fin de son mandat.

Il avait travaillé durement pour y arriver. Ça n'était pas encore parfait mais il touchait au but. Son mandat se terminait dans une petite année et il savait que la ville aurait atteint tout ce qu'il projetait en termes de sécurité.

Mais cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Thea avait peut-être eu raison lorsqu'elle était venue lui assener ses vérités en début de semaine. Les gens vivaient leurs vies.

Ils étaient très heureux des améliorations en ville. Plusieurs fois il avait eu des remerciements pour tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il avait aussi reçu beaucoup de requêtes qu'il tentait toujours de combler dans la mesure du possible.

Comme l'installation de caméras supplémentaires, la réfection des maisons sociales qui n'étaient pas aux normes.

Il s'était déplacé en personne pour constater que les citoyens disaient vrai et il trouvait toujours des solutions. Il n'était pas las de les aider au contraire, ça lui donnait le sentiment d'être une bonne personne, le héros de cette ville qui avait été décimée par des bombes.

La ville se portait mieux, les délinquants de toute sorte étaient fichés. Ceux qui avaient été condamnés pour des petits crimes avait dû suivre un programme pour devenir de bons citoyens et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ils étaient placés dans des centres financés par la mairie, n'en ressortant qu'une fois certain qu'ils ne causeraient plus de tort.

Il n'y avait pas de murs les séparant des villes avoisinantes mais ça n'empêchait pas que personne n'entrait dans cette ville sans que les forces de l'ordre ne le sache.

Un logiciel d'une puissance inégalable avait été mis en place où était recensé toute la population. Ainsi dès qu'un étranger entrait à Starling, une alerte se créait dans les commissariats de la ville et la personne était arrêtée et interrogée sur ses intentions.

C'était poussé à l'extrême, Oliver en avait conscience mais il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il allait bien. Qu'il repoussait ses angoisses et ses peurs. Lui-même ne sortait jamais de la ville ayant bien trop peur pour sa vie.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait plus partir en vacances également. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le logiciel avait été créé par sa femme.

C'était un petit bijou technologique qui se vendait à prix d'or. Depuis sa naissance, QC en avait vendu des milliers et en vendait encore. Toutes les villes voulaient s'équiper de Xxcity.

Elle l'avait développé et mis au point en moins d'un an. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'elle. Elle avait répondu à toutes ses attentes avec ce logiciel et lui tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait été que de l'ignorer durant l'année écoulée. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant que la ville se portait mieux, que son mandat prenait bientôt fin, que tout le monde semblait serein, il avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux, celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. S'il la perdait, il se perdrait. Elle était son roc, sa force, sa lumière. Elle illuminait son chemin depuis dix-neuf ans maintenant. Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre.

Il venait de terminer ses études de sciences politiques et avait eu ses diplômes avec brio. Ses parents avaient été fiers de lui et de son parcours ne lui ayant jamais mis la pression sur une quelconque passation de la société. Ils l'avaient laissé faire ce qu'il avait envie.

Il était né pour une être un leader et avait toujours aimé la politique et tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Mais il devait se faire une place dans ce monde et ça n'était pas évident. Il avait donc travaillé un temps au côté de son père et c'était là qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Son père l'avait fait appelée pour il ne savait quelle raison et elle était montée au quarantième étage. Elle marchait d'un bon pas, la tête basse, inspirant et expirant.

Elle semblait stressée et n'avait pas vu Oliver qui sortait du bureau. Il était de dos, écoutant les dernières indications de son père avant de refermer la porte, il s'était retourné et la jeune femme lui avait marché sur le pied avant de tomber dans ses bras, lâchant le dossier qu'elle chérissait contre sa poitrine.

Il l'avait tenue fermement entre ses bras, l'empêchant de perdre l'équilibre et ce qu'il avait ressenti en la tenant contre lui avait été indescriptible.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, ses joues s'étaient colorées comme un adolescent de quinze ans et elle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Pourtant Oliver avait eu des tas de petites amies mais aucune ne lui avait fait cet effet. Il avait eu un coup de foudre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il l'avait relâché dès l'instant où elle avait été stabilisée.

Leur étreinte n'avait pas duré longtemps, dix secondes tout au plus, mais ça avait suffi pour changer sa vie.

Felicity s'était confondue en excuses. Elle était rouge. De honte ? De désir ? Il ne l'avait pas vraiment su mais il avait deviné que c'était plus de honte. Elle l'avait appelé Mr Queen et il lui avait répondu que c'était son père, qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Oliver. Son père avait mis fin à leur échange en intervenant.

Il l'avait fait entrer dans son bureau et avait refermé la porte. Oliver était resté devant celle-ci interdit, avant de prendre conscience qu'il regardait la porte close comme un idiot.

Après ça, il n'avait fait que penser à elle et dans l'après-midi il était descendu à l'étage où elle travaillait puis l'avait invitée à prendre un café. À la fin de la semaine suivante, ils étaient en couple. Trois ans plus tard, ils s'étaient fiancés et l'année d'après le mariage avait eu lieu.

Ils avaient profité de leur vie avant d'entreprendre la conception d'un enfant. Ils avaient voyagé à travers le monde plus amoureux que jamais. Leur amour n'avait fait que croître au fil des années.

Huit ans après leur rencontre, la naissance de Mia avait encore renforcé leurs liens déjà très forts à l'époque. Puis ensuite, trois plus tard, Lucas était venu agrandir la famille.

Oliver avait adoré voir le ventre de Felicity s'arrondir. Il avait pris grand soin d'elle. Il s'était levé à n'importe quel moment de la nuit pour assouvir ses désirs de femme enceinte. Elle lui disait toujours qu'elle était chanceuse d'avoir un mari comme lui. Qu'elle faisait des envieuses.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait se présenter à la mairie elle l'avait soutenu et il avait été élu. Puis réélu une seconde fois trois ans plus tôt. Les mandats ne duraient que quatre ans. Il en était à sa septième année en tant que maire et il adorait son métier. Il faisait enfin ce qu'il aimait.

Travailler à QC était bien mais il savait que ça n'était que provisoire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il n'était pas question de politique. Même s'il aurait pu devenir avocat et représenter l'entreprise. Ça ne le passionnait pas. Non, Oliver voulait être au cœur de l'action, des problèmes. Il voulait être celui qui rendrait le monde meilleur. Et il avait failli à ses principes. On ne le reprendrait plus. Il s'en était assuré.

Un sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient eu une belle vie jusqu'à présent et il ferait tout pour la récupérer. Il le devait à leurs enfants et à Felicity. Il n'allait pas mettre dix-neuf ans d'amour derrière lui sans agir. Il allait reconquérir le cœur de sa femme même si pour le moment un monde les séparait.

Les enfants étaient retournés à l'école mais aucun d'eux n'en avaient vraiment eu envie. Le redémarrage avait été difficile après cette semaine passée au paradis. L'annonce de la séparation avait été un choc pour eux mais finalement le week-end s'était plutôt bien passé et Mia avait accepté la nouvelle situation sans trop de difficulté.

Lucas ne disait trop rien mais Felicity avait remarqué que l'espace lui manquait. Il adorait se divertir dans le jardin ce qu'il ne pouvait faire à l'appartement. Ça lui serrait un peu le cœur de voir que son fils s'ennuyer chez elle mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Les maisons étaient assez rares en ville. Tout le monde rêvant de vivre à Starling où la sécurité était de mise.

Elle était assise au petit café se situant pas très loin de QC. Elle aimait s'y arrêter le matin avant de prendre son poste. Elle avait envoyé un message à John la veille lui demandant s'il pouvait la rejoindre. Elle lui avait déjà pris sa commande, un café noir sans sucre qu'elle regardait d'un sale œil, se demandant comment son ami pouvait boire une horreur pareille. Elle était sûre que ça devait avoir un goût amer, loin de la douceur de son cappuccino saveur chocolat blanc qu'elle affectionnait depuis des années. Il lui fit signe depuis l'entrée. Il était là. Elle se leva et il la serra entre ses gros bras musclés.

-Bonjour ma belle. Tu es magnifique. Le bronzage te donne bonne mine.

-Merci John.

-Alors comment tu vas ?

John prit place face à elle et la remercia pour le café. Il était heureux de son invitation. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un moment et son amie lui manquait.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux...

Elle avait un air triste sur le visage et John aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui redonner le sourire et voir ses yeux s'illuminer de bonheur mais il n'était pas magicien. Il savait que le seul capable de lui rendre vie était Oliver.

Il était triste pour ses amis. Il connaissait Oliver depuis son enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Ils formaient une petite bande avec Tommy. Un autre de leur ami qui avait quitté la ville avec sa femme qui était cardiologue et travaillait dans la capitale du pays.

Un joli trio. Ils avaient fait les pires bêtises ensemble, rendant leurs parents fous d'inquiétude à plusieurs reprises. C'étaient des casses cous et John était heureux que ses enfants ne suivent pas le même chemin qu'eux. Il n'aurait pas supporté, ni survécu à l'inquiétude.

-John ? Est-ce que tu vas au camping ce week-end ?

-Évidemment je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

Il rigola. Il aimait beaucoup ça. Il passait toujours un agréable moment. Ça faisait des années que Lara fêtait son anniversaire de la sorte et sa petite Sarah y avait toujours été invitée de même que Mia.

-Tu pourrais emmener Mia ? C'est mon week-end avec les enfants et Lucas a un match. Je vous rejoindrai après.

-Aucun problème Felicity. J'en connais un qui va être heureux.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Merci John.

Celui qui serait heureux était Connor le neveu de John et Lila. Il était orphelin. Il avait perdu son père qui était le frère de Lila lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bambin. Mort au combat. Il avait ensuite été élevé par sa mère puis celle-ci était tombée gravement malade et avait succombé à la maladie l'année de son dixième anniversaire. Connor venait de souffler sa quatorzième bougies.

Les débuts chez les Diggle n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Il connaissait un peu son oncle et sa tante mais ne les voyait que très rarement. Plus de mille kilomètres les séparaient. John et Lila avaient dû être très patients avec lui.

Au départ il ne faisait que des bêtises, tournant délinquant. Il volait dans les magasins, frappait les autres enfants. Il faisait ressortir sa peine par la violence.

Sarah avait huit ans et John Junior alias JJ en avait quatre. Ils avaient pensé qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Sarah mais c'était tout l'inverse qui s'était produit. Il la méprisait et lui balançait des méchancetés au visage. John l'avait emmené en thérapie et ça l'avait aidé mais sa plus grande aide avait été Mia.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était pris d'amitié pour elle. Elle n'avait que sept ans à l'époque mais il l'avait adorée. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans la piscine à rire et à jouer. Ça avait été la première fois que John et Lila le voyait de la sorte, détendu et heureux.

Depuis cette première rencontre, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils s'adoraient. Son comportement avec Sara avait changé également. Il faut dire que Mia aimait beaucoup Sara. Ça avait dû aider, car tout ce que Mia aimait, Connor l'aimait en retour. C'était marrant à voir et John et Oliver disaient tout le temps qu'ils se marieraient tellement leur complicité était grande.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Felicity. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais non ?

-Oui. Tu es peut-être bien le seul.

-N'importe quoi. Tu as des tas d'amis ma belle. Tu n'es pas toute seule tu sais.

-J'avais des tas d'amies... mais... depuis que je ne sors plus avec elles... je n'ai plus de nouvelles de personnes. Tu es le seul ami qui me reste. Ceci dit au moins je vois sur qui je peux compter.

John n'en savait rien. Il savait qu'elle ne sortait plus, qu'elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même mais il ne savait absolument pas qu'elle était très seule.

-Et Gaby ?

Gaby était la maman de Lara. Elles étaient devenues amies au fil du temps. Elle faisait beaucoup de choses avec leurs filles pour le plus grand bonheur de Mia, des sorties entre filles, du shopping, des cinémas. Mais Felicity avait dû mettre un frein à ses sorties quand Oliver n'avait plus été disponible pour leurs enfants. Sa vie sociale en avait pris un coup. Elle en était consciente.

-Oh tu sais. Elle a sa vie et moi la mienne.

Elle se leva. Il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle avait une réunion dans moins d'une demi-heure et elle devait relire ses notes et faire une mise au point avec Curtis.

-Je vois. Oh Felicity avant que tu partes. Je sais que tu t'en fiches probablement mais Oliver a changé durant cette semaine.

-C'est bien. J'espère juste que ça va durer pour les enfants.

-J'en suis sûr. Te voir le quitter a été un choc. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal, ni malheureux.

Felicity haussa simplement les épaules. Il était malheureux, elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard qu'elle évitait la plupart du temps mais le dimanche au brunch, il avait eu les yeux larmoyants durant toute la durée du repas. Elle aussi avait été dans cet état. Elle avait eu envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure que maintenant tout irait bien. Mais elle avait été trop déçue ces derniers temps.

-Il a commencé une thérapie aussi. Il te l'a dit ?

-Ouais... je crois...

-Je te raccompagne.

Diggle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la colla contre lui. Par ce geste il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était présent et la soutiendrait.

La semaine s'était écoulée avec une rapidité déconcertante pour Felicity. C'était déjà jeudi. Le week-end arrivait à grand pas et elle n'avait encore rien préparé.

Elle n'avait pas de tente, elle devait en racheter une, de même que des duvets. Les leurs étaient restés chez Oliver. Elle aurait très bien pu les récupérer, il les lui aurait donnés si elle lui avait demandé mais de toute façon elle devait les remplacer. Elle irait le lendemain. Les enfants quittaient l'école plus tôt le vendredi et elle prenait toujours son après-midi pour être avec eux.

Elle attendait que Mia ait fini son cours de théâtre pour aller récupérer Lucas à son entraînement de soccer. Elle espérait qu'elle ne tarderait plus sinon elles seraient en retard. L'entraîneur de Lucas savait que parfois les horaires se chevauchaient et il patientait avec Lucas et d'autres enfants qui étaient dans la même situation jusqu'à l'arrivé des parents.

Mia arriva dix minutes plus tard, boudeuse.

-Hé ma chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien maman.

-Tu boudes chérie alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. La vérité Mia Queen.

La petite fille inspira. Elle ne voulait pas embêter sa mère avec ses soucis. Elle en avait déjà bien assez pour elle. Mais quand elle l'appelait par son prénom et son nom ça n'était jamais bon signe.

-J'ai foiré mon audition pour le premier rôle.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et Felicity la prit dans ses bras. Elle la berça quelques minutes. Elle s'en voulait un peu. C'était probablement de sa faute. Mia avait dû apprendre son texte en début de semaine alors que les autres avaient eu toute la semaine pour l'apprendre.

-Peut-être que tu as l'impression de t'être plantée mais que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça arrive parfois d'avoir de mauvaises impressions, chérie.

-Je ne crois pas non. J'ai bafouillé maman et ça ne m'arrive jamais. Je n'aurais pas ce rôle. C'est sûr.

-Nous verrons mais qu'importe ma chérie. Tu as du talent et premier rôle ou pas, personne ne pourra t'enlever ça d'accord ?

-Si j'avais du talent maman je ne me serais pas plantée. Bref allons-y Lucas va nous attendre.

Elles montèrent en voiture. L'entraînement était fini depuis dix minutes maintenant. Elles étaient très en retard mais malgré tout Felicity respecta les limitations de vitesse ne voulant pas créer un accident, valait mieux être en retard de quelques minutes.

De toute façon Lucas n'était pas seul et ne serait pas le dernier. Elle se gara, puis descendit de voiture. Elle remonta l'allée les menant au terrain et vit au loin Lucas et Oliver s'échangeant quelques balles. Son cœur chavira à les voir ainsi. Lucas riait comme un fou de son père qui était un peu maladroit avec la balle.

Mia rit de bon cœur aussi notamment quand Lucas tira et que le ballon atterrit dans la tête de son père. Oliver se baissa, frotta son visage avant de s'effondrer sur le terrain.

Felicity et Mia cessèrent de rire et pressèrent le pas. La panique les gagnant toutes les deux. Elles entendirent Lucas crier après lui tout en courant à son chevet. Il se jeta au sol, posa ses petites mains sur celle de son père se confondant en excuses, lui demandant si ça allait.

Il chercha de l'aide du regard et Oliver en profita pour l'attraper et le chatouiller faisant hurler Lucas de rire. Felicity et Mia rirent à leurs tours soulagées qu'Oliver ne leur ait joué qu'un sale tour.

-Tu t'es toujours demandé d'où me venait mon talent d'actrice. On a peut-être trouvé la source.

Felicity pouffa de rire à la réflexion de Mia. Elle avait peut-être raison.

-Hé mon champion, regarde qui est là !

Oliver se redressa dès qu'il vit les deux filles. Il aida Lucas à se relever puis ils les rejoignirent.

-Maman, maman ! Papa est venu me voir à l'entraînement. Il m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu. Et aussi que je courrais plus vite. Tu as entendu ça Mia on peut faire la course jusqu'au parking et cette fois je vais te battre.

Oliver sourit devant l'excitation de son fils. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il s'était amélioré en course mais de là à battre sa sœur qui était plus âgée que lui, il y avait un monde.

-Bonsoir ma puce. Tu vas bien ? Comment était ton cours de théâtre ?

Mia haussa simplement les épaules. Elle donna un baiser à son père et tapa sur l'épaule de son frère, acceptant son défi. Elle lui laissa quelques longueurs d'avance avant de se lancer. Elle le rattrapa aisément et le dépassa. Mais Lucas donna un peu plus de puissance afin de ne pas se laisser distancer. Les deux adultes avaient un large sourire aux lèvres en voyant leurs enfants s'amuser de la sorte.

-C'était quoi ce haussement d'épaules ?

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver à sa question.

-Oh... elle pense avoir raté son audition.

-Impossible ! Elle est exceptionnelle.

-Comment pourrais-tu même le savoir ? Tu as raté ses dernières interprétations. Pire même tu l'as déçue. Elle n'a même pas pu profiter de sa réussite, elle était trop triste que tu lui aies fait une promesse que tu n'as même pas su tenir.

Elle lui répondit méchamment, se souvenant encore de l'air de sa petite fille quand elle s'était aperçue de l'absence de son père. De la façon dont elle s'était jetée sur elle en larmes, hoquetant qu'il lui avait promis et qu'il n'était pas là.

Elle n'avait même pas profité des tas de félicitations qu'elle avait reçu de la part du public. Ni même de la fierté de ses grands-parents. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de sa soirée était la trahison de son père. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il fasse comme s'il y connaissait quelque chose alors que ça n'était pas le cas.

-En effet... je... je n'étais pas là mais j'ai vu son interprétation sur le site internet du club de théâtre. Elle a été géniale. Je... je m'excuse Felicity.

-Tu ne me dois aucune excuse. C'est ta fille que tu as déçue ce soir-là.

Elle tourna les talons et partie en direction du parking. Elle était en colère alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle riait de ses bêtises. Comment avait-elle pu passer d'un sentiment de béatitude à de la colère en quelques minutes ?

-Felicity ?

Elle souffla et s'arrêta dans ses pas se tournant vers Oliver qui l'avait suivie.

-Je me suis excusé auprès de Mia et elle m'a pardonné.

-Parfait ! Tout le monde te pardonne facilement on dirait. C'est bien pour toi.

Elle était sarcastique, mais elle le pensait vraiment. Personne ne lui en voulait de son comportement ceci dit elle était peut-être la seule à en avoir vraiment souffert ? Ça devait être ça.

Moira réussissait tout de même à passer un peu de temps avec lui en allant le voir au bureau. Et il parlait encore avec sa mère alors qu'avec elle, il n'y avait plus de discussion possible. Il avait peut-être vraiment une dent contre elle. Il ne l'aimait sûrement plus. Pour quelle autre raison n'aurait-il plus voulu lui parler sinon celle-là ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquèrent à cette pensée. Son mariage était peut-être vraiment mort. Elle devrait commencer à en faire le deuil.

Il avait peut-être une autre femme dans sa vie ? Ça devait être la raison. Peut-être sa secrétaire ? Après tout elle était jeune, jolie et surtout amoureuse de lui. Elle en était certaine. Elle avait remarqué les coups d'œil qu'elle lui avait jeté lors du dernier gala que la ville avait organisé. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Felicity n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son prénom. Quelle importance cela faisait-il de toute façon ?

-Sauf-toi...

Il le murmura et elle ne l'entendit pas. Trop perdue dans ses pensées et son raisonnement qui tenait la route. Après tout il passait beaucoup de temps avec sa secrétaire. Bien plus qu'avec elle.

John était peut-être même au courant de ses tromperies mais n'avait rien dit pour la préserver. Tout était possible. C'était son ami mais c'était avant tout celui d'Oliver. Il serait normal que sa loyauté aille vers lui.

Mais elle pensa au dimanche qu'ils avaient passé, à son regard vitreux. Est-ce qu'un homme qui n'aimait plus sa femme aurait cet air sur le visage ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle était totalement perdue.

-J'ai gagné maman. Je l'ai fait. Mia est arrivé à ça de moi.

Il montra la distance en écartant les bras. C'était peu mais il avait battu sa sœur et en était fier bien que Felicity se doutait que Mia avait dû ralentir pour le laisser gagner.

-C'est bien chaton. Allez en route.

-Felicity attend. Je sais que ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire de Lara au camping et je... je voulais savoir comment tu allais t'organiser avec les enfants.

-Comme d'habitude Oliver. Je vais gérer. Seule.

Mia ouvrit de grands yeux effarés au ton que venait d'employer sa mère et son cœur se serra pour son père. Il leur avait fait beaucoup de mal mais il essayait vraiment de se racheter une conduite.

Pour preuve il était là ce soir, et était resté avec Lucas. Mardi il avait passé la soirée avec eux. Il avait demandé à Felicity et elle avait accepté. Mia n'avait pas vu son père aussi impliqué depuis des mois. Elle pensait que sa mère serait heureuse mais à l'évidence rien n'était réglé. Felicity claqua la portière et démarra le moteur. Elle quitta le parking alors qu'Oliver y resta immobile, regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

-Ton attitude n'était pas très cool maman.

-Mon attitude Mia ? Et on en parle de l'attitude qu'a eu ton père ces derniers temps ? Où tu as oublié ?

Felicity était fâchée et secouée par ce qu'elle venait de déduire. Son mari la trompait. Enfin elle n'en était pas sûre mais son comportement pointait dans cette direction.

-Je n'ai rien oublié maman. Mais il essaie de faire des efforts. Pour nous. Il veut nous rendre heureux et il essaie. Mais si tu ne lui laisses pas sa chance, il n'y arrivera pas. Je ne veux pas aller au camping avec John. Je veux que ce soit papa qui m'y emmène maman et je veux aussi qu'il y reste et passe la soirée avec nous.

-Mia... c'est... impossible...

-Non ! Ce n'est pas impossible maman. C'est toi qui veux rendre les choses impossibles. Je sais qu'il t'a blessée. Il nous a blessé aussi. Mais... mais maintenant qu'il veut s'investir, je veux lui donner sa chance. Je veux y croire maman parce que quand on était à la maison avec lui il n'a pas travaillé une seule fois. Et... j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau cette petite fille de neuf ans avec un papa qui se préoccupe de moi. Laisse-lui sa chance maman. Je veux qu'on redevienne une famille.

Felicity essuya ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas voulu décevoir sa fille. Ça n'avait pas été ses intentions. Peut-être que d'envoyer balader Oliver devant elle n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Il faisait des efforts d'après Mia. Elle le savait, sa fille n'avait fait que lui en parler mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment les choses pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas si on pourra redevenir une famille Mia. Je... je ne suis même pas certaine que ton père m'aime encore.

Elle devait lui dire, lui avouer. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille espère de choses qui n'étaient plus possible.

-Bien sûr qu'il t'aime encore maman. Il...

Mia se ressaisit. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait partager avec elle ce qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre de son père le mardi soir quand elle avait dîner dans leur maison.

-Il quoi Mia ?

-Il a une photo de nous trois sur sa table de nuit. Celle de nos vacances avec la baleine qui saute. Elle est dans un cadre.

Lucas cria cette phrase des larmes ruisselants sur son visage. Le petit garçon avait détesté le comportement de sa mère. Il n'avait pas les mêmes compétences que Mia pour la discussion mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il se rangeait du côté de sa sœur sur tous les points. Sa mère avait exagéré en envoyant bouler leur père de la sorte. Et lui aussi aurait aimé que son père assiste à son match. Qu'il soit fier de lui.

-Et moi aussi je veux le voir à mon match maman.

Felicity se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Il avait fait imprimer une photo d'eux. Il devait encore l'aimer. A moins que cette photo ne fût là que parce que les enfants étaient dessus.

Puis elle se souvint qu'il avait fait une capture d'écran d'elle lorsqu'il lui avait fait son monologue. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait jugé trop vite et qu'il l'aimait encore. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça avec elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-il envoyée sur les roses à plusieurs reprises ?

Le dîner avait été silencieux. Les enfants lui en voulaient toujours de son comportement. Ils avaient mangé, puis s'étaient douchés et couchés dans la foulée.

Elle était allée les embrasser et leur avait promis qu'elle arrangerait les choses avec leur père. Elle était maintenant installée dans son lit, son téléphone en main. Elle inspira un grand coup et composa son numéro.

Oliver était rentré chez lui, dépité. Il avait pensé que Felicity aurait vu les efforts qu'il faisait mais il n'en était rien. Pourtant elle lui avait semblé détendue quand elle était arrivée.

Il l'avait même entendue rire avec Mia, un son qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des lustres. Ils discutaient et tout semblait aller bien hormis les reproches justifiés qu'elle lui avait fait.

Puis quelque chose avait changé. Elle s'était fermée d'un coup et est devenue agressive. C'était comme s'il lui avait fait plus de mal que ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait. Un truc impardonnable. Mais il ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Il l'avait blessée avec son ignorance et c'était déjà beaucoup mais là ça semblait différent et Oliver ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait en découdre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entrer dans son cerveau de génie et y découvrir ses pensées.

Son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. C'était elle. Il hésita à répondre pas vraiment prêt à se faire éconduire de nouveau. Puis la curiosité l'emporta sur la crainte. Il décrocha.

-Je suis désolée... Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris Oliver. J'ai été détestable... j'ai cru que...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as cru, Felicity ?

-Que... que tu me trompais. Avec ta secrétaire.

Elle pleurait. Oliver détestait ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir ses larmes couler sur son visage angélique. Aucune femme ne méritait de pleurer pour un homme et sa femme encore moins.

Elle avait été déçue par beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie et il s'était juré de prendre soin d'elle, de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il l'avait faite souffrir et s'en voulait. Mais il s'était promis que plus jamais il ne la ferait pleurer s'il la récupérait.

Il avait encore failli à sa promesse, alors même qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pas dans leur réconciliation.

-Non... chérie écoute-moi... je sais que je n'ai pas été un très bon mari mais jamais, jamais je ne te tromperais. C'est impensable Felicity. Je t'aime trop. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais mis fin à notre mariage avant d'entreprendre toute autre relation. Tu peux m'accuser et m'en vouloir pour beaucoup de choses mais pas pour ça. C'est juste impensable Felicity.

Le silence s'éternisait, mais il était sûr qu'elle était toujours en ligne car il entendait sa respiration.

-Alors... pourquoi tu me fuyais et me repoussais ?

-Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à te donner. Je... j'y travaille avec mon thérapeute. J'ai beaucoup de problème Felicity. Et... je ne le savais pas... mais je vais les résoudre... je vais aller mieux... pour nous... Je vais faire les choses bien cette fois parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est trop dur de vivre sans toi.

Felicity renifla.

-Mia... elle veut que tu l'accompagnes au camping et que tu y passes la nuit... et Lucas veut que tu ailles voir son match.

-D'accord. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ? Que je sois présent au camping ? Dis-moi chérie. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Si tu préfères que je ne vienne pas, je ne viendrais pas.

-Je veux juste que les enfants soient heureux Oliver. C'est tout.

-D'accord dans ce cas, j'irai déposer Mia au camping et je reviendrai pour la seconde période du match de Lucas. C'est possible en partant tôt. De toutes façons les parents de Lara seront déjà sur place. Je laisserai Mia avec eux.

-Ok. Je leur dirais tout ça demain. Bonne nuit Oliver.

-Bonne nuit chérie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette mise à jour vous a plu. 
> 
> A bientôt.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vos lectures. Ca fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette histoire vous plaît.

Oliver monta au grenier de sa maison pour y trouver ce dont il aurait besoin pour le camping. Sans surprise tout était là. Il hésita un long moment à prendre la tente puis finalement la laissa là. Elle serait de toute façon bien trop grande pour lui seul. Son sac de couchage semblait encore en très bon état, de même que le matelas gonflable. Il descendit son package au rez-de-chaussée, gonfla le matelas afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de fuite puis ensuite il plaça le tout dans la voiture.

Il embarqua également la glacière qu'il avait chargé de boissons et de salades qu'il partagerait avec les autres convives au moment du barbecue. Il rajouta un pain de glace. Il fallait que le tout reste bien au frais surtout qu'il allait finalement voir le match complet de Lucas. Mia l'avait appelé le vendredi matin au réveil pour lui dire qu'elle irait finalement avec John. Que c'était mieux de cette façon et que ça lui éviterait de faire trop de route. Il lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait le faire, que ça ne le gênait pas mais sa fille lui avait seulement fait promettre qu'il viendrait après le match de son petit frère.

Il inspecta la maison, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il activa l'alarme, puis monta dans son SUV en direction du terrain de football de Starling. C'était l'avant dernier match de la saison et il savait que l'équipe de son fils était sous pression. Si elle gagnait ce match, l'équipe évoluerait dans un championnat supérieur l'an prochain. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking il vit que Felicity était déjà arrivée. Il se stationna à côté de sa voiture qui était à l'ombre. C'était parfait.

Il parcourut rapidement les mètres le séparant du terrain. Les petits étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer. Il fut un peu déçu, il aurait voulu encourager son fils avant que le coup d'envoi ne soit donné. Il repéra Felicity assise dans les gradins. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en la voyant. Elle était supportrice de l'équipe jusqu'au bout, portant leurs couleurs. Par contre son sourire s'estompa rapidement quand il vit qu'elle était entourée des papas des autres joueurs. Elle discutait et riait avec eux et ça lui fit quelque chose de la voir ainsi avec d'autres hommes. Il aurait voulu s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais malheureusement il n'y avait plus de place. Il gravit tout de même les marches, il y avait de la place sur la rangée de dessus. Il ne serait pas à ses côtés mais au-dessus d'elle.

-Queen ! Ça alors c'est une surprise !

Les autres papas se retournèrent à l'exclamation de Nick le papa de Léo. Tous le saluèrent

-Tu nous avais caché que monsieur serait là !

L'un d'eux donna un coup d'épaule à Felicity tout en lui parlant, ce qui fit monter la jalousie d'Oliver. Il connaissait très bien Max Fuller. Il était divorcé depuis trois ans maintenant, et cherchait à refaire sa vie. Il était hors de question que ce crétin lui pique sa femme.

-Bonjour, Max. Elle n'en savait rien. Je voulais lui faire une surprise.

-Pour une surprise s'en est une. Tu as enfin quitté ton bureau pour le grand air. Tu as eu raison. Ça va être un sacré match.

Nick lui donna une tape dans l'épaule. Il semblait heureux de le voir. Oliver serra toutes les mains qui se présentèrent devant lui, puis déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Felicity. Elle releva le visage vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose avant que le match commence ?

-Non merci. Ça ira. Les gars s'en sont occupés.

-Oh... d'accord. Je... je serai au-dessus, si jamais tu as besoin n'hésite pas.

Il s'installa sur son siège après avoir été se chercher une bière bien fraîche. Le stade était plein. Bon il ne pouvait pas accueillir beaucoup de spectateurs, une centaine mais ça n'empêchait pas que le monde se soit déplacé pour le match des poussins. Il y avait encore deux sièges de libre à côté du sien. Il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger, mais en vain, pas moins de deux minutes plus tard deux femmes vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés non sans s'extasier d'être assises à côté du maire.

Elles n'arrêtèrent pas de jacasser avant le début du match, lui procurant un début de migraine. L'une d'elle lui demanda même s'il pouvait prendre des dispositions sur son quartier. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était en week-end et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre les plaidoiries des citoyens. Ça devrait attendre lundi. Elle semblait un peu déçue de sa répartie, mais il était là pour voir le match, et non pour parler travail. Ce temps-là était révolu même si c'était vrai qu'il fût un temps, il aurait été intéressé par les demandes et aurait écouté attentivement chaque requête.

Felicity se sentait mal à l'aise avec les papas autour d'elle. Pourtant elle ne faisait rien de mal et surtout elle était habituée. Mais avec Oliver au-dessus d'elle, la regardant, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise et ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Elle avait vu le regard que leur avait porté Oliver un peu plus tôt. Et si Max était toujours en vie c'était bien parce que son mari n'était pas un assassin. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, que le match commence et rapidement.

Elle regarda sa montre. Plus que dix minutes avant le coup d'envoi. Autrement dit une éternité dans sa position. Elle prit une gorgée de son soda et envoya un message à Lila pour faire passer le temps mais bien sûr celle-ci ne lui répondit pas alors elle tendit l'oreille pour voir de quoi discutait le groupe au-dessus d'elle. Les deux femmes arrivées plus tôt venaient de se faire rembarrer par Oliver. Wow ça c'était une première qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux maux de ses citoyens. Quand Mia disait que son père faisait des efforts, elle ne rigolait pas. Max son voisin posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Felicity ? Je te sens un peu tendue !

Elle se crispa à ce geste. Jamais Max n'avait eu de gestes déplacés envers elle. Enfin celui-là ne l'était pas, il ne touchait que son épaule, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il la touchait quand même. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la chassa avec gentillesse.

-Tout va bien Max. Je suis juste stressée pour l'équipe.

Elle ne mentait pas, c'était en partie vraie. Elle avait attrapé mal au ventre juste avant d'emmener Lucas au stade, ayant peur que l'équipe n'arrive pas à gagner ce match. Elle savait que si cela venait à arriver Lucas serait inconsolable. La tête d'Oliver vint s'interposer entre eux.

-Fuller, tu touches encore une fois ma femme et t'auras à faire à moi.

-Wow ! Doucement mec. Je m'assurais juste qu'elle allait bien.

-Elle va bien, alors fiche lui la paix.

Felicity haussa les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'Oliver se mêle de ça. Elle avait toujours su gérer les hommes un peu trop insistants seule, et n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour les éconduire. Ceci dit, elle se tue. Elle lui en ferait part plus tard. Elle n'allait pas faire une scène au milieu de tous ces inconnus.

Les garçons se mirent enfin en place et le coup de sifflet retentit. C'était le moment. Felicity était une sacrée supportrice, elle encourageait chaque porteur de balle, et chaque fois que Lucas avait le ballon, elle lui hurlait qu'il pouvait avancer ou devait le passer. Oliver ne l'avait jamais vue de cette façon. Elle ne tenait absolument pas en place, se levant et se rasseyant sans cesse.

Au premier but que mit Lucas elle explosa de joie, sautant et hurlant. Elle n'était pas la seule à être euphorique, mais Oliver n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. À la mi-temps, l'équipe était menée 3-1. Les gamins n'avaient pas trop mal joué mais il leur manquait un petit quelque chose. Les actions étaient toujours bien menées mais Lucas n'arrivait jamais à percer la défense qui était très solide. Pourtant son petit garçon essayait. Felicity descendit les marches avec une rapidité déconcertante. Elle s'était levée et l'instant d'après elle était déjà au bas des marches, courant vers Lucas.

-Hé mon champion, ça va

-On perd maman...alors non ça ne va pas.

-Je me doute chaton mais écoute-moi, tu vas le gagner ce match d'accord. Je le sais, je le sens au fond de moi. Tu vas arriver à passer. J'en suis certaine.

-Mais il court tous plus vite que moi. Je ne suis pas flash moi.

Felicity rit de sa répartie. En ce moment il passait une vieille série à la télévision. Un gars vêtu de rouge qui courait à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Je le sais, mais tu es Lucas Queen. Le meilleur attaquant de cette équipe. Puis tu as vu. Elle montra les tribunes du doigt. Papa est là chaton. Il a tenu sa promesse.

Lucas regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait sa mère et fit un signe à son père

-Queen ! Au vestiaire !

-Vas-y champion. Et n'oublie pas. Je crois en toi.

Elle embrassa le haut de sa tête et le laissa rejoindre les autres en trottinant. Elle était tellement fière, et croyait en lui de toutes ses forces. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas encore montré de quoi il était vraiment capable. Il n'avait pas donné le meilleur de lui-même et elle espérait que la seconde période serait meilleure.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit dans le stade et le public se leva pour applaudir l'équipe de Starling qui était revenue dans le match et avait fini par gagner. Six buts à trois. Lucas s'était réveillé et avait marqué cinq buts. Il avait dribblé ses adversaires comme jamais. Il avait donné des coups d'épaules, avait taclé proprement pour récupérer les balles hautes. Bref il avait montré de quoi il était capable et maintenant il virevoltait au-dessus de ses coéquipiers qui venait de le soulever et scandait son nom.

Le petit garçon riait à gorge déployée. Il avait réussi. Sa mère avait eu raison de croire en lui. Il avait mené l'équipe à la victoire, la poussant en première place, les faisant gagner le championnat. Même s'il perdait le match suivant, avec le nombre de point qu'ils avaient, ils étaient sûrs de passer.

Oliver descendit la tribune. Il n'avait qu'une envie prendre son fils dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il était fier de ses performances. Il joua un peu des coudes pour passer puis il le trouva enfin dans les bras de sa mère. Il la bombardait de bisous, heureux.

-Tu me l'avais dit maman.

-Je le savais Lucas. C'est toi le meilleur mon chaton.

-Papa !

Il se détacha de sa mère et se jeta sur son père.

-Tu as vu ça ? Le plus beau match de ma vie.

Oliver rit à ça. Sa vie ne faisait que commencer. Des supers matchs il en ferait encore beaucoup vu le niveau qu'il avait.

-J'ai vu ça champion. Six buts. C'est super.

-Monsieur Queen. Une photo avec la star du jour ?

Un journaliste s'approcha d'eux, appareil en main. Oliver ne refusa pas. Il posa avec son fils avec fierté. Mais il stoppa le journaliste avant que celui-ci ne prenne la photo.

-Ma femme est là aussi. C'est elle qui emmène Lucas à ses entraînements depuis des années maintenant, ce serait normal qu'elle soit aussi sur la photo.

-Oui bien sûr. Je ne l'avais pas vue.

Le journaliste s'excusa. Il voulait juste une photo du champion et du maire de la ville mais il n'insista pas sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas le froisser alors il accepta que sa femme soit sur la photo.

-Felicity !

Il la chercha des yeux et la trouva un peu plus loin, discutant avec d'autres parents.

-Felicity. Un journaliste veut nous prendre en photo avec Lucas.

-Oh. J'arrive.

Oliver passa un bras autour de son épaule et la ramena contre lui. Ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant était indescriptible. Un sentiment de plénitude et de bien-être l'envahit et il aurait voulu la garder contre lui plus longtemps que ces vingt secondes que dura la photo. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. Elle lui manquait jusque dans ses chairs.

Felicity s'écarta dès que le journaliste laissa tomber son appareil photo. Elle fit un pas de côté pour s'éloigner d'Oliver. Elle n'avait plus été aussi proche de lui depuis des mois si elle ne comptait pas les fois où ils avaient été intimes. Ils étaient là, côte à côte ne se parlant pas. Si les personnes autour d'eux n'avaient pas été aussi heureuses de l'issu du match, ils auraient vite remarqué qu'il y avait un malaise entre eux. Personne n'était au courant de leur situation, excepté John. Mia et Lucas avaient assuré leur mère qu'ils n'avaient parlé de leur séparation à personne. Pas même à leurs amis. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient que ça se sache. Ils espéraient trop que tout redevienne à la normale rapidement. Et l'exprimer à voix haute rendait les choses trop réelles selon eux.

Ils patientèrent sur le côté, le temps que Lucas revienne avec ses affaires. Il sortit du vestiaire quinze minutes plus tard, habillé. Ses lacets n'étaient pas faits ce qui n'étonna pas Felicity. Il savait pourtant les faire, mais il préférait que ce soit sa mère qui s'en charge. Selon lui ses chaussures tenaient mieux quand c'était elle qui s'occupait du laçage. Elle se baissa quand il se pointa devant elle et laça ses chaussures. Elle se redressa prête à y aller mais un vertige la saisit. Elle vacilla et s'accrocha à la clôture pour ne pas tomber. Oliver vit qu'elle n'était pas bien et la tînt par la taille pour la stabiliser.

-Felicity ! Ça va ?

-Oui... j'ai de me relever trop vite.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu es pâle.

Elle inspira et expira. Non, elle n'était pas sûre. Elle voyait tout tourner et se sentait faible. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Il l'aida à descendre sur la pelouse. Elle plaqua son dos contre grillage et posa sa tête entre ses jambes.

-Lucas. Tu restes avec maman le temps que j'aille lui chercher une boisson sucrée d'accord ?

-J'en ai une dans mon sac papa.

Lucas fit tomber son sac sur le sol et l'ouvrit avec précipitation. Il en vida le contenu et l'éparpilla jusqu'à trouver la petite boite de jus de fruit. Oliver s'en saisit, perça le trou avec la paille et la donna à Felicity qui la prit d'une main tremblante. Elle but quelques gorgées, mais ça ne lui fit rien. Elle se sentait toujours aussi faible et un mal de tête commença à lui vriller les tempes. Elle posa le briquette sur le sol et se les massa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait été bien toute la journée. Peut-être le stress de ce match qui était retombé. Elle espérait que ce soit la cause de ce malaise. Oliver était agenouillé devant elle, les mains sur ses genoux. Il la regardait avec un mélange de douceur et d'angoisse. Il se faisait du souci pour elle.

-Tu as mal à la tête ?

Elle lui fit un signe de tête positif. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était enserrée dans un étau. C'était horrible et surtout ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

-Tu es peut-être déshydratée. Tiens, finit là.

Elle prit la briquette et la termina. Elle était sûre d'une chose c'est qu'elle n'était pas déshydratée contrairement à ce que pensait Oliver. Elle avait bu deux sodas durant le match plus une petite bouteille d'eau.

-Comment tu te sens maman ?

-Pas vraiment bien chaton.

-On ne pourra pas aller au camping alors ?

-Si, bien sûr qu'on va y aller. Ta sœur nous attend. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes Lucas.

-Je ne te laisse pas conduire dans cet état Felicity. Vous allez monter avec moi.

-Non. Ça va aller Oliver. Je peux conduire.

Le pouvait-elle ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien mais elle ne voulait pas passer une heure trente en voiture avec Oliver.

-Hors de question que je te laisse prendre le volant dans cet état Felicity. Ça serait inconscient.

-Papa a raison maman. C'est dangereux. Tu peux te lever maintenant car les gens commencent à nous regarder.

Lucas n'était pas un gamin timide mais il détestait tout de même attirer l'attention sur lui. Plus tôt lorsque ses amis l'avaient porté et scandé son nom pour célébrer leur victoire, il avait laissé sa joie exploser avec eux, mais maintenant que la pression de ce match était retombée, il détestait être au cœur de l'attention.

Felicity releva la tête et vit que son fils avait raison. Beaucoup de regards étaient braqués sur eux, les fixant. C'était gênant. Oliver lui tendit une main qu'elle prit, puis il l'aida à se relever. Elle semblait stable, la sensation de vertige avait disparu, seul son mal de tête persistait. C'était déjà un bon point.

Lucas vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié sur le sol puis ferma son sac. Il prit la briquette vide puis la jeta dans l'une des poubelles qui se trouvait autour du stade.

-Alors maman ?

-Ça va chaton. On peut y aller.

Lucas lui donna la main tandis qu'Oliver resta près d'elle ne la touchant pas même si ça le démangeait. Il avait envie de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de la ramener contre lui. Le trajet jusqu'au parking se passa sans incident.

-Je vais transférer tes affaires dans le SUV.

-Je peux conduire Oliver. Je t'assure. Je vais mieux.

-Écoute, peut-être que tu te sens mieux mais ce n'est pas prudent Felicity. Le trajet est long, les routes sinueuses avec des ravins de chaque côté. C'est dangereux.

Felicity était d'accord avec lui sur tous les points. La route était dangereuse, pas autant qu'en hiver puisqu'il n'y avait pas de neige, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il y avait des virages serrés. Après tout, ils allaient en montagne. Le camping se situait à mille huit cent mètres d'altitude. Felicity détestait conduire sur ces routes, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'emmenait jamais les enfants skier l'hiver. Elle avait trop peur de finir dans un ravin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle questionna Oliver qui était au téléphone.

-Thea va venir prendre ta voiture. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste sur le parking du stade tout le week-end.

-Ça n'arrivera pas puisque je vais monter avec au camping.

Oliver souffla. Ce qu'elle pouvait-être têtue. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Elle avait besoin de ça pour s'imposer dans le monde où elle évoluait, mais à cet instant ça l'embêtait. Elle était capable de tout pour lui prouver qu'elle allait bien, même mettre sa vie en danger. Elle vacilla de nouveau et s'accrocha à la carrosserie de sa voiture pour ne pas tomber. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Peut-être n'était-il pas raisonnable d'aller au camping. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle laisse Lucas et Oliver y aller seul. Mia serait déçue mais comprendrait. Puis ça éviterait les situations maladroites avec Oliver.

-Felicity !

Oliver fut sur elle en moins de trois secondes. Il la prit par les hanches et la mena au SUV où Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

-Thea arrive. Avec le père d'Alex.

Le père d'Alex était le médecin de la famille Queen depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il avait vu grandir Oliver et Thea.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire c'est le week-end. Il est avec sa famille.

-Il était chez Thea et Alex. Quand j'ai dit à Thea que tu avais fait un malaise, elle m'a demandé si je voulais que Trenton l'accompagne. Je n'ai pas refusé. Je veux être sûr qu'on puisse aller au camping Felicity.

-Et s'il ne veut pas que j'y aille ?

-Dans ce cas on restera ici.

-Mais tu as promis à Mia papa.

-Je sais Lucas. Mais c'était avant que maman soit malade.

-Lucas si le médecin ne veut pas que j'aille au camping je resterai ici. Mais rien ne vous empêchera d'y aller papa et toi.

-Et te laisser seule ici. Aucune chance Felicity.

-Juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Oliver, toi et moi ne vivons plus ensembles. Tu n'es pas responsable de moi.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il était sidéré qu'elle lui rappelle ce point alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, prendre soin d'elle. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux. Quand il avait l'impression d'avancer, elle le rabrouait et il faisait non pas trois, mais dix pas en arrière. Elle lui semblait inaccessible.

-Je n'aime pas quand vous vous disputez.

Felicity tourna la tête vers son fils qui était appuyé sur sa voiture. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux larmoyants.

-Je suis désolée chaton. Viens.

Lucas fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez maman. Papa veut juste être gentil.

-Je sais trésor. Je n'ai pas été sympa. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû crier sur papa.

C'était difficile pour elle de se laisser aller avec Oliver. Elle avait tellement peur que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était depuis deux ans. Elle avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Il avait déjà essayé de changer tant de fois, et chaque fois elle y avait cru, puis ça avait été la douche froide lorsqu'il reprenait petit à petit ses mauvaises habitudes.

Cette fois les choses semblaient différentes parce qu'il suivait une thérapie mais quand bien même, il pouvait l'arrêter à tout moment et repartir dans ses travers. Ça ne faisait réellement que deux semaines qu'il avait changé ses habitudes et il était encore trop tôt pour dire que c'était pour du long terme.

Oliver regardait Felicity consoler son fils. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter après cette dispute. Devait-il se joindre à elle et consoler Lucas à son tour où devait-il la laisser gérer seule ? Il se posait beaucoup de questions alors que quelques années en arrière il n'aurait pas réfléchi, il aurait enlacé sa femme et son fils et l'aurait consolé de la même façon que le faisait Felicity.

Une portière claqua derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit sa petite sœur descendre de voiture. Trenton ouvrit la portière arrière et prit son sac médical posé sur le siège arrière.

-Lucas. Tatie est arrivé avec le docteur. Est-ce que tu veux m'aider à transférer les affaires de camping dans le coffre de ma voiture ?

-Oui papa.

Il essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur son visage puis suivit son père qui ouvrait le coffre de la voiture de Felicity.

-Hé ma belle, alors tu nous as fait un malaise ?

-C'était deux fois rien. Ton frère s'est inquiété pour rien.

-Hé bien nous allons vérifier que c'était bien pour rien.

Trenton arriva derrière Thea. Il posa son sac sur le sol et en sortit le tensiomètre.

Felicity détestait cette situation. Avoir une visite médicale sur un parking, assise dans une voiture. C'était une première. Oh, elle n'avait pas peur des regards qui pourraient leur porter les gens venus récupérer leur voiture. Personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait réellement. Oliver avait ouvert la porte de sa voiture rouge. Créant ainsi une intimité.

-Holà. Ta tension est basse. Pas étonnant que tu aies des étourdissements.

Il écouta son cœur, vérifia la sphère ORL, lui fit bouger son cou, sa tête de gauche à droite, de haut en bas. Il regarda ses yeux, la fit suivre la lumière.

-Bon hé bien je pense que tu es fatiguée. D'où la baisse de tension. Chère madame il va falloir vous reposer et laisser Oliver vous chouchouter.

Le médecin disait ça avec sérieux. Thea n'avait pas dû parler de leur récente séparation. Felicity n'en était pas étonnée, Thea n'était pas du genre à moucharder et malgré sa colère contre son frère, elle voulait que le couple se remette ensemble. Elle ne voyait pas Oliver sans Felicity et l'inverse était vrai aussi. Puis le dire à des personnes extérieures à leur famille rendrait les choses vraiment plus concrètes.

-Tiens je t'ai prescrit des vitamines. Tu en prends deux fois par jour. Dans quelques jours tu seras requinquée.

-D'accord. Merci docteur.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Trenton.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis rejoignit Oliver à l'arrière de la voiture. Felicity entendait les hommes parler sans comprendre la conversation.

-Felicity ?

-Oui Thea.

-Tu... tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard.

-Non... non c'est impossible j'ai un implant.

-Oh oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

Le coffre claqua.

-C'est tout bon maman. Le docteur a dit à papa que tu pouvais aller au camping, mais que tu devais te reposer. Alors je vais aider papa à monter la tente.

-D'accord chaton. Alors on va aller camper.

-Youpi. Je suis content. On sera tous ensemble. Ça va être super.

Felicity n'en était pas aussi sûre que son fils, mais elle ne voulait pas le décevoir alors elle lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

-Merci Trenton. Thea, tu mets la voiture chez papa et maman ? On la récupérera à notre retour.

-Bien sûr. Amusez-vous bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.
> 
> Hate de le lire vos impressions.


	12. Chapitre 12

Oliver s'était arrêté à la pharmacie afin d'obtenir les vitamines prescrites par Trenton. Il voulait que sa femme aille mieux, il détestait la voir comme cela, mais plus encore il se sentait coupable. Si elle était exténuée c'était en partie sa faute. Deux ans qu'elle était sur tous les fronts et gérait leur famille seule. Elle portait tout sur ses épaules, et jamais il n'avait fait l'effort de l'aider, alors la voir dans cet état l'avait dégoûté de lui-même et il voulait à tout prix l'aider à aller mieux.

Ils avaient repris la route une fois les vitamines ingurgitées. Ça faisait maintenant près de trente minutes qu'il roulait dans un silence quasi religieux s'il enlevait les dix premières minutes où Lucas avait refait son match, s'extasiant de ses six buts et heureux de constater que son père avait tout suivi avec grand intérêt. Lucas lui avait demandé s'il viendrait voir le dernier match qui avait lieu le week-end suivant et Oliver lui avait assuré qu'il serait présent même si cela le stressait. Le match avait lieu en dehors de la ville et Oliver n'était pas serein quant à cette situation. Tout pouvait arriver dans cette ville où la sécurité n'était pas primordiale.

Un travail avec son thérapeute serait nécessaire pour lui ôter toutes ses craintes, et Oliver souhaitait qu'il parvienne à le rassurer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il n'était pas contre le fait que ses enfants quittent la ville et s'épanouissent ailleurs, ni même Felicity, même s'il avait failli avoir une attaque quand il a découvert qu'elle s'était envolée vers un autre pays. Au final tout s'était bien passé, et ils étaient revenus sains et saufs, des souvenirs pleins la tête qu'Oliver aurait aimé partager avec eux. Un jour ça arriverait de nouveau. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Il regarda Felicity et constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui confirma que Lucas avait emprunté le même chemin. Le match plus la chaleur avait dû l'épuiser. Il baissa un peu le volume de l'autoradio pour ne pas qu'ils soient dérangés puis il se concentra sur la route. Felicity se réveilla quand il commença à grimper la montagne. Elle se redressa sur son siège et se massa la nuque, douloureuse à cause de la position dans laquelle elle était tombée endormie.

\- Oliver ? Est-ce que tu pourrais ralentir un peu ?

\- Je ne roule pas vite Felicity.

C'était vrai, il roulait dix kilomètres en dessous de la vitesse autorisée et avait l'impression de se traîner, mais il ralentit encore un peu, non pas pour lui faire plaisir mais parce qu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. À chacun des virages en tête d'épingle elle avalait durement sa salive et fermait les yeux, les ouvrants que lorsqu'elle sentait la voiture se redresser.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas rassurée si ce n'est pas moi au volant. Je déteste cette route avec tous ces virages. J'ai toujours peur de finir dans un ravin et qu'on ne retrouve jamais mon corps. Tu sais, parce qu'il pourrait être en charpie, écrasée par la tôle de la voiture... et je vais arrêter de parler.

Oliver sourit. Ce n'était pas très agréable comme sujet de conversation mais ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue babiller.

-Ça te faire rire ?

Oliver hésita à répondre avec honnêteté, ayant peur qu'elle l'envoie une fois de plus sur les roses, même si selon lui, tout ce qu'elle lui répondrait serait justifié.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... ça m'avait manqué... tes babillages.

Felicity se retourna et constata que Lucas était endormi. Elle ne voulait pas régler ses problèmes devant leurs enfants, même si ces derniers temps elle avait laissé la colère l'emporter sur son raisonnement.

-Pourtant je n'ai jamais arrêté... ça fait trop partie de moi. C'est juste que tu étais trop occupé pour les entendre.

-Je sais, et encore une fois je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux. Énormément.

-Cette fois, les excuses ne suffiront pas Oliver. Je... je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus me sentir seule. Je ne veux plus être un meuble dans la maison, ni même une traînée.

Sa voix vrilla un peu mais elle retint ses larmes qui avaient déjà trop coulées à son goût. Elle détourna la tête et regarda par la vitre. De grands séquoias s'étendaient à perte de vues. En contrebas les maisons semblaient minuscules, encore plus petites que des maisons de poupées. Felicity savait qu'une fois au camping elle aimerait admirer les lumières de la ville depuis la montagne. Chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de voler, et le plus beau à ses yeux c'était le matin, lorsque la ville était en dessous des nuages et que le soleil se levait donnant l'illusion d'être dans un autre monde, une autre terre.

C'était magique, magnifique, reposant, et c'était pour cette raison aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre au camping. C'était un moyen pour elle de s'évader de son quotidien, de voir autre chose et passer un moment avec ses pseudos amis. Elle n'était plus vraiment certaine d'en avoir encore, mais le temps d'un week-end, elle prétendait que c'était le cas. Une pause avant de repartir dans sa vie qu'elle détestait plus que tous ces dernières années.

Oliver serra fortement le volant en entendant le mot qu'elle venait de prononcer. D'où sortait-elle ça ? Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Jamais il ne lui avait donné l'occasion de la faire se sentir ainsi. Il ne se le serait pas permis. Il avait fait des erreurs, mais jamais une de celle-là. Et pourtant elle semblait le croire. Il vit une aire de chaînage à quelques mètres devant lui et s'y arrêta. Ils devaient s'expliquer avant d'arriver au camping, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire en conduisant. Il savait qu'il y aurait probablement des cris et il ne voulait pas être plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'était à ce moment même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois que nous devons parler.

Il maîtrisa sa voix afin de ne pas crier. L'arrêt n'avait pas réveillé Lucas et c'était mieux ainsi.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Mais moi si. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu t'es sentie de la sorte alors s'il te plaît, viens marcher avec moi.

-Non. Lucas est là.

-Il dort et je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. S'il te plaît Felicity. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle capitula. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit du SUV. Elle s'en éloigna un peu et s'appuya contre un séquoia, croisant les bras. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de parler de ça, et elle se maudissait d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. Mais c'était sorti tout seul, elle l'avait pensé et prononcé à haute voix, chose qui lui arrivait très souvent à son grand regret car ça lui causait souvent des problèmes.

Oliver la rejoignit après avoir verrouillé la voiture. Lucas n'aurait pas chaud, il faisait bien plus frais dans les hauteurs qu'en ville. Il était proche d'elle mais lui laissa quand même de l'espace. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin et ce n'était pas le moment de la pousser encore plus à bout qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais il avait besoin de savoir où il avait encore merdé, et elle seule pouvait lui dire après l'énorme bombe qu'elle venait de jeter entre eux. Le pire c'est qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de lui dire, mais comme souvent elle avait pensé tout haut. Il croisa les bras à son tour et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, mais rien ne vînt si ce n'est le bourdonnement de son téléphone qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

-C'est John.

Les battements de son cœur tambourinèrent dans sa poitrine. Que voulait-il ? Mia allait-elle bien ?

-Hé John ?

-Maman c'est moi. Tu arrives bientôt ?

-Oui chérie nous sommes en chemin. Est-ce que tout va bien Mia ?

-Je... je ne sais pas trop maman. J'ai besoin de te parler. Dans combien de temps tu seras là ?

Felicity regarda autour d'elle, mais rien ne lui indiquait où elle se trouvait.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais faire au plus vite d'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Oliver s'était approché de sa femme et entendit à la voix de Mia que quelque chose clochait.

-Papa est avec toi ?

-Oui... c'est une longue histoire chérie. Nous arrivons rapidement d'accord ?

Le couple se dirigea vers la voiture. Oliver démarra la voiture dès que Felicity ferma sa porte et s'engagea sur la route avant même qu'elle n'ait attaché sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Le GPS indique qu'il nous reste dix petites minutes. Est-ce que ça ira jusque-là Mia ?

-Oui... je pense maman... À tout de suite.

Felicity attacha machinalement sa ceinture tout en contemplant l'écran de son téléphone. L'inquiétude la gagna. Mia n'avait rien dit, mais Felicity avait pu entendre qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas blessée sinon elle aurait eu à faire à John.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Rien... elle n'a rien dit. Mais elle semblait triste. Qu'est-ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état ?

-Une dispute sûrement. Tu sais comment sont les gamins non ? Surtout les filles.

-Elles ont quoi les filles ?

-Hé chaton tu es réveillé ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui... On arrive bientôt ? Et elles ont quoi les filles ?

-Elles se chamaillent pour pas grande chose champion.

-Oh ça c'est bien vrai.

Lucas rit. Il détestait le comportement des filles notamment lorsqu'elles étaient super amies et que la minute d'après elles se détestaient pour redevenir meilleures amies dans la foulée. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elles puissent agir de la sorte. Les relations entre les garçons étaient plus faciles, réglant leur différents d'une manière totalement contraire à la leur, mais bien plus efficace selon Lucas. Ceci dit il ne s'était jamais bagarré et n'avait aucune envie de tenter l'expérience. Il n'était pas un dur à cuire et préférait éviter les situations délicates.

-Oh c'est le camping. Super génial.

Oliver se gara sur l'une des places disponibles et alla s'identifier à l'entrée avec Felicity et Lucas. Le gérant du camping leur demanda de presser leurs doigts sur le scanner digital, puis les autorisa ensuite à entrer. Cette étape était obligatoire. Elle était utilisée dans chacun des lieux de Starling. Avant d'entrer dans un magasin chaque client devait presser son majeur sur le scanner avant que la porte de celui-ci ne s'ouvre. Pour ce qui était des écoles, c'était la même chose, sauf que les enfants passaient en plus dans un portique de détecteur à métaux.

Oliver ne rigolait vraiment pas avec la sécurité de ses habitants. Chaque étranger devait se recenser sur le site du camping et demander un accès auprès de la mairie avant d'entrer en ville facilitant ainsi la gestion des étrangers et pouvant ainsi se concentrer sur ceux y entrant de façon presque illégale. Leurs profils étaient analysés et ils recevaient une réponse dans les trois jours pour savoir si oui ou non ils pouvaient entrer. Si c'était positif ils étaient inscrits dans la base de données du serveur Xxcity, et ainsi la police n'avait pas à les poursuivre. Oliver avait pensé que personne ne jouerait le jeu, mais à sa grande surprise ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Évidemment il y avait quelques récalcitrants, mais ça n'était rien en comparaison du nombre de touristes que Starling accueillait chaque année.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin qui les mèneraient au fond du camping. Dan le père de Lara réservait chaque année les deux terrains se situant à côté de l'air de jeux, des sanitaires, de la piscine chauffée et de l'accès aux autres activités, comme le kayak sur le lac, la pêche et bien d'autres choses. Mr Blues le gérant du camping était habitué. Après tout ça faisait maintenant 6 ans que la famille de Lara réservait.

Felicity descendit de voiture avant même qu'Oliver n'ait éteint le moteur, Mia se dirigeant déjà vers elle. Elle courut dans les bras de sa mère et s'y réfugia. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et Felicity sentit les larmes de sa fille percer son tee-shirt. Elle pleurait silencieusement.

-Mia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mia renifla. Elle ne releva pas la tête.

-C'est Connor. Il... Il a une copine... et je ne veux pas... je veux être la seule fille dans son cœur maman. Ça fait trop mal.

Felicity la serra contre elle et frotta son dos d'un geste apaisant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment la consoler. Elle ne savait même pas que Mia avait de quelconques sentiments, hormis une solide amitié pour Connor. Elle n'avait que onze ans, c'était trop jeune pour être amoureuse. Mais qu'est-ce que Felicity en savait ? Elle n'avait eu aucun ami à l'âge de Mia. Personne ne lui parlait, elle était même plutôt la risée de l'école qu'elle fréquentait et se sentait totalement en marge des autres enfants. Sa passion pour les ordinateurs et sa maturité lui avaient porté préjudice. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Mia était très mature, elle avait eu peur que sa petite fille vive la même situation, mais heureusement pour elle, Mia était aimée et appréciée de tous.

-Chérie. Ça ne changera rien entre vous. Je veux dire que tu es sa meilleure amie et le restera.

-Bien sûr que ça va changer maman. C'est déjà le cas. Il... il ne m'a parlé que d'elle et je la déteste rien que pour ça. Il ne m'a pas dit que je lui avais manqué alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis deux semaines, ni même parlé.

Oliver était un peu retrait écoutant la conversation des filles et il avait très envie d'avoir une discussion avec Connor qui avait blessé sa petite fille, mais c'était absurde, il le savait. Il n'allait quand même pas attraper ce pauvre gamin par le col et le forcer à quitter une fille qu'Oliver savait n'être qu'une amourette de passage. Connor avait quatorze ans et devait faire ses propres expériences. Contrairement à sa femme, Oliver avait vu que Mia développait des sentiments autres qu'amicaux envers le jeune homme. Elle grandissait, c'était normal, même s'il détestait l'admettre.

-Du coup je ne lui ai pas offert son cadeau.

-Mia. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment discuter avec Connor de ce que tu ressens. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider et tu sais que parler avec lui est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Connor est un garçon intelligent qui sera te rassurer.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler maman. Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire qu'il ne veut plus où ne peut plus être mon ami.

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il ne soit plus ami avec toi ? Il a juste une petite amie.

Ça sonnait bizarre dans la bouche de Felicity. Mia haussa les épaules ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle avait détesté chaque moment dans la voiture. Elle s'était assise entre Sarah et Connor et elle avait de suite sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas, que les choses étaient différentes. Connor ne l'avait pas serrée contre lui et ne l'avait pas câlinée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la présence parentale à l'avant du véhicule bien que John et Lila étaient habitués à leurs élans affectifs.

Connor avait regardé par la fenêtre un moment avant de se tourner vers elle et lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il avait une petite amie. Après ça, il avait sorti son téléphone et lui avait montré des photos d'eux. Mia avait refoulé ses larmes. Elle s'était sentie trahie par Connor, ce qui était insensé étant donné qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Mais elle l'aimait beaucoup, et elle avait senti qu'elle le perdait. Durant l'heure et demie de trajet, elle n'avait entendu que ses histoires avec Chelsea. Elle n'avait écouté que d'une oreille. Elle aurait aimé partager avec lui ses vacances, et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retour, notamment la séparation de ses parents. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais elle savait que Connor l'écouterait. Elle s'était trompée, et elle était déçue.

-Mais parce qu'il s'en fiche de moi maintenant maman. Je... je veux rentrer.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Mia tu as tes autres amis. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour Connor mais pour Lara. C'est son anniversaire et je pense qu'elle sera déçue si tu lui fais faux bond.

-Et moi je ne veux pas partir. En plus papa est là Mia, il est venu comme il a promis de le faire. On s'en fiche de Connor. Il est nul. Allez viens on va s'amuser.

Mia sourit à son petit frère. Elle l'aimait inconditionnellement, et détestait le décevoir. Lucas avait raison, Connor ne méritait pas qu'elle manque l'anniversaire de Lara et toutes les aventures qui les attendaient. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et le serra contre elle.

-Alors ce match ?

-J'ai mis six buts. Mais je te raconterai plus tard. La tyrolienne m'attend.

Et ils partirent ensemble bras dessus, bras dessous, en direction de la plaine de jeux laissant Felicity et Oliver comme deux idiots.

-Hé bien on peut dire que son frère a réussi à détourner son attention.

-Oui. La prochaine fois on laissera Lucas gérer les peines de cœur de notre fille. Il semble bien meilleur que nous à ça.

Ils rirent de leurs analyses.

-Felicity.

-Pas maintenant Oliver, d'accord. Je... je veux passer un bon week-end. Je ne veux pas parler de nos problèmes.

-Alors quand ? Ce que tu m'as balancé plus tôt me trotte dans la tête. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de t'avoir manqué de respect de ce côté-là..

-Hé bien si tu n'en as pas eu l'impression tant mieux.

Elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre le groupe d'adultes qui s'affairaient à monter les tentes.

-Felicity te voilà enfin.

Gabrielle s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Bon dieu ce que tu m'as manquée. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vue. Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as maigri non ? Et tu es cernée ! Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

-Je ne suis pas malade, juste fatiguée.

Elle salua ensuite Dan, ignorant les autres questions.

-Oliver bon sang tu es enfin là. Je n'y croyais pas tu sais quand Lara m'a dit que tu viendrais.

Gabrielle se tourna vers Felicity.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis pour qu'il daigne enfin sortir de son bureau deux ans après s'y être terré ?

-Absolument rien.

Felicity sourit à son amie puis salua les autres convives. Stella, la maman des jumelles Candace et Krystal. Stella avait perdu tragiquement son mari d'une rupture d'anévrisme la laissant seule avec ses petites princesses qui n'avait que six ans à l'époque. Depuis elle s'était remariée avec Rhys qui était un excellent beau-père pour les jumelles.

Ensuite elle salua Jason et Jay, un couple gay qui avaient quant à eux adopté deux enfants sur le continent asiatique. Jia-Li qui avait douze ans et Tenshi leur petit garçon qui allait fêter ses quatre ans.

Puis la famille W comme se plaisait à les appeler Felicity. Wesley le père, Wendy la mère et les enfants William, Willow et Willa pour leurs trois enfants. Et pour finir elle finit enserrée dans les bras de Dig avant d'être enlacée par Lila.

Oliver fit le tour également des personnes présentes et fût accueillit comme s'il n'avait jamais manqué un rendez-vous. Ça lui fit du bien de se sentir entouré de la sorte alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort pour revoir cette bande de joyeux lurons depuis des lustres. Pourtant il les appréciait tous autant qu'ils étaient, et à ce moment il s'aperçut qu'il était passé à côté de beaucoup de bons moments, que ce soit avec sa famille où ses amis.

Après les salutations, Oliver déchargea le coffre avec l'aide des papas venus l'aider. Ils déballèrent la nouvelle tente que Felicity était allée acheter avec les enfants et la montèrent.

-Franchement Queen, c'est vachement pratique ce système de montage. Une tente à gonfler. Je pense investir. Ça prend quatre fois moins de temps que de monter une tente classique. Très bon choix.

Oliver regarda la tente qui avait fière allure. Ils ne leurs avaient fallu qu'une demi-heure pour la monter. Ils leur avaient suffi de gonfler les quatre boudins qui servaient à dresser et tenir la tente en hauteur, puis de tendre les ficelles et les arrimer correctement au sol avec des sardines.

-Honnêtement les gars je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Felicity qui est allée l'acheter.

Il n'allait pas s'accorder les mérites. De plus il avait été aussi surpris qu'eux lorsqu'il avait vu que la tente n'avait pas d'arceaux comme toutes les autres. Une fois que tout fût en place pour tout le monde, les papas se mirent à cuire la viande au barbecue tandis que les femmes coupaient des morceaux de pains et disposaient les diverses salades sur la table. Le dîner s'était passé sur le ton de la bonne humeur et des rires des enfants. Même Mia semblait s'amuser, bien qu'elle n'eût pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Connor lors du repas, ni même lorsque Lara avait soufflé ses bougies.

Elle était vraiment très en colère contre le jeune homme qui semblait totalement dépassé par la situation. Il s'était installé à ses côtés, mais elle avait changé de place avec Lucas sans rien lui dire ce qui avait suscité de l'intérêt chez Dig qui avait demandé à Felicity si elle savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Elle lui avait alors rapporté les craintes de sa fille et Dig avait levé les yeux au ciel se doutant que rien de ce que pensait Mia n'était avéré. Mais tout comme les Queen, il laisserait les enfants vivre leurs propres expériences et apprendre de leurs erreurs. C'était ainsi qu'on avançait et qu'on grandissait.

Oliver était assis avec les papas buvant sa bière tandis que les femmes étaient entre elles, buvant et discutant également. Il se redressa sur sa chilienne et chercha sa femme du regard mais ne la vit pas parmi les autres. Il se demanda où elle pouvait bien être. Depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Personne n'avait relevé, tout le monde était très occupé par l'organisation et si les souvenirs de Oliver était bon, c'était ainsi chaque année. Les papas d'un côté, les mamans de l'autre, et les enfants jouant, venant de temps en temps se plaindre de l'un ou l'autre avant de repartir s'éclater sur les jeux.

Ce fût quand les enfants revinrent de la plaine afin de se coucher qu'il s'inquiéta vraiment de ne pas la voir. Les autres mamans s'occupaient de leur progéniture mais ses enfants semblaient seuls. Il se leva et les rejoignit à la tente.

-Où est maman ?

-Oh elle est sûrement à son spot favori. Tu sais celui un peu plus haut. Là où elle peut admirer Starling depuis les sommets. Elle fait ça chaque année papa.

-Ok et... elle vous laisse vous débrouiller seuls ?

-Hé bien oui. On est plus des bébés. Oh, avec qui tu veux dormir ? Lucas où moi ? Maman nous a dit de choisir mais peut-être que tu as une préférence !

-Oh, euh... non Mia, qu'importe ce sera bien.

-Ok, alors dans ce cas, ce sera Lucas et moi. On va laisser maman se reposer. Par contre attend-toi à ne pas avoir beaucoup de place.

Elle rit puis poussa son père en dehors de la tente.

-Allez papa va t'amuser. Profite de ta soirée. On se débrouille. Pas vrai Lucas ?

Son petit frère acquiesça. C'était la première fois que Felicity les laissait se débrouiller seuls mais elle leur avait donné les consignes à suivre, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Mia pour que le coucher se déroule sans incident.

Mia aida son petit frère à passer son pyjama, puis elle l'installa dans son sac de couchage. Elle vérifia qu'il était bien emmitouflé, puis elle ferma la fermeture. Ensuite elle prit son matelas gonflable qui était dans la seconde chambre et le glissa dans la chambre de son père. Elle se changea puis s'installa à son tour dans son duvet. Elle raconta une histoire à Lucas pour l'aider à s'endormir puis elle s'endormit à son tour, épuisée par sa journée.

Oliver remonta le petit chemin qui le mènerait à Felicity. Il la trouva exactement là ou Mia l'avait orienté. Elle était assise, un plaid posé sur ses épaules, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, son menton posé dessus. Elle contemplait la vue en contrebas. Les lumières de la ville qui d'ici semblaient briller de mille feux. Oliver s'avança et s'assit près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur la vue qui s'étalait devant elle.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, regardant les immeubles plonger dans l'obscurité à mesure que leurs habitants coupaient les lumières. Bientôt il ne restait plus que quelques lumières qui brillaient encore, celles des bars, des discothèques, des couches tard, et le phare qui éclairait la baie de Starling.

Oliver avisa sa montre connectée. Il était pas loin de minuit. Il allait se lever afin de laisser l'intimité que sa femme était venue chercher en s'installant ici, mais elle interrompit son prochain mouvement.

-J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être traitée de la sorte tu sais. Tu... entrais dans la chambre, tu te déshabillais puis tu te collais contre mon dos. Tu me touchais un peu, me caressais les seins et quand j'émettais des bruits d'excitation tu te glissais en moi et... et tu faisais ton affaire puis tu m'embrassais l'épaule, allais te rafraîchir et repartais travailler.

Oliver l'écoutait. C'était vrai, il lui faisait l'amour de cette façon, pas forcément parce qu'il aimait le faire ainsi mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser. Il pensait que le fait qu'elle ait un orgasme était suffisant. Qu'elle était aussi satisfaite que lui. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte après tout, alors il avait pensé que ça lui convenait.

-Ok... mais Felicity tu prenais du plaisir aussi. Je l'ai ressenti.

-Ça n'empêche pas que je me sentais de la sorte, parce que quelque part c'était ce que j'étais.

-Non ! Non, ça n'était pas ce que tu n'étais, ni même ce que tu es. Putain Felicity je t'aime. Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de te faire te sentir ainsi et je suis... je ne sais même pas comment je me sens face à tes mots.

Le silence se fit après ces quelques phrases échangées. Lui ne savait comment s'en sortir avec ça et Felicity était profondément blessée par ses actes.

Plus tôt, Dig lui avait dit qu'il devait lui parler, qu'il ne devait pas laisser le fossé qui les séparer se creuser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, que ça les mènerait à leurs pertes. Après cette révélation, Oliver se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas déjà perdue. Elle se leva et le quitta, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et ses regrets.

Il se coucha trente minutes après son départ. Il s'allongea entre ses enfants, les embrassa sur le sommet de leur tête et attendit que le sommeil le gagne. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard alors qu'un orage éclatait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Depuis quand tonnait-il ? Il regarda ses enfants qui dormait à point fermé puis il sortit de son sac de couchage et dézippa doucement la fermeture éclair de leur chambre. Il se glissa en dehors puis referma avec précaution avant d'ouvrir la chambre de Felicity. Sa femme était en boule, les mains sur les oreilles afin de ne pas entendre l'orage. Elle était terrorisée et à la minute où Oliver avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait pas réfléchi.

Il savait que sa femme était terrifiée par l'orage. C'était le cas depuis qu'elle était enfant et elle n'avait jamais surmonté sa peur. Il s'allongea contre son flanc et la serra dans ses bras afin de lui donner un peu de réconfort. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire elle s'agrippa à son tee-shirt, tremblant entre ses bras. À chaque coup de tonnerre elle tremblait un peu plus fort et lui, il resserrait sa prise sur elle pour lui apporter du soutient.

-Ça va aller Felicity. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seule chérie.

Il frictionna son dos et posa des baisers dans ses cheveux. Il la réconfortait et ça lui faisait un bien fou de l'avoir dans ses bras même s'il savait que ça ne voulait rien dire, que rien n'était arrangé entre eux. Il était là pour elle et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'orage dura une bonne heure avant qu'une pluie diluvienne ne s'abatte sur leur tente. Au loin Oliver entendit un papa crier que leur tente prenait l'eau.

-Je vais aller voir. Est-ce que ça va aller si je te laisse seule ? L'orage est parti maintenant.

-Oui... je crois. Merci d'être venu.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon mari, mais Felicity je serai toujours là pour toi. Pour n'importe quoi. Et je suis... désolé ça me paraît tellement petit ce mot quand je vois tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Bref je vais me reprendre et je vais te montrer que l'homme que tu as aimé est toujours là. Il faut juste que je le retrouve.

-Je... je t'aime toujours tu sais.

Elle serra sa main entre les siennes et lui fit un petit sourire emplit de tristesse.

-C'est juste que... que je ne peux pas continuer cette vie qu'on menait. C'est impossible Oliver.

-Je le sais Felicity. Je l'ai compris. Il me faudra du temps. Il nous en faudra, mais je te promets que la flamme qui existait entre nous brillera de nouveau de toute sa splendeur. Je ne la laisserais pas s'éteindre. Je vais raviver les flammes de notre amour.

Et avec ses belles paroles, il sortit de la tente pour venir en aide à Wesley. Il rapatria les matelas gonflables de Willow et Willa dans la chambre de Felicity après qu'elle eut donné son accord. Puis Dig accueillit William et Wesley alors que Wendy atterrit dans la tente de Lara.

Au petit matin, ils durent remballer leurs équipements sous la pluie que ne cessait de tomber. Leur week-end camping c'était terminé plus tôt que prévu à cause de la météo, mais Oliver n'était pas mécontent d'y être allé. Il avait passé un bon moment et plus que tout il avait réussi à discuter un peu avec sa femme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit espoir pour notre couple préféré !
> 
> Lâché vos reviews si ce chapitre vous a plu et même si ce n'est pas le cas. La critique est toujours bonne à prendre si elle est constructive.
> 
> Joyeux noel à vous tous mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à votre famille.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mille merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent. 
> 
> A ceux et celles qui me laisse des likes. 
> 
> ca fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction plait.

Les enfants étaient couchés et silencieux ce qui était assez rare depuis qu'ils vivaient avec elle et partageaient la même chambre. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Oliver et elle étaient séparés et elle n'avait toujours rien dit à sa mère concernant sa situation. Chose qui allait changer dans les minutes à venir, une fois qu'elle aurait le courage de prendre le téléphone pour l'appeler, ce qu'elle fit une fois qu'elle eut lancé une battée de linge.

-Hé ma petite fille, comment tu vas ? Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

-Ça va maman. Comme toujours. Et toi ? Ta semaine ?

-Éreintante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont tous ces riches à venir dilapider leur fortune au casino, mais par leur faute je ne me couche jamais avant cinq heures.

Felicity rit aux plaintes de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle plaisantait. Elle aimait son travail bien plus que n'importe lequel de ses collègues. Elle avait démarré en tant que serveuse l'année après que son père les ait quittées subitement, sans la moindre explication. Elle avait pris ce qui s'était imposé à elle, et même si au début elle avait eu du mal à se faire à l'ambiance, il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour adorer son travail. Elle aimait se faire draguer par la gente masculine et encore plus leurs petites attentions. Lorsqu'ils lui donnaient des pourboires qui arrondissaient ses fins de mois.

Souvent elle gagnait plus en pourboire que le salaire que lui versait son patron. Felicity était certaine que ses robes sexy au ras de ses fesses y étaient un peu pour quelque chose, mais elle devait aussi avouer que sa mère était une très belle femme avec des formes bien placées. Elle avait râlé plus d'une fois de ne pas avoir hérité des mêmes attribues qu'elle. Elle avait une petite poitrine comparée à celle de sa mère, mais maintenant avec le recul, ses petits seins lui allaient très bien.

-Tu les aimes maman.

-Non, détrompe-toi ma chérie, j'aime leur argent.

Elles rirent de bon cœur à cette réflexion.

-C'est bon de t'entendre rire Felicity.

-Oui.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, c'était le moment.

-Maman, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Tout va bien ? Généralement quand ça commence de cette façon ce n'est pas bon. Tu es malade chérie ?

-Maman... laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas malade. Oliver et moi sommes séparés depuis trois semaines.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, tout allait bien entre vous non ?

-Pas vraiment maman. C'est moi qui suis partie. Oliver vit dans son monde depuis l'attaque. Ce n'est plus le même homme et je n'étais plus heureuse.

-Mais... je ne comprends pas chérie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas maman ?

-Hé bien, je ne m'étais pas imaginée qu'une chose comme celle-là arriverait... vous vous aimez tellement.

-Hé bien, il faut croire que parfois l'amour ne suffit pas.

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire si ce n'est que je suis choquée. Comment le prennent les enfants ?

-Ils ne sont pas heureux de cette situation, mais ils ont compris qu'on ne pouvait plus vivre de la sorte. Et je pense avoir pris la meilleure décision. Oliver n'a jamais été aussi impliqué dans l'éducation des enfants que ces trois dernières semaines. Il s'occupe d'eux, passe du temps de qualité avec eux et aussi il me décharge de temps à autre des corvées ménagères en prenant le linge sale des enfants. Il emmène Lucas au football et a même été voir ses deux derniers matchs. Dont un qui s'est déroulé en dehors de la ville.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais malheureuse, chérie.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes maman. Je voulais gérer. Puis je pensais vraiment qu'Oliver redeviendrait l'homme qu'il était. À l'évidence je me suis trompée.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, tellement. Mais je suis sûre que Oliver va changer pour redevenir l'homme dont tu es tombée amoureuse. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il te laisse partir.

-Nous verrons maman. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. J'ai trop peur que si je rentre, qu'il reparte dans ses travers. Il passait son temps à travailler et ne me parlait plus. En ce qui concerne les enfants c'était pareil. Il ne partageait plus rien avec nous. C'était Oliver d'un côté, et Felicity et les enfants de l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ma chérie. Mais je pense que tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi.

-J'espère maman.

Elle inspira profondément, elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais c'était dur de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle ne voulait pas plus que sa mère que son mariage se termine, et elle espérait vraiment que la thérapie qu'Oliver avait entamée lui serait bénéfique.

-Il... il a commencé une thérapie. Il dit que ça l'aide. Les enfants disent aussi qu'il a changé. Mais il a déjà tellement essayé par le passé que j'ai peur qu'il replonge.

-Il va y arriver Felicity. Je suis certaine que lui non plus ne veut pas mettre un terme à votre mariage. Il t'aime.

-Je sais et je l'aime aussi.

-Et... où tu vis ?

-Oh, dans notre ancien loft. J'y ai fait faire des aménagements pour que les enfants aient chacun leur espace.

-C'est bien. Tu es une super maman chérie.

-J'ai appris de la meilleure aussi.

-Merci chérie. Mais je ne crois pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit. Bon dis-moi est-ce qu'il faut que je réserve une chambre d'hôtel ?

-Non. On va se débrouiller maman. Ce n'est pas très grand ici, mais il est hors de question que tu restes deux semaines à l'hôtel.

-Ça ne me dérange pas Felicity. Tu le sais non ?

-Oui, mais on ne se voit que trop peu, alors quand tu es à Starling c'est pour être avec moi. Lucas dormira avec moi et tu prendras son lit. Ça ira.

-D'accord ma petite fille dans ce cas, on se voit vendredi. Je t'enverrai l'heure de mon arrivée par message.

Elles discutèrent encore un petit moment, notamment de la fête d'anniversaire de Mia qui aurait lieu à la maison familiale durant le week-end. Elle pria aussi sa mère de se taire concernant sa situation. Personne ne savait, hormis leur famille et amis très proches.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula à une vitesse folle, tout comme les dernières semaines. Oliver s'occupait des enfants en ce jeudi soir, les emmenant à leurs activités. C'était le dernier entraînement de la saison pour Lucas, et il avait un peu ronchonné comme il l'avait fait les années auparavant. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir jouer au football durant trois mois.

Felicity lui avait proposé de s'inscrire à des cours de musique pour se tenir occupé, mais il ne savait pas s'il en avait vraiment envie. Son ukulélé traînait dans un coin de sa chambre servant plus de décoration que d'instrument de musique. Ça allait être difficile de le faire s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au football. Mia quant à elle avait fini par obtenir le premier rôle de sa pièce. Finalement elle n'avait pas vraiment raté son audition pour sa plus grande joie.

Elle prépara le dîner pour ses enfants, puis alla ensuite se détendre sur la terrasse. Il faisait chaud depuis une quinzaine de jours ce qui était assez exceptionnel en Avril.

Oliver venait de récupérer Mia de son cours de théâtre et ils filèrent au stade. Ils n'étaient pas en retard ce qui le soulagea car il détestait que Lucas ait à l'attendre. La semaine précédente ça avait été le cas, et Oliver s'était senti mal. Il s'était justifié auprès de son entraîneur qui l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que ça arrivait fréquemment lorsque c'était sa mère qui passait le prendre.

Mia l'avait également rassuré, disant que Lucas n'était pas seul et qu'il avait l'habitude d'attendre, que ça faisait un moment que c'était comme ça, qu'il était habitué.

Il ne trouva pas ça normal d'autant plus que s'il avait été présent, son fils n'aurait jamais eu à essuyer les retards de sa mère. Ils se seraient partagé le travail. Lui aurait récupéré Mia et Felicity Lucas et la semaine suivante, ils auraient inversé. Sauf que rien ne s'était passé de cette façon, à cause de sa négligence.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte du loft. Ils tambourinèrent un moment mais personne ne vînt ouvrir ce qui inquiéta Oliver.

-Maman allait bien ce matin Mia ?

-Oui. Tu sais, elle ne dit jamais rien papa. On devrait peut-être l'appeler ?

-J'ai déjà essayé chérie. Écoutez, nous allons descendre à la conciergerie pour prendre le double des clés.

Ils remontèrent une fois le sésame en main. L'obtenir n'avait pas été difficile. Mia avait simplement dit que la clé de sa mère ne fonctionnait plus et qu'elle l'avait envoyée chercher le double.

Oliver ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Il avait peur de trouver sa femme inanimée sur le sol.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux aménagements du loft alors que c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait depuis leur séparation.

-Je vais voir dans sa chambre papa.

Mia se précipita sur l'escalier tandis que Lucas alla vers la salle de bain. Oliver avisa la pièce principale avant de s'apercevoir que la baie vitrée était entrouverte.

-Elle n'est pas à l'étage papa. Mia cria depuis l'escalier, tout en descendant les marches.

-Non. Elle est sur la terrasse chérie. Regarde.

Oliver fit un signe à sa fille en direction de Felicity qui était profondément endormie sur un transat, un livre ouvert reposant contre sa poitrine.

-Papa, je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Lucas cria tout en accourant affolé.

-C'est bon champion. Maman se repose sur la terrasse.

-Papa, tu crois qu'on doit la réveiller ?

-Oui chérie. Il commence à être tard et surtout à rafraîchir. Il avança vers elle, s'accroupit et pressa doucement sa main dans la sienne.

-Hé ! Je crois que tu t'es endormie.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux à ce contact qui venait de réveiller toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

-Hé ! Je suis désolée. Elle se redressa vivement, faisant tomber son livre qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Mais... comment êtes-vous entrés ?

-Mia est allée chercher la clé à la conciergerie. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui... juste fatiguée. Mais ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se leva, le contourna puis alla embrasser ses enfants. Le dîner est prêt. Chiffonnade de légumes, viande hachée et nouilles chinoises.

-Génial ! S'exclama Mia. Papa, tu manges avec nous ?

-Euh... non Mia. Je... je vais y aller.

Il aurait aimé rester et partager un moment avec sa famille. Prétendre le temps d'une soirée que tout allait bien, mais clairement ça n'était pas le moment. Il le savait, c'était trop tôt.

-Mais tu peux rester papa. Hein maman ?

Lucas regarda sa mère avec espoir. Il avait envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec son père. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il voulait passer du temps avec ses deux parents. Ça lui manquait.

Felicity ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle détestait décevoir ses enfants mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée.

-D'accord, oui, papa peut rester.

Elle capitula. De toute façon qui avait-il de mal à accepter ? Rien. Leur situation ne changerait pas à l'issu de ce dîner, mais ses enfants seraient heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Felicity et Oliver débarrassèrent la table tandis que les enfants se préparaient pour la nuit. Oliver chargea le lave-vaisselle, pendant que Felicity nettoyait les plats.

-Merci pour le repas. C'était délicieux.

-Oh... c'était trois fois rien tu sais.

Elle continua à récurer sa poêle alors qu'elle était irréprochable et brillait, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'occuper autrement. Elle se sentait gauche et maladroite avec Oliver si proche. Ils n'avaient plus été aussi prêts l'un de l'autre depuis la nuit au camping dont ils n'avaient jamais reparlé.

Oliver ferma le lave-vaisselle et s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

-J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait de cet endroit. C'est cosy.

-Je voulais que les enfants s'y sentent bien. Même si Lucas peste parce qu'on n'a pas d'espace.

-Tu pourrais avoir la maison tu sais. Ça serait plus juste. Tu as les enfants toute la semaine.

-Il n'y a pas de justice dans une situation comme celle-là.

-Je me sens quand même mal de garder la maison alors que vous vivez à trois ici. Même si c'est bien aménagé et pensé.

-Ça va. Puis tu sais, on est ici seulement pour dormir et manger.

-Papa ! Tu viens nous coucher. Cria Lucas depuis sa chambre.

-Vas-y. Il sera heureux. Tu leur manques.

-Ils me manquent aussi. Et toi aussi tu me manques.

Il fit un pas vers elle et attrapa sa main gauche entre les siennes. Il caressa son auriculaire passant ses doigts sur son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles.

-Rentre à la maison chérie. Je... je te promets que je vais bien me comporter. Que je serais présent. Que je ne t'éviterai plus. Que je t'aiderai. Ces dernières semaines sans toi ont été horribles. Je déteste vivre sans toi à mes côtés, chérie.

-Papa !

Oliver relâcha sa main qui tremblait entre les siennes.

-Je... je ne peux pas Oliver... pas encore. Je... suis désolée.

-Papa !

-Deux minutes Lucas. J'arrive. Ne sois pas désolée. J'ai tout gâché. Je comprends que tu ais besoin de temps, même si ça me coûte de devoir te déposer les enfants comme ce soir, de ne les voir que quelques soirs par semaine, et de les garder un week-end sur deux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'on redevienne une famille Felicity ? De combien de temps as-tu besoin ?

-Papa !

Oliver souffla. Il avait tellement envie qu'elle réponde, mais elle s'était refermée, baissant la tête, évitant son regard. Il l'avait poussée un peu trop fort et s'en voulait, mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il faisait des efforts, avait changé, mais à l'évidence ça n'était pas suffisant. Il passa devant elle puis se rendit dans la chambre des enfants dont il aima de suite l'agencement quand il y entra. C'était une très bonne idée cette verrière qui servait de séparation, ça permettait qu'ils aient chacun leur espace. Il s'occupa d'abord de Lucas, lui lisant une histoire, puis il alla embrasser Mia.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Est-ce que tu as du linge sale des enfants ?

-Euh non. J'ai tout lavé. Merci.

-Même à repasser Felicity. Je prends.

-Toi ! Toi, tu sais repasser ? S'étonna-t'elle.

-Hé bien, j'ai appris.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Depuis qu'elle était partie il avait dû se mettre à faire des lessives et à repasser ses chemises. Les premières fois il avait détesté ça, notamment parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus de plis qu'il n'y en avait déjà, mais petit à petit il avait compris l'art de manier le fer et depuis le repassage lui plaisait.

-Ok, dans ce cas ne bouge pas.

Elle fouilla dans le panier et plaça toutes les affaires des enfants dans un cabas qu'elle lui donna.

-Je... je te donnerai ça samedi après la fête d'anniversaire de Mia.

-D'accord. À ce propos, tu as besoin de moi pour la décoration ? Maman sera à la maison, mais si tu as besoin d'aide nous pouvons venir.

-Je pense que ça ira. Je n'ai que ça à faire. J'espère juste ne rien oublier.

-Château gonflable ?

-C'est bon. Le loueur me les amène samedi matin. J'ai les boissons, les bonbons. Le gâteau, tu l'amènes toujours ?

-Oui. Un gâteau au chocolat, un aux pommes et un dernier à la fraise.

-On est tout bon alors.

-Bien. Alors, bonne nuit Oliver.

-Bonne nuit Felicity.

Elle ouvrit la porte et il sortit à contre cœur. Elle referma derrière lui et posa son front contre celle-ci. C'était difficile de le voir partir, elle aurait voulu le rappeler, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien pour eux, mais elle savait que c'était trop tôt, qu'il lui faudrait plus de trois semaines pour changer réellement ses habitudes et soigner son mal être qui les avait plongés dans ce cauchemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre. On a un petit moment Olicity. Rien de transcendant je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien non ?
> 
> A vos claviers pour vos impressions concernant ce chapitre.


	14. Chapitre 14

La fête d'anniversaire s'était bien déroulée. Les amis de Mia avaient été heureux de la présence des châteaux gonflables et avaient passé l'après-midi dessus. Ils avaient fait des courses de glissades sur celui prévu à cet effet, puis avait fait le parcours de l'autre sans jamais arrêter. Ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés une seule seconde et avaient à peine pris le temps de manger du gâteau.

Felicity avait été impressionnée par la seconde structure. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Oliver de s'occuper de la location des châteaux, elle ne s'était pas imaginée que ce genre de chose prendrait tout le jardin. Un parcours d'obstacle de vingt et un mètre de long. Les enfants avaient grimpé, escaladé, rampé, enjambé, descendu et fait des courses également. Le second était tout aussi génial, trois grandes descentes les faisant atterrir dans vingt centimètres d'eau. Ça n'avait causé aucun problème, chaque enfant avait emmené son maillot de bain. Les années précédentes ils s'amusaient dans la piscine et adoraient ça, mais là, ça avait été mieux que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

-C'était génial maman. Tout le monde a adoré et s'est super bien amusé. Ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais refaire ça l'an prochain. On pourra ?

-Euh oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois cette super fête Mia. C'est papa qui a tout organisé.

-Merci papa. C'était génial. Je t'aime et j'espère que tu resteras comme tu es et que tu ne te noieras plus dans le travail.

Elle s'avança vers son père et l'enlaça avec tout ce qu'elle avait, y mettant tout son amour et ses émotions.

-Je suis heureux que ça t'ait plu Mia.

-Papa ? Est-ce qu'on peut les garder pour demain ? Lucas n'en aura pas profité et c'est un peu injuste en fait.

-Hé bien oui. Je les ai loués pour le week-end.

-Oh... c'est super génial. Tu entends ça maman ? Tout le monde pourra en profiter demain. J'ai hâte d'y jouer avec mes autres amis.

-Oui, c'est génial.

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage de Felicity. Elle était heureuse de voir sa fille si enthousiaste. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue si heureuse, si complète. Son père lui avait manqué autant qu'à elle, même si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment montré.

-À quelle heure rentre Lucas ?

-Mamie ne devrait pas tarder à l'amener. Je lui ai dit pour 17h30.

-J'ai hâte qu'il arrive pour jouer avec lui. On va tellement s'amuser.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. S'extasia Felicity en voyant l'excitation de Mia.

En attendant l'arrivée de Lucas, ils débarrassèrent la maison. Oliver s'occupa de jeter les gobelets en plastique qui traînaient un peu partout dans le jardin, tandis que Donna et Felicity s'occupaient de nettoyer la maison. Donna passa l'aspirateur et Felicity chargea le lave-vaisselle. Une fois que la maison fût propre et le jardin débarrassé, Mia voulu ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Elle les ouvrit un par un s'extasiant de chacun. Elle avait reçu des livres, du maquillage, des vernis à ongles, des bijoux, une casquette, un fichu. Tout ce qu'elle adorait. Elle avait été sacrément gâtée comme chaque année lorsqu'elle fêtait son anniversaire. Puis Lucas arriva avec Moira la faisant immédiatement oublier ses cadeaux, elle se jeta de suite sur son frère et l'emmena avec elle à l'extérieur afin de lui montrer les structures gonflables.

-Wow.

-Oui comme tu dis Lucas. C'est génial. Vient on va faire le parcours. Tu verras c'est facile et si tu n'y arrives pas je t'aiderais.

Les adultes restèrent sur les terrasses à les regarder. Lucas hurlait de rire, faisant de sacrées glissades sur l'un des toboggans. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de battre Mia mais jamais il n'y arrivait. Il ne s'était pas frustré une seule fois au contraire ça l'amusait.

-Bon, hé bien nous allons rentrer.

Felicity se leva, suivi de Donna. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et elle avait beaucoup empiété sur le temps qu'Oliver avait avec les enfants.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées de partir. Nous pouvons dîner ensemble. Les enfants seraient ravis.

-C'est une bonne idée Felicity. Enfin tu dînes avec ton mari et tes enfants et Moira que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues.

-Avec plaisir Donna.

Moira se leva, attrapa le bras de Donna et elles partirent comme si elles avaient le diable à leur trousse. Oliver les regarda fuir comme des voleuses avant de reporter son attention sur Felicity qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, choquée du comportement de leurs mères respectives.

-Elles... elles n'ont pas fait ça ? Si ?

-Elles l'ont fait.

Un sourit fleurit sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à Felicity il était heureux de la manière dont les choses venaient de tourner.

-Viens.

Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le suivre.

-Où ça ?

Il pointa le parcours du combattant du doigt.

-Ça n'est pas que pour les enfants tu sais. Puis à une époque tu étais bien plus téméraire que moi alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle regarda le parcours du coin de l'œil puis se leva. Après tout pourquoi pas. Les enfants s'étaient tellement amusés qu'elle était certaine de s'amuser aussi.

Les enfants regardèrent leurs parents s'éclater, scandant le prénom de leur mère afin qu'elle gagne la course mais c'était très mal engagé. Leur père était déjà en train d'escalader le mur alors que Felicity bataillait à ramper dans les tubes.

-Allez maman. Tu peux le battre j'en suis sûre.

Felicity se releva et agrippa le filet, montant le mur avec difficulté. Elle avait sacrément perdu de sa souplesse ces dernières années. Une fois arrivée en haut elle était essoufflée comme si elle fumait depuis de nombreuses années ce qui n'était pas le cas, au contraire ses poumons étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus sain. Elle sauta et atterrit face la première sur le tapis de réception. Elle se releva puis grimpa le nouvel obstacle lui faisant face. Elle ne voyait déjà plus Oliver qui devait sans doute déjà avoir terminé.

Elle avait encore plus de mal à escalader cette partie du mur. Il était de la même hauteur que l'autre mais elle devait s'agripper à des prises comme celles d'un mur d'escalade. Elle prit tout son temps mais y arriva tout de même. Elle s'élança sur le toboggan et atterrit aux pieds de ses enfants et d'un Oliver au sourire éblouissant. Ils passèrent une heure de plus sur la structure s'éclatant avec leurs enfants puis le livreur de pizza interrompit leur séance de jeux.

Felicity rentra chez elle un peu avant vingt-deux heures. Elle avait vraiment passé une super journée et voir des étoiles dans les yeux de ses enfants n'avait pas eu de prix. Lucas n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir joué de cette façon avec eux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ça contrairement à Mia.

Elle passa par la douche puis se coucha après avoir relu le message de Mia.

« Maman c'était le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. Mon vœu lorsque j'ai soufflé les bougies était qu'on redevienne une famille et ce soir j'ai eu cette impression. Alors merci maman d'être restée et d'avoir rendu mon anniversaire magique. Je t'aime et je suis sûre que mon vœu se réalisera complètement. Pas juste le temps d'une soirée. Ps : j'ai remercié tous mes amis pour leur présent. À demain. Je ne peux pas attendre de fêter mon anniversaire avec toute notre famille. »

Felicity essuya ses larmes et pria pour que sa fille ait raison. Oliver lui avait semblé tellement diffèrent et plus accessible ce soir qu'elle pensait comme Mia, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et sur ses pensées elle s'endormit. Elle n'entendit pas Donna qui rentra au milieu de la nuit, heureuse elle aussi d'avoir pu passer du temps avec Moira. Évidemment leurs conversations n'avaient tourné qu'autour du couple en péril, mais elles étaient confiantes quant à l'avenir. Comme avait dit Moira tant que la flamme brille ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, qu'elle n'est pas éteinte, elle peut toujours être attisée et briller de nouveau de mille feux.

Les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés et Felicity n'était toujours pas là ce qui étonna Oliver. Sa femme n'était jamais en retard. Il embrassa sa sœur, Alex puis Lexie. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que Felicity n'arrive enfin. Elle portait un jeans skinny dont elle avait fait des plis, assorti d'une paire de chaussures compensées et d'une chemise rouge à pois blanc faisant ressortir sa peau halée. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui ondulaient sur ses épaules. Ses lunettes avaient été délaissées pour une paire de lentilles éclaircissant ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était dépourvue de maquillage, ce qui n'était pas rare. Ce qui était plutôt rare c'était qu'elle se maquille. Oliver la trouvait sublime et ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il avait de la chance d'être marié à une telle femme.

-Je suis désolée. Je suis impardonnable, je suis en retard.

-Non, c'est bon. Enfin je veux dire, oui tu es en retard mais ce n'est rien. Il n'y a que Thea et Alex d'arrivés. Où est ta mère ?

-Elle va arriver. Elle n'a pas su se lever. Je pense que nos mères ont veillé tard hier. Ma mère venait de se réveiller quand j'ai quitté le loft.

-Oh d'accord.

-Maman.

Mia descendit les escaliers rapidement et s'élança dans ses bras. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était réveillée et venait de terminer sa toilette. Lucas quant à lui était encore sous la douche. Oliver s'excusa et alla aider son fils à finir de se préparer.

-Alors ? Vous en êtes où ? Demanda Thea après que Mia ait emmené sa cousine dans le jardin afin de lui montrer les jeux.

-Eh bien, il fait des efforts. La thérapie l'aide. Nous verrons.

Felicity releva le nez lorsqu'elle entendit une voiture klaxonner au loin puis elle appuya sur le bouton commandant l'ouverture du portail. Elle sourit quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Elle se leva et cria depuis la terrasse.

-Mia. Quelqu'un à la porte te demande.

-Qui ?

-Hé bien ne sois pas impolie jeune fille et va voir par toi-même.

Elle galopa jusqu'à sa mère tout en portant sa cousine qu'elle déposa sur le sol avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée. Oliver était au bas des marches et la suivit. Elle ouvrit la porte et se rua vers la voiture noire stationnée derrière celle de sa mère. Elle se jeta sur son parrain en hurlant de joie.

-Tu... tu es venu ?

Oliver et Felicity sortirent de la maison afin d'accueillir Tommy et sa famille.

-Oui. J'ai pu me libérer. Je n'aurais pas raté ta fête une seconde fois. Onze ans. Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

Mia essuya ses larmes de joies. Elle adorait Tommy. Il était selon elle le meilleur parrain que ses parents auraient pu lui choisir. Avant qu'il ne déménage à l'autre bout de pays, il passait tous son temps libre avec elle. L'emmenant au zoo, au parc d'attraction, à la piscine. Bref chaque fois qu'il venait pour passer du temps avec elle, il faisait en sorte que la journée soit inoubliable pour elle. Lorsque Tommy avait annoncé qu'il partait vivre sur la côte Est, Mia avait pleuré des jours entiers. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais la femme de Tommy, Selena, avait eu une promotion qu'ils n'avaient pas pu refuser.

-J'ai une énorme surprise pour toi ma puce. Tiens ouvre.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe avec son prénom inscrit dessus. Elle l'ouvrit avec précipitation et sortit une carte d'anniversaire. Elle lut le message de Tommy et releva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Totalement vrai ma puce.

Elle se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras et le serra fortement avant de se tourner enfin vers ses parents qui assistaient avec émotions à leurs retrouvailles. Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et fêter sa première décennie sans la présence de son parrain avait été un peu difficile pour Mia, même si elle l'avait eu en ligne toute la journée. Tommy et elle avaient fait un appel Visio et il était resté en ligne avec elle durant des heures.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit Mia ? Lui demanda Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

-Que parrain, Selena, Julian et Georgina s'installent de nouveau ici. Je suis tellement heureuse. C'est le meilleur des anniversaires. Je vous aime tous tellement.

-Nous t'aimons aussi chérie.

Oliver embrassa le sommet de sa tête et la serra contre lui, avant de saluer son meilleur ami qui lui avait beaucoup manqué aussi. Une fois les embrassades terminées le groupe gagna la maison. Puis Diggle arriva avec sa famille et enfin, Donna, Moira et Robert. Ils étaient au complet.

Les adultes discutaient de tout et de rien, Tommy, Dig et Oliver rattrapèrent le temps perdu tandis que les femmes discutèrent des enfants entre elles. Puis ensuite Oliver aida Felicity à étaler les plats sur la table. Ils ne s'étaient pas embêtés à cuisiner ayant tout commandé chez le traiteur, voulant profiter de cette journée.

-On dirait que Mia et Connor se sont réconciliés.

Felicity regarda sa petite fille qui mangeait aux côtés de Connor. Elle riait de ce qu'il disait et semblait de nouveau heureuse en sa présence.

-Oui. Connor a quitté sa copine. La renseigna Dig.

-Vraiment ?

-Hum hum... Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Mia, qu'elle était bien plus importante que n'importe quelle autre fille.

Ils rirent de la situation. Décidément Mia savait manier les garçons. Et pire que tout, Connor était totalement à sa botte. Ça promettait pour les prochaines années.

-Hé Oliver ?

Tommy interpella Oliver après avoir fait le parcours du combattant avec lui et ayant perdu contre son ami.

-Ça pourrait être sympa de se retrouver cette semaine en couple. Ça m'a manqué tout ça. Et plus encore, Felicity et toi m'avez manqué. Alors ?

Oliver mit ses mains dans les poches de son short, mal à l'aise. Tommy ne connaissait pas encore sa situation avec Felicity.

-Je viendrais. Mais... seul.

-Comment ça seul ?

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher la vérité.

-Felicity et moi sommes séparés.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Vous m'aviez l'air bien plus tôt. Je veux dire, je vous ai observé lorsque vous étiez dans la cuisine et vous parliez et sembliez proches. Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'un couple divorcé. D'ailleurs tu as toujours ton alliance. Et elle ?

-Elle la porte aussi. Nous sommes séparés depuis la mi-Mars. Par ma faute. Ça fait deux ans que je ne me préoccupe plus que de cette ville au détriment de ma famille. Felicity a tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que je la... non que je les rendais malheureux mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre, ni même voir. Je suppose que je récolte ce que j'ai semé.

Il annonça tout ça d'une voix teintée de tristesse. Il s'en voulait tellement.

-Je suis désolé mec.

Tommy lui fit une tape virile sur l'épaule.

-Si elle n'a pas encore demandé le divorce, vous avez sûrement une chance de vous en sortir non ?

-J'espère oui. Chaque jour quand j'ai des nouvelles où rien qu'un mail d'elle, j'ai peur de l'ouvrir. Peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Je ne peux pas la perdre définitivement Tommy. Je l'aime comme un fou.

-Je le sais mon pote. Je le vois. Et elle t'aime aussi. Elle ne cesse de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu te fais des idées Tommy.

-Je t'assure que non. D'ailleurs elle arrive.

-Hé, de quoi parliez-vous ?

Elle s'accrocha à l'épaule de Tommy.

-Oh je disais à Oliver que ce serait sympa de sortir en couple cette semaine. Dig est d'accord.

-Oh... Je ne sais pas... je veux dire avec les enfants...

-Laisse-tomber Felicity. Oliver m'a raconté.

Felicity leva les yeux vers Oliver qui lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Mia va souffler ses bougies.

Après que tout le monde ait quitté la maison Felicity et Oliver rangèrent tandis que les enfants profitèrent des derniers moments sur les aires gonflables.

-Tu sais on peut y aller.

-Où ça ? Demanda Oliver qui sortit la tête du réfrigérateur où il déposait les restes du buffet.

-Hé bien avec Tommy, Selena, Dig et Lila. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés à six. Enfin j'ai envie d'y aller. Tu n'es pas obligé si... c'est trop pour toi.

-Quoi ? Non. Non, ce n'est pas trop. Il referma la porte du réfrigérateur et s'avança vers elle qui était occupée à fourrer le papier cadeaux dans la poubelle.

-Oh super alors c'est un rendez-vous. Enfin pas un rendez-vous, rendez-vous mais... bref on va passer une bonne soirée avec nos amis. Elle joua avec ses mains et regarda le sol avant de se tourner vers l'îlot de la cuisine.

Oliver fit un pas de plus et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, croisant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle se reposa contre sa poitrine sans un mot, savourant leur proximité. C'était plus facile dans cette position. Oliver ne pouvait pas voir son visage, ni les questions qui traversaient ses pensées et se reflétaient sûrement dans son regard. Il pressa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis laissa ses lèvres collées contre ceux-ci. C'était le plus proche qu'ils avaient été depuis des semaines et Oliver savoura ce moment. Il n'avait pas duré autant qu'il l'aurait voulu cependant. Felicity se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, puis elle se tourna vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci d'avoir organisé tout ça pour Mia. D'avoir été plus que présent aujourd'hui. Tu as été... parfait.

Elle ferma les yeux chassant sa tristesse. Elle aurait tellement voulu mettre ses craintes de côtés et revenir à lui.

Oliver la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Tu reviendras quand tu seras prête chérie. Rien ne presse d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête contre sa poitrine et serra son tee-shirt de ses doigts.

-Tu mérites mieux que ce que je t'ai offert dernièrement et je comprends tes craintes et tes doutes car à aucun moment j'ai réussi à te prouver que j'allais redevenir l'homme dont tu es tombée amoureuse.

-Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi. Elle le chuchota contre son tee-shirt.

Oliver la serra plus fort en entendant ses paroles qui lui mirent du baume au cœur.

-Je t'aime. Et je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir. Cette fois, c'est la bonne Felicity.

Elle espérait qu'il dise vrai. Elle le voulait tellement fort qu'elle y croyait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques moments de tendresse, une Felicity qui se laisse approcher. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse 2021, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez. 
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui me laisse des reviews. 
> 
> Je suis contente que cette histoire plaise autant. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2021 avec j'espère la fin de ce virus qui nous embête tous. Un retour à la vie normale, qu'on puisse embrasser nos proches de nouveaux et passer du temps avec ceux qu'on aime.

Oliver remonta la rue en hâtant le pas. Il était légèrement en retard ce qui l'agaça. Il avait passé un temps fou dans la chambre essayant une multitude de tenues passant d'un costume trois pièces à un jeans avec un tee-shirt Basic pour ensuite passer un polo bleu marine et finir avec un jeans et un tee-shirt Calvin Klein gris lui saillant à merveille, même s'il n'était pas enthousiaste concernant son choix.

Mais l'heure avait tourné et maintenant il en était presque à trottiner pour se rendre au restaurant où il était certain qu'il serait le dernier. Il poussa les portes de l'établissement et fut accueilli par l'hôtesse qui lui fit un sourire ultra bright allant même jusqu'à lui toucher l'épaule ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Il détestait les personnes qui se permettaient de le toucher sans son consentement et pire encore celles qui jubilaient de le voir comme cette jeune femme.

Elle était probablement employée pour la saison et n'avait pas encore acquis les codes à respecter envers les personnes de son standing. Elle le mena à la table où ses amis étaient déjà installés sirotant un cocktail maison.

-Hé Oliver. Felicity n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non... je pensais qu'elle serait déjà arrivée.

-Tu me dois un billet de vingt Merlin ! Dig tendit la main vers Tommy qui sortit un billet de son portefeuille.

-Sérieusement les gars ? Vous faites des paris ! Il était outré mais pas vraiment étonné. Tommy était un parieur né. Dès qu'il avait une occasion il la saisissait, et sa situation en faisait partie. Tommy je pensais vraiment que tu avais plus de cœur.

-Je vous avais dit que ça n'était pas une bonne idée les mecs. Selena se leva et enlaça Oliver. Je suis heureuse de te voir mon pote.

-Oui, moi aussi. Il l'enlaça en retour puis en fit de même avec Lila. Puis il donna une accolade virile à ses deux amis.

-J'ai un cœur mec. Regarde il bat. Il plaça la main d'Oliver contre son cœur. Tu le sens ?

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Comment son ami pouvait-il s'amuser de sa situation alors que lui était au fond du trou, utilisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour prouver à sa femme qu'il avait changé.

-Promis mec... je ne le ferai plus. Je ne voulais pas te froisser. Puis avant tu étais celui qui pariais avec nous aussi.

-Ce n'est pas faux mais si tu pouvais éviter de te faire de l'argent sur ma triste vie, ça m'arrangerait.

Oliver s'installa ensuite sur l'une des deux chaises restantes et grinça légèrement des dents quand il vit les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Soit il prenait celle à la droite de Lila et serait donc contre le muret de séparation où à sa gauche. Aucune de ses places ne lui laissait une chance d'être proche de sa femme. Finalement il choisit celle proche du muret pour être face à ses amis. C'était sûrement voulu. Les gars d'un côté, les filles de l'autre.

Un cocktail maison lui fût servi et Oliver en prit une gorgée. Il était doux et sucrée, légèrement alcoolisé ce qui lui allait très bien puisqu'il devait rentrer chez lui ensuite.

Le serveur vint les voir quelques minutes après son arrivée leur demandant s'ils avaient choisi.

-Nous attendons encore une personne, nous choisirons une fois qu'elle sera présente. Lui expliqua Selena.

Oliver regarda sa montre, Felicity avait près de quinze minutes de retard ce qui était peu en soi mais rarissime de la part de sa femme. Elle était rarement en retard et quand c'était le cas elle ne manquait pas de prévenir.

Il vérifia son téléphone et le trouva vide de tous messages ou appels. Il tenta de l'appeler mais tomba directement sur la messagerie. Elle était peut-être déjà en ligne. Une angoisse lui broya le bas ventre. Et si elle était partie une fois de plus sans le prévenir ? Elle l'avait déjà fait, elle pourrait le refaire.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendant que quelques brides de conversation. Selena racontait à Lila comment les enfants avaient été heureux de passer du temps avec leur grand-père et combien elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps en tête à tête avec Tommy. Ils vivaient chez le père de ce dernier depuis leur retour.

-Je suis désolée.

La voix de sa femme le sortit de ses pensées et il expira fortement. Elle était là, elle ne s'était pas sauvée, mais elle avait une mine déplorable. Elle semblait stressée et éreintée. Elle enlaça chaque personne présente et quand vînt son tour, elle le serra sans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre place en bout de table à côté de Lila.

-Tout va bien ? Lui murmura Lila qui vit qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme.

-Oui... oui ça va. Et toi ?

En fait elle n'allait pas bien, une migraine lui vrillait la tête depuis le début d'après-midi. Elle avait tenté de la faire passer avec du paracétamol mais ça n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Fallait dire qu'elle était sous pression depuis la fin de matinée. Un virus avait accédé aux serveurs de QC réduisant à néant leur réseau informatique.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à tenter de supprimer le virus mais en vain, il était toujours présent. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir. Curtis avait insisté disant qu'il prenait la relève afin qu'elle puisse se divertir un peu et se changer les idées quelques heures or elle était sûre de ne pas y parvenir.

Elle n'était pas capable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette attaque, ni même à tous les programmes et dossiers que QC perdrait à cause du responsable informatique qui n'avait pas fait son travail correctement, ayant omis de télécharger les nouvelles mises à jour de l'anti-virus infaillible que Felicity avait mis au point des mois auparavant et qu'elle ne cessait de perfectionner depuis.

-Oui ça va. Beaucoup de travail en ce moment et cette soirée est la bienvenue. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où nous n'avions pas d'autre choses à faire que de nous réunir et faire la fête. C'est agréable.

Felicity lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait dû vivre cette soirée de la même façon que Lila, mais forcement tout partait toujours en cacahuète ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait pas que sa vie au final. Quelqu'un lui avait-il jeté un sort ?

Le cocktail de bienvenu fut posé devant elle et le serveur demanda de nouveau s'ils avaient choisi. Évidemment tout le monde avait eu le temps de consulter la carte sauf elle. Elle la feuilleta rapidement le temps que les autres passent leur commande. Rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie alors elle opta pour une salade de saumon.

Les conversations reprirent et Felicity se sentit légèrement mieux. Peut-être que Curtis avait eu raison de l'envoyer à sa soirée. Elle n'était pas totalement présente, mais elle passait tout de même un bon moment.

Les garçons parlaient de tout et de rien, mais le sujet favori des femmes étaient les enfants et leur progrès. Selena avait des tas de questions, notamment sur les écoles de Starling. Elle hésitait entre une école publique ou privée pour Julian et Georgina. Felicity et Lila lui conseillèrent celle que leurs enfants fréquentaient.

Elle était publique mais avait une très bonne renommée. De plus Julian était du même âge que Lucas ce qui faciliterait son intégration. Ça serait plus facile pour lui de se retrouver dans une école où il connaissait déjà quelques élèves.

-Hé on devrait finir la soirée au karaoké. Proposa Tommy en regardant les femmes.

-Je suis partante, répondit Lila qui interrogea Dig du regard. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Oliver étant partant également et Selena n'exprima pas son opinion mais au sourire qu'elle fit à Tommy, il était clair qu'elle donnait son consentement.

-Ça sera sans moi pour cette fois.

-Quoi ? Non hors de question Queeny. Tu es celle qui a une voix en or et qui va nous faire gagner quelques bières gratos.

-Je chante comme une casserole Tommy. Et s'ils nous ont offert de la bière quinze ans auparavant c'était pour qu'on arrête de faire saigner les oreilles des pauvres malheureux présent dans le bar.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire. Évidemment ce n'était pas le cas. Felicity avait réellement une belle voix et chaque fois qu'elle prenait le micro, les clients étaient subjugués, réclamant toujours des chansons supplémentaires. Ce qu'elle leur donnait. Elle aimait chanter, mais ce soir elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

-Allez Queeny. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. Pense aux bières.

J'y pense Tommy et vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable que tu passes au soda ou à l'eau.

Selena approuva ses dires alors que tout le monde se leva prêt à partir une fois qu'Oliver eut terminé de régler la note. Chacun avait voulu payer sa part mais il avait refusé. C'était tout lui ça, il était généreux avec les personnes qu'il aimait.

Felicity salua ses amis devant le restaurant leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Oliver. Ça lui avait démangé toute la soirée de lui poser cette question, mais elle était loin de lui, et il n'avait pas voulu crier à travers tout.

-Oui ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Je sais que tu n'habites pas à côté et tu sembles bien plus que fatiguée.

-Non. Ça va aller. Je te promets. Mais merci.

Elle le serra contre elle et resta un moment contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, savourant leur étreinte. Oliver la serra en retour, heureux de ce moment qu'elle leur accordait.

-Oliver tu viens ? L'interpella Tommy qui était déjà sur le trajet du bar se situant quelques mètres plus loin.

Felicity rompit leur étreinte en premier.

-Je crois que tu es attendu. Bonne soirée Oliver.

Elle tourna les talons et regagna sa voiture tandis qu'il rejoignit ses amis, stipulant à Tommy qu'il aurait pu leur laisser un moment.

Oliver était rentré chez lui un peu après minuit et s'était couché après s'être débarbouillé. Il avait passé une super soirée avec ses amis et était pressé de réitérer. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'était amusé, même si l'absence de Felicity au karaoké s'était faite sentir.

Un karaoké sans elle n'en était pas vraiment un. Les filles n'avaient pas vraiment osé chanter et Tommy avait été trop éméché pour le faire. Dig et lui s'étaient amusés, chantant quelques chansons, mais avaient été hués par le public.

L'un des clients avait même été jusqu'à demander pourquoi sa femme qui chantait si bien n'était pas là. Décidément elle avait vraiment marqué les esprits des clients les plus fidèles.

Son téléphone le sortit de son sommeil. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet et décrocha sans même vérifier l'interlocuteur, ni même vérifier l'heure. Ceci dit, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les volets.

-Papa ? C'est Mia.

Oliver se redressa subitement. Il était un peu moins de sept heures constata-il quand il tourna la tête vers son radio-réveil.

-Mia ? Est-ce que ça va chérie ?

-Je... je ne sais pas... maman est avec toi ? Mamie dit qu'elle a passé la nuit avec toi. Elle n'est pas rentrée, et elle ne répond pas à son téléphone.

Les battements de son cœur pulsaient à une vitesse folle. Un voile de transpiration se répandit sur sa peau et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas avec lui. Elle était rentrée après le restaurant, sauf qu'à l'évidence elle n'était pas chez elle. Il se leva, rassembla ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Celles qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger la veille puis courut dans la salle de bain.

-Papa ?

-Est-ce que tu peux me passer grand-mère chérie ?

Il ne voulait pas faire peur à sa fille bon sang. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être sa femme. Peut-être s'était-elle sentie trop fatiguée pour rentrer chez elle et s'était arrêtée à l'hôtel.

Il n'avait eu aucun appel des urgences, ni même du commissariat. Elle allait bien. Il ne lui était rien arrivée. Elle était aussi connue que lui en ville, d'abord parce qu'elle était sa femme mais aussi parce qu'elle était vice-présidente de l'entreprise familiale.

-Elle... elle n'est pas avec toi, c'est ça ?

Sa petite fille était bien trop intelligente pour son bien. Évidemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à la duper, ni même à échapper à ses questions. Il souffla fortement.

-Je vais la trouver chérie. Je te le promets d'accord ?

-Mais... elle est où papa ? Sa voix était emplie de sanglots qu'elle ne sut contenir, malgré ses efforts.

-Oh Mia. Ne pleure pas ma puce. Elle va bien d'accord. Je le sais car sinon j'aurais eu des nouvelles de la police où de l'hôpital, or je n'ai eu aucun appel.

-Grand-mère ne sait pas que je t'ai appelé. Je suis dans la salle de bain. Je... je savais que maman n'avait pas dormi avec toi... je le sentais... puis maman et toi n'êtes plus proches alors.

Oliver avait mis sa fille sur haut-parleur afin de pouvoir s'habiller. Il entra dans le dressing et enfila une paire de basket. Il descendit ensuite au rez-de chaussé prêt à quitter la maison quand quelque chose l'interpella. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et le connecta au système de caméras de surveillance de la ville. Évidemment il y avait accès. Il aurait dû commencer par là avant de perdre son temps à s'habiller.

-Oui... malheureusement chérie.

-Je... je ne te blâme pas papa.

-Je le sais Mia. Mais moi je le fais. J'ai été idiot et je vous ai tous perdu.

-Non... tu nous as toujours Lucas et moi. Et maman aussi, mais différemment. Elle renifla.

-Je l'aie chérie. Je sais où elle est et je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle est chez Qc.

-Mais pourquoi elle a passé la nuit là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas Mia, mais le plus important c'est qu'on sache où elle est. Écoute je vais aller sur place et je te rappelle. En attendant ne t'inquiètes plus d'accord ? Tu te prépares pour l'école, tu prends un bon petit déjeuner et tu écoutes grand-mère.

-D'accord papa. Merci d'avoir été là et d'avoir retrouvé maman.

-Je la retrouverais toujours chérie et je serai toujours là pour vous. Je t'aime.

Oliver était arrivé rapidement à QC. Il avait vu juste, elle était bien là. Tout du moins sa voiture, la seule dans le parking.

Il prit l'ascenseur, insérant sa clé personnelle sur le tableau de bord et sélectionna l'étage où travaillait sa femme. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il l'aperçut à son poste de travail tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Une ride s'était formée entre ses sourcils et ses yeux étaient rougis de fatigue.

-Hé !

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix mais ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard alors qu'il s'approcha. L'écran affichait des lignes de codes, mais il n'y comprenait absolument rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle lui demanda d'un ton las le regard toujours rivé sur son travail.

-Hé bien Mia s'inquiétait que tu ne sois pas rentrée de la nuit. Est-ce que tout va bien Felicity ?

-La nuit ? Mais…

Elle releva enfin les yeux et constata que le jour était levé. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche depuis qu'elle avait relayé Curtis. Il devait être parti aux alentours de minuit et elle lui avait promis qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Elle s'était perdue dans le travail et ça ne lui était jamais arrivée, mais elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à bout de leur problème. Le virus avait été maîtrisé, mais avait fait beaucoup de dégâts qu'elle tentait de réparer.

-Non... pas vraiment. Elle retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. On a été attaqués hier et... ça a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Nous avons perdu des mois de travail à cause d'une mise à jour qui n'a pas été faite.

-Hé patronne tu as passé la nuit ici.

Oliver se tourna vers la voix masculine venant des ascenseurs.

-Oh monsieur Queen. Je... je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Curtis. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? On dirait que non mais moi je me souviens de vous et... wow…

Curtis resta la bouche ouverte, bloquant sur Oliver.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Curtis ?

-Je suis marié. Enfin je veux dire que... que je suis marié et que…

Felicity s'amusa de la situation. Apparemment Curtis avait un crush pour son mari et en avait perdu son latin. Lui qui était si sûr de lui paraissait subitement en manque de confiance.

-Et que tu viens de baver sur Oliver. Finit Felicity pour lui.

-Faut dire qu'il est wow... mais comment tu fais pour lui résister ?

-Et encore Curtis, tu ne l'as pas vu nu. Un vrai dieu grec. Elle riait maintenant de ses bêtises et de la gêne de Curtis qui venait de se cacher le visage de ses mains.

Oliver les regarda tour à tour ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais à l'évidence sa femme semblait s'amuser de la situation.

-Oliver, il me semble que vous avez déjà été présenté, mais voilà Curtis, mon bras droit et marié à Paul.

Oliver tandis la main à Curtis qu'il serra en essayant de garder contenance.

-Bon eh bien je vais... par là. Il montra une direction et laissa le couple seul.

-On dirait que tu l'as impressionné. Il est amoureux je crois.

-Ouep... bah ce n'est pas mon style. Je n'ai rien contre les homos, mais j'aime les femmes, notamment ma femme qui va appeler sa fille et la rassurer.

Oliver lui tendit son téléphone après avoir affiché le contact de Mia.

-Hé ma puce, je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayée. Je vais bien.

-Papa t'a retrouvée ?

-Oui... j'ai eu un problème à l'entreprise et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je pensais même qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle s'affala contre le dossier du fauteuil. Maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de s'activer et se concentrer, elle ressentit une immense fatigue, la faisant bailler sans cesse.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Je dirais à mamie que tu n'as pas dormi avec papa mais que tu travaillais. Maman ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas te mettre à travailler comme papa ?

-Quoi ? Non Mia, c'est exceptionnel. Je pense même que ça n'est jamais arrivé. C'était juste cette fois. On a eu un virus et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour l'enlever. Mais maintenant il est parti et c'est fini. Je vais rentrer me reposer, et je viendrais vous chercher à la sortie des classes ce soir d'accord ?

-D'accord maman. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien et qu'il ne te soit rien arrivée.

-Bonne journée ma chérie. À ce soir. Je t'aime. Embrasse ton petit frère pour moi d'accord.

Elle se leva et rendit son téléphone à Oliver.

-Je fais une mise au point avec Curtis et ensuite je rentre me coucher.

-D'accord je t'attends.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

-Non, mais je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule alors que tu n'as pas pris de repos depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est faux, chérie. Tu es éreintée et je serais totalement inconscient si je te laissais prendre le volant dans ton état.

Felicity ne discuta pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il serait plus raisonnable de le laisser la raccompagner chez elle. Elle grimpa dans le SUV après avoir fait son rapport à Curtis. Il lui avait promis de l'appeler au moindre problème, mais Oliver l'en avait dissuadé d'un regard noir.

Felicity avait besoin d'une journée de repos. Elle en avait fait assez pour QC et Thea pourrait bien se passer d'elle une journée. Après tout Curtis semblait parler le même langage que sa femme alors il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour l'entreprise qui était entre de bonnes mains.

Il n'avait pas fait un kilomètre que déjà Felicity dormait. Il ne l'amena pas au loft comme convenu. Il s'arrêta chez eux et la porta jusque dans la chambre de Mia où il la déposa sur le lit.

Elle n'avait pas bronché un seul instant. Il ôta ses lunettes puis ses talons et la couvrit d'un plaid qu'il trouva sur la chaise de bureau de sa fille. Il chargea ensuite son téléphone qui n'avait plus de batterie puis il ferma la porte et regagna le rez-de-chaussée.

Il aurait aimé la porter dans leur lit mais ne sachant pas si elle aurait apprécié, il avait choisi la chambre de leur fille. Il lui laissa un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis quitta la maison afin de se rendre au travail.

Felicity émergea au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut la chambre de sa fille et se demanda ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle avait pensé qu'Oliver l'aurait emmenée chez elle et non dans son ancienne maison.

Elle prit son portable posé sur la table de chevet totalement chargé. Elle sourit à cette petite attention avant de se relever doucement. Elle avait toujours ce mal de tête depuis la veille et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il allait partir.

Elle se leva sans se précipiter puis se rendit au rez-de chaussé où le silence l'accompagna. Elle appela Oliver, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il était sûrement au travail.

Son estomac se rappela à elle, grondant de faim. Elle était affamée et pour cause, elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'une salade et des dizaines de cafés dans l'estomac depuis la veille au soir. Elle alla dans la cuisine où elle trouva un mot avec l'écriture de son mari. Elle s'assit au bar et s'en empara.

Felicity,

Je sais que tu as dû trouver étrange de te réveiller dans le lit de Mia alors que je devais t'emmener au loft. Je voulais vraiment t'y emmener, mais la circulation commençait à être un cauchemar et j'avais un rendez-vous que je ne pouvais manquer à neuf heures. Tu vas sans doute penser que j'ai mis une fois de plus mon travail avant toi, et tu auras sans doute raison mais... parfois je ne sais plus trop comment je dois agir pour ne pas te blesser.

Oh Oliver... elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas agacée. Il avait un travail, et elle n'était pas en colère qu'il y passe du temps durant les horaires prévus à cet effet, elle détestait simplement qu'il travaille en dehors des horaires du bureau. Elle aussi dans son travail avait des réunions importantes qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de repousser, où d'y arriver en retard, alors jamais elle ne le blâmerait pour l'avoir emmenée chez lui plutôt que chez elle.

Tu remarqueras le SUV dans notre allée, ta voiture étant toujours chez QC, j'ai préféré te laisser un moyen de locomotion afin que tu puisses te déplacer facilement. Autre chose, si tu as faim n'hésite pas à te servir après tout cette maison est toujours la tienne. Si jamais je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles vers seize heures, je quitterai le travail plus tôt afin de récupérer les enfants à l'école.

J'espère que tu auras pu te reposer.

Felicity reposa le mot sur le comptoir puis ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il était bien garni ce qui lui tira un sourire. Elle sortit du fromage blanc puis une bouteille d'eau. Elle attrapa ensuite les bocaux de fruits secs qu'elle mélangea avec des fruits à coques.

Elle dévora le tout avec appétit et se régala. Ensuite elle envoya un message à Oliver le prévenant qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle s'occupait des enfants. Elle monta à l'étage afin de prendre une douche.

Petit problème elle voulait se changer mais n'avait plus aucun vêtement dans cette maison. Elle alla dans son ancienne chambre qui était parfaitement propre et rangée. Elle ouvrit le dressing et y trouva des sous-vêtements lui appartenant.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Peut-être les avait-elle oubliés lors de son départ. C'était possible après tout, elle avait fait ses valises avec précipitation. Ceci dit elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, elle avait des sous-vêtements propres et c'était bienvenu.

Elle fouilla un peu plus dans le dressing ayant espoir d'y trouver une tenue complète, hélas il n'y avait rien de plus. Elle attrapa un tee-shirt d'Oliver qui ferait l'affaire. Pour ce qui était du bas évidemment ça allait être plus problématique. Elle nagerait littéralement dans ses shorts ou pantalons. Elle referma le dressing décidant qu'elle remettrait sa jupe.

Elle sortit de la douche qui lui avait fait un bien fou, la chaleur ayant fini de décontracter ses muscles encore endoloris par les heures passées à rester statique. Elle s'habilla, faisant un nœud sur le devant du tee-shirt afin qu'il ne lui tombe pas sur les cuisses. Elle ajusta sa jupe de manière à ce que l'ensemble soit harmonieux puis rangea la salle de bain avant de quitter la maison.

Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle avant la sortie de l'école alors elle se rendit dans un endroit où elle n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis deux ans.

Elle franchit l'entrée de la mairie et fût accueillit par le personnel avec gentillesse. Elle monta à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de son mari. Sa secrétaire n'était pas à son bureau et la porte d'Oliver était entrouverte.

Elle tapa deux petits coups avant de la pousser et trouva Jane aux côtés d'Oliver discutant avec lui. Elle était penchée sur le bureau et Felicity avait une vue sur son décolleté hyper plongeant, tandis qu'Oliver semblait signer des documents sans lui prêter la moindre attention ce qui la soulagea.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge car aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendue entrer. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps mais aucun d'eux n'eut la même réaction. Oliver se redressa vivement un sourire naissant sur son visage, tandis que Jane resta dans la même position rougissant comme une adolescente.

-Hé, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Oliver tout en se levant. Tu as pu dormir ?

-Salut. Elle le rejoignit et l'enlaça, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Oui. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

-Toujours. Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. Jane... tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît.

-Oh oui... bien sûr excusez-moi... madame Queen vous êtes toujours aussi jolie…

Felicity s'écarta d'Oliver afin de croiser le regard de Jane.

-Oh merci. Jane, vous devriez revoir votre garde-robe. Je veux dire ce décolleté... Felicity pointa du doigt son chemisier qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. C'est bien pour les soirées ou pour draguer, mais pas pour travailler sauf si vous envisagez de séduire mon mari.

Jane blêmit sous l'accusation. Felicity avait donc visé juste, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Elle avait vu qu'elle lorgnait sur Oliver chaque fois qu'elle avait pu croiser sa secrétaire lors de galas.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'Oliver attirait la gente féminine, mais elle n'en était pas moins jalouse pour autant, et les voir si proche à son arrivée lui avait un peu fait sortir les griffes.

-C'était quoi ça ? Lui demanda Oliver une fois que Jane eut refermé la porte.

-Rien... enfin je veux dire tu as vu son décolleté ! Si ça ce n'est pas pour t'aguicher je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la longueur de ses jupes lorsqu'elle en porte... elles sont courtes ?

-Tu... tu es jalouse ?

-Non... évidemment que non.

-Bien sûr que si et ça me plaît. Chérie ? Il prit son menton entre ses mains et ancra son regard au sien. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être d'accord. Je n'aime que toi depuis que mon regard à croisé le tiens, et... je n'avais même pas remarqué son décolleté jusqu'à ce que tu le mentionnes. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je m'en fiche de Jane, c'est ma secrétaire rien de plus. Elle n'est même pas mon amie. Elle travaille pour moi c'est tout. Tout comme Curtis travaille pour toi.

-Oui... mais Curtis est gay. Je veux dire tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Il rit de sa réflexion. Elle marquait un point.

-Non c'est vrai. Mais toi non plus tu n'as pas à t'en faire, d'accord ?

-Ok... je... suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. J'aime quand tu es jalouse. Ça prouve que tu tiens encore à moi malgré les circonstances. Oliver vit qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise alors il changea de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes au fait ?

-Oh euh... puisque tu n'as plus de voiture je pensais que peut-être... on pourrait aller chercher les enfants ensemble puis qu'ensuite tu pourrais me déposer chez QC pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture... mais tu es occupé alors je vais me débrouiller autrement. Je vais prendre un taxi.

-Non... enfin je veux dire non je ne suis pas occupé. Ces dossiers peuvent attendre demain il n'y a rien d'urgent, puis ça me plairait qu'on aille chercher les enfants ensemble ça fait tellement longtemps que ça n'est pas arrivé. J'en suis. Laisse-moi juste éteindre l'ordinateur et prévenir Jane.

Ils étaient côte à côte sur le trottoir attendant leurs enfants et Felicity avait l'impression d'être de retour des années en arrière lorsque leur famille était unie et soudée, et partageant tout.

Mia fût la première à sortir et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait avant d'en faire de même avec son père. Elle se tût, n'exprimant pas ses pensées car il y avait d'autre parents présents. Puis Lucas sortit à son tour, il embrassa ses parents et attrapa leurs mains.

-Je suis content que vous soyez là.

-Alors là... je n'en reviens pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je suis contente que vous soyez là, qu'on soit ensemble mais... je ne sais pas c'était inattendu. Mia ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de la présence de ses parents devant l'école. Elle avait attendu qu'ils se soient éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes avant de parler.

-Hé bien je n'avais plus de voiture alors papa m'a prêté la sienne.

-Oh... Mia était déçue de cette explication, elle avait pensé que sa famille était de nouveau soudée, que sa mère avait pris la décision de retourner vivre avec son père.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ? Lui demanda son père voyant la tristesse sur son visage.

-Non... ça va... je pensais juste que... non rien laisse tomber papa.

Oliver la serra contre lui tout en avançant. Il connaissait les attentes de sa fille, il avait les mêmes, mais il ne pouvait pas supplier Felicity de rentrer. Elle le ferait lorsqu'elle serait prête et surtout lorsqu'elle aurait de nouveau confiance en lui. Pour le moment il savourait chaque moment qu'elle pouvait lui donner, comme celui-ci.

-Hé on pourrait aller manger une glace au parc non ? S'enthousiasma subitement Lucas. Ça fait longtemps et il fait beau. En plus je n'ai plus entraînement alors on a le temps. Tu veux bien maman ?

-Oh je ne sais pas Lucas. Je suis fatiguée et j'aurai aimé rentrer.

-Mais Mia a théâtre maman. Donc tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer. On peut aller au parc le temps qu'elle fasse son cours non ?

Felicity avait complètement oublié le jour qu'il était. Elle se pensait mercredi.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas on peut faire ça.

-J'ai une meilleure proposition Lucas. Nous allons manger une glace en famille maintenant comme ça Mia participe aussi puis ensuite nous laissons maman rentrer se reposer et nous, nous allons au parc nous amuser. Ensuite nous récupérons Mia et je vous dépose chez maman. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Tu es d'accord maman ? Comme ça tu pourras te reposer et même discuter avec grand-mère. Elle est où d'ailleurs ?

-Oh... elle passait la journée avec un ami. Je ne sais pas qui... mais elle ne va pas rentrer avant un moment... si ça va pour votre père, c'est bon pour moi.

Ils partirent ainsi en direction du glacier et passèrent un agréable moment en famille. Oliver et Felicity partagèrent une énorme glace comme ils le faisaient habituellement et Mia retrouva le sourire en les voyant ainsi. Rien n'était perdu. Ils avaient juste besoin de temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. On retrouve un petit moment entre Oliver et Felicity.
> 
> Laissez-moi vos impressions. A vos claviers.
> 
> Prenez soins de vous et de votre famille en ces temps difficiles.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milles merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent sur cette fiction. Je suis contente qu'elle plaise. 
> 
> J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous n'êtes pas tous confinées à cause du virus. 
> 
> En France pour le moment pas de nouveau confinement mais je crains que ca ne serait que tarder. 
> 
> Vivement que nous retrouvions nos vies d'avant. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Les deux derniers mois venaient de s'écouler à une vitesse folle. La situation du couple était toujours au point mort, chacun vivant de son côté. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup progressé et la cause en étant les absences répétées de Felicity qui s'en saurait bien abstenue si elle l'avait pu. Lors de l'anniversaire de Lucas qui avait été à la hauteur de celui qu'Oliver avait organisé pour Mia, Thea avait annoncé au détour d'une conversation qu'elle était enceinte et interdite de vol ce qui avait contraint Felicity à voyager pour l'entreprise.

Oliver ne comptait plus le nombre de voyage qu'elle avait effectué depuis cette annonce. Parfois court, juste deux jours et d'autre plus longs comme celui auquel elle assistait en ce moment. Un voyage en Europe d'une durée de huit jours et qui devait en principe être le dernier avant un long moment. Il ferma la porte de la chambre de Lucas qui venait enfin de s'endormir après qu'il lui ait lu deux histoires. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en descendant l'escalier avisant le travail qui lui restait encore à faire avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre au lit.

Il était exténué. Il avait dû tout gérer durant une semaine complète et s'était rendu compte de la charge de travail qu'il avait laissée sur les épaules de sa femme durant ses années d'égarement. Il se rendit dans la buanderie où il sortit le linge du sèche-linge qu'il tria, puis il y plaça le linge mouillé. Il lança ensuite une nouvelle battée de linge et regarda le panier à linge sale d'un mauvais œil. Il lui restait encore deux machines à faire pour venir à bout de la lessive.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser déborder de la sorte ! C'était jeudi soir et les enfants repartiraient chez leur maman pour le week-end et Oliver voulait plus que tout que leur linge soit propre afin d'éviter cette corvée à Felicity. Il attrapa la table à repasser qu'il emmena dans le salon, alluma la télévision et se mit à repasser devant un match de base-ball.

Ce soir-là, il ne se coucha pas avant minuit. Il avait réussi à faire deux lessives supplémentaires qu'il repasserait le lendemain une fois de retour du bureau.

Il se réveilla à l'aube et prépara un copieux petit-déjeuner pour ses enfants ainsi que les déjeuners qu'il fourra dans leur boite, puis les réveilla.

Comme à son habitude, Mia n'eut besoin d'aucune aide. Elle était totalement indépendante ce qui le soulagea. Concernant Lucas c'était un peu plus délicat. Il avait un mal fou à se lever notamment car il s'endormait tard. Sa maman lui manquait plus que tout et avec le décalage horaire c'était difficile pour eux de se parler. Il passa une main sur son dos et le réveilla en douceur. Il l'aida à se préparer puis le trio déjeuna ensemble dans la bonne humeur.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'école mais aussi le jour qu'avait lieu la dernière pièce de théâtre de l'année pour Mia. Elle était excitée à l'idée de jouer devant les parents. C'était sa dernière représentation avant d'intégrer le collège.

Oliver lui avait fait réviser son texte un nombre incalculable de fois durant la semaine écoulée et il savait déjà qu'elle allait faire fondre le cœur du public. Elle entrait dans son rôle d'une façon déconcertante et en sortait tout aussi facilement. Elle avait un sacré don pour jouer. Il déposa tout son petit monde devant les grilles de l'école avant de filer à la mairie où une dure journée de travail l'attendait. Il était éreinté et n'était pas mécontent d'avoir délégué le travail durant ces derniers mois.

Il ne prit pas de pause déjeuner ayant un dossier à boucler avant le début du week-end et il ne lui restait que deux petites heures avant de récupérer les enfants à l'école. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à les gérer de A à Z, adaptant son planning à celui des enfants chaque fois que Felicity avait dû s'absenter.

Les enfants avaient été heureux de voir les efforts qu'il avait fait pour leurs bien-être et Mia n'avait cessé de les vanter à sa mère pensant qu'elle changerait d'avis sur leur situation mais pour le moment Felicity n'avait pas laissé entendre un possible retour à la normal.

Mia trouvait le temps long et elle se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour voir à quel point son père avait changé ! Ça faisait maintenant trois mois et demi que chacun vivait de son côté, que Lucas et elle étaient trimballés d'un côté et d'autre, essayant de suivre le rythme infernal de leurs parents, enfin surtout celui de leur mère et Mia voulait désespérément un retour à la normal.

Elle savait que son père ne retournerait pas à ses mauvaises habitudes, il souffrait bien trop de l'absence de sa famille et le départ de sa femme lui avait servi à comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin et que s'il ne changeait pas il la perdrait définitivement. Chose qui était inenvisageable pour lui tellement il l'aimait.

Mia poussa un petit soupir avant de charger toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et le début des vacances d'été venait de retentir.

Quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe avaient déjà quitté la salle au pas de course hurlant leur liberté alors qu'elle, elle prenait son temps, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de l'odeur si particulière de sa salle de cours, fixant un moment le tableau noir où Miss Davis avait écrit à la craie blanche « Bonnes vacances et bonne continuation à tous dans votre nouvelle vie de collégiens. »

-Mia ? Ça va ? Sara posa une main sur son épaule.

-Oui... Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est terminé. Que l'an prochain nous changeons d'établissement. Ça a passé tellement vite.

-Hé bien cet endroit ne va pas me manquer. J'ai hâte d'être au collège. De rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Mia lui offrit un sourire. Elle aussi était excitée à cette idée mais elle était tout de même nostalgique de ses années passées dans son école. Elle y avait passé de super moments et avait adoré ses années scolaires. Les professeurs étaient gentils et à l'écoute de leurs élèves.

À la moindre difficulté, ils étaient là pour eux, tentant de les aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Aucun élève n'avait jamais été mis sur la touche et elle avait apprécié ce côté humain qu'elle avait peur de ne pas trouver au collège même si elle-même n'avait pas de difficulté pour le moment.

Elle était consciente qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'avoir un jour besoin d'aide. Elle traversa la cour accompagnée de Sara qui lui parla de ses futures vacances en famille. Les Diggle se rendaient sur la côte Est afin de passer du temps avec la famille de Lila. Mia savait qu'elle ne verrait pas Connor durant trois semaines et cela la rendit triste. Il allait lui manquer sans aucun doute.

Au loin elle vit son père qui l'attendait avec impatience. Lucas se tenait déjà à ses côtes et semblait animé. Lui était heureux de cette fin d'année. Même si Lucas était doué à l'école, il détestait ça. Il ronchonnait souvent pour ne pas y aller et si leur mère n'avait pas travaillé, Mia était sûre qu'il aurait fait des minis crises afin de passer quelques journées avec Felicity.

Elle offrit un câlin à son père dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et celui-ci lui ôta le sac de son dos après lui avoir rendu son étreinte. Il embrassa Sara et salua Lila avant de regagner sa voiture.

Une fois chez eux, il demanda aux enfants de l'attendre dans le salon, il avait une nouvelle à leur partager. Mia prit place sur le fauteuil alors que Lucas s'installa sur le canapé.

-Bien. Alors j'ai eu maman au téléphone plus tôt et son avion a été retardé.

Les yeux de Mia s'emplirent de larmes dès qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase.

-Je... je ne peux pas jouer sans elle. Elle tentait de maîtriser sa voix mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle était effondrée. Elle n'avait jamais joué une seule pièce sans la présence de sa mère et elle était certaine qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans elle. Sa mère était son pilier, son moteur. Elle était toujours présente pour elle et Mia se sentit soudainement perdue. Appel monsieur Brax et dis-lui que je suis malade. Je ne peux... je ne peux pas papa. Pas sans maman. C'est impossible.

-Mia. Oliver s'agenouilla devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Tu connais ton texte sur le bout des doigts. Tu joues ton rôle à merveille. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

-Non... Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de maman. Elle est mon ancre. Quand j'ai le trac, il suffit que je la regarde et elle me comprend. Elle m'offre un sourire rassurant et je sais que tout ira bien.

-Papa peut faire ça aussi. Il l'a fait lors de mon dernier match Mia. Hein papa tu as ce pouvoir.

Lucas tapa sur son épaule et sourit à son père.

-Bien sûr que moi aussi je l'ai. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber Mia. Je serai dans la salle, à l'endroit exact où aurait été maman pour que tu n'aies pas à chercher du soutien.

-Je... je ne sais pas papa. Je sais que tu essaies d'être un bon papa et tu y arrives mais... sans maman.

Elle éclata en sanglot à l'idée que sa mère ne soit pas présente et cela serra le cœur d'Oliver. Il aurait aimé lui apporter la consolation qu'elle méritait mais il n'était pas Felicity et ne pourrait pas la remplacer. Une maman était irremplaçable.

-Mais je ne suis pas maman.

-Je suis désolée. Parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Je... elle inspira et expira tentant de reprendre contenance. Ça faisait beaucoup de chose à assimiler en une seule journée même si elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité. La fin des cours, dire adieu à son école, à certains de ses camarades de classe qui partiraient dans d'autres collèges. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour la jeune fille. Je savais que c'était possible mais j'avais prié pour qu'elle soit là.

-Hé, rien n'est perdue Mia. Elle peut très bien atterrir avant que ça ne commence. Je suis sûr que maman est autant déçue que toi et elle doit espérer arriver à l'heure. Alors rien que pour ça, je ne vais pas appeler ton professeur de théâtre. Tu vas monter sur scène et tous les époustoufler par ton talent. Et si maman n'y arrive pas alors je serais ton ancre. D'accord ?

Mia ne fit que hocher la tête réfléchissant à ce que son père lui suggéra. Il avait raison, il était encore possible qu'elle arrive à l'heure. Oliver lui proposa ensuite de vérifier sur le site de la compagnie aérienne le départ de l'avion, chose par laquelle il aurait dû commencer avant d'alarmer sa fille.

-Bon hé bien elle devrait être un peu en retard. Elle ne va pas tout rater. Tu vois l'avion devrait atterrir à dix-neuf heures. Et la pièce démarre à la même heure.

Mia poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa mère serait finalement présente.

Les rideaux étaient fermés et la salle se remplissait petit à petit. Oliver et sa famille occupaient le premier rang comme à leurs habitudes. Felicity avait fait les réservations sur le site de l'école et avait réservé les mêmes places que les fois précédentes.

La famille Diggle se trouvait derrière eux avec Tommy et Selena qui étaient venus soutenir Mia. Seule manquait Felicity. Oliver était un peu tendu et surveillait constamment la porte du fond ce qui était stupide puisqu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de message pour lui dire qu'elle avait atterrit. Pourtant il était dix-neuf heures.

Le rideau rouge s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître la scène. Mia vêtue de sa longue robe d'époque entra la première et scruta immédiatement le premier rang à la recherche de sa mère. Son visage se transforma en déception quand elle ne la vit pas mais le sourire de son père lui parvint, lui donnant le courage dont elle avait besoin pour se lancer.

Felicity ne cessa de regarder sa montre. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures et la pièce avait dû commencer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aimait dans cette école c'était la ponctualité, mais ce soir elle aurait aimé que l'école déroge à cette règle. C'était la dernière présentation de Mia et elle n'aurait voulu manquer ça pour rien au monde. Elle regarda par le hublot et vit enfin la ville en bas. La descente avait été amorcée depuis quelques minutes déjà mais elle trouvait que l'avion ne descendait pas assez vite. Elle entendit le bruit du train d'atterrissage se déployer et savait qu'il ne restait plus longtemps avant que l'avion ne touche terre.

Elle sortit de l'avion huit minutes plus tard. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait qu'un bagage à main. Elle se rua dans l'aéroport passa rapidement le contrôle de sécurité et courut à travers le parking à la recherche de sa voiture. Elle jeta sa valise dans le coffre, fit vrombir le moteur et quitta le parking rapidement. Elle fut tentée de rouler plus vite que la limite ne l'autorisait mais elle se calma rapidement. Ses enfants n'avaient pas besoin de la retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital.

Elle arriva quinze minutes plus tard devant le théâtre. Par chance il restait une place juste devant l'entrée. Elle sortit en trombe de la voiture et monta les marches au pas de courses. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte qui claqua dans un bruit assourdissant et ouvrit ensuite la porte qui la mènerait à Mia. Elle ouvrit cette dernière avec plus de discrétion afin de ne déranger personne.

Elle regarda la scène et vit sa fille qui bafouilla un peu, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivée auparavant. La porte claqua malgré les précautions de Felicity et quelques personnes se retournèrent par curiosité.

C'était raté pour la discrétion mais cela fit réagir Mia qui regarda dans le fond et vit sa mère. Son visage s'illumina et la petite fille se transforma. Sa confiance revint en force et elle se mit à dire son texte sans erreur.

Felicity passa sur le côté afin de rejoindre sa famille, ne lâchant pas Mia des yeux. Elle prit place à côté de Moira en bout de rangée et sourit à sa fille. À la fin de la pièce le public se leva et ovationna les acteurs qui le saluaien, puis le rideau se ferma.

-Maman. Lucas se leva de sa chaise qui était à l'opposé de celle de Felicity et se rua sur elle. Il la serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué maman.

-Oh tu m'as manqué aussi chaton.

Tout le monde se leva, prêt à se rendre dans la salle annexe où un buffet les attendait. Felicity salua chaque membre de sa famille puis termina par Oliver qui était assis à l'autre bout de la rangée, à la place que devait normalement occuper Felicity.

-Hé. Oliver se leva et la serra dans ses bras. C'était un geste spontané et Felicity apprécia cette étreinte. Ses enfants lui avaient manqué, mais Oliver également. Tu m'as manqué. Il pressa un baiser sur sa joue. Tu as l'air exténué.

-Humm... murmura-t-elle avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse. D'un coup elle sentit une grande fatigue la gagner. Son corps trembla contre celui d'Oliver qui l'écarta doucement de lui inquiet de la sentir ainsi contre lui.

-Chérie ? Felicity ? Ça va ?

-Ouep... je suis juste très fatiguée.

-Viens assis-toi une minute le temps que la salle soit dégagée.

Il l'aida à s'installer et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle avait les yeux cernés et était très pale. Oliver jura contre Thea de lui avoir imposé tous ces voyages, même si ça faisait partie de leurs responsabilités.

-On n'est pas obligé d'assister au buffet. Nous pouvons rentrer Felicity.

-Non... Mia sera déçue. J'ai déjà manqué la moitié de sa pièce et je m'en veux alors je ne vais pas lui faire manquer ça.

-On peut rester avec elle et la raccompagner. Proposa Moira qui vit que sa belle-fille n'était pas au top de sa forme. Je suis sûre que Mia comprendra.

-Comprendre quoi ? Demanda l'intéressée qui arriva sur eux avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

-Rien ma chérie. Felicity leva la tête sur sa fille. Wow magnifique bouquet.

-Oui... il est de Connor. Il me l'a amené à l'instant. Est-ce que tu vas bien maman. Tu trembles ! Tu es malade ?

-Non ma chérie, juste fatiguée. Viens là.

Felicity l'attira contre elle et la jeune fille tomba assise sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le faire.

-Ça a été dur sans toi maman mais papa a géré comme un chef. Il me chuchotait mes répliques quand je n'y arrivais plus. Elle regarda son père avec fierté et amour. Merci papa.

Oliver lui offrit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

-Tu avais promis que tu serais là et tu as tout fait pour que je me sens bien mais il n'y a qu'après l'arrivée de maman que je me suis sentie complète. Je vous aime.

-Nous t'aimons aussi Mia.

-Bon hé bien vous venez ? Le buffet à l'air trop bon puis Connor m'attend. Maman tu viens.

Elle se leva et tira sur le bras de Felicity qui puisa dans ses réserves d'énergie pour se lever. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à passer la soirée debout. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant c'était retrouver son lit et dormir des journées entières. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant éreintée ces derniers temps, mais depuis son retour de Polynésie elle se sentait complètement à plat. Peut-être devrait-elle envisager de faire une cure de vitamines ? Lucas lui prit la main le sortant de ses interrogations silencieuses et l'emmena dans l'autre salle alors que leur famille les talonna.

Elle mangea quelques toasts puis bu un verre de jus de fruit tout en répondant aux questions que lui posaient sa famille sur l'Europe. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter les alentours, elle avait été submergée par le travail et les réunions. Elle avait dû expliquer en quoi consistait Xxcity et noter les changements que les différentes villes voulaient y apporter.

Elle avait envoyé chaque soir son rapport au département concerné par ces changements et avait eu des retours négatifs et positifs qu'elle avait dû exposer aux clients. Ses derniers mois n'avaient été fait que de ça.

Xxcity était son bébé et évidemment elle était la plus à mène de discuter de son évolution et des choses possibles ou non, mais une aide de son équipe même à distance avait été la bienvenue.

Au bout de trente minutes à se tenir debout, Felicity n'y tenait plus. Elle tituba légèrement et ce fut deux mains sur ses hanches qui la stabilisèrent.

-Nous devrions rentrer. Lui chuchota Oliver.

Pour simple réponse elle hocha la tête. Elle avait encore quarante minutes de trajet avant d'arriver chez elle et elle ne savait même pas si elle serait capable d'y arriver.

-Felicity et moi allons rentrer. Maman est-ce que tu peux ramener les enfants ?

-Oui Oliver sans soucis.

Le couple quitta leur famille et amis sous le regard interrogateur de Tommy, John, Lila et Séléna, se demandant s'ils avaient raté quelque chose. Oliver ne leurs avait pas parlé d'une quelconque réconciliation ni même d'un retour à la normal. Celui-ci revint sur ses pas et déposa les clés de la voiture de Felicity dans les mains de son père.

-Tu pourras amener la voiture papa ?

Son père acquiesça et Oliver repartit laissant la question qui était sur le bout de la langue des quatre personnes sans réponse.

-Merci de me laisser dormir chez toi Oliver.

-C'est chez nous Felicity.

Il ouvrit la porte du SUV et l'aida à s'installer.

-Je suis inquiet de ton état de santé Felicity. Tu sembles tellement à bout ces derniers temps. Je sais que tu as beaucoup voyagé mais ça n'excuse pas tout.

-Je sais. Je pensais faire une cure de vitamine.

-Je pense plutôt que tu devrais consulter le médecin.

Oliver était inquiet pour elle et depuis qu'il l'avait vue s'effondrer contre lui plus tôt, il pensa à un tas de choses pas très jolies. Il voulait absolument qu'elle consulte. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu un docteur.

-J'irai Mardi. Tu sais parce que là nous sommes en week-end, lundi c'est la fête nationale. Parlant de ça, je dois faire quelque chose ?

-Juste être présente si tu le veux bien. Il y a comme chaque année une fête sur la place puis le soir le feu d'artifice et bien sûr je fais un discours.

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

Une fois à la maison, Felicity fila sous la douche alors qu'Oliver faisait le lit puis il l'attendit devant la porte de la salle de bain qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

-Je... je t'ai préparé le lit. J'ai changé les draps.

-Quoi ! Tu n'étais pas obligé... Je veux dire... j'aurai pu dormir dans le salon.

-Hors de question que tu dormes dans le salon, chérie. Tu as besoin d'un bon lit et de beaucoup de repos. Je vais dormir dans le salon.

La chambre d'amis était réservée pour les Queens qui n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer eux non plus. Depuis quelques temps ils dormaient chez leur fils quand les soirées en ville s'éternisaient. Ça rassurait tout le monde.

-Non... on peut... dormir ensemble ? Enfin je veux dire on dort ensemble depuis des années.

-Ça ne va pas te sembler étrange ?

-Non... puis le lit est assez grand. Chacun un côté.

Oliver hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Felicity l'enlaça puis elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle gagna le côté de son lit et s'y allongea. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que le sommeil ne la gagne.

Finalement les parents d'Oliver étaient rentrés assez tard, les enfants n'avaient pas voulu rentrer plus tôt et ils étaient restés dormir. Oliver avait fini par se mettre au lit à son tour et à s'endormir se tenant le plus loin possible du corps de Felicity même si l'envie de la toucher le démangeait.

Quand il ouvrit l'œil le matin suivant, il était collé contre sa femme, le nez dans ses cheveux, sa main encerclant sa taille. Décidément il n'avait pas respecté les conditions. Il retira doucement son bras qui encerclait sa taille mais Felicity grogna dans son sommeil et attrapa sa main qu'elle plaça inconsciemment contre sa poitrine. Oliver retint son souffle ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement il se rendormit et quand il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, le lit était vide.

Il gagna la cuisine où les effluves du petit déjeuner lui chatouillèrent les narines. Il chercha Felicity des yeux et la trouva devant la cuisinière avec à côté d'elle une montagne de pancakes. C'était un samedi presque normal. Oliver avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé.

-Hé j'ai fait des pancakes. Sers-toi. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et fourra le plat dans ses mains.

Une fois le petit déjeuné passé, tout le monde regagna ses appartements et Oliver se retrouva seul dans sa maison. Felicity et lui n'avaient pas parlé de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il ne savait quoi en penser.

La journée allait être longue maintenant que la maison était retombée dans le silence. Il allait devoir occuper son week-end ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Un petit tour à la salle de sport lui ferait le plus grand bien, il évacuerait ses tensions et il ne penserait pas à cette nuit, alors il prépara son sac et partit en direction du centre-ville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hâte d'avoir vos impressions concernant ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. 
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé me voilà avec une mise à jour, je voulais vous remercier de me lire. Remercier ceux et celles qui me laissent un petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction plaise.

Felicity avait passé le week-end à dormir. Heureusement pour elle ses enfants l'avaient laissée se reposer et s'étaient occupés seuls. Ils avaient regardé des films, joué à des jeux de société puis le dimanche matin Moira et Robert avaient appelé pour demander s'ils pouvaient emmener les enfants trois jours à Disneyland.

Oliver avait déjà donné son consentement il ne manquait plus que le sien. Évidemment elle accepta et les enfants furent très heureux de ce voyage improvisé.

Robert était venu les chercher en milieu d'après-midi et après leur départ elle s'était mise au lit et n'en avait plus bougé. Elle avait somnolé le reste de l'après-midi, était descendue à la cuisine pour grignoter et s'était remise au lit où elle avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'au lundi neuf heures.

Maintenant elle était dans la salle de bain devant le miroir scrutant les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si cernée alors qu'elle avait passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures à dormir.

Elle appliqua une légère couche de maquillage afin de les camoufler et surtout pour se donner bonne mine. Puis elle s'habilla d'une robe légère et chaussa ses escarpins. Elle délaissa ses lunettes pour une paire de lentilles, brossa ses cheveux qu'elle laissa cascader sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Elle attrapa tout de même un élastique qu'elle fourra ensuite dans son sac à main. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et partit ensuite chez Oliver qui l'attendait pour la journée des festivités.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place de l'hôtel de ville main dans la main où une foule les attendait, scandant le nom d'Oliver afin d'avoir son attention. Il était perçu comme le Messie depuis qu'il avait rendu la ville si sécurisée ce qui agaça un peu Felicity.

Il n'était que maire de la ville, pas le président du pays ni un roi. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement des citoyens à l'égard de son mari. Elle n'était en aucun cas jalouse, seulement elle était fatiguée de tout ce cirque autour de lui.

Oliver balança des signes de main à droite et à gauche avant d'arriver sur l'estrade où il ferait son discours. Il lâcha la main de Felicity qui s'installa au premier rang aux côtés de John qui posa un baiser sur sa joue dès qu'elle prit place.

Le discours lui sembla durer une éternité. Elle n'avait cessé de bailler en toute discrétion et avait eu un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts. À un moment elle avait même fini par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de John qui avait déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en lui demandant si elle se sentait bien. Elle s'était alors redressée et s'était excusée de son comportement. John lui avait donné un regard interrogateur auquel elle avait répondu par un haussement d'épaule.

Oliver posa le micro et la foule l'acclama et l'applaudit avant de s'éparpiller pour prendre part aux festivités. Il y avait un spectacle de danseurs professionnels derrière la mairie, de clowns, des numéros de cirque, qui se succéderaient tout au long de la journée.

Des stands pour les enfants avaient été montés. Maquillage, jeux en tout genre, manège gratuit pour les plus petits, châteaux gonflables, piscine, tour à cheval et poney, barbecue géant, exposition. Bref tout était fait pour passer une super journée en famille.

Oliver descendit de l'estrade et fut entouré par la foule. Beaucoup souhaitait le remercier d'être un si bon maire, d'autre était juste là pour le saluer et d'autre pour des demandes plus personnelles qu'Oliver rejeta.

Pendant qu'il discutait, et recevait de l'attention, Felicity se faufila à travers la foule voulant un peu de tranquillité. Elle avait fait sa BA. Elle s'était montrée avec lui comme chaque année.

Elle croisa Gabrielle avec qui elle discuta un moment. Lara était déçue de l'absence de Mia et Felicity lui promis qu'à leur retour de vacance elles passeraient du temps ensemble, ce qui avait rendu le sourire de la jeune fille.

Elle laissa la famille Hillways puis se trouva un coin tranquille où se reposer. Elle s'assit sur le banc à l'ombre des arbres du petit jardin privé se trouvant derrière la mairie et sortit son téléphone afin de prendre des nouvelles des enfants.

-Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-John... Tu m'as fait peur. Elle porta sa main à son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné. Elle inspira et expira un grand coup afin de se calmer. Je voulais être tranquille. Tu sais que je déteste toute cette attention.

-Yep. Il prit place à ses côtés. Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va... et toi ? Attends, tu ne devrais pas être sur la côte Est avec Lila et les enfants ?

-Notre avion décolle dans l'après-midi. Je voulais être présent pour toi. Je sais que tu détestes tout ça en temps normal et... comment tu te sens vraiment Felicity ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse et détourna la tête, laissant se regard errer au loin. Elle n'était pas au top de sa forme et pleurait pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle n'avait même pas adressé un seul sourire à la foule plus tôt n'ayant qu'une envie rentrer chez elle et fuir toute cette agitation.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ma belle non ?

Elle ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et répondit tout en évitant de croiser le regard de son ami car elle savait que si elle le faisait il verrait qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait.

-Je sais John mais il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais bien. Je suis juste très fatiguée. Ne te fais pas de soucis d'accord ?

-Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Tiens regarde qui voilà.

Elle releva la tête et vit au loin Tommy, Selena et les enfants marcher dans leur direction.

Oliver serra chaque main qu'on lui tendait, rendit chaque sourire, posa pour les photos qu'on lui demanda souriant à pleine dent. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était accueilli de la sorte mais chaque année il répondait aux sollicitations amicales des citoyens en se rendant disponible.

Il recevait également beaucoup de baisers et d'étreintes d'enfants. Il avançait doucement à travers la foule, cherchant dès qu'il le pouvait sa femme qu'il ne voyait nulle part. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle reste à ses côtés lors de ses étreintes, elle ne le faisait jamais, préférant s'occuper des enfants ce qu'il avait toujours compris et il savait qu'il en serait de même aujourd'hui.

Elle aimait être tranquille et le travail d'Oliver ne l'intéressait plus vraiment depuis qu'il l'avait fait passer avant elle. Il s'arrêta encore pour des photos, serra des mains puis enfin la foule s'éclaircit. Il était enfin venu à bout des salutations en tout genre, il pourrait rejoindre sa femme et leurs amis pour la journée. Il vit un peu plus loin John qui remontait l'allée afin de regagner sa voiture. Il le héla et celui-ci se retourna.

-Tu n'as pas vu Felicity ?

-Elle est au petit jardin. Tommy et Selena sont avec elle.

-Merci. Je vais aller la rejoindre. Bon vol mec. On se voit plus tard.

-Ouais. Oh Oliver ? Elle ne va pas bien tu sais...

-Elle est juste éreintée John. Elle a travaillé comme une folle ces derniers mois. Elle a besoin de repos c'est normal.

-J'espère que tu as raison Oliver parce que moi je la trouve mélancolique. Je me trompe peut-être mais tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule.

-Elle ne veut plus de moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Je sais... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. À plus mec.

Dig s'éloigna le laissant les bras ballants et la tête emplit de question. Qu'avait-il raté une fois de plus ? Qu'est-ce que Dig avait vu qui lui avait échappé ? Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et prit la direction du petit jardin.

Il resta un peu à l'écart avant de s'annoncer, espionnant les faits et gestes de Felicity qui semblait heureuse. Elle était debout, tenant Georgina à bout de bras, la faisant tourbillonner dans les airs.

Les rires de la petite fille éclataient autour d'eux lui mettant du baume au cœur. Il avait raison, elle allait bien. Il ne savait pas ce que Dig avait aperçu mais à l'évidence il s'était trompé. Il finit par entrer dans le jardin et se montra. Tommy se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis dès l'instant où il le vit.

-Hé mec ça y est, ils t'ont enfin lâché ? Tu es à nous pour le reste de la journée maintenant ?

-Yep... en principe je ne devrais plus être dérangé.

Il rit, même s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avançait surtout qu'il avait toujours été disponible pour tout le monde sauf sa famille. Il était même étonné qu'avec son comportement de jadis que Felicity lui ait demandé s'il avait besoin de sa présence.

Il ne la méritait vraiment pas. Il jeta un œil vers elle, toujours occupée avec la fille de Tommy qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa tante Felicity réclamant sans cesse un tour de manège dans les airs. Tommy suivit son regard et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je crois que Selena et moi avons trouvé notre baby-sitter pour la journée. Elle est incroyable avec les enfants.

-En effet... Elle adore les gosses, mais elle n'en voudrait plus. Elle préfère profiter de ceux des autres.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et à cet instant Felicity remarqua la présence d'Oliver. Elle reposa Georgina au sol et lui amena la petite fille afin qu'elle lui fasse un bisou, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Une fois Selena de retour des toilettes avec Julian, le petit groupe se dirigea vers les attractions.

La journée se passa relativement bien. Oliver fut sollicité plusieurs fois mais ne s'attarda jamais avec les citoyens prétextant qu'il était là lui aussi pour passer du temps avec ses amis et sa famille.

Thea et Alex les ayant rejoint pour le repas du midi. Quant à Felicity elle ne lui adressa quasiment pas la parole, s'occupant sans cesse des enfants. La petite Lexie était heureuse d'avoir l'attention de sa tante et en profitait, lui demandant de l'aide chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin, c'est à dire tout le temps, ce qui arrangeait bien sa sœur et son beau-frère qui s'offraient une journée de quasi repos mais qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires personnelles.

Ce qu'il attendait avec impatience arriva lorsque le soir tomba et qu'ils s'installèrent tous autour des rambardes afin d'assister au feu d'artifice. Le soleil s'était couché et la fraîcheur avait pris place faisant frémir Felicity qui frottait le haut de ses bras pour se réchauffer. Oliver profita de ce geste pour s'avancer derrière elle et lui chuchoter :

-Tu as froid ?

-Non... je vais m'y faire.

Elle mentait, elle était glacée en réalité, pourtant il ne faisait pas si froid mais la fatigue qu'elle ressentait ne devait pas l'aider. Elle continua de se frotter les épaules pour se réchauffer mais en vain. Finalement Oliver n'écouta pas ses dires et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille la ramenant contre son torse. Elle se laissa faire appréciant sa chaleur corporelle. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle enviait à son mari c'était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais froid.

Ils assistèrent au feu d'artifice dans cette position, de temps à autre Oliver resserrait sa prise sur elle quand il la sentait frissonner et en venait même à regretter d'avoir été poser sa veste de costume dans la voiture. Une fois le feu terminé, il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui et c'est de cette façon qu'ils regagnèrent leur voiture.

Il récupéra sa veste dans le coffre et l'offrit à Felicity qui l'enfila sans se faire prier. Elle la respira adorant l'odeur sui s'en dégageait tandis qu'Oliver faisait le tour de la voiture afin de s'installer au volant. Il sortit de la place de parking et s'engagea sur la route. Évidemment, ils roulaient à la vitesse de l'escargot. Oliver savait qu'il mettrait du temps à arriver chez eux mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait justement que le temps se prolonge afin de profiter un peu de sa présence.

Elle lui manquait de plus en plus et il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de la supplier à genoux de rentrer chez eux. Peut-être le fait de lui avoir dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle serait prête !

Sauf que ça faisait des mois et qu'elle n'était toujours pas de retour malgré ses efforts. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une nouvelle conversation mais pas ce soir, pas alors qu'il venait de l'avoir dans ses bras et qu'il souhaitait et qu'elle y soit encore.

-Oh non !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Oliver au ton qu'elle avait employé.

-Je ne sais pas trop... sur les réseaux sociaux des personnes disent que la circulation sur le pont de Starling est coupée suite à un très grave accident. Si c'est vrai je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que des sirènes retentirent à travers la ville. Les gyrophares des secours filant à toute vitesse vers le lieu du dit accident rendant les espoirs d'une fausse annonce à néant.

Elle était coincée en ville comme des centaines d'autres personnes qui eux n'avaient probablement pas de point de chute comparé à elle. Elle soupira tout de même avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre et fermer les yeux tandis qu'Oliver alluma l'autoradio qui diffusait déjà les premières informations concernant l'accident.

Apparemment il s'agissait d'un carambolage impliquant des poids lourds. Les secours n'étaient pas encore sur place mais la radio tenait les informations des personnes ayant assistées à l'accident et qui relataient les faits sur les réseaux sociaux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Oliver détestait dire que c'était chez lui car la maison leurs appartenaient, ils en savaient un peu plus sur l'accident. Des personnes étaient coincées dans leur véhicule, le bilan humain était de trois morts et deux personnes dans un état très grave nécessitant les hélicoptères de secours coupant ainsi la circulation dans l'autre sens afin que ceux-ci puissent se poser au plus proche de l'accident. Ça prendrait des heures avant que la circulation ne soit rétablie.

-Est-ce que tu veux prendre notre chambre ou la chambre d'amis, ou même l'une des chambres des enfants.

-Oh euh... je te laisse ta chambre. Je vais prendre celle de Mia... ça ira.

-Tu es certaine ? Je peux poser des draps propres dans la chambre d'amis ça ne me prendra pas longtemps.

-Non, c'est bon. La chambre de Mia sera très bien. Merci...

Elle parcouru la maison du regard, tout était bien ordonné et propre. Elle n'était pas rentrée plus tôt lorsqu'elle était venue chercher Oliver car elle était arrivée pile à l'heure.

Elle n'avait pas voulu rester trop longtemps avec lui, seule. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin de ne pas rester avec lui alors qu'avant elle n'aurait attendu que ça. Pourtant elle l'aimait, mais quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez elle et elle ne savait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même depuis un moment et ses émotions étaient très contradictoires, elle s'efforçait juste de ne le montrer à personne.

-D'accord. Hé bien... bonne nuit alors... si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu te sers ok ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et le regarda monter les escaliers alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se prépara pour la nuit dans la salle de bain des enfants. Elle n'avait absolument rien à se mettre pour dormir mais ne voulait pas embêter Oliver, alors elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva une chemise propre d'Oliver qu'elle embarqua dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit de Mia et fixa le plafond ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens et elle finit par se lever.

Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte de son ancienne chambre et resta un moment à contempler son mari qui lisait. Il semblait apprécier sa lecture car il ne remarqua sa présence qu'au moment où elle fit un pas pour aller se recoucher.

-Hé, tout va bien ?

Il posa le livre à côté de lui et se redressa. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit dans sa chemise. Il la trouva de suite très sexy et n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui retirer avec douceur et lui faire l'amour de la même façon. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine afin de lui cacher son état d'excitation.

-Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil... Je... je vais me recoucher... Bonne nuit.

-Non... attend.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva, se fichant qu'elle puisse voir son érection qui tendait son boxer. Il avait envie d'elle et c'était plus que normal, c'était un homme et sa femme était très belle.

Il lui prit la main et la serra avec tendresse. Elle releva la tête vers lui et il croisa son magnifique regard bleu et vit ce petit truc que Dig avait dû apercevoir plus tôt.

Felicity n'allait pas bien. Elle semblait même souffrir mais pour une raison quelconque elle le cachait.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire non ?

Elle baissa le regard rompant le contact et tira doucement sur sa main pour la libérer, puis elle s'éloigna de lui sans aucune réponse.

-Felicity !

-Bonne nuit Oliver.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Mia et ferma la porte avant d'éclater en sanglot sur le lit de sa fille. Elle tenta de les étouffer mais la porte s'ouvrit et Oliver s'allongea à son tour, l'enlaçant.

Elle sanglota un moment contre lui et il ne lui posa aucune question se contentant d'être là pour elle. Sa tête était contre sa poitrine et ses larmes maculaient son tee-shirt gris.

-Je suis désolée.

Oliver maintenait sa tête contre lui d'une main et de l'autre il dessinait des ronds apaisant sur son dos.

-De quoi Felicity ?

-De... elle renifla. Je ne sais pas... Je... ne suis pas en très grande forme... et je me sens seule... tellement seule depuis si longtemps... et je... je ne me suis pas bien comportée aujourd'hui... tu... étais là avec nous et je t'ai ignoré tout ce temps... alors c'est pour ça... que je suis désolée.

Il avait entendu ses excuses mais il s'en fichait même s'il avait voulu qu'elle lui porte un peu d'attention il comprenait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait lui-même ignorée durant deux années alors il avait compris qu'elle le punissait en quelque sorte et il l'avait accepté même si cette journée avait été un supplice, il avait compris ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il la laissait seule et livrée à elle-même lors de ses événements.

Par contre il détestait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle se sente seule car ça, c'était un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à ressentir. Il était conscient qu'il était responsable de ce ressentit et son mal être.

-Ne sois pas désolée... je mérite amplement ton ignorance même si c'est douloureux... Je sais maintenant ce que ça fait de se sentir transparent.

Elle sanglota de nouveau contre lui et il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait pour son comportement, il la connaissait, c'était une personne douce qui détestait faire du mal aux personnes qu'elle aimait.

-Chut... Il la berça contre lui de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon et aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je t'aime et tu me manques à en crever. J'avais besoin de ce break pour voir tout ça Felicity. Tu as eu raison de partir... même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, tu as eu raison, mais maintenant je vais mieux et... j'aimerai que tu rentres... enfin si tu en as envie. Je sais aussi que si demain tu demandais le divorce je te laisserai partir parce que j'ai failli à mes engagements en te rendant malheureuse...

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il les laissa couler le long de ses joues et dans son cou s'échouant sur le col de son tee-shirt. Il pleura un moment en silence alors que le corps de Felicity avait cessé de trembler et que sa respiration s'était faite plus paisible. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses attentes. Elle avait entendu chacun de ses mots mais elle n'avait su que répondre ne sachant pas elle-même où elle en était.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux et chercha quelques secondes où il se trouvait avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il releva la tête et vit sur le réveil qu'il était six heures trente. Felicity n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, étant restée dans la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Il bougea la main qui était posée sur son dos et repoussa avec douceur les mèches de ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et inclina la tête vers lui.

-Bonjour. Désolé... je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Trop tôt pour que tu te lèves.

Il pressa un baiser contre son front.

-Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et il n'en fallut pas plus à Oliver pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en forme.

-À quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

-Seize heures trente. Elle bailla et s'étira.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Si, mais je peux quitter plus tôt. Si tu veux que je vienne, je viendrai.

-Non... Enfin je veux dire non je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Je vais me débrouiller.

Elle fut tentée d'ajouter un « comme d'habitude » mais se retint, après tout il venait de lui proposer de l'accompagner. Elle se redressa sur le lit de Mia.

-Wow... nous avons tenu toute une nuit sur un lit une place !

-Ouais...

Oliver lui offrit un grand sourire auquel elle lui répondit. Le sien n'était qu'une ébauche mais il était tout de même là.

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu te prépares. Quelque chose te ferait plaisir en particulier ?

-Non... je n'ai pas très faim. Un café fera l'affaire. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de traîner, je dois rentrer et me changer avant d'aller au bureau.

-D'accord.

Il ne la força pas à manger, il savait qu'elle se braquerait et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle alors ils prirent un café dans la cuisine une fois qu'elle fût débarbouillée, il l'accompagna ensuite à sa voiture.

-Merci d'avoir été là pour moi cette nuit Oliver.

Elle le serra contre elle puis, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était rapide, léger et doux et une nuée de papillons s'envola dans le ventre d'Oliver. Il lui prit ses mains et caressa ses phalanges avec tendresse.

-Si, tu changes d'avis pour le médecin, fais-moi signe d'accord ?

-Promis.

Et avec ça elle monta dans sa voiture le laissant avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses sollicitations mais ce baiser était selon lui une réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca se précise un peu plus pour notre couple. Tout du moins Felicity semble plus encline a laisser venir Oliver vers elle.
> 
> J'espère que cette mise à jour vous à plu.
> 
> J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,
> 
> Voila un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère plaira. 
> 
> Je voulais remercier une fois de plus tout ceux et celles qui me lisent, me laissent des commentaires, des likes. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on a écrit plaise.

Oliver quitta le bureau à dix-sept heures trente. Il finissait à dix-huit heures habituellement mais il ne faisait que penser à sa femme et n'avait qu'une envie avoir de ses nouvelles. Il lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant si elle avait déjà eu sa consultation mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse et ça l'inquiétait. Il stressait et n'avançait pas dans son travail pourtant il avait des choses à boucler avant sa semaine de vacances qui arrivait à grand pas.

Il n'avait plus pris de congés depuis l'attentat ce qui avait un peu étonné Jane lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne rien planifier durant cette semaine. Il avait consulté Felicity pour savoir s'il pouvait avoir les enfants durant la semaine et elle avait accepté sans sourciller, ce qu'elle faisait toujours chaque fois qu'il émettait le souhait de les avoir avec lui. Il avait déjà tout planifié et savait qu'il rendrait sa fille heureuse lorsqu'elle découvrirait la surprise qui l'attendait.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il arriva chez lui. Il patienta quelques secondes durant l'ouverture automatique du portail puis il s'engagea dans l'allée où il découvrit la petite voiture rouge de Felicity stationnée. Elle était donc chez eux.

Il ne prit pas le temps de mettre son SUV au garage, trop impatient de voir sa femme. Il se rua à la porte faisant tomber ses clés dans la précipitation. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté qu'elle se trouvait chez lui au retour du travail. Son cœur palpitait et son ventre se serra.

Il était à la fois heureux et angoissé. Il posa sa mallette sur le sol de l'entrée, chose qui était assez rare pour être soulignée. Habituellement il allait la ranger dans son bureau, détestant qu'elle traîne.

Il entra pleinement dans la maison et découvrit Felicity assise en tailleur sur le canapé un pot de glace menthe chocolat posé au centre de ses jambes. Même s'il sourit à la vue de sa femme, il savait que la trouver ainsi n'inaugurait rien de bon.

Le pot de glace était une sorte de consolation pour elle. Le médecin n'avait pas dû lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle et son ventre se noua à la pensée. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit. Et si ses doutes étaient fondés ? Si elle était malade ? Atteinte d'une grave maladie ? Elle releva la tête dès qu'elle entendit ses mocassins claquer sur le carrelage.

-Hé...

Elle le sortit de sa torpeur et il la rejoignit s'asseyant face à elle sur la table du salon.

-Menthe chocolat ? Tu veux me raconter ?

Elle fit tourner la cuillère dans le pot de glace quelques secondes puis elle releva la tête et il constata que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes ce qui l'alarma de nouveau. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je... suis enceinte.

Oliver retira ses mains comme s'il avait été brûlé et se redressa, choqué. Enceinte ! Elle était enceinte. Comment c'était possible ? Il savait comment on faisait des bébés, évidemment mais elle ne fréquentait personne.

À moins qu'elle eût des relations sans qu'il ne le sache. Ce fut la douche froide pour lui, et il s'imagina la suite, elle allait lui dire qu'elle souhaitait divorcer, chose qu'il ne voulait pas, même s'il lui avait dit la veille qui la laisserait partir.

Il n'arriverait jamais à la voir heureuse avec un autre, c'était au-delà de ses forces même s'il lui assurerait le contraire pour son bonheur. Il voulait tellement qu'elle soit heureuse mais auprès de lui qu'il était prêt à sacrifier son bonheur personnel et élever l'enfant d'un autre si elle lui en laisserait l'occasion.

Il déraillait totalement, cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à faire et accepter n'importe quoi.

-Comment ça ? Je veux dire comment c'est possible ?

-Hé bien... tu sais comment on fait les enfants Oliver puisque nous avons eu deux.

-Je sais... mais... le père est au courant ?

Felicity laissa retomber sa cuillerée de glace dans le pot à ses mots.

-Attend qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'imagine Felicity.

Il cria mais honnêtement il était fou de rage qu'elle le prenne pour un idiot, ce qu'il n'était pas. Il savait compter et clairement elle ne portait pas son enfant.

-Mais... mais c'est toi le père. Il n'y a jamais eu personne.

Il resta interdit devant ses mots. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Impossible... la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'a... il avait voulu prononcer le mot amour mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas perçu leur dernier ébat comme tel alors il se reprit. La dernière fois que nous avons eu des relations sexuelles c'était la veille de ton départ en Polynésie avec les enfants. Ça remonte à quatre mois Felicity.

-Et je suis enceinte depuis tout ce temps Oliver !

Elle cria à son tour, décroisant les jambes et se levant pour aller ranger le pot de glace. Elle ouvrit le congélateur et y glissa le pot qu'elle avait acheté sur le chemin du retour après son rendez-vous médical.

Elle y était allée avec des pensées négatives s'attendant à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'elle était gravement malade, or le médecin lui avait dit d'emblée qu'il pensait qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle lui avait ri au nez stipulant qu'elle portait un implant contraceptif qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs lui-même injecté dans le bras. Elle avait cessé de rire lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était plus actif depuis six mois.

Elle avait oublié de le changer. Il l'avait ensuite invitée à prendre place sur la table médicale où il lui avait fait une échographie lui révélant alors un bébé en parfaite santé qui se développait dans son ventre. Elle avait été stupéfaite et aussi honteuse de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Oliver l'avait talonnée, seul le bar les séparaient.

-Comment ? Je veux dire tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Il était aussi abasourdi qu'elle et ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de rien.

-Je veux dire pour Mia et Lucas tu l'as su de suite. Tu aurais dû te poser des questions non ? Tu as dû remarquer l'absence de tes règles. Quatre mois Felicity...

Elle avait toujours la tête dans le congélateur hésitant à y laisser le pot puis finalement elle décida de le garder. Elle ferma la porte de son pied puis s'adossa à celle-ci tenant le pot d'une main tremblotante. Oliver la fixait attendant des réponses qui tardaient à venir. Elle baissa les yeux, échappant ainsi à son regard interrogatif.

-Je les avais. Chuchota-t-elle. Je les ai eus chaque mois...

Elle se remit à pleurer une fois de plus. Elle s'était promise de ne plus le faire mais elle était accablée par son manque de vigilance. Elle avait oublié de renouveler son implant et maintenant elle était enceinte et pire encore elle ne le savait pas.

Quel genre de mère était-elle si elle n'était même pas capable de savoir qu'elle attendait un enfant. Oliver fut à ses côtés dans la seconde, il lui prit le pot de glace des mains qu'il posa sur le plan de travail à côté et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée chérie. Je ne voulais pas te faire de reproches. Ça n'était pas l'idée. Je voulais juste des réponses. Ne pleure pas bébé.

Elle le repoussa et s'écarta de lui.

-Ne me console pas... je ne le mérite pas... je suis une mauvaise mère... regarde-moi... je suis enceinte et je ne le savais même pas... combien de temps encore j'aurai ignoré mon état si tu ne m'avais pas envoyée chez le médecin hein ? Comment tu peux me consoler alors que je ne me suis pas aperçue de cette grossesse. Je suis...

Oliver ne l'écouta pas et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle se flagellait et il détestait qu'elle le fasse. Il savait ce qu'était un déni de grossesse, il en avait beaucoup entendu parler ces dernières années. C'était un sujet tabou et peu de personnes l'ayant subi sortaient du silence et osaient en parler.

Parfois ça finissait bien et d'autre fois ça n'était pas joli à voir. Des mères étaient condamnées à la peine de mort pour avoir délaissé leur nourrisson qu'elle croyait mort à la naissance parce que l'enfant n'avait pas pleuré et était léthargique.

Heureusement pour eux, Felicity avait découvert sa grossesse avant que les choses ne puissent en arriver là.

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère Felicity. Mia et Lucas ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi.

-Pour eux non... et encore je me le demande, après tout je les ai emmenés loin de toi sans même te prévenir... tu ne méritais pas ça.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet Felicity. Je te l'ai dit cette nuit, tu as eu raison. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien que tu es une mauvaise mère d'accord ? Tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive et tu ne seras pas la dernière. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas vu avant que tu aimeras moins ce bébé, chérie. Tu l'aimeras autant que Mia et Lucas et tu t'en occuperas tout aussi bien.

-Mais... je n'en veux pas... elle chuchota cette phrase honteuse d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à voix haute. Je n'en veux pas Oliver. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en occuper. Je dois déjà gérer Mia et Lucas seule... comment je vais faire avec un bébé en plus ? C'est... impossible.

-Hé je suis là moi.

-Mais... si tu...

Elle n'exprima pas ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais Oliver le compris. Et s'il repartait dans ses travers la laissant tout gérer.

-Ça n'arrivera pas chérie. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. C'est terminé.

Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait convaincue mais elle l'étreignit et il la serra contre lui en retour. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position se balançant doucement.

-C'est une fille.

Il la relâcha et baissa les yeux sur elle.

-Vraiment ? Une seconde petite princesse.

Les yeux d'Oliver brillaient de bonheur. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il était heureux de cette nouvelle même s'il savait que rien n'était résolu entre eux. Malgré tout, il imaginait son retour à la maison et le soutient qu'il lui apporterait. Il se voyait déjà réaménager ses horaires de travail afin d'être plus disponible pour sa famille, ne voulant pas qu'elle en fasse de trop.

-Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

-Tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander.

-D'accord. Alors je vais aller chercher quelques affaires puis je reviens.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Et si tu préparais le dîner pendant ce temps ?

-D'accord. Je vais faire ça.

Elle lui sourit et posa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de lui offrir un nouveau câlin. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle ne voulait pas être seule ce soir.

Elle savait qu'elle se flagellerait et même si elle n'était pas fan à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel enfant elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle pensait lui en avoir déjà fait en niant son existence. Alors elle quitta la maison le cœur un peu plus léger que lorsqu'elle y était entrée.

Elle fit vrombir le moteur de sa petite voiture rouge et remonta l'allée en marche arrière. Le portail s'ouvrit doucement puis elle s'engagea avec prudence sur la chaussée. Elle vérifia deux fois que la route était bien dégagée avant de reculer franchement.

Elle ne le vit qu'à la dernière seconde ce gros SUV noir qui arrivait sur elle à une vitesse folle. Elle réenclencha la marche avant sur sa boite automatique mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, son véhicule fut projeté contre la clôture du voisin tandis que le SUV s'enfonçait de l'autre côté de sa voiture.

Les airs bags se déployèrent sous le choc et le verre éclata en mille morceaux autour d'elle. Tout s'était passé à une vitesse incroyable. Elle ne souvenait pas avoir crié, ni même avoir tenté d'échapper à ce qui lui avait semblé inévitable, puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

Oliver l'avait regardée partir, un sourire idiot sur le visage, heureux de savoir que la soirée s'annonçait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Dès que la porte d'entrée avait claqué, il était allé ranger sa mallette et avait fait un détour par le garde-manger afin de prendre tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour une poêlée de légumes.

Ce fut muni d'une aubergine, de deux poivrons, d'une courgette, et de quelques carottes qu'il tenait entre ses bras qu'il sortit de la pièce tout en sifflotant, il n'avait plus été aussi joyeux depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre de Felicity.

Il avança vers la cuisine et lâcha les légumes qui tombèrent et roulèrent sur le sol alors qu'il se précipitait sur la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée et courut comme un fou dans l'allée. Il avait entendu un énorme fracas et son cœur avait volé en éclat avant même qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait ayant ressenti jusque dans ses os que quelque chose était arrivé à sa femme.

Il put enfin voir le capot rouge de la voiture de Felicity et allongea encore plus le pas. Cette longueur à parcourir lui avait semblé interminable.

-Putain espèce de blonde écervelée tu ne pouvais pas regarder avant de reculer... Je n'ai plus de bagnole par ta faute.

Une portière claqua mais tout ce qu'Oliver put voire fut la voiture de sa femme coincée entre la clôture et le gros SUV qui bloquait l'accès aux portes. La voiture était enfoncée de chaque côté, les vitres brisées.

Il entrevit Felicity à travers le pare-brise étoilé qui lui avait résisté. Oliver tenta de trouver un accès à l'habitacle mais n'en trouva aucun. Il grimpa sur le capot de la voiture et essaya de voir l'état de sa femme à travers le pare-brise mais il avait du mal à la voir correctement. Il redescendit du capot et entreprit de se mettre au volant du SUV afin de le reculer lorsqu'une main s'enroula autour de son poignet l'en empêchant.

-Monsieur le maire vous ne devez toucher à rien. J'ai appelé les secours, ils seront là d'ici quatre minutes.

Oliver prit alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ses voisins étaient sortis et avaient pris les choses en main. D'autres conducteurs tentaient de résonner le conducteur du SUV qui donnait des coups de pieds sur l'arrière de la voiture de Felicity avec rage, hurlant qu'elle n'était qu'une putain de blonde idiote qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit de conduire.

Personne n'osait approcher ce type qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle. Oliver perdit le peu de sang froid qui lui restait et se rua sur l'homme qu'il plaqua au sol avant de lui asséner un coup à la mâchoire sous les regards étonnés des citoyens. L'un d'eux réagit enfin tirant Oliver vers l'arrière, il tomba sur la chaussée entraînant Oliver avec lui alors que deux autres personnes relevèrent le conducteur qui hurla de douleur après le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux, et remua, elle entendit un craquement provenant de son bras et hurla de douleur. Oliver entendit sa plainte et se redressa vivement sur ses pieds, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il analysa une fois de plus l'étendue des dégâts et chercha un accès pour atteindre sa femme.

Évidemment il n'y en avait pas mais il se positionna derrière la clôture des voisins et tenta de la voir à travers les lattes en bois posées sur la partie supérieure de la clôture, mais il ne vit rien. Les airs bag lui barraient la vue. Il devint fou à ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre. Il avait une folle envie de briser le pare-brise pour avoir un accès mais il savait que c'était insensé et qu'il pouvait la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Felicity ? Chérie tu m'entends ?

C'était à peine perceptible mais il l'entendit tout même lui répondre.

-Tout va bien chérie, les secours arrivent d'accord ?

Il voulait lui demander comment elle allait, où elle avait mal mais elle pouvait à peine parler alors il mordit sa langue et posa la tête contre le bois qui le séparait d'elle, impuissant.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile de sa vie. Il releva la tête quand il perçut enfin les sirènes des secours hurler à travers tout, s'approchant de sa maison, puis enfin ils étaient là. La sirène se coupa, puis des portes claquèrent. Il relâcha la clôture qu'il avait tenue comme si sa vie en avait dépendu puis se précipita de l'autre côté.

Une personne, un homme d'à peu près son âge couru vers la voiture et étudia la situation avant de revenir vers ses collègues pour faire le point avec eux.

Les policiers arrivaient eux aussi sur place prenant déjà des renseignements sur la cause de l'accident. L'homme qui avait percuté Felicity était maintenant assis à même le sol, la tête reposant entre ses genoux, les mains passant inlassablement dans ses cheveux. Un secouriste l'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et Oliver put voir toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

-Monsieur Queen, combien de personne sont dans le véhicule ?

-Felicity. Juste ma femme.

-D'accord, nous allons la sortir de là. Mais nous devons attendre la dépanneuse. L'autre véhicule ne démarre plus, nous devons le remorquer.

-Elle... elle est enceinte... Souffla Oliver d'une voix tremblotante.

Le secouriste posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutient puis retourna auprès de ses collègues afin de les avertir de la situation. Les policiers quant à eux, demandèrent aux personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire là, d'évacuer.

-Monsieur le maire, vous devriez vous asseoir.

Lance le capitaine de police le mena jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'aida à s'installer sur le siège passager. Oliver connaissait bien l'agent Lance et pas seulement en tant que chef de police. Il était le père de Laurel et Sarah qui avaient fréquenté les mêmes établissements scolaires que lui et qu'Oliver avait eu pour petite amie durant quelques années l'aînée de ses filles, Laurel.

Ils s'étaient quittés en très bon terme avant que chacun ne parte à l'université. Ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que par habitude et non par amour. Au début ils étaient restés en contact se parlant régulièrement puis Laurel avait rencontré le grand amour et leurs messages s'étaient espacés jusqu'à ne plus exister. Elle était maintenant maman de trois petits garçons et était avocate à New York. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revue ni même croisée en ville.

Oliver regarda l'homme qui avait percuté la voiture de sa femme se faire menotter et emmener dans l'autre voiture de police. L'un des agents lui dictant ses droits. Lance baissa les yeux sur Oliver.

-Il est ivre et pour couronner le tout, il est sous l'emprise de stupéfiants. D'après les premiers éléments recueillit il aurait confondu la pédale de frein et d'accélérateur. Je suis désolé Oliver.

Oliver se passa les mains sur le visage, son corps se mit à trembler et il se sentit très fatigué. C'était probablement le contre coup des événements. Il tenta de se ressaisir, sa femme n'était toujours pas sortie de la voiture, il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Il devait rester fort pour elle.

La dépanneuse arriva enfin et des câbles furent attachés au Suv afin de le tracter. Dès l'instant où la voie fut dégagée Oliver se releva et se précipita vers la voiture avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'y parvenir avant lui. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux éclats de verres éparpillés sur la portière, il y posa une de ses mains et de l'autre il repoussa l'air bag qui gênait sa vue. Son cœur se serra d'effroi face à la scène devant lui.

Le bras de sa femme était coincé sous le siège passager qui avait bougé durant l'impact, sa tête, reposant contre celui-ci qui était presque couché sur elle, son visage était en sang et elle semblait avoir des coupures un peu partout.

-Monsieur Queen poussez-vous.

Oliver fut poussé sur le côté par un secouriste muni d'un pied de biche. Il tira plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne cède enfin. Il évalua ensuite la situation puis il fit la même chose avec la portière arrière. Il s'engouffra dans le véhicule en passa par l'arrière. Oliver assista à la scène mais avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment là.

Le secouriste hurla des noms de médicaments que d'autre se pressèrent de lui fournir. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient là et que rien n'avançait. Il avait envie de pousser le secouriste pour prendre sa place afin d'être auprès de sa femme. Elle devait être totalement effrayée.

Un autre secouriste couru vers la voiture muni d'une caisse à outils. Il en sortit une énorme pince coupante puis s'agenouilla devant la voiture. Oliver ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait mais le cri de Felicity le fit avancer jusqu'à l'homme.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-il. Arrêtez ! Il posa une main d'acier sur le biceps du secouriste et tira sa main vers l'arrière. Vous lui faites mal bordel.

-Liver... Pleura-t-elle.

-Je suis là chérie. Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue humide de larmes.

Il ne put s'y attarder car il fût saisi par la taille et tiré en arrière par deux policiers.

-Monsieur le maire, nous comprenons que ça n'est pas facile de voir des proches dans cette situation mais vous devez laisser les secouristes travailler. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Oliver recula à contre cœur. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle hurlait maintenant son prénom alors que le secouriste reprenait son travail là où il l'avait laissé puis le silence refit son apparition. Oliver fit un pas en avant mais deux mains puissantes l'arrêtèrent. Il bouillait de rage, il se débattit afin de se dégager mais un autre agent vînt leur prêter main forte. Ils le tirèrent jusqu'à la voiture du capitaine où ils l'assirent de force avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, l'emprisonnant. Lance prit place à côté du lui.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder prisonnier. Je n'ai rien fait putain, c'est ma femme là-bas, elle a besoin de moi.

Il hurla sur le capitaine avant de pousser la porte avec son épaule.

-Je le sais Oliver d'accord ! Je le sais mais tu ne peux pas empêcher les secours de travailler. Ils vont la sortir de là.

-Mais... ils lui font mal... Sa voix n'était devenue plus qu'un murmure alors qu'il regardait l'endroit où sa femme était. Elle... elle a besoin de moi Quentin... elle hurlait après moi. Laisse-moi la rejoindre.

-Je ne peux pas Oliver, pas avant qu'elle ne soit sorti de la voiture. Je te promets que dès qu'elle sera sur le brancard, tu pourras la rejoindre.

Des larmes de rage et désespoir coulèrent sur le visage d'Oliver, il tourna son visage plein de larmes vers Lance et le supplia de le laisser sortir mais le capitaine resta sur ses positions.

-Oliver...

Elle hurlait après lui, mais ça n'était jamais son regard qu'elle croisait. Chaque fois que le siège passager bougeait elle hurlait de douleur puis appelait son mari à l'aide mais il ne venait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les secours s'acharnaient sur ce siège alors que son bras était coincé dessous. Elle sentit de nouveau une aiguille lui perforer la peau puis la douleur disparaître petit à petit.

-Je vous ai injecté une plus forte dose d'antalgique madame Queen. Je suis désolé de vous faire autant souffrir mais nous devons démonter ce siège pour dégager votre bras.

Le secouriste qui était derrière elle lui avait parlé tout au long de la procédure, lui expliquant ce qu'il lui ferait, ce qu'il lui injectait et maintenant il avait une de ses mains posées sur sa joue qu'il caressait doucement afin de la rassurer.

-C'est bon il est détaché.

-D'accord à trois tu le soulèves doucement.

Il compta jusqu'à trois et tandis que le secouriste dans la voiture souleva son bras l'autre souleva le siège avec l'aide d'un collègue. Felicity cria de nouveau de douleur. Il lui avait injecté une dose de morphine mais n'avait pas plus lui en donner plus en raison de sa grossesse. Son bras était maintenant dégagé. Le secouriste la soutint évitant qu'elle ne tombe sur le côté puis se plaça là où était le siège.

-Vous vous en êtes bien sortie.

-Oliver. Je veux mon mari. Pleura-t-elle. S'il vous plaît.

Une secouriste s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture et aida le premier à poser une attelle sur son bras. Puis pendant que le premier la maintenait droite, sa collègue glissa une minerve autour de son cou et enfin avec des gestes précis, ils la glissèrent à l'extérieur de la voiture sous les cris de douleurs de Felicity. Ils la posèrent sur le brancard qu'ils firent rouler jusqu'à l'ambulance.

-Oliver.

-Hé je suis là chérie. Je suis là.

Il posa une main sur joue qu'il caressa. Il monta dans l'ambulance et prit place là où lui indiquait l'un des secouristes. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux puis l'ambulance bougea.

Durant le trajet l'équipage enleva les morceaux de verre qui avait entaillé la peau de sa femme et recousirent celles nécessitant des points, exceptés celle de sa cuisse qui n'était pas très jolie et dont le morceau de verre était enfoncé plus profondément. Elle avait une méchante entaille au front qui lui valut quatre points de sutures, des hématomes se formaient déjà sur son épaule gauche dû au déploiement de l'air bag.

Elle ne se plaignit pas une seule fois mais serra la main valide qu'Oliver lui tenait. Elle avait eu une chance inouïe de ne s'en sortir qu'avec un bras cassé qui avait besoin de chirurgie, et quelques coupures sur les bras et le visage. À leur arriver à l'hôpital elle fût de suite prit en charge. Oliver ne la quitta pas une seconde. Les médecins s'assurèrent que le bébé aille bien ce qui fut le cas après vérification à l'échographie, puis Felicity fut emmenée en chirurgie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé oui elle est enceinte. Beaucoup avait deviné. La voilà maintenant dans une mauvaise posture, et Oliver est fou d'inquiétude.   
> J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre avec impatience. 
> 
> A bientot.


	19. Chapitre 19

Oliver accompagna Felicity jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle d'opération où elle fût de suite prise en charge. L'un des internes lui demanda de le suivre et l'emmena dans l'une des salles de repos du personnel où il serait tranquille. Il lui indiqua la machine à café d'un geste de la main tout en lui disant qu'elle était à sa disposition.

Il le remercia d'une voix à peine audible et s'écroula sur le premier siège qui se présenta à lui à peine l'interne parti. Il poussa un soupir, laissant toute la tension de ces dernières heures quitter son corps puis s'autorisa à pleurer cachant son visage de ses mains.

Après quelques minutes, il reprit contenance, se leva et se servit un café. Il s'avança vers l'une des fenêtres et son regard se perdit sur l'horizon alors qu'il sirotait de temps en temps son breuvage. Une fois sa tasse vide, il sortit son téléphone et appela sa mère pour lui exposer la situation. Il resta quelques minutes en ligne avec elle, lui assurant que Felicity allait bien et qu'elle avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer avec seulement une fracture et quelques points de sutures. Après avoir raccroché avec sa mère son téléphone sonna et le nom de sa petite sœur s'afficha.

-Hé est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je viens de voir aux informations que Felicity avait été piégée dans sa voiture.

-Ça va oui, elle... elle est en chirurgie pour le moment mais ça va.

-Oh mon dieu... quand on a vu l'état de la voiture Alex et moi nous sommes imaginés le pire. Tu as dû avoir si peur.

-J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre Thea. Je devenais fou. Je ne la voyais pas et...

-J'arrive Oliver tu ne devrais pas être seul et ne t'avise pas de dire non.

Et sur ces derniers mots elle raccrocha. Il voulait la rappeler et lui dire que ça n'était pas nécessaire, qu'elle devrait se reposer surtout dans son état mais elle resterait sourde à ses paroles alors il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et marcha vers l'entrée des urgences.

Il ne patienta que quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive vers lui. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital se situant au cœur de la ville. Elle se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit et le serra fortement ce qui lui fit beaucoup plus de bien que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il l'emmena ensuite dans la salle de repos où il avait patienté plus tôt et lui relata sa soirée omettant de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il voulait d'abord en discuter avec leurs enfants avant de dire quoi que ce soit à sa famille. Alors ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'interne qui l'avait mené là plus tôt ne brise le silence en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

-Monsieur Queen, votre femme vient d'être amenée dans sa chambre. Tout s'est bien passé. Venez, je vais vous emmener à son chevet.

Il les laissa devant la porte. Oliver frappa doucement avant d'ouvrir et il trouva Felicity allongée sur le lit au drap blanc, le bras droit dans le plâtre attaché en écharpe, le visage violacé à certains endroits, une perfusion s'écoulant dans son bras gauche. Elle semblait si fragile allongée dans ce lit.

-Hé, regarde qui je t'amène.

Il se déplaça légèrement pour laisser de la place à Thea qui se rua sur Felicity.

-Merci mon dieu tu vas bien. J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu l'accident aux informations.

Thea la serra dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser davantage.

-Je vais bien Thea...

Sa voix était à peine audible mais Thea compris. Elle posa une main sur son biceps puis lui sourit les yeux emplit de larmes avant de détourner la tête et de laisser la place à Oliver qui s'avança dès qu'il le put.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de saisir la chaise proche de la fenêtre et la tirer vers le lit. Il s'assit et prit la main valide de Felicity entre les siennes. Elle semblait exténuée, ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. C'était probablement l'anesthésie qui faisait encore effet. Thea essuya ses larmes puis posa les mains au bout du lit.

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant que je suis sûre que tu vas bien. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Alex et moi pouvons passer au loft te prendre des vêtements !

-C'est bon Thea, j'avais prévu d'y passer demain. Rentre bien et merci d'être venue.

Oliver se leva et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer une infirmière qui était sur le point de frapper à la porte tenant un plateau d'une main et de l'autre les affaires personnelles de Felicity qu'ils avaient laissées dans la voiture.

-Madame Queen, monsieur Queen. Un officier a déposé ça à l'accueil des urgences pour vous.

Oliver la débarrassa du sac à main de Felicity qu'il posa à côté de sa chaise.

-Et ça, c'est une collation.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table qu'elle fit rouler jusqu'au lit. Elle vérifia ensuite le goutte à goutte de la perfusion, y fit un petit réglage et avant de sortir de la chambre, elle signifia à Oliver qu'il ne devait plus trop s'attarder, l'heure des visites étant largement dépassée.

Il attendit qu'elle ferme la porte avant de se lever et tartiner les tranches de pains d'une fine pellicule de beurre. Il en tendit une à Felicity qui la refusa poliment prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment faim.

Il n'insista pas même si l'envie l'en démangeait. Sa femme n'avait probablement rien avalé depuis le déjeuner et contrairement à ce qu'elle disait la faim devait l'assaillir.

-D'accord. Hé bien je vais y aller. Essaie quand même de manger un petit quelque chose, ok ? Oh et avant que je parte, je vais passer au loft te prendre des vêtements, tu as une préférence ?

-Non... juste des choses simples à porter.

Son regard tomba sur son bras plâtré et des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser réconfortant sur son front, évitant le pansement qui cachait les points de sutures qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt.

Une fois qu'Oliver eut refermé la porte Felicity laissa le chagrin l'emporter. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes de longues minutes, tentant de contenir les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

Elle inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois et parvint à se maîtriser. Elle prit ensuite l'une des tranches de pains qu'Oliver avait préparé et en mangea une sans vraiment d'appétit. Elle repoussa ensuite la table et s'allongea sur le lit, tentant de trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

Oliver se regarda sur la porte miroir du placard au loft et se trouva une mine épouvantable. Il n'avait fait que somnoler la nuit dernière et avait les traits tirés par la fatigue.

Il fit coulisser la porte du placard de l'entrée et chercha parmi les vêtements de sa femme ce qui lui serait le plus simple à porter. Il fouilla parmi toutes les robes qu'elle portait pour travailler et n'en trouva aucune qui ferait l'affaire. Il chercha ensuite dans ses piles de vêtements et trouva quelques bricoles qu'il glissa dans le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il lui prit quelques sous-vêtements, une paire de chaussures confortables et des baskets puis quelques affaires dans le placard d'à côté qui était celui de ses enfants.

Il regarda le contenu du sac renfermant les vêtements de Felicity et rouvrit de nouveau son placard inspectant d'un peu plus près ses robes dont certaines lui semblaient neuves et pas faite pour le travail notamment cette robe chemise qui se portait avec une ceinture et qui selon lui serait adaptée à la situation. Il la plia soigneusement et le posa dans le sac de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas chiffonnée puis une seconde robe attira son attention, une petite robe noire classique ayant la particularité de se fermer sur le devant à l'aide d'un zip. Elle trouva également son chemin dans le sac.

Il fouilla encore un moment et finalement il ressortit de l'appartement avec deux sacs de vêtements pour Felicity et un sac pour ses enfants. Il se rendit ensuite à l'hôpital se fichant éperdument qu'il n'était pas l'heure des visites. Il ne se fit pas remarquer et se glissa dans la chambre de sa femme peu avant neuf heures. Il la trouva assise sur son lit, son plateau de petit déjeuner devant elle, intact. Elle n'avait touché à rien et cela inquiéta Oliver.

-Bonjour. Il avança vers le lit et pressa un baiser son front. Elle ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme et il put voir à ses yeux rougit qu'elle avait de nouveau pleuré. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Non... ce mot n'était qu'un murmure et aussitôt qu'elle l'eu prononcé les larmes jaillir de nouveau.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures Chérie ? Tu vas bien, tu es en vie, le bébé va bien.

À la mention du bébé Felicity détourna la tête et son regard se perdit sur l'extérieur, l'ignorant. Oliver choisit d'ignorer son comportement. Il leva le sac qu'il tenait toujours en main et le posa sur le bout du lit.

-Je t'ai amené des affaires. J'ai pris un peu de tout.

Un coup fût frappé à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans la foulée sur une jeune infirmière.

-Monsieur Queen, vous savez que ça n'est pas l'heure des visites non ?

Il hocha simplement la tête mais ni fit aucun mouvement pour quitter la chambre, se fichant pas mal des heures à respecter. Elle s'avança et constata que le plateau de Felicity était intact.

-Madame Queen vous n'avez rien avalé ! Vous devez manger. Vous n'avez déjà rien mangé hier soir. Il faut que vous repreniez des forces. Vous êtes enceinte et votre bébé a besoin de nutriments pour grandir.

Oliver la sentit se raidir sous sa main posée sur son genou à l'évocation du bébé. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son état d'esprit mais il ne savait pas ce qui clochait. Oliver prit la parole pour la défendre ne voulant pas la voir de nouveau fondre en sanglot.

-Elle va manger, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là. Vous lui avez amené un plateau mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle se débrouille avec une seule main pour tartiner les pains ? Ma femme n'est pas gauchère. Il se tourna vers le plateau et comme la veille au soir il lui prépara ses tartines. Elle lui prit celle qui lui tendit et croqua dedans le regard toujours rivé sur l'extérieur, ignorant Oliver et l'infirmière.

-Le médecin va passer vous voir dans la matinée et il décidera si vous pouvez sortir ou non.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre légèrement vexée de s'être faite rembarrer de la sorte par monsieur le maire. Elle n'avait pas répliqué car il avait marqué un point. Ses collègues surchargées de travail avaient déposé le plateau et n'avaient pas jugé bon d'aider la patiente.

-Avant qu'on ne soit interrompus, je te disais donc que je t'avais ramené des affaires. Tu veux y jeter un œil ? Voir si ce que j'ai pris te plaît ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et continua de l'ignorer.

-Felicity j'essaie de t'aider.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Oliver d'accord !

Elle le rabroua d'un ton très froid ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel mépris de sa part. Depuis la veille il n'avait fait qu'être présent pour elle, elle avait même décidé de passer la nuit avec lui ne voulant pas être seule et maintenant elle le renvoyait presque chez eux.

-Ok... je te laisse alors... je... je vais aller travailler.

Il n'en avait aucune envie, n'ayant pas la tête à ça mais que pouvait-il dire où faire d'autre alors qu'elle continuait de l'ignorer. Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte, prêt à sortir quand ses sanglots qu'elle étouffa de sa main valide lui parvinrent. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas alors qu'elle semblait si mal. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, regardant son corps secoué de spasmes.

Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, elle souleva les couvertures et fixa un moment le dessous avant de pousser un gros soupir puis de lâcher les draps pour que son regard se perde de nouveau sur l'horizon.

-Il y a un problème avec notre fille ?

Ses mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Elle sursauta à sa voix se pensant seule. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, le visage souillé par les larmes.

-Felicity ? Je t'ai posé une question. Sa voix était douce et posée. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer, ni la mettre de nouveau en colère.

-Non... elle... il... le bébé va bien... souffla-t-elle.

Oliver laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. Il s'était déjà fait à l'idée d'avoir un troisième enfant même si rien n'était très clair entre eux, il leur restait cinq mois pour clarifier leur situation même si Oliver espérait que la décision de retour de Felicity ne prenne pas autant de temps.

-Mia et Lucas vont rentrer dans la journée.

Ce sujet était neutre et ne devrait pas lui causer de problème, ni la mettre en colère. Il s'assit sur le canapé au fond de la chambre, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et frotta son visage avant de le soutenir de ses poings.

-Ils ont l'air d'avoir passé un agréable séjour à Disney. Je pense qu'ils ont hâte de nous raconter tout ça. Ma mère me disait hier que si elle avait écouté Lucas, il serait rentré avec tout le magasin Disney à la maison.

Cette petite réflexion lui tira un petit sourire. Elle se redressa sur le lit et attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur le plateau. Elle en bu une petite gorgée avant de le reposer puis elle regarda le yaourt avec envie.

-Tu... veux de l'aide ?

Elle mesura sa réponse, voulait-elle qu'il l'aide ? Pas vraiment mais elle avait envie de manger ce yaourt alors elle acquiesça simplement de la tête. Il la rejoignit en trois enjambées, il prit le yaourt, tira l'opercule avant de le reposer sur le plateau ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il devait vraiment faire.

Devait-il lui donner, juste tenir le pot ? Comme elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, Oliver se saisit de la cuillère et la plongea dans le yaourt, prêt à lui donner. Finalement elle tendit la main vers lui et attrapa le manche, frôlant ses doigts au passage, ce qui fit frissonner Oliver.

Elle attrapa le manche et porta ensuite la cuillère à sa bouche. Ses gestes étaient assez maladroits mais avec de l'entraînement elle n'aurait bientôt plus trop de difficulté à manger de la main gauche.

-Madame Queen, bonjour. La porte s'ouvrit, alors qu'aucun d'eux n'entendit le coup annonçant l'arrivée du médecin.

Oliver relâcha le pot de yaourt qu'il tenait afin d'aider Felicity et elle, elle reposa la cuillère sur le plateau.

-Comment allez-vous ce matin ma petite dame ? Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous d'être allongée sur ce lit alors que vous avez une entreprise à faire tourner. La bonne nouvelle du jour c'est que je vais vous libérer. La mauvaise, vous ne pourrez pas retourner travailler de suite. Vous allez dans un premier temps garder ce plâtre une dizaine de jours, ensuite on vous posera une résine qui est moins lourde que ce que vous avez là. On profitera du déplâtrage pour enlever vos points de sutures que vous avez au front, au bras gauche et à votre cuisse. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour recoudre celle-ci mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle sera très jolie. Puis enfin les points que j'ai fait après vous avoir ouvert le bras pour passer les broches. Vous aviez une jolie fracture ici. Il posa son index sur l'avant-bras de Felicity. Avant que vous ne sortiez, l'obstétricien voudrez-vous voir afin de s'assurer que tout va bien au niveau de votre col de l'utérus. Avez-vous des questions ? Elle secoua simplement la tête. Alors dans ce cas bonne journée et bon retour chez vous. D'un signe de tête, Monsieur Queen.

L'infirmière qui accompagnait le médecin resta dans la chambre, elle tira un chariot du couloir dans la chambre, fit le tour du lit et ôta la perfusion du bras de Felicity.

-Vous voilà complètement libre. Le docteur Ferguson vous attend. Son bureau est au troisième étage.

Après le départ de l'infirmière, Felicity se redressa sur le lit et attrapa de sa main valide le sac de voyage qu'Oliver avait placé plus tôt au bout du lit. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit son contenant. Il avait pris un peu de tout mais son choix s'arrêta sur la robe noire sans manche à zipper sur le devant. Pas qu'elle était sa préférée elle ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais mise et se demandait encore pourquoi elle l'avait achetée. Elle descendit du lit, la chemise d'hôpital trop grande pour elle couvrant son corps.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle regarda Oliver puis réfuta son offre. Elle se glissa dans la petite salle bain et ferma derrière elle. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et eu un sursaut de recul à se voir aussi amochée. Son visage était parsemé d'hématomes, dont les couleurs variaient.

Elle détourna le regard puis avec précaution sortit son bras de l'écharpe, puis elle retira la chemise. Elle évita le miroir autant qu'elle le put et se lava avec les produits posés sur le lavabo. Elle passa ensuite la robe et tenta de la zipper mais évidemment elle n'y parvint pas. Zipper une robe avec une seule main n'était pas chose aisée. Après moult tentatives elle se rendit à l'évidence, elle n'y arriverait pas seule.

-Oliver ? Son ton n'était qu'un murmure à travers la porte mais celui-ci l'entendit tout de même, étant à l'affût.

Il se leva du canapé et actionna la clinche de la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait encore fermée. Elle hésita quelques seconde avant de tourner le verrou. Elle se décala et laissa entrer son mari.

-J'ai... besoin d'aide.

Elle évita son regard alors qu'il s'approcha et baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle détestait maintenant le plus au monde. Durant la nuit, son ventre avait poussé et elle détestait le voir déjà si gros, c'était dur de le voir ainsi alors qu'elle n'avait appris l'existence de sa grossesse que la veille. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être déjà si grosse et elle ne savait même pas si cette robe allait fermer.

Elle avait essayé de se raisonner, de se rappeler combien elle avait été heureuse de ses précédentes grossesses mais pour le moment elle ne ressentait aucune joie. Oliver baissa les yeux sur son ventre déjà bien rond et les releva vers Felicity qui évita son regard.

Il commença à zipper la robe et resserra un peu le tissu au niveau de ses nouvelles rondeurs, il força un tout petit peu et arriva au bout. Il se redressa, recula d'un pas et admira sa femme. Sa robe était tendue sur son ventre, ça ne devait pas être confortable mais ça ferait l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit, puis ils sortirent de la chambre sans un mot et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs se rendant ainsi au rendez-vous avec l'obstétricien.

Si Oliver avait su plus tôt que quelque chose clochait avec sa femme et cette nouvelle grossesse, il en eut la confirmation lors de l'examen qui s'était avéré être rassurant.

Felicity n'avait pas une seule fois regardé l'écran lors de l'échographie, ses yeux s'étant perdus partout sur la pièce n'ayant prêté aucune attention aux questions du médecin auxquelles Oliver avait dû répondre. Tout allait bien, leur petite fille n'avait pas été dérangée par l'accident et bougeait correctement ce qui l'avait rassuré. Du point de vue gynécologique, tout était parfait également.

Ils étaient maintenant chez eux. Oliver ne lui avait pas proposé de l'emmenée au loft vu qu'elle aurait été incapable de subvenir à ses propres besoins dans son état. Il débarrassa les bagages, installant les vêtements de Felicity dans le dressing de leur chambre.

Évidemment il savait que ça ne servirait à rien étant donné que rien ne lui irait. Il sortit une de ses chemisettes et la rejoignit dans la chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit, la robe dézippée, lui dévoilant son ventre nu alors qu'elle la tenait fermement sur le haut, lui cachant sa poitrine qu'il avait vue plus tôt. C'était ridicule mais Oliver ferma sa bouche. Il lui tendit la chemisette qu'elle prit en le remerciant. Elle attendit qu'il ait quitté la chambre pour se changer et le chercha ensuite le trouvant dans la chambre de Lucas.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

Il plia le vêtement qu'il avait dans la main, le rangea sur l'étagère et se redressa pour satisfaire sa demande. La chemise lui allait bien, son ventre n'était plus aussi compressé qu'avec la robe mais on apercevait encore le renflement. Il se détourna d'elle afin de continuer son rangement mais elle le retint par la main.

-Je suis désolée. Ça n'était qu'un murmure, elle regardait le sol, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Elle n'avait fait que pleurer depuis son réveil et elle voulait éviter de le faire à nouveau. Elle inspira profondément avant de poursuivre. Je... suis désolée parce que je... t'ai gâché ça. Son regard tomba sur son ventre. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi.

La digue qu'elle avait érigée s'effondra, sa vue se brouilla de larmes et ses sanglots éclatèrent.

Oliver lâcha sa main et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, l'amenant avec douceur sur son torse, faisant attention à son bras blessé. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et la berça contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa crise de larmes cesse. Il l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir sur le lit de Lucas et s'agenouilla devant elle, tenant sa main entre les siennes, levant le regard sur elle. Son cœur se brisa à la voir si malheureuse.

-J'ai gâché tout ça... je veux dire... ça aurait dû être un moment heureux mais... je ne le vois pas comme tel. Je ne voulais pas d'un nouvel enfant. Mais maintenant il est là... Elle renifla. Ses larmes se remirent à tomber et Oliver les essuya de ses pouces. Tu dois me trouver horrible... et... tu as raison.

-Non... Tu n'es pas horrible chérie. C'est juste que notre situation n'est pas idéale et je comprends tes peurs et tes doutes. Mais comme tu l'as souligné, notre fille est là. Il posa malgré lui sa main sur son ventre arrondi ce qui la fit se tendre. Il la retira aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait posée. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

Elle inspira de nouveau, avalant tout l'air qu'elle put et expira. Elle prit ensuite sa main et la reposa sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir de cette grossesse pour le moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Oliver d'y prendre part. Puis sa fille avait besoin de se sentir aimer ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner pour le moment car elle se sentait au plus mal autant physiquement que moralement.

-Je... je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu es malade ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux qu'on retourne à l'hôpital ?

-Non... ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ici... elle pointa son crâne. Ici, ça ne va pas fort et... et je ne sais pas comment aller mieux.

Elle pleura de nouveau, Oliver se redressa et prit place à ses côtés, il enroula un bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux.

-Tu veux voir un médecin ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est me retrouver Oliver. J'ai... l'impression de m'être perdue.

-Je vais t'aider chérie même si je pense que tu devrais consulter et décrire ce que tu ressens.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et resta contre lui, profitant du réconfort qu'il lui donnait alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'être désagréable avec lui. Elle ne le méritait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Hé oui notre Felicity ne va pas fort bien. Ce bébé complique les choses qui étaient déjà compliquées pour elle. Elle ne se sent pas bien et son moral est au plus bas.
> 
> A vos claviers pour me donner vos impressions concernant ce nouveau chapitre. 
> 
> Pour infos il en reste 3 après celui-là.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Un énorme merci à tout ceux et celles qui me lisent, ceux et celles qui me laisse des commentaires. Ca fait du bien de voir que cette fiction plaise. 
> 
> J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.

Après qu'ils eurent déjeuner, Felicity monta se reposer à l'étage tandis qu'Oliver partit chercher les enfants chez ses parents.

Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, ils se jetèrent sur lui, l'assenant de récits sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec leurs grands-parents. Il les écouta avec plaisir, riant avec eux des situations rocambolesques dans lesquelles ils avaient embarqué leur grand-père.

Oliver n'était pas étonné d'entendre certains faits, sachant que son père faisait tout pour les rendre heureux et forger avec eux des souvenirs intarissables, ce qu'il avait également fait avec lui plus jeune et que lui-même avait omis de faire ces deux dernières années.

-Vous allez quand même laisser votre père entrer les enfants ?

Moira les écouta s'extasier de leur séjour, souriant à chacun de leurs récits. Robert et elle avaient réussi à rendre ce voyage magique, bien que la destination en elle-même l'était déjà pour les enfants. Son seul regret avait été de ne pouvoir emmener Lexie qui aurait adoré tout autant que Mia et Lucas mais comme Thea l'avait souligné elle n'aurait été qu'une source d'ennui, notamment parce que les enfants d'Oliver n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes qu'elle.

De ce fait, ils en étaient arrivés à un compromis. Ils emmèneraient la petite fille au moment de Noël. Oliver salua sa mère tout en la serrant dans ses bras tandis que les enfants filèrent au salon quand Raïssa la gouvernante les appela.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Nous n'avons rien dit aux enfants comme tu me l'as demandé.

-Ça va... elle se repose à la maison. Elle a eu de la chance de ne s'en sortir qu'avec un bras cassé et quelques contusions.

-Tu as dû avoir peur.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa.

-Je devenais fou à ne pas la voir et tu l'aurais entendue hurler... je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais impuissant.

Les enfants revinrent avec leurs sacs et une assiette de cookies fraîchement sortit du four, les coupant dans leur conversation.

-Nous allons y aller. Je ne m'attarde pas maman. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Merci de t'être occupée d'eux, ils ont l'air d'avoir passé un super moment. Tu embrasseras papa pour moi.

Sa mère l'assura qu'elle le ferait, son père fatigué par le voyage était allé se reposer à l'étage. Oliver empoigna les sacs des enfants et sortit de la maison.

Ils étaient maintenant devant chez eux, patientant que leur père leur ouvre la porte.

-Avant que vous n'entriez, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Il avait retardé ce moment au maximum ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers jours.

-Maman est à la maison. Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Mia d'une voix voilée d'inquiétude.

-Oui, mais elle est très fatiguée alors je vais vous demander d'être sage d'accord ? Elle a un bras dans le plâtre qui a nécessité une chirurgie et elle a des points de sutures au front, au bras et à la cuisse. Et son visage est couvert d'hématomes.

Il avait préféré leur donner l'état complet de leur mère omettant sciemment le bébé, voulant qu'ils annoncent cette nouvelle, ensemble. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et laissa entrer ses enfants qui se précipitèrent dans la maison.

Mia eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle vit sa mère assise à la table de salle à manger, grignotant des fruits frais qu'Oliver lui avait coupé avant son départ. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée la voir dans un tel état. Son visage était bleui et enflé par endroit. Felicity releva la tête en entendant ses pas.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Elle lui fit un sourire avenant et il n'en fallut pas plus à Mia pour se jeter doucement contre elle, Lucas la suivant de près.

Après quelques câlins échangés, elle leur demanda comment s'était passé leur petit voyage et les deux enfants lui racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient narré plus tôt à leur père qui était maintenant assis à côté de Felicity.

-Les enfants, maman et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. Il regarda Felicity cherchant son approbation qu'elle donna d'un simple hochement de tête. Très bien alors... Il posa ses mains sur la table, nerveux, tandis que Felicity mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure. Mardi, maman est allée chez le médecin parce qu'elle n'était pas très en forme ces derniers temps et...

-Je suis enceinte ! Le coupa Felicity d'une voix forte.

Les enfants les regardèrent d'abord tour à tour, étonnés de cette nouvelle puis Lucas se leva et alla embrasser sa mère en l'inondant de question tandis que Mia recula sa chaise, faisant crisser les pieds sur le carrelage avant de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma, des larmes maculant déjà son visage.

Son rêve de voir ses parents se réunir venait de s'envoler et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père prenait aussi bien la nouvelle. Elle savait comment étaient fait les bébés et elle n'était pas stupide pour comprendre que son père n'était pas le père de cet enfant qui venait de gâcher ses espoirs d'avoir de nouveau sa famille réunit.

-Mia ?

La voix de sa mère perça à travers la porte mais Mia ne réagit pas, ne voulant pas lui parler. Elle les avait trahis de la pire façon qui soit selon Mia. Elle n'avait pas quitté son père parce qu'il les ignorait en se noyant dans le travail, non, cela n'avait été qu'une excuse pour qu'elle puisse avoir une nouvelle vie avec un autre homme.

-Va-t'en... je ne veux pas te parler maman.

Elle entendit son père monter et consoler sa mère qui pleurait. Mia posa ses mains sur ses oreilles ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Quand elle fut calmée, elle appela son meilleur ami qui la conseilla du mieux qu'il le put malgré son très jeune âge. Elle mit fin à l'appel et descendit à pas de loup au rez-de-chaussée où elle trouva Lucas lové contre sa mère, concentrée sur la télévision.

Elle resta quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la baie vitrée légèrement entre-ouverte. Elle se glissa dans l'ouverture puis fonça vers la piscine où elle avait vu depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre son père y nager. Elle ôta ses tongs et s'assit au bord du bassin, plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche. Son père ne l'avait pas encore repérée, trop concentré sur ses mouvements de crawl alors elle l'admira un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il relève enfin la tête et l'aperçoive. Il nagea jusqu'à elle, un sourire éclairant son visage, qu'elle lui rendit avec timidité. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, et leva le regard vers elle.

-Tu es prête à discuter ?

Elle hocha la tête et inspira un grand coup tandis que son père s'écarta d'elle avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne le regarda pas une seule fois lorsqu'elle lui parla, fixant l'eau du bassin.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si gentil avec maman alors qu'elle... qu'elle porte un bébé qui n'est pas le tiens et qu'elle... vient de tout gâcher.

Oliver se tourna vers sa fille, pressa sa main fraîche sur sa joue l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tu as fui sans même nous laisser le temps de terminer Mia. Si tu étais restée, maman et moi t'aurions dit que le bébé était de moi. Maman est enceinte de quatre mois, chérie.

-Je ne comprends pas... elle ne nous a rien dit avant.

-Parce qu'elle ne le savait pas. Elle a été aussi surprise que tu l'es et lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé, j'ai réagi comme toi. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie.

-Alors le bébé est à cent pour cent mon frère où ma sœur ?

-Ce sera ta petite sœur à cent pour cent chérie.

-Wow... Je n'en reviens pas. Je... je crois que j'ai des excuses à faire à maman.

-Je pense aussi.

Et avec ça, elle se leva et se précipita au salon où elle s'écroula à côté de sa mère, enroulant son bras autour de son cou.

-Je suis désolée maman... Je pensais que... que plus rien ne serait possible.

-C'est une fille Mia. S'extasia Lucas avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

-Papa me l'a dit. Je peux maman ? Elle pointa son ventre du doigt et Felicity acquiesça. Il est déjà gros. Elle passa sa main sur le ventre de sa mère à plusieurs reprises avant de relever les yeux sur elle. Ça va maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je te fais mal ?

-Non... J'ai... j'ai besoin d'air. Elle se leva précipitamment laissant les questions sur le visage de ses enfants sans réponses. Elle se sentait honteuse de son comportement mais elle ne savait comment faire face aux sentiments négatifs qui l'envahissaient.

Elle s'isola quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, inspirant et expirant profondément avant de se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, puis elle sortit et alla rejoindre ses enfants dans le salon où ils terminèrent de regarder le film qui se jouait à l'écran. Ni Mia, ni Lucas ne la questionnèrent, elle leur en fût reconnaissante surtout connaissant la nature curieuse de Mia. Elle coupa la télévision une fois le film terminé et ses enfants disparurent, vaquant à leurs occupations jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Ils étaient attablés, savourant le délicieux repas qu'Oliver avait préparé. Il avait aidé Felicity avec sa viande et était là pour elle chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et même Felicity réussit à rire des bêtises de son fils.

-Papa, nous partons toujours en vacances samedi ?

-Bien sûr que vous partez en vacances, répliqua Felicity qui ne voyait pas les choses autrement. Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle était dans cet état que ses enfants ne pouvaient pas profiter de la joie des vacances, surtout que c'était une première depuis l'attentat qu'Oliver quitte enfin la ville.

-Mais qui va s'occuper de toi maman ? Lucas la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Je peux m'occuper seule de moi-même Lucas. Je suis une adulte tu sais.

-Mais maman, tu ne sais même pas couper ta viande, ni même ouvrir une bouteille d'eau. Comment tu vas faire seule ? Non je pense que tu dois venir avec nous. Qu'en dis-tu papa ? Mia regarda son père avec supplication qui se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-Je pense que Mia a raison. Je me sentirai plus serein si tu étais avec nous.

-Mais je vais gâcher vos vacances. Regarde-moi Oliver. Je suis plâtrée, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire et vous allez sûrement passer du temps à la plage, tu as aussi prévu beaucoup d'activités auxquelles je ne pourrai participer. Le mieux c'est que je reste ici.

-Tu ne vas rien gâcher du tout puis les enfants seront heureux de t'avoir avec eux.

Ils s'exclamèrent en chœur sur le sujet et Mia croisa les doigts sous la table, priant pour que sa mère accepte. Ce serait le début d'un renouveau.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-C'est tout réfléchi maman, tu viens. Lucas et moi ne te laissons pas le choix. Et sur ce, Mia se leva et embrassa la joue de sa mère.

Ils finirent de dîner dans le calme puis Oliver envoya les enfants se préparer pour la nuit, restant seul avec Felicity qui tentait de manger son dessert avec beaucoup de maladresse. Il s'empara de la cuillère et lui donna la compote de pomme. Dans un premier temps elle leva les yeux au ciel puis elle accepta la cuillère qu'il lui présenta.

-Tu es conscient que je vais gâcher tes vacances non ?

-Absolument pas. Je suis heureux que tu viennes, je me sentirai plus serein de te savoir avec nous.

Ils débarrassèrent la table, Felicity aidant Oliver comme elle le put puis elle monta les premières marches de l'escalier.

-Oliver ? Je... je prends quelle chambre ?

-Celle que tu voudras Felicity.

Elle grimpa à l'étage et se dirigea naturellement vers la chambre qu'elle avait partagée durant des années avec Oliver. Elle se prépara pour la nuit, enfilant un tee-shirt d'Oliver, puis elle s'assit sur le lit regardant autour d'elle. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, c'était comme si elle était partie la veille excepté qu'il y avait maintenant sur la table de nuit d'Oliver une photo de ses enfants et elle et une d'elle seule. La capture d'écran qu'il avait prise lorsqu'ils avaient discuté par écran interposé lors de son séjour en Polynésie Française. Elle était magnifique sur ce cliché. Elle le regarda un moment et releva la tête au coup qu'Oliver venait de donner sur la porte ouverte.

-Tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour attacher tes cheveux ?

Elle reposa le cadre puis passa ses doigts au travers ses longues mèches blondes. Elle détestait dormir sans les attacher alors elle accepta sa proposition. Il alla chercher une brosse dans la salle de bain et commença à lui peigner ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit Felicity.

-Bonne nuit Oliver.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et tenta de trouver le sommeil mais il ne vînt pas. C'était étrange d'être de retour dans ce lit sans la présence de son mari. Elle tourna en rond un moment et lorsqu'à une heure de matin elle ne dormait toujours pas elle se leva. Elle passa devant la chambre d'ami et y vit de la lumière. Lui non plus ne dormait pas. Elle donna un coup sur la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, trouvant Oliver allongé sur le lit, vêtu d'un bas de survêtement, le dos redressé par de nombreux oreillers, un livre entre les mains qu'il laissa tomber contre sa poitrine dès qu'il la vit.

-Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

-Non... c'est juste que... je ne sais pas dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bout.

-Une romance.

-Oliver Queen qui lit de la romance. Vraiment ? Elle le taquinait. Elle savait qu'il aimait lire d'ailleurs elle aimait beaucoup ça aussi et lisait énormément avant que les enfants naissent et qu'elle n'ait plus une seule minute à elle.

-Hum hum... Ça m'avait manqué ça aussi. Tu... tu me manques Felicity.

-Tu me manques aussi Oliver.

Il mit le livre de côté et se redressa à ses paroles. Il encercla son visage de ses mains et la regarda longuement avant de poser un baiser emplit de douceur sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui rendit.

-Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Je me sens seule dans notre lit.

Il accepta, se levant précipitamment ne voulant pas qu'elle change d'avis. Il se coucha avec elle et malgré le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger ne savait pas comment se comporter. Devait-il la tenir contre lui ? Se positionner contre son dos ? Non ça lui rappellerait la position sexuelle qu'il ne faisait plus qu'avec elle ces derniers temps.

Il resta donc droit comme un I ne sachant que faire d'autre. C'est Felicity qui lui demanda si elle pouvait s'installer sur son torse et il accepta sans se faire prier. Il l'aida à positionner son plâtre sur sa poitrine, puis sentit ses doigts flirter avec sa peau, le chatouillant. Un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur l'envahit. Il était heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras et dans sa vie, même si les mots n'avaient pas encore été posés, ce petit pas signait probablement une nouvelle entente.

Mia sortit du lit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son petit frère. Elle entra dans la douche et se rendit compte avant de tourner le robinet qu'elle n'avait plus de gel douche. Elle enroula son petit corps dans une serviette et se rendit dans la chambre de son père, trouvant ses parents profondément endormis dans le même lit. Un sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'elle ne laisse éclater sa joie.

-Wow, alors ça y est ? Vous êtes de nouveau ensembles ? On ira plus vivre au loft, on est de nouveau une famille ?

Oliver ouvrit les yeux en même temps que Felicity qui tentait de se dégager de la prise d'Oliver. Il l'aida à soulever son plâtre et le posa doucement contre sa poitrine.

-Alors papa ? Maman ?

Elle sautillait sur place attendant que l'un d'eux répondent. Felicity répondit la première.

-Non... enfin je ne sais pas. Nous verrons comment les choses évolues Mia d'accord ?

-Mais vous avez dormi ensemble maman. Puis tu attends un bébé. Et papa a beaucoup changé. Tu l'as vu non ? C'est ce que tu voulais alors pourquoi nous devons attendre ?

-Mia... stop. Arrête. Ne pousse pas maman d'accord. Commeelle l'a dit nous verrons. Une chose à la fois. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Du gel douche. Elle grogna. Elle voulait des réponses et trépignait d'impatience d'en avoir. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais l'avertissement de son père se rappela à elle et elle ferma la bouche ne voulant pas pousser sa mère et risquer un retour en arrière.

Il repoussa les couvertures, se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Une fois Mia partit il s'assit sur le lit. Mia n'aurait pas dû les surprendre au lit, il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'espoir et depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, cet espoir avait été triplé pour elle. Felicity posa sa main sur son épaule nue.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non... bien sûr que non. Il se tourna vers elle. Pourquoi je le serai ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas répondu franchement alors que j'aurai dû. Mia a raison... tu as beaucoup changé, je le vois et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir retrouvé.

-Tu m'as retrouvé Felicity. C'est juste que tu as trop peur d'être de nouveau blessée pour voir que je ne redeviendrais plus cet homme.

-Je sais... elle sourit. Je le sais, mais moi, je ne suis plus vraiment la femme dont tu es tombée amoureux. J'ai l'impression d'être vide...

-Par ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai rendue malheureuse et qui t'ai blessée et je le regrette chérie. Tellement. Mais laisse-moi une chance de réparer mes torts.

Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et Oliver compris que par ce baiser qu'elle acceptait.

Après le petit déjeuner Oliver s'excusa de devoir partir à la mairie. Il promit à sa famille de n'y rester que jusqu'à l'heure du midi et il tint sa promesse revenant les mains emplies de mets de leur traiteur favoris. Ils déjeunèrent en famille puis ensuite Oliver emmena Felicity et les enfants dans un magasin prénatal afin de lui acheter des tenues qui n'avaient pas été faciles à dénicher.

Ils étaient de nouveau chez eux, Felicity déballait les vêtements, mais n'en aimait aucun. Elle n'avait rien choisi trouvant tout horrible alors ce fût Mia et Oliver qui lui avaient choisi des tenues tandis qu'elle et Lucas avaient flâné dans les rayons.

-Maman, tu étais comme ça aussi quand tu m'attendais ?

-Comment ça ? Felicity posa le vêtement qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-Hé bien... tu n'as pas l'air heureuse d'être enceinte et tu ne parles pas du bébé.

Felicity souffla. Sa fille l'avait percée à jour. Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas fait alors qu'elle était très observatrice. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Quand j'ai su que je t'attendais, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin avec celui de notre mariage à papa et moi. Je ne cessais de me toucher le ventre et j'avais envie de crier au monde entier que tu grandissais en moi. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse. J'avais l'impression d'être invincible et que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tellement j'étais heureuse. Puis tu es née et cet amour a enflé et il enfle encore à mesure que tu grandis et qu'on partage des choses ensembles. J'ai ressenti tout ça aussi avec ton frère. Je vous voulais tellement. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait. Je vous aime tellement ton frère et toi, Mia.

-Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Oliver qui arrivait du garage avec Lucas après y avoir garé le SUV. Pourquoi tu pleures Felicity ?

-Ce n'est rien papa, c'est juste que maman n'a pas l'air heureuse pour le bébé. Et je voulais savoir pourquoi.

-Il faut juste que je m'y fasse Mia c'est tout.

Elle embrassa la joue de sa mère et cueillit la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil avant de prendre son frère par la main et fuir au jardin avec lui, laissant le couple seul.

-Notre fille est perspicace.

-Ouais... souffla-t-elle. Je pense qu'elle est déçue... mais je n'y arrive pas Oliver. Pas pour le moment. J'essaie mais... je ne peux pas.

-Hé ce n'est rien d'accord. À notre retour de vacances, nous allons consulter. Tu vas te faire aider chérie et tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. D'accord.

-Merci d'être là. De me soutenir. J'ai... j'ai l'impression de ne pas te mériter.

-S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne mérite pas l'autre ici ce n'est certainement pas toi chérie.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-Est-ce que tu as choisi une tenue pour ce soir ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'aime rien alors...

-D'accord. Oliver prit le sac et étala son contenu sur la table de salon. Tiens, tu seras magnifique avec celle-ci. Il prit la longue robe crème à bretelles avec des imprimées rose et gris ainsi qu'un soutient gorge blanche. Veux-tu de l'aide ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain trente minutes plus tard vêtue de la robe qui mettait en évidence son petit vendre arrondie, son bras tenu en écharpe contre sa poitrine. Elle avait pris un bain avec l'aide d'Oliver qui avait changé ses pansements contre des spéciaux pour le bain après avoir désinfecté et nettoyé ses plaies. Il l'avait ensuite aidée à sécher ses cheveux, les avait nattés puis il avait attaché son soutien-gorge et aidé à passer sa robe. Elle était sublime. Même Mia qui était affalée sur le lit conjugal avec son petit frère garda la bouche bée quelques instants.

-Maman ! Tu es magnifique. J'adore cette robe. Elle te va trop bien.

-C'est vrai tu es jolie maman.

Felicity leur offrit un sourire et les embrassa.

-Vous avez raison les enfants maman est magnifique.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et les yeux de leurs enfants s'élargirent de surprise. Ils avaient été proches durant l'après-midi, mais Oliver s'était retenu à plusieurs reprise de l'embrasser devant eux mais cette fois, il avait fauté, oubliant totalement de préserver leurs enfants. Il rougit comme un idiot puis se tourna et fila dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer à son tour pour ne pas être en retard chez ses parents.

Ils étaient arrivés au manoir et le cœur de Felicity commença à s'emballer. Leur famille serait présente et personne ne manquerait de lui poser des questions auxquelles ellele savait, n'arriverait pas à faire face. Oliver tinta la clochette et la porte s'ouvrit sur son père qui serra les enfants dans ses bras, il donna une accolade à Oliver et regarda Felicity avec étonnement.

-Tu as avalé un ballon de football ?

-J'aurai aimé mais non. Elle rit malgré elle. Robert Queen avait toujours le mot pour détendre les gens et les faire rire même lorsqu'ils n'en avaient pas envie.

-Rejoignons les autres papas si tu veux bien.

Il attrapa la main de Felicity et talonna son père qui se rendait dans le salon. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchi les doubles portes, les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Felicity se cachait en partie derrière Oliver. Moira se leva et la prit dans ses bras, soulagée de voir que sa belle-fille allait bien, puis son regard tomba sur son ventre. Elle haussa un sourcil en questionnement mais Felicity haussa simplement les épaules. Évidemment, Thea ne fut pas aussi discrète que sa mère.

-Tu es enceinte ? Wow... oui tu es enceinte j'ai vu cette robe à la boutique et j'ai hésité à me l'acheter. Mais pourquoi tu nous l'as caché ! Il n'est pas de mon frère peut-être... non impossible sinon il n'aurait pas cet air suffisant sur le visage. Alors vous deux êtes de retour ensemble ?

-Thea, nous allons nous asseoir d'accord ? Oliver la saisit par les épaules et l'envoya s'asseoir.

-Hé bien la soirée s'est bien passée. Oliver se passa la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il sortait la voiture de la propriété.

-Oui... Ils ont bien pris la nouvelle. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Tes parents ont toujours été compréhensifs.

-Oui... j'ai de la chance de les avoir.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et fit vrombir le moteur, la voiture accéléra et Oliver se concentra sur la route. Dans deux jours sa famille serait en vacances.

Les premières vacances en famille depuis deux longues années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ce chapitre touche à sa fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé.
> 
> Plus que trois chapitre avant la fin. 
> 
> Portez vous bien et surtout restez en sécurité. 
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Voilà le chapitre 21. Après celui-là il ne restera que deux chapitres.
> 
> Encore une fois mille merci à vous qui me lisez et à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires.
> 
> Je suis contente que cette fiction ait trouvé des lecteurs.

Ils venaient de monter dans la voiture de location et prirent la direction de l'autoroute qui les mènerait à leur destination. Les enfants à l'arrière étaient agités notamment Mia qui posait une multitude de questions quant à leur destination qu'elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir lorsqu'ils croiseraient le premier panneau d'indication du lieu.

-Oh... mais attend... je sais papa ! Nous allons rejoindre les Diggle ?

Oliver regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit les dents blanches de sa fille, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il ne la fit pas languir plus longtemps et valida sa théorie. Un son aigu perça l'habitacle vrillant les tympans des adultes et de Lucas qui plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que sa sœur se calme.

-Je suis tellement heureuse papa. Ça va être une super semaine.

-Nous avons une autre surprise pour toi. Tu vas rester une semaine supplémentaire avec les Diggle.

Elle cria à nouveau de joie et remercia son père. Elle était heureuse et avait hâte d'arriver à destination et de retrouver son meilleur ami qui n'allait plus tant lui manquer que ça tout compte fait. Passer quinze jours rien qu'avec lui allez être super. Elle se positionna correctement sur son siège et regarda le paysage par la vitre planifiant toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait et aimerait faire avec Connor. Il lui avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises d'activités et de lieux qu'il adorait et elle avait hâte de les découvrir avec Sara et lui.

Trente minutes plus tard, Oliver se gara devant la maison de plage appartenant à la famille Diggle qui les attendait sur le perron. Oliver avait contacté John la veille et l'avait informé de la venue de Felicity et de son état de santé physique et mental. Il arrêta la voiture et en fit le tour pour aider sa femme à descendre. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire empli de reconnaissance puis elle fut propulsée contre le torse de son ami qui l'étreignit un moment avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux. Lila la salua à son tour puis les trois enfants.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, le groupe entra dans la maison, les hommes faisant rouler les valises dans l'entrée. Lila leur fit faire le tour de la maison. Mia allait dormir dans la chambre de Sara qui était équipée d'un lit deux places, Lucas sur un matelas pneumatique dans la chambre des garçons et Felicity et Oliver allaient prendre la chambre d'amis. Il avait été convenu que Oliver et Lucas dormiraient ensemble mais avec la venue de Felicity, ils avaient dû s'organiser différemment. Oliver avait proposé à John de réserver à l'hôtel mais il avait refusé. Il avait aimé l'idée que ses amis passent du temps avec eux et il ne se voyait pas les envoyer à l'hôtel.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, les enfants partirent à la plage alors que les adultes s'installèrent sur la terrasse avec vue sur l'océan. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient les surveiller sans aucun souci. Oliver regarda sa fille monter sur la planche de surf après que Connor lui ait expliqué la base. Lucas quant à lui s'amusait avec JJ, et Sara faisait du bodyboard.

Après s'être rafraîchis et hydratés les adultes gagnèrent à leur tour la plage. Felicity s'assit à l'ombre du parasol qu'Oliver avait planté pour elle et sortit un livre n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Lila alla aider les garçons à faire leur château de sable, Oliver montra à Mia comment tenir sur la planche de surf et Dig suivi son ami. Felicity ferma le livre et se leva. Comme elle l'avait craint, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour elle et elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec son plâtre. Elle regagna la maison et s'installa sur le canapé. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir la plage.

-Hé bien on dirait qu'il n'a pas perdu son agilité.

Lila entra dans la maison et vit Felicity les yeux rivés sur Oliver qui surfait.

-Nope... C'est ce que je me disais. Il est encore doué.

Lila prit place à côté d'elle et fixa à son tour l'océan.

-On ne peut pas dire la même chose de John. Il n'arrive même pas à prendre une vague.

Elles rirent de John qui venait de tomber de sa planche. Il remonta dessus et tenta à plusieurs reprises de prendre une vague mais chaque fois fût un échec alors il sortit de l'eau, laissant la planche sur le sol et remonta la plage en direction de la maison. Il se doucha à l'extérieur pour évacuer le sable puis enfila un maillot de bain sec avant de rejoindre les filles.

-Le surf ce n'est pas pour moi. Il avait un air bougon sur le visage faisant éclater les filles de rire ce qui fit un bien fou à Felicity qui ne s'était plus autant amusée depuis des mois.

Il s'affala sur le fauteuil et regarda son ami s'amuser avec les enfants.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui il y arrive alors qu'il ne fait rien de plus que moi.

-Il savait en faire étant plus jeune John. Ne sois pas jaloux. Le rabroua sa femme.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder les enfants et Oliver s'amuser, puis tout le monde regagna la maison l'après-midi touchant à sa fin. Ils dînèrent puis les enfants regagnèrent leurs chambres où ils tombèrent rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil. La journée pour Lucas et Mia avait été riche en émotion. Le lendemain Oliver avait prévu de visiter les studios Universal sachant que ce genre d'endroit ferait plaisir à Mia qui voulait être actrice.

Mia avait les yeux grands ouvert, éblouie par tous les décors de cinéma qui s'étendaient devant elle. Ça n'était pas la première attraction de la journée mais elle n'en restait pas moins émerveillée chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans un nouveau lieu.

Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses au cours de la journée et était maintenant persuadée qu'elle voulait être actrice. Elle avait adoré tous les effets spéciaux qu'elle avait pu voir et avait été subjuguée par tant de création et d'ingéniosité. Lucas avait été tout aussi émerveillé que sa sœur et avait adoré toutes les attractions même s'il ne voyait pas les choses du même œil que Mia. Lui était là pour s'amuser et faire un maximum d'attractions alors que Mia prenait le temps de tout détailler et analyser tout ce qui passaient sous ses yeux.

Elle n'avait cessé de remercier son père pour cette petite aventure dans ce parc d'attraction et rêvait maintenant d'assister à un tournage. Ils étaient assis dans la voiture les menant à la maison sur la plage. Lucas était à moitié endormi épuisé par sa journée tandis que Mia regardait les photos qu'elle avait pris au cours de la journée, rêveuse.

Felicity était épuisée également par cette journée qui n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Elle n'avait fait que très peu d'attraction et était restée à l'ombre la majeure partie de la journée. Il avait fait très chaud et son bras blessé l'avait démangé lui gâchant la journée.

Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup amusée mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi sa famille, elle avait pu vivre en direct leurs émotions chaque fois qu'ils sortaient d'une attraction et les voir si heureux avait valu toutes les démangeaisons qu'elle avait pu avoir. Oliver quant à lui était heureux qu'elle soit venue avec eux, mais s'en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir laissé seule sachant qu'elle n'était pas très bien. Il aurait aimé partager tous ces moments en famille, mais il s'était vite aperçu que certaines attractions étaient soit interdites aux femmes enceintes soit incompatibles avec un seul bras.

-Comment tu te sens ? Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle qui soufflait de frustration.

-Ça me démange... Elle parla doucement pour éviter d'alarmer leurs enfants qui ne savaient rien de l'inconfort de leur mère. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur gâcher la journée et avait tût ses malheurs voulant qu'ils profitent au maximum de leurs vacances.

Oliver posa une main sur sa cuisse qu'il serra. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Passer un long objet dans son plâtre afin qu'elle puisse se soulager n'était pas une option étant donné qu'elle avait des points de sutures. Il s'arrêta alors à une pharmacie avant de rentrer afin d'obtenir des conseils. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec des doses homéopathiques espérant que ce traitement soulagerait sa femme. Il lui donna les tubes lui expliquant ce qu'elle devait prendre et quelle quantité alors que Mia posait déjà des tas de questions concernant la prise de ces médicaments ce qui n'étonna pas le couple qui lui expliqua l'utilité de ces petits tubes bleu et vert.

Ils avaient maintenant regagné la maison et sirotaient une boisson fraîchement sortie du réfrigérateur avec leurs amis, Mia ne cessant de conter tout ce qu'elle avait vu au cours de la journée, la revivant avec excitation sous le regard bienveillant de Connor qui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

-Bon il est l'heure de se coucher les enfants.

Cinq têtes se dressèrent à la voix de Lila. Aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment envie d'aller au lit, bien trop excité par la journée du lendemain qui les attendait. Ils n'avaient cessé d'en parler au cours du repas, émettant des tactiques plus farfelues les unes qui les autres qui les feraient gagner les Olympiades de la ville.

Celle-ci les organisait depuis trois années et les Diggle étaient habitués à y participer en famille, mais n'avait jamais réussi à s'imposer. Oliver avait tenu à y participer depuis que son ami avait narré à quel point ses jeux étaient géniaux pour passer du temps en famille, alors quand il avait été certain de passer ses vacances avec les Diggle, il s'était assuré que les jeux auraient lieu durant son séjour. John avait inscrit la famille dès qu'Oliver lui avait confirmé sa venue et il était tout autant excité par la journée de demain que les enfants.

Felicity était allongée attendant qu'Oliver sorte de sa douche afin d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Elle bailla pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'elle avait posé la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma doucement les yeux. Elle luttait depuis vingt bonnes minutes et n'y tenait plus. Elle se força à les rouvrir voulant avoir une conversation avec Oliver avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit jurer à côté du lit, retenant un juron alors qu'il venait de se cogner l'orteil sur le pied du lit.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

Il repoussa les draps et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il fût sur le point d'éteindre la lampe de chevet lorsqu'elle le pria de la laisser allumer. Elle se tourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de venir plaquer sa main valide sur sa hanche, caressant délicatement sa peau nue. Des milliers de frissons naquirent sur la peau de son mari qui se retint de la repousser contre le matelas et de la chevaucher comme il le désirait depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il inspira et expira tentant de maîtriser ce feu qui le dévorait tout cru.

-Tu n'as plus de démangeaisons ?

Il devait parler, de tout et de rien, qu'importe le sujet, il fallait qu'il éloigne ses désirs. Il ne serait pas celui qui initierait leur rapprochement. Sa femme n'était toujours pas au top de sa forme et il savait que lui sauter dessus n'aller pas aider. Il préférait qu'elle soit celle qui réclame son corps, qui le désire plus que tout et qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette leur rapprochement s'il en était à l'origine.

-Si mais c'est plus supportable. Merci. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle lui avait semblé mieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de cogiter, n'étant jamais vraiment seule. Lila lui avait dit qu'elle avait l'air déprimée et que tant qu'elle n'avait pas de traitement approprié, il valait mieux l'occuper et surtout ne pas la laisser seule ce qu'elle chercherait forcement à faire à un moment.

-Ça va. Elle lui sourit à nouveau. Je... Demain... je... je vais rester à la maison. Il va faire chaud et je ne vais pas vraiment vous être très utile.

-Non ! Je ne te laisse pas seule. Si tu ne viens pas avec nous, je n'irai pas aux Olympiades.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça aux enfants ! Tu as vu la façon dont ils étaient excités ?

Il avait vu évidemment. Mia était heureuse parce que Connor ferait parti de leur équipe. Des équipes de quatre personnes, deux adultes et deux enfants étaient requis pour ses Olympiades familiales. Évidemment, Connor n'était pas un adulte mais Diggle avait un peu triché sur son âge, disant qu'il avait quinze ans, l'âge requis pour remplacer un adulte pour les épreuves. Les années précédentes, l'un des membres de la famille Diggle ne participait pas aux épreuves, soutenant sa famille. La première année ça avait été JJ, et l'an dernier Connor avait cédé sa place.

-J'ai vu mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu ne viens pas, je reste à la maison avec toi.

Il savait qu'il lui faisait une sorte de chantage parce qu'évidemment elle ferait tout pour les enfants et ne voudrait pas être la source de leur déception le lendemain lorsqu'il leur annoncerait que personne de leur famille n'assisterait aux épreuves, prétextant que leur mère ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il devait rester avec elle. Elle souffla de mécontentement. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre. Si elle restait à la maison et qu'il la laissait seule, elle savait qu'il ne s'amuserait pas vraiment. Elle se sentit subitement égoïste.

-D'accord. Je vais venir mais si je ne suis pas à l'aise à cause de la chaleur tu me laisseras rentrer à la maison sans compromettre la journée des enfants.

Il acquiesça et elle vînt poser ses lèvres sur les siennes puis mû par une excitation, Oliver força la barrière de ses lèvres pour goûter sa langue. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la plaquer doucement sur le matelas, rouler au-dessus d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas heurter son bras gauche et son ventre rebondi. Il redressa légèrement la tête, sonda son regard et y vit tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il replongea alors sur ses lèvres, laissant l'une de ses mains descendre sur ses courbes avant de remonter sur ses seins qu'il pétrit tandis que Felicity caressa le bas de son dos avant de descendre sur sa fesse qu'elle malaxa le faisant durcir encore. Dans un geste habile, il descendit son short puis son boxer puis il fit descendre le shorty de Felicity qui l'aida à s'en débarrasser. Il roula sur le côté, l'emportant avec lui dans son élan, elle se retrouva maintenant au-dessus de lui et d'une poussée presque désespérée, il s'enfouit dans son fourreau humide pour lui. Il s'arrêta quand il fût à la garde, s'extasiant du plaisir que lui procurait sa femme qui se raidit quelques secondes avant de se mouvoir, gémissant contre son oreille.

Felicity était maintenant sur le dos, fixant le plafond, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait fait l'amour avec son mari comme si leur vie en avait dépendu. La première fois ils y étaient allés avec douceur mais la suivante, aucun d'eux n'avaient eu de retenu excepté pour leurs cris qu'ils avaient réussi à étouffer avec la main de l'autre. Elle avait eu plusieurs orgasmes dans la soirée ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis des mois.

-Tu regrettes ?

Oliver chuchota ce mot. Depuis qu'il s'était souhaité une bonne nuit après leur second round, sa femme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il pouvait l'entendre cogiter silencieusement. Il pria pour que sa réponse soit négative car il voulait réitérer leurs ébats dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

-Non... elle se tourna vers lui. Non, c'était parfait... comme avant. Elle posa un baiser sur son épaule. Je t'aime.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout. Il la serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux tout en massant son crâne ce qui détendit Felicity qui s'endormit sous les caresses de son mari.

Les enfants étaient super excités pour la prochaine épreuve, courant presque vers celle-ci alors qu'aucun d'eux n'y participaient puisque c'était une épreuve pour les papas. Felicity sourit en voyant ses enfants si heureux. Elle ne les avait plus vraiment vu ainsi depuis leur retour de Polynésie et ça lui fit un bien fou de les voir ainsi. Depuis le réveil, Oliver avait aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres, semblant tout aussi heureux que les enfants et elle savait que ça n'était pas dû qu'à la journée, ni aux trois victoires du matin. Non cela avait tout à voir avec le début de nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle était heureuse aussi, même si dans sa tête tout n'était pas encore bien rose. Elle avait toujours des pensées négatives à l'égard de sa grossesse et de cette petite fille qu'elle n'avait pas désirée mais qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son ventre.

-Chérie ?

Elle se tourna vers Oliver que l'appelait pour la troisième fois.

-Tout va bien ?

-Euh oui... désolée j'étais dans mes pensées.

-John et moi allons aller à l'épreuve. Il y a une petite estrade là-bas pour que vous puissiez y assister. J'ai repéré un coin à l'ombre. Il lui montra du doigt l'endroit où Lila se dirigeait déjà avec les enfants.

-D'accord monsieur. Je vais t'attendre là. Elle fit un pas puis se tourna vers lui. Oh Oliver. Tu as intérêt de gagner. Elle pressa un baiser sur ses lèvres et fila rejoindre la troupe qui s'installait sur les sièges, Mia scandant déjà le nom de son père qui se dirigeait vers les organisateurs.

Quatorze paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur John qui tentait de faire tomber son adversaire dans la piscine à l'aide d'un bâton et de la force de ses bras tout en gardant lui-même l'équilibre sur cette planche en bois large d'une quarantaine de centimètre. L'exercice n'était pas des plus facile mais vu la musculature imposante de John, l'adversaire ne résista pas longtemps et tomba à l'eau. Les enfants applaudirent et crièrent après John qui venait de se qualifier pour les quarts de finale qui auraient lieu le lendemain. Il avait remporté ses trois défis.

Il recula sur la planche et tapa dans la main d'Oliver qui était le suivant. Il monta sur la planche, bâton en main et s'avança avec prudence tout en fixant son adversaire qui semblait avoir la même force que lui. Ce combat promettait de ne pas être facile. Oliver flancha plus d'une fois mais réussit malgré tout à se rattraper et à rester sur la planche. Après dix minutes de lutte acharnée, l'adversaire se déséquilibra et tomba emmenant Oliver avec lui dans sa chute qui gagna tout de même ce round. Les deux hommes rejoignirent leur famille heureuse de leur qualification.

Pour le moment les deux équipes étaient en tête mais il restait encore beaucoup d'épreuves à passer. La suivante était une course dans de grosses bulles. Mia et Sara participaient à l'épreuve. Mia donna tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour avancer rapidement mais apparemment ça n'était pas suffisant puisqu'elle fût rapidement rattrapée par un jeune homme qui courait plus vite qu'elle dans sa bulle. Elle ne se découragea pas et mit plus d'impact dans sa course, mais ça ne fût pas suffisant. Elle se classa troisième derrière Sara, mettant ainsi sa famille en deuxième position. Oliver lui ébouriffa les cheveux lorsqu'elle sortit de la bulle déçue de sa prestation. Lucas tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que la journée n'était pas finie et qu'importait leur classement le tout était de s'amuser ce qui à l'évidence était le cas.

La journée se succéda ainsi, le groupe allant d'épreuves en épreuves pour se retrouver en fin de journée à la cinquième place pour la famille Queen et à la troisième place pour les Diggle. Rien n'était encore fait pour personnes puisqu'une seconde journée tout aussi épuisante que celle-ci les attendait le lendemain. Felicity ne s'était pas ennuyée une seule fois. Elle avait eu chaud mais avait mis son inconfort de côté car elle s'était amusée comme une folle à voir sa famille se débattre pour assurer une bonne place dans le classement.

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier pour aller se coucher, s'endormant aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller. Les adultes profitèrent un peu plus longtemps de la soirée, sirotant de la citronnade fraîche devant un magnifique couché de soleil. C'est Felicity qui se leva la première annonçant qu'elle allait prendre un bain avant de se coucher. Oliver lui proposa son aide qu'elle déclina sachant de plus en plus se débrouiller seule.

Lila la suivit vingt minutes plus tard mais s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre des Queen quand elle entendit des reniflements. Elle poussa doucement la porte et trouva Felicity en pleurs sur son lit.

-Hé ma belle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Elle entra dans la chambre et s'assit à ses côtés.

Felicity leva les yeux sur Lila et détourna le regard, rivant ses yeux sur le parquet couleur miel de la chambre.

-Elle bouge... et... et je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir ni même à toucher mon ventre... Elle montre qu'elle est là alors que j'aimerai qu'elle s'efface. Je me sens horrible de te dire tout ça Lila et tu dois me trouver méchante.

Elle se mit à pleurer et à sangloter et Lila ne savait que penser, ni que faire face à son déni qui était bien plus profond que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Certes elle venait de découvrir sa grossesse et ça n'avait pas dû être facile à encaisser, mais Lila n'avait pas pensé que s'en était à ce point. Elle s'était dit que ça passerait même s'il était vrai que depuis leur arrivée, Felicity n'avait jamais évoqué sa grossesse, ni même touché son ventre une seule fois. Elle attrapa la main de Felicity qu'elle serra doucement lui apportant ainsi du soutient.

-Je ne te trouve pas horrible Felicity. Je... je pense que tu fais une plus grosse dépression que ce que j'imaginais c'est tout, et tu as besoin d'aide. Pas seulement de celle de ta famille et de tes amis, mais de professionnels. Je sais que vous aviez envisagé d'aller voir un thérapeute mais il serait bien aussi d'en discuter avec ton gynécologue avant afin qu'il t'oriente vers le meilleur spécialiste.

Elle la tira contre elle et de sa main fit des allées retour dans son dos, tentant de la calmer. Quand ce fût le cas, elle se releva avant de presser un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne te suis pas d'une grande aide mais si tu as besoin de parler et de te confier tu sais où me trouver. Et Felicity, je ne te jugerai jamais. Je ne sais pas par quoi tu passes mais je suis là pour toi d'accord ?

Felicity lui chuchota un merci et Lila s'esquiva de la chambre. Elle ouvrit légèrement la baie vitrée, les garçons étant toujours sur la terrasse, émettant des plans de gagne pour le lendemain.

-Oliver tu devrais aller voir Felicity. Il s'est passé quelque chose et elle ne va pas bien.

Oliver fût sur ses pieds en deux secondes, le cœur battant subitement la chamade, la peur s'ancrant en lui. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée en grand et passa devant Lila qui lui saisit la main pour l'arrêter, voulant lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait avant qu'il n'aille la voir.

-Du calme Oliver.

Il tira sur son bras pour se dégager, voulant à tout prix la rejoindre. Elle n'allait pas bien.

Qu'avait-elle ? Était-ce le bébé ? Il le saurait dès que Lila l'aurait relâché.

-Le bébé à bouger et elle ne sait pas comment y faire face.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira, sentant la main de Lila glisser le long de son bras, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Il pénétra dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte et trouva Felicity le regard fixé sur son ventre.

-Chérie. Il la rejoignit sur le lit. Il prit son visage en coupe et riva son regard au sien.

-Elle... elle n'arrête pas de bouger... Je crois qu'elle cherche de l'attention. Elle pleura de nouveau et se trouva lamentable de ne pas pouvoir se réjouir de ce que la vie lui offrait.

-D'accord.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et passa derrière elle. Il cala son dos contre sa poitrine et posa ses mains sur son ventre, le caressant doucement. Felicity se calma, ses larmes se tarirent puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, Oliver saisit sa main droite qu'il plaça sur la sienne avant de la recouvrir de sa propre main droite. Il plaça les doigts de sa femme entre les siens et les posa sur son ventre. Elle se crispa alors qu'il fit glisser leurs mains jointes sur sa peau soyeuse.

-Oliver...

Elle souffla son prénom mais il l'ignora. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, qu'il pourrait faire pire que mieux, mais leur fille avait besoin de contact et pas seulement du sien. Puis il le sentit sur ses doigts, c'était discret et infime et pourtant bien là ce petit coup venu cogner contre la paume de ses mains, comme un remerciement à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il sourit puis glissa doucement sa main droite sur le côté entrelaçant simplement ses doigts à ceux de Felicity, plaquant sa main gauche sur son ventre. Il sentit la respiration de sa femme s'accélérer mais comme elle ne pipa mot il laissa leurs mains là où il les avait placées.

Ce moment dura quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ôte sa main gauche libérant celle de Felicity qui resta plaquée sur son ventre rebondi. Il desserra ses doigts et fit glisser sa main droite sur le côté laissant la main droite de Felicity seule sur son ventre. Elle la laissa quelque secondes avant de la laisser tomber sur le côté. Le bébé ne bougeait plus. Tous ces gestes l'avaient apaisé. Elle n'avait besoin que de contact ce que Felicity était pour le moment incapable de lui donner. Elle n'avait pas aimé toucher son ventre, n'avait même rien ressenti lorsqu'elle était passée sous ses doigts avant de se lover sous la paume d'Oliver.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et Oliver resserra sa prise sur elle. Il avait pensé que la forcer à se toucher l'aiderait, lui ferait prendre conscience qu'elle aimait son enfant mais à l'évidence il s'était trompé. Ceci dit, il n'abandonnerait pas et retenterait l'expérience autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

-Elle s'est calmée...

-Bien alors elle va te laisser dormir maintenant.

Il se décala et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolée... de te faire subir tout ça Oliver... tellement désolée. Tu mérites mieux qu'une femme qui pleurniche à longueur de temps.

-Je t'aime Felicity. Arrête de me dire que je mérite mieux d'accord. C'est toi que je veux et qu'importe ce que nous subissons en ce moment, nous passerons à travers et je suis sûr qu'une fois que notre fille sera née tu l'aimeras.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser ne voulant pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Felicity se pelotonna contre lui priant pour qu'il ait raison et qu'elle aime sa petite fille qui pour le moment la dérangeait.

La première épreuve du matin était une course de canoë en binôme. Un adulte et un enfant dont la tranche d'âge était de sept à dix ans. Ce fût donc Lucas qui embraqua dans le canoë avec Oliver qui lui expliqua brièvement comment il devait pagayer. Le début fût plus que chaotique pour la majeure partie des participants, les canoës déviant de leur trajectoire sans arrêt et le duo père fils du côté des deux familles ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Finalement cette épreuve n'avait pas été des plus aisée, plaçant ainsi les Queen en septième position et les Diggle en neuvième position sur vingt équipes. Lucas était chagriné de voir qu'au classement final ils avaient perdu deux places mais malgré tout il se motiva en se disant que tout était encore possible notamment après que Connor soit arrivé premier au tir de panier. Luca avait fini en seconde position aux tirs au but amenant la famille en cinquième position au classement final.

Les épreuves s'enchaînèrent, Oliver remporta l'épreuve du mur des champions avec brio écrasant ses adversaires. En fin de journée ils étaient revenus à la troisième place derrière les Diggle. La dernière épreuve était celle de la force, devant faire tomber l'adversaire dans l'eau. Oliver et Diggle s'étaient qualifiés pour la finale devant s'affronter. Les enfants étaient assis au premier rang chacun encourageant leur équipe. Felicity et Lila ne pipèrent mots, trop concentrées sur le jeu.

Felicity fit juste une remarque sur les bras de John qui faisait le double de ceux d'Oliver ce qui le mènerait probablement à sa perte et dont ils n'arrêteraient pas d'en entendre parler. De toute façon que ce soit l'un ou l'autre qui gagnerait cette finale, les deux femmes savaient qu'ils se charrieraient pour le restant de leurs jours. Le gong retentit et les combattants avancèrent sur la planche, affichant un grand sérieux. Ils commencèrent à se donner de timide coups de bâton jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver s'énerve un peu plus et ose un coup audacieux ne déséquilibrant pas John mais qui fût suffisant pour qu'il frappe plus fort à son tour.

-On dirait un combat de coq.

-S'en est un Lila, clairement.

Le combat dura vingt minutes avant qu'Oliver ne termine la tête dans la piscine faisant ainsi gagner son ami. Une fois Oliver changé, le groupe se dirigea vers le podium où serait annoncer les résultats. Toutes les familles recevaient des lots.

-Et maintenant le podium, annonça l'organisateur. En troisième position la famille Grease qui cumule un total de 120 points.

L'organisateur remis une enveloppe à la famille, un bouquet de fleur pour la dame et des bons d'achats pour les enfants dans un magasin de jouet réputé.

-La seconde place revient à la famille Queen avec un total de 180 points. Puis les grands champions de cette troisième édition des Olympiades familiales, la famille Diggle qui cumule un total de 185 points.

Le groupe regagna la maison par la digue. Les enfants étaient super heureux de tout ce qu'ils avaient reçu. Les Diggles avait eu de plus gros bons d'achat que Mia et Lucas mais ça les importait peu. Ils dépassèrent une famille qui rentrait chez eux également et dont le petit garçon âgé d'environ cinq ans pleurait à chaudes larmes parce que sa famille avait perdu. Mia s'arrêta net et se tourna vers la famille, puis elle se dirigea vers le petit garçon. Elle s'abaissa pour être à son niveau.

-Hé. Je m'appelle Mia.

Il releva les yeux emplis de larme vers elle.

-Est-ce que si je te donnais ça, tu arrêterais de pleurer ? Elle lui montra le ticket qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il s'agit d'un bon d'achat d'un montant de cent dollars dans la boutique de jouet. Moi, je suis trop grande maintenant pour les jouets alors si tu promets d'arrêter de pleurer, je te le donne. Avec ça tu pourras t'acheter tout ce que tu voudras. Enfin pas tout, tout, mais des bricoles. Alors ? Tu arrêtes de pleurer ?

Le petit hocha la tête puis essuya ses larmes avant de fondre dans les bras de Mia qu'il serra le plus fort qu'il le put. Mia déposa un baiser sur sa petite joue et tendit le bon d'achat avant de repartir joyeusement vers sa famille.

Le papa du petit garçon la héla et courut vers elle.

-Merci jeune fille. Tu es généreuse, mais tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

-Je le sais, mais je voulais effacer sa peine et lui redonner le sourire. Et comme je lui ai dit je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Vous avez une fille merveilleuse.

Oliver et Felicity acquiescèrent puis le groupe repris sa marche. La fin des vacances fût beaucoup plus reposante. Oliver et Felicity avaient de nouveau fait l'amour, Mia savait maintenant surfer. Et Lucas n'était plus très loin d'y arriver. Ces premières vacances en famille avaient été une réussite et surtout inoubliable pour la famille Queen qui était maintenant en route pour l'aéroport. Laisser Mia n'avait pas été facile pour Lucas, mais il avait fini par la lâcher et rentrer dans la voiture. Il aspirait que la semaine passe rapidement pour retrouver sa sœur restée avec les Diggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, les vacances sont terminés. Les Queen rentrent chez eux. Notre petit couple va de l'avant et semble se retrouver tout doucement.
> 
> A vos claviers pour me partager vos ressenties.
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite.
> 
> Portez vous bien.


	22. Chapter 22

Felicity était en stress, elle avait rendez-vous chez le thérapeute et avait peur d'être jugée. Déjà lorsqu'elle avait vu son gynécologue plus tôt dans la semaine elle s'était sentie jugée. Oliver lui avait assuré qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais elle n'en était pas convaincue surtout que le gynécologue l'avait faite culpabiliser en lui disant que ça n'arrivait que très rarement d'avoir ce genre de réaction, la faisant se sentir encore plus horrible que ce qu'elle ne se sentait déjà.

Elle n'avait pas craqué une seule fois devant le gynécologue mais une fois les fesses posées sur le siège de la voiture elle s'était effondrée. Oliver l'avait consolée comme il le faisait à chaque fois depuis qu'elle était dans cet état de stress et d'angoisse permanente.

Il l'avait rassurée et lui avait dit que ce gynécologue n'était qu'un trou du cul et qu'ils en changeraient. Pourtant jusque-là Felicity en avait été contente. Il l'avait suivie à chacune de ses grossesses et avait été à l'écoute et très professionnel, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, mais il avait étudié pour faire naître des bébés pas pour gérer les ascenseurs émotionnels des femmes comme elle.

Oliver lui avait demandé s'il connaissait un bon thérapeute pouvant aider sa femme et sa réponse avait été qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel cas, autrement dit, sa femme était pour lui une énigme et il ne leur avait été d'aucune aide.

Oliver avait donc écumé internet et avait fini par trouver un thérapeute qui traitait ce genre de problème. Le souci c'était qu'une centaine de kilomètres les séparaient de ce professionnel qui selon les avis sur le web, avait fait ses preuves. Oliver avait quitté le travail plus tôt afin d'accompagner Felicity à ce rendez-vous. Il sortit de la douche et se vêtit d'une tenue un peu plus décontractée que son éternel costume. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva Felicity devant la baie vitrée semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Il se posa derrière elle, enroula ses bras autour de son corps, posant ses mains de part et d'autre sur son ventre et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et pressa son dos contre sa poitrine.

-Ça va aller chérie, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha simplement la tête, espérant que ce médecin puisse vraiment l'aider. Elle voulait tellement redevenir celle qu'elle était et pas cette femme qui n'avait cure de ce bébé qui grandissait en elle. Ça n'était pas elle, elle aimait les enfants, aimait jouer avec sa nièce et s'occuper de Georgina. Elle espérait que bientôt elle retrouverait cet engouement pour leur petite fille qui n'avait pas demandé à naître.

-Maman va passer prendre Lucas au centre.

-C'est gentil à elle.

Oliver pressa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Elle bouge beaucoup dis donc.

-Hmmm...

Évidemment elle évitait cette conversation comme toutes celles qu'Oliver avait tenté de commencer afin de la faire parler du bébé mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence quasi religieux. Felicity avait regardé par la vitre les paysages défiler sous ses yeux tandis qu'Oliver s'était concentré sur sa conduite, perdu dans ses pensées également, mettant beaucoup d'espoir sur cette thérapie. À leur arrivée ils furent accueillis par une secrétaire au sourire éblouissant et jovial les mettant à l'aise avec naturel. Elle leur avait apporté des petites douceurs et de quoi se rafraîchir alors qu'ils patientaient en salle d'attente.

Oliver n'avait pas été surpris par ces agissements, sur les avis qu'il avait pu lire sur le net, tout ça y figurait de même que les tarifs appliqués pour une séance. Ça n'était pas donné et peu de personnes pouvaient s'offrir les services de ce thérapeute, mais l'argent n'avait jamais été un souci pour les Queen.

L'entretien démarra d'abord en couple où ils répondirent aux questions avec le plus de justesse possible. Oliver avait l'impression d'être dans une thérapie de couple mais le professionnel leur avait expliqué qu'avant toute chose, il fallait déterminer ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel mal être chez Felicity et que ça commençait d'abord par un tour d'horizon comme il l'avait nommé.

-Bien, donc avec tout ça, j'ai déjà une petite idée. Il relut ses notes avant de lever les yeux vers le couple qui attendait avec impatience sa conclusion. Tout d'abord madame Queen vous êtes dépressive et vous l'étiez déjà avant de découvrir votre grossesse. Je pense que le comportement de votre mari vous a affecté bien plus que ce que vous ne pensiez. Je dirais que vous avez commencé à entrer dans cette phase courant de l'année dernière quand monsieur Queen a commencé à ne plus du tout s'intéresser à la vie familiale.

Oliver baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, honteux d'être le responsable du mal être de sa femme. Il savait qu'il lui avait causé beaucoup de soucis mais pas à ce point. Il fixa le sol un moment, n'osant pas la regarder. Elle devait tellement être déçue de lui et lui en vouloir.

Felicity attrapa la main d'Oliver et la serra doucement. Il ne méritait pas sa compassion, mais il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et lui offrit ce qu'il espérait être un regard d'excuse.

-Vous éloigner a été selon moi la bonne chose à faire. Vous vous êtes peu à peu reconstruite mais pas totalement guérie de ce mal être et l'annonce de cette grossesse vous a mis KO. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je peux et je vais vous aider. Tout d'abord à aller mieux et quand vous commencerez à aller mieux, vous verrez de vous-même que vous accepterez votre grossesse où votre enfant. Ça peut prendre du temps, notamment car je n'ai pas pour habitude de traiter mes patients à coups de médicaments qui la plupart du temps fonctionnent très bien mais qui créent une certaine dépendance ce dont je ne suis pas fan. Je vais vous prescrire un petit quelque chose qui a fait ses preuves chez mes patients. C'est un cachet à base de plantes qui ne sera ni nocif pour vous ni pour le bébé et qui vous aidera un peu à régler votre humeur et ne créera aucune dépendance. Ensuite j'aimerai vous voir deux fois par semaine pour commencer. Une alimentation saine et équilibrée est de mise dans cette thérapie mais je suppose que c'est déjà le cas. Bien, monsieur Queen je vous invite à quitter la pièce, je vais maintenant m'entretenir seul avec votre femme.

Le trajet du retour se fit de la même façon qu'à l'allée, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et ruminant sur ce qui avait été dit plus tôt. La seule chose venue perturber ce silence avait été l'appel de Mia qui leur avait permis de se changer les idées durant les cinq minutes qu'avait duré l'appel. Leur fille était toujours en vacances et ne rentrerait que le dimanche, soit dans deux jours.

-Alors ? Comment était ce rendez-vous ? Leur demanda Moira dès que le couple eu franchit la porte de leur maison.

-Hé bien... il dit pouvoir m'aider alors nous verrons. Merci d'être passée prendre Lucas Moira.

-Pas de remerciement. Tu sais que Robert et moi adorons passer du temps avec les enfants. Nous sommes passés chez le glacier avant de rentrer. Il est dans sa chambre. Sur sa console de jeu.

Felicity rejoignit son petit garçon. Il était tellement absorbé par sa partie qu'il n'entendit pas sa mère entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit sur son lit qu'il mit sa partie en pause. Il lui raconta sa journée qui avait été selon lui géniale. Il était allé au parc aquatique et s'était amusé comme un petit fou. Ce qui était toujours le cas chaque fois qu'il y allait. Elle passa encore un petit moment avec Lucas avec de descendre, trouvant ses beaux-parents assit sur le canapé devant un film.

-Oliver n'est pas là ?

Il était passé dire bonjour à Lucas, avait participé à la discussion puis il s'était excusé avant de s'éclipser.

-Il est parti courir.

-Oh...

-Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-Oui... c'est juste qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Ou alors je n'ai pas fait attention. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je vais préparer le dîner.

-Je viens t'aider. Et pas de refus. De toute façon avec ce plâtre je ne vois pas trop comment tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller.

Oliver courait depuis maintenant deux heures mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était toujours présente le faisant se sentir comme un minable. Il s'arrêta et se posa sur un banc, réfléchissant à ses actions passées qui avaient placé sa femme, l'amour de sa vie dans une situation délicate. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner le mal qu'il lui avait fait et se disait qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot et que Felicity méritait mieux qui lui. Il comprendrait si elle lui disait vouloir divorcer. Il avait failli à son bonheur et l'avait honteusement laissée tomber.

-Hé Oliver !

Il releva la tête à cet appel et vit Tommy accompagné de Selena s'approcher de lui.

-Tout va bien mec ? Tommy prit place à ses côtés alors que Selena indiqua le parc de jeu, signifiant qu'elle s'y rendait avec les enfants.

Une fois Selena éloignée, Oliver déversa sa peine. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur y passa et son ami le soutint et le conseilla du mieux qu'il le put et c'est de cette façon qu'Oliver se trouvait maintenant assis dans la salle d'attente de son thérapeute qui avait accepté de le prendre en urgence. Il avait tout de même envoyé un message à Felicity afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de son absence prolongée.

Dès qu'elle entendit le bruit familier de la porte se refermant, Felicity se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était installée et se rua vers son mari. Elle le serra contre elle et nicha sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça Oliver.

-Je suis désolé. J'étais... Tout ça... ton état... c'est de ma faute... je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives encore à me regarder. Il s'était écarté d'elle.

-Stop ! Cesse de me dire que tu es désolé et que tout est de ta faute. C'est vrai ça l'est... mais je t'ai pardonné et je veux que nous avancions et nous ne pourrons pas le faire si je t'en veux ou si tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner. J'ai besoin de ton soutient pour aller mieux Oliver. Il faut que nous nous parlions quand ça ne va pas et qu'on arrête de se jeter la pierre.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui, posant son menton au sommet de sa tête et laissa ses larmes couler à se sentir si aimer. Elle était emplie de compassion qu'il ne méritait certainement pas, mais elle avait raison sur tous les points. Il devait se pardonner sinon jamais il n'arriverait à avancer. Le thérapeute lui avait dit à peu de chose près la même chose.

-Je t'aime. Sa voix était légèrement éraillée à cause des sanglots qu'il retenait.

Elle se décala et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle essuya ses larmes de ses pouces avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je t'ai toujours aimé Oliver et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Il pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui offrit un sourire avant d'inspirer profondément.

-Ça sent drôlement bon...Tu as cuisiné.

-Humm humm avec l'aide de te mère. Nous avons dîné aussi. Lucas et moi avions trop faim pour t'attendre.

-Vous avez eu raison de ne pas m'attendre. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Dans sa chambre. Il est en face time avec Mia. Tu devrais aller te doucher le temps que je réchauffe ton dîner.

-Je ne sens pas bon ? Il rit et ce son mit un petit pansement sur le cœur de Felicity.

-Hé bien disons que... tu sens un peu la transpiration...Elle lui offrit un de ses sourires qui lui faisait chaque fois fondre le cœur. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir à la douche.

Le lendemain, s'est accompagné de Moira que Felicity se rendit à l'hôpital afin d'ôter ses points sutures et de changer son plâtre contre une résine. Oliver n'avait pas pu se libérer ayant accumulé pas mal de retard sur son planning déjà chargé. C'était les vacances et la mairie comme toutes les sociétés à cette période tournaient avec moins de personnel rendant donc la délégation compliquée. Mais Oliver s'assurait toujours malgré tout de quitter son bureau à dix-huit heures maximums.

Felicity sortit de la salle de soin avec une résine colorée et bien plus légère que ce gros plâtre blanc qui faisait son poids. Tous ses points de sutures avaient été enlevés laissant de fines lignes rosées sur son corps. Seule la cicatrice à sa cuisse était boursouflée. Le médecin lui avait conseillé de la masser tous les jours avec une crème spéciale afin de la rendre plus jolie. Ce qu'elle ferait sans aucun doute.

-Ca s'est bien passé ? Moira se leva de sa chaise et la rejoignit.

-Oui. Tout va bien. D'après le médecin mon bras se remet bien. Je devrais encore porter ce truc durant cinq semaines et ensuite j'aurai des séances de kiné.

-Tant mieux. Je suis heureuse que ça guérisse bien. Un petit resto ça te dit ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvées que toutes les deux.

-Oui d'accord. Felicity sourit.

Elle souriait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et cela fit plaisir à Moira même si elle savait que rien n'était encore vraiment résolue, mais le retour de Felicity dans la maison familiale était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Une fois le déjeuner prit, elles décidèrent de marcher un peu, gagnant le parc qui était envahi par les familles venues se détendre avec leurs enfants. Beaucoup pique-niquaient sur l'herbe, tandis que d'autre jouaient avec leurs enfants au ballon où au lancé de frisbee.

Moira et Felicity s'assirent sur un banc libre et profitèrent de cette belle journée, parlant de tout et de rien, laissant de côté la grossesse de Felicity. Moira ne la forcerait pas à en parler. Elle savait que c'était compliqué pour sa belle-fille et ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise et gâcher leur journée. Elle s'était lancée sur un sujet qui les passionnaient toutes les deux et pour lequel QC était engagé. Les violences conjugales. Elles parlaient du prochain gala qui aurait lieu afin de récolter de l'argent pour l'association de la ville ne voyant pas arriver la personne qui gâcherait en quelque sorte cette jolie journée.

-Alors c'est vrai ?!

Felicity releva la tête au son de cette voix qui lui était plus que familière puisqu'elle l'avait entendue durant toute son enfance et avec qui elle échangeait chaque semaine.

-Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Elle remarqua que le détective Lance qui se tenait à ses côtés, tenant sa main. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

-Bonjour Donna. Moira se leva et enlaça la mère de Felicity qui répondit à cette étreinte avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiaste qu'habituellement. Moira le remarqua mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. À l'évidence la mère de Felicity était fâchée.

-Hé bien je suis venue constatée par moi-même si ce que Quentin m'a relaté hier est vrai.

Son regard était empli de déception et de colère.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Felicity ?

Felicity n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'arrivée inattendue de sa mère. Elle se sentait très mal de lui avoir caché l'accident et plus encore sa grossesse.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter maman. Ce n'est rien. Juste un stupide accident.

-Stupide ou pas, je suis ta mère Felicity et j'aurai aimé en être informée. Depuis un certain temps tu me caches beaucoup de choses. D'abord ta relation chaotique avec Oliver et maintenant cet accident. Y-a-t-il d'autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Elle était blessée par les agissements de sa fille, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas confiée à elle alors qu'elles se disaient toujours tout. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre de la bouche de Quentin qui était devenu son petit ami que Felicity avait eu un accident.

-Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à te cacher des choses... Elle fit un signe de tête vers les mains jointes de Donna et Quentin.

-Parce que ça ne te regarde pas Felicity.

-Oh... vraiment ? Elle haussa le ton. Alors moi je ne devrais rien avoir à te cacher mais toi oui ?

-Felicity ! Moira posa une main sur son épaule, l'invitant à se calmer. Nous devrions régler tout ça ailleurs que sur un banc public.

-Moira, je t'aime beaucoup mais c'est entre Felicity et moi.

-Donna je pense que Madame Queen a raison. Nous nous donnons en spectacle. Nous devrions aller dans un endroit clos.

-D'accord. Hé bien dans ce cas je te rejoins au loft.

-Je n'y vis plus...

-Ah encore une chose que j'ignorais.

-Maman s'il te plaît...

-S'il te plaît quoi Felicity ? Allons-y ! Je te rejoins chez toi. Elle tourna les talons et entraîna Quentin avec elle.

Felicity patienta quelques secondes avant de se lever.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit non plus pour le bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Felicity secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur le sol, honteuse de ne pas avoir mis sa mère au courant de sa situation.

-Felicity... Moira la serra dans ses bras quand elle vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je vais appeler Oliver. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule pour gérer la colère de ta mère.

Oliver croulait sur les dossiers, des demandes de logements qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire, des demandes de travaux, de rénovation, d'installation de ligne téléphonique, de nouveaux lampadaires, de matériel pour les travaux en cours. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et n'aspirait qu'une chose rentrer chez lui et se reposer.

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de déjeuner et n'avait échangé qu'un texto avec sa femme qui l'avait assurée que ses soins s'étaient bien passés et qu'elle passait le reste de la journée avec Moira ce qui l'avait apaisé. Il détestait la savoir seule alors que son état psychologique était instable.

Un coup elle riait et la minute suivante elle fondait en larme sans aucune raison. Les hormones de la grossesse y étaient pour quelque chose, mais il n'était pas idiot pour penser que c'en était la seule raison.

-Maman ? Il répondit dès que la première vibration résonna dans la pièce. Il écouta attentivement sa mère puis il réunit les dossiers qu'il avait traités, les déposa à sa secrétaire avant de quitter la mairie.

Sa mère et Felicity l'attendaient sur le parking réservé aux membres du personnel. Il se précipita vers sa femme qu'il enlaça à la seconde où il fut proche d'elle, pressant des baisers dans ses cheveux avant de remercier sa mère d'un regard. Moira s'installa dans sa voiture et laissa le couple sur le parking.

-Ca va aller bébé d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas... tu aurais dû voir sa déception. Je me suis sentie misérable... et... elle ne sait pas tout... elle n'est même pas au courant pour ça. Elle pointa son ventre. Elle va me détester.

-Elle ne le fera pas Felicity. Elle sera déçue c'est sûre mais on va tout lui expliquer. Allez viens."

Il l'aida à s'installer dans le Suv puis ils roulèrent jusqu'à chez eux où Donna les attendait déjà sous le porche de la maison, seule, fixant Felicity d'un œil mauvais.

Elle aurait aimé s'entretenir seule avec sa fille. Après tout, leur quiproquo ne regardait qu'elles. Elle marcha d'un bon pas vers le Suv, voulant rabrouer son gendre mais s'arrêta dans ses pas lorsqu'elle vit sa fille descendre de la voiture mettant en évidence son petit ventre de femme enceinte, la clouant sur place. Quentin ne lui avait pas parlé d'une grossesse, juste d'un accident.

Elle l'avait rencontré lors de son dernier déplacement à Starling, en Avril. Ils étaient restés en contact, ayant appris à se connaître au fil des discussions. Donna avait fini par lui lâcher la veille que Felicity était sa fille, chose qu'elle avait tenu secret jusque-là. Elle voulait d'abord voire où toute cette relation à distance la mènerait avant d'impliquer sa famille. Elle avait lâché son prénom sans vraiment y penser, lui disant que Felicity serait sûrement ravie de faire sa connaissance. Quand il lui avait demandé qui était Felicity elle avait répondu qu'elle était sa fille et qu'elle était marié au maire de la ville. De là, Quentin avait souhaité prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle était tombée de haut lorsqu'il lui avait relaté qu'elle avait été victime d'un accident dix jours plus tôt et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à Starling.

-Tu... tu es enceinte ? Elle la regardait de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

-Bonjour Donna. Oliver l'embrassa sur les joues, voulant la détourner de sa femme mais ce fût un échec.

Elle s'avança vers elle et lui hurla dessus.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que je te fais pour que tu me caches tout ça Felicity. Je ne comprends pas j'ai toujours été là pour toi, à te soutenir dans tout et toi tu es là à me mentir depuis des semaines, me cachant d'abord ton accident puis ça. Merde Felicity ! Oh et ne te met pas à pleurer ! Tu n'es plus une gamine mais une femme qui doit assumer ses erreurs.

-Donna ! Stop ! Arrête de hurler. Ça ne sert à rien. Tu lui fais du mal.

-À parce qu'elle, elle ne m'en fait pas ? Et toi ? Tu ne lui en as pas fait peut-être ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler aussi non ? Vous attendiez quoi ? Que cet enfant soit né pour me dire que j'allais être grand-mère ? J'imagine que toute ta famille est déjà au courant ! Qu'eux ont eu le droit de fêter ça avec vous alors que moi non.

-Tu fais fausse route Donna. Personne n'a célébré quoi que ce soit. Il hurla à son tour. Nous n'avons appris son existence que le jour de l'accident et depuis nos journées sont remplies de doute et de pleurs. Ta fille ne va pas bien et je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Felicity sanglotait contre le torse d'Oliver. Elle se sentait mal d'être une telle déception et un problème pour son entourage. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être un fardeau.

-Hé bien qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle fait une dépression et cette grossesse pour le moins inattendue n'a pas arrangé son état. Elle ne veut pas du bébé Donna.

Il souffla cette dernière phrase alors qu'elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche étouffant un sanglot. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à de telle révélation.

-Je... je n'en savais rien...

-Bien sûr que tu ne le savais pas... Viens rentrons à la maison.

Ils étaient installés au salon Felicity était assise sur le sofa au côté d'Oliver, Donna avait pris le fauteuil et ne savait pas où regarder. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la dépression si ce n'est que des personnes en arrivaient à se suicider. Elle écouta Oliver lui relatait tout ce qu'il avait appris ces dernières vingt-quatre heures puis elle s'excusa auprès de Felicity qui accepta sa main tendue. Oliver les laissa ensuite, une fois qu'il fût certain que Donna ne lui sauterait pas une seconde fois à la gorge. Il alla récupérer Lucas qui fût heureux de savoir que sa grand-mère était chez eux.

Quand il rentra il trouva la mère et la fille en cuisine, préparant des crêpes pour le goûter qu'ils dégustèrent en famille.

Donna les quitta après le dîner promettant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain afin de ne pas laisser Felicity seule. Elle avait envie d'être là pour elle après ces révélations et surtout elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille unique. Ensemble avec l'aide de la famille d'Oliver, ils aideraient Felicity à vaincre cette maladie silencieuse qui causait beaucoup de dégâts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre.
> 
> Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent, qui me laissent des commentaires où/et des kudos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Voilà le chapitre qui va mettre fin à cette petite aventure.
> 
> Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi sur cette fiction.
> 
> A tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. C'est toujours plaisant de voir vos réactions et surtout encourageant.

Felicity allait de mieux en mieux même si toucher son ventre était encore une épreuve, il lui arrivait d'y poser ses mains afin de créer des liens avec sa fille. Elle en était maintenant au huitième mois de grossesse et ne voyait plus son thérapeute qu'une fois par semaine. Ensemble ils avaient essayé beaucoup de choses pour calmer ses angoisses et les séances de sophrologie étaient ce qui fonctionnait le mieux.

Elle allait également au yoga deux fois par semaine depuis son cinquième mois de grossesse et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Avec Oliver tout allait parfaitement bien. L'harmonie avait retrouvé leur foyer et leur couple n'était plus en équilibre précaire au-dessus d'une falaise. Elle avait enfin retrouvé l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait fini par remettre le loft en location étant certaine qu'elle ne retournerait pas y vivre.

« Hé tout va bien maman ? Mia descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier et se dirigeait droit vers sa mère qui avait le regard perdu au loin sur le paysage qu'offrait leur baie vitrée.

-Oui ma chérie. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

-De bonne pensées hein ? »

Les enfants n'avaient jamais relevé quoi que ce soit concernant l'état de santé de leur mère, mais ils avaient tout de même été chamboulés de la voir si mal dans sa peau. La voir pleurer alors qu'elle avait toujours était souriante et forte avait fini par les effrayer au point que dès que Felicity s'isolait où ne parlait pas ou peu Mia s'inquiétait et venait se rassurer que tout allait bien. Felicity s'en voulait un peu de leur avoir fait subir ces mois de peine et d'inquiétude, mais comme lui avait souligné son thérapeute ça les apprenait aussi à découvrir que derrière un sourire se cachait parfois une grande tristesse et de la détresse.

« Oui des bonnes pensées. Pas d'inquiétude ma chérie d'accord ? Elle passa ses bras autour de sa fille et la serra contre elle. Oui Mia ! Souffla-t-elle. Je vais bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux et desserra son étreinte. Tu es prête pour ta pièce de Noël ?

-Oui ! Papa a dit que j'allais déchirer. Ce sont ses mots pas les miens. Pouffa Mia se rappelant son interprétation quelques minutes plus tôt avec son père.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

-Hé mes deux amours vous êtes prêtes ? Parce que Lucas et moi sommes prêt. J'ai hâte de voir ta première pièce dans ta nouvelle école."

Son père était bien plus excité qu'elle et surtout impatient.

#0#

Le rideau se ferma sous l'acclamation du public, la pièce avait été jouée avec brio et Mia avait de nouveau dépassé les espérances de ses professeurs. Elle reçut beaucoup d'éloges mais resta comme à son habitude, humble. Elle remercia les personnes venues la féliciter puis rejoignit sa famille qui l'attendait dans la salle où un apéritif était servi.

Elle chercha ses parents du regard mais ne les trouva pas. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola à ne pas les voir. Elle hâta le pas et croisa le regard bienveillant de sa grand-mère qui ne semblait pas animée, ni même dérangée par l'absence de ses parents. Pourtant Mia les avait bien vu assis au premier rang jusqu'à la fermeture du rideau. Lucas se tenait près de leur grand-père et de Quentin le petit ami de leur grand-mère maternelle qui était elle aussi introuvable.

« Mamie où sont papa et maman ?

-A la maternité ! Ta petite sœur semble pressée de nous rencontrer. Tu as été géniale ma chérie.

-Mia, le bébé va naître. Lucas s'approcha d'elle, attrapa ses mains tout en sautillant sur place, heureux de l'arrivée du bébé.

-Mamie vient de me le dire. Est-ce que maman allait bien ? Et où est Nana ?

-Euh…. Elle était là avant que tu n'arrives ! Oh la voilà."

Donna arrivait les bras chargés de victuailles et de verres de jus de fruits. Elle fit la distribution et félicita Mia pour sa performance. Le petit groupe resta encore un petit moment avant de regagner la maison familiale des Queen. Donna et Moira couchèrent les enfants et les rassurèrent du mieux qu'elles le purent puis elles rejoignirent les hommes qui étaient posés sur le canapé les yeux rivés sur les écrans de téléphone.

#0#

Felicity se tenait le ventre et respirait avec peine sous la douleur. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir perdu les eaux à l'entracte de la pièce. Oliver avait voulu partir de suite mais Felicity avait refusé, voulant regarder la prestation de sa fille jusqu'au bout, chose qu'elle regrettait un peu maintenant qu'elle peinait autant à avancer pour regagner la voiture.

« Et mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle gloussa quand Oliver la souleva dans ses bras et se précipita à l'extérieur où la voiture les attendait, stationnée en double file. Oliver avait demandé à Dig qui se tenait juste derrière lui s'il pouvait aller récupérer la voiture qui était garée derrière le théâtre.

-Je te facilite la tâche.

Dig sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour et ouvrit la porte côté passager. Oliver installa Felicity sur le siège, remercia son ami, puis il mena la voiture jusqu'à la maternité sous les cris de douleurs de sa femme.

-Oliver ! Oliver ! Je, elle est déjà là… Je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir. C'est impossible.

-Quoi ? Non… Non chérie. Je t'aime mais il est hors de question que tu accouches sur le siège de la voiture.

Oliver se précipita de l'autre côté de la voiture pour vérifier par lui-même ses dires et le constat fût sans appel ! La tête de leur petite fille était déjà bien engagée.

« D'accord ! Ne bouge pas… je vais chercher de l'aide.

Elle le retint fermement par la main et hurla

-Oliver Jonas Queen tu ne vas nulle part ! Je ne vais pas accoucher seule sur ce parking !

Oliver passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, il était affolé ! Il avait assisté à la naissance de Mia et Lucas et avait été parfait avec sa femme, mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin.

-Oliver !

-D'accord… Ok… on peut le faire… »

Il recula le siège au maximum et aida Felicity à poser ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Il ouvrit ensuite la boite à gants et sortit son couteau suisse. A l'aide de la lame il découpa sa culotte et ses bas. Heureusement pour eux, Felicity avait eu la bonne idée de mettre une robe.

-Ok… Tout est bon, chérie. Donc… euh… il tenta de se souvenir des précédents accouchements et lui donna les conseils qui lui revinrent en mémoire. A la prochaine contraction, tu pousses d'accord !

Felicity poussa de toute ses forces et hurla de douleur.

-C'est bien, chérie. C'est parfait. Tu te débrouilles super bien. Encore une poussée et ce sera bon.

Elle poussa à nouveau en donnant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

-C'est bon, chérie ! Tu as réussi, elle est là.

Oliver tenait leur petite merveille entre ses mains. Il la posa contre la poitrine de Felicity, ôta sa veste de costume qu'il déposa sur le petit corps de leur bébé.

-Hé bien je vois que nous arrivons trop tard.

Oliver se tourna et croisa deux médecins et une infirmière tenant un brancard.

-Félicitation Monsieur le Maire pour votre premier accouchement. Vous avez assuré.

-C'est plutôt la maman qui a assuré ! Tu as été géniale, chérie. »

Il pressa un baiser sur sa joue et posa sa main sur le dos de leur fille qui avait le regard plongé dans celui de sa mère. Une larme roula sur la joue de Felicity.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je la prenne ?

-Non… Je… je l'aime… tellement ! Elle la serra un peu plus contre elle, souleva sa tête et pressa un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds. Je t'aime Luana !

-Luana ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Je l'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises en Polynésie et je trouve que ça lui va bien.

-C'est parfait, chérie.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé d'interrompre ce moment mais nous devons nous occuper de la maman et du bébé.

-Oui. Oui bien sûr. Oliver s'effaça et laissa l'équipe médicale faire son travail.

Le brancard fût ramené dans le hall remplacé par un fauteuil roulant. Le cordon fût coupé et Luana emmaillotée avant d'être mise dans une couveuse équipée de deux bouillottes et d'une petite couverture rose. Le plus dur avait été d'installer Felicity sur le fauteuil. La sortir de la voiture n'avait pas été facile mais une fois fait, tout le monde regagna l'hôpital. La maman fût emmenée en salle de soins et Luana reçue tous les soins dont un nouveau-né avait besoin.

Le seul souci qu'ils avaient était qu'ils étaient arrivés sans valise. Aucun d'eux n'avait de vêtements propres, mais ce n'était qu'un détail dont Oliver se fichait. Il était heureux ! Leur fille allait bien et sa femme avait l'air heureuse de cette naissance.

Il embrassa Felicity et sortit de la salle pour appeler la maison. Sa mère répondit rapidement. Il leur expliqua comment s'était déroulé l'accouchement et pria que quelqu'un ramène la valise qui trônait dans leur chambre. Moins d'une heure plus tard, c'est toute la famille qui se présenta dans la chambre de Felicity. Les enfants étaient en pyjama, heureux et impatients de faire la connaissance de leur petite sœur. Les grand-parents étaient aux anges et heureux de voir que Felicity était sereine avec le bébé. Elle parlait même de l'allaiter ce qui leur paraissait impossible à entendre au vu de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, mais Felicity était ravie d'avoir vu ses enfants. Elle avait congratulé Mia pour sa prestation et lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde et que c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la petite Luana était née dans la voiture.

Lucas avait été étonné par la taille de sa petite sœur qu'il avait trouvé minuscule. Pourtant elle avait un bon poids et mesurait 49 centimètres.

Le retour à la maison quelques jours plus tard fût agréable. Toutes les craintes d'Oliver s'étaient envolées en voyant sa femme s'occuper de Luana de la même façon qu'elle s'était occupé des aînés. Il la secondait beaucoup pour lui permettre de se reposer et devait parfois la forcer à dormir l'après-midi afin de récupérer des nuits hachées.

Deux semaines après la naissance de Luana ce fût au tour de Thea de donner naissance à sa seconde fille, Victoria qui était née par césarienne sans aucun incident.

#0#

Felicity ne put retenir ses larmes quand Mia enfila sa robe. Elle avait déjà pleuré lorsqu'elle l'avait essayée quelques mois plus tôt mais là, c'était le grand jour.

« Oh non, non, non. Pas de pleurs maman. Tu avais promis.

-Je sais mais tu es tellement belle. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois devenue adulte et que ta vie va prendre un nouveau tournant.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas non plus. Vingt-six ans… Je me sens vieille. Elle pouffa de rire à sa réflexion faisant rire sa mère également.

-Tu es sûre que tu fais le bon choix Mia ? Je veux dire… renoncer à ta carrière pour revenir t'installer ici.

-Plus que certaine maman. J'ai adoré ces dernières années à jouer, mais je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je veux être présente pour vous, je veux te voir chaque jour du reste de ma vie. Je veux partager des Noëls en famille à nouveau et plus que tout je veux être pleinement avec mon mari. Je veux fonder une famille et voir mes enfants grandir ici. Courir autour du manoir, jouer dans la cabane que papa nous a construite dans le jardin quand on était enfant. Bref je ne veux plus vous voir entre deux tournages, ni même discuter par écran interposé. Luana a quinze ans et j'ai l'impression de ne pas la connaître.

-Mais elle comprend tu sais. Elle a regardé tous tes films et connaît chacune de tes lignes.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Je suis certaine de moi maman. Ma vie est ici et nulle part d'autre ailleurs. J'ai eu le bonheur de toucher à mon rêve, j'en ai bien profité, je me suis bien amusée mais maintenant il est temps de rentrer.

Felicity s'approcha et serra Mia dans ses bras. Elle était fière de la femme qu'elle était devenue.

-Comment va papa ?

-Oh… avant de te rejoindre il avait une conversation très sérieuse avec ta sœur la priant de ne jamais se marier.

La mère et la fille éclatèrent de rire.

-Ca lui ressemble parfaitement et j'imagine que tu as eu la même conversation avec Lucas de toute façon.

Felicity approuva de la tête. Elle n'était pas prête à voir se marier un autre de ses enfants, mais savait que cela allait arriver plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Lucas avait rencontré une jeune fille quelques années plus tôt et semblait y être très attaché. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour elle verrait arriver Bethina avec une jolie bague de fiançailles au doigt. La porte de la chambre de Mia s'ouvrit sur Oliver qui resta sur le pas, admirant sa fille, la bouche ouverte.

« Tu es magnifique. Ton mari a beaucoup de chance. Tu… tu es prête ?

-On ne peut plus prête papa. »

Felicity passa devant Oliver et tapota doucement sur sa poitrine avant de l'embrasser.

-Elle va mieux on dirait ! Mia désigna la porte du menton.

-Oui. Ca va. Elle a eu une période difficile mais dieu merci ça n'a pas duré. »

Felicity n'avait jamais refait de dépression jusqu'à l'an dernier quand elle avait perdu sa mère d'une crise cardiaque. Elle avait eu du mal à se relever, mais Oliver avait été patient et aimant et surtout il l'avait emmenée chez son thérapeute dès que les premiers signes de la dépression était arrivés ce qui avait minimisé son effondrement.

-Bon on y va ? Il lui proposa le bras que Mia saisit et ensemble ils descendirent le grand escalier du manoir. La musique démarra et le duo avança dans l'allée du jardin qui mènerait Mia à son futur époux. La famille et leurs proches amis étaient réunis pour célébrer cette union qui avait été préparée dans le plus grand secret. Mia étant célèbre avait souhaité un mariage intime et n'avait discuté de ses futurs projets avec personne.

Mia était maintenant face à son futur époux qui la regardait avec beaucoup d'amour. Ils écoutèrent le prêtre puis vînt enfin les échanges de vœux et d'anneau. Mia embrassa son mari sous les applaudissements des personnes qui les entouraient.

-Alors maintenant je peux t'appeler Madame Diggle ? Souffla Connor à son oreille.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à la question avant de répondre.

-Queen Diggle. Et j'y tiens monsieur.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Connor n'avait fait que la taquiner ces derniers temps au sujet du nom qu'elle prendrait. Mais tout ça lui importait peu, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il avait épousé sa meilleure amie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu.
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour avec une nouvelle fiction mais en attendant de vous retrouver, prenez soin de vous, restez en sécurité et surtout faîtes des choses qui vous rendent heureux dans la vie.
> 
> A bientôt.
> 
> D Casimir.


End file.
